Medium
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Yami es un chico serio y muy reservado, tiene un secreto que no puede compartir con su familia.
1. Misterios

**Médium**

**Capitulo 1: Misterios**

-En mi familia somos 4 personas, mi madre, mi abuelito, mi hermano mayor Yami y yo, todos somos muy alegres a excepción de mi hermano Yami ya que el es alguien muy serio y callado, demasiado para mi gusto, el antes solía compartir sus alegrías y tristezas conmigo aunque muchas veces se tornaba callado pero luego volvía a ser la misma persona alegre de siempre pero todo cambio cuando el tenia 12 años, ambos jugábamos en el parque pero de un momento a otro Yami se desmayo, yo me asuste mucho y llame a mi madre, de inmediato fue trasladado a un hospital donde paso una semana en ese estado sin dar señales de que fuera a despertar, aquel desmayo fue tan repentino ya que los doctores no encontraban un motivo para ello, pero de la misma manera en que había quedado inconsciente despertó y no había una explicación para ello pero a partir de ahí comenzó a cambiar.

-Como siempre se reservaba y ya no platicaba con nosotros mi madre se preocupo mucho por el y pensó que probablemente había un problema de drogas ya que Yami había cambiado radicalmente su comportamiento alegre a uno muy serio y reservado, fue llevado con los doctores para análisis los cuales terminaron siendo negativos, entonces mi madre quiso llevarlo a un psiquiatra pensando que había algo mal en su cabeza pero Yami se negó rotundamente diciendo que no estaba loco que solo era como era y que lo debíamos de aceptar, mi madre ya no sabia que hacer, el comenzó a salir a algún sitio y jamás daba explicaciones de a donde iba, definitivamente mi hermano es alguien misterioso.

Tanto Yami como Yugi tenían 15 años, eran vacaciones y ambos esperaban el inicio de clases que seria en una semana en una nueva escuela, como siempre Yami se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, Yugi había salido con sus amigos y en la sala la señora Moto hablaba con su padre sobre la situación de su hijo mayor.

-Papá ya no se que hacer con Yami, se aferra y se empecina a estar solo, en la comida o cena apenas habla con nosotros, no se que le ocurre.- dijo la señora Moto triste al no saber que hacer con su hijo.

-Tranquilízate hija se que ya casi no habla con nosotros pero debemos ser perseverantes y pacientes, no debemos rendirnos con el.- contesto el señor Solomon queriendo dar ánimos a su hija.

-Tienes razón seguiré insistiendo hasta saber que le ocurre a mi niño, iré a hablar con el.

Se dirigió la habitación de Yami y toco la puerta, recibió como respuesta un pase y eso ya era algo ya que por lo general su respuesta era no me molesten, la señora Moto entro a la habitación y vio a su hijo sentado frente a su escritorio leyendo.

-Hijo creo que debemos hablar.

-Te escucho.- dijo Yami sin despegar su vista del libro.

-Hijo ¿Qué te ocurre? Ya no convives con nosotros, siempre te la pasas encerrado y cuando sales no dices a donde, me preocupas mucho con este comportamiento tuyo.

-Te preocupas por nada, no me ocurre nada malo así que no te preocupes.- dijo Yami como si lo que su madre dijo no fuera de importancia.

-¿Qué estas leyendo?- Zora iba a acercarse para ver la lectura de Yami pero el de inmediato cerro el libro y lo guardo en su escritorio.- ¿Qué leías que no quieres que vea?- dijo seria.

-Nada.- Yami se puso aun mas serio.- es mi lectura.

-¿Qué te ocurre bebe? Estoy tratando de comprenderte, de apoyarte, de ser tu amiga pero tú simplemente no quieres, yo deseo saber que le ocurre a mi niño pero tú te cierras y no me dejas entrar en tu mundo.

-Mamá mi mundo es algo a lo que no debes entrar, es algo que jamás vas a entender, nadie de esta familia podría entenderlo, mi mundo esta muy apartado del tuyo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo voy a entender? Por lo menos déjame intentarlo, quiero que el mundo de mi pequeño sea el mío también.

-Esas son palabras muy bonitas pero lamentablemente lo que me pides es imposible (pensando: jamás podría involucrarte en mi mundo oscuro ni decirte mis secretos porque de antemano ya se tu respuesta)

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que aislarte de esta manera? Actúas como si no fueras de esta familia.

-Eso es porque yo no me siento parte de la familia, yo no encajo entre ustedes siento que estoy aquí por un error en mi destino, yo soy mas diferente de lo que crees.

-No debes sentirte así, no estas aquí por un error ya que toda la familia te ama en especial yo, te adoro bebe.- Yami dio un suspiro desviando la mirada.

-Mamá por favor sal de aquí, tengo tanto en que pensar y quiero estar solo.- Zora iba a decir algo pero por la mirada de Yami opto por guardar silencio y mejor salió de la habitación, bajo por las escaleras encontrándose con su padre.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo hija?

-Dijo que el no se siente parte de la familia, me dijo que su mundo era algo que jamás íbamos a entender, que por un error esta aquí, padre el no tiene porque sentirse de esa manera.

-Por lo que dices creo que es probable que Yami este deprimido por las cosas que dijo, debemos demostrarle que es parte de esta familia, demostrarle que esta equivocado.

Mientras ellos hablaban Yami se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación hablando consigo mismo.

-Lo siento mamá se que no te mereces esto pero ¿Cómo podría explicártelo? Solo creerías que estoy loco, ¿Cómo podría decirte mi realidad sin que creas algo que no es?- se levanto de la cama y saco el libro que estaba leyendo el cual trataba sobre las artes de la adivinación.- ya no quiero hacerlos sufrir con mi silencio pero ustedes no deben saber mi secreto, desde mi desmayo supe que ustedes no debían saberlo, desde ese día nuestros mundos se apartaron.- tomo su celular y marco un numero, una voz de mujer se escucho al otro lado de la línea.- necesito hablar contigo.

-Déjame adivinar, nuevamente tu familia volvió a interrogarte sobre tu silencio y tu conducta.

-Así es.- dijo Yami serio.

-Es muy obvio que se preocupen por ti y mas si siempre optas por guardar silencio, ya te he dicho que reveles quien eres en realidad, revela a tu familia el dote que te hace especial no debes de avergonzarte por ello.

-No me avergüenzo de esto ya que este dote es parte de quien soy y de lo que me caracteriza pero es solo que no se como decírselos sin que crean una idea equivocada ya que mi familia es muy escéptica con estos temas, jamás me creerían.

-Tus secretos y tu verdadero ser van a ser revelados ante tu familia, te van a descubrir de un modo u otro eso tenlo por seguro, quiero que estés consiente que ese momento va a llegar aunque tu no quieras pero mientras llega no seas tan reservado, convive mas con tu familia y no los preocupes mas, ahora depende de ti si me haces caso o no, yo te seguiré enseñando lo que tengas que saber sobré tus habilidades pero mientras te pido que actues normal y no te reserves tanto para que no sospechen y puedas mantener el secreto de tus habilidades mas tiempo.

-Cuando lo predices se que se hará realidad así que me preparare para el momento en que se tenga que revelar mi secreto, esconderé todo lo que me pueda delatar ya que no quiero que se revele antes de tiempo.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, cambiando de tema se que entraras a una nueva escuela en una semana.

-Así es entrare a la secundaria Domino al segundo grado, no se porque mi madre nos cambio de escuela, yo supongo el porque pero creo que prefiero no saber, pero…- Yami dudo en decir lo que iba a decir.

-¿Pero? ¿Por qué estas dudando?

-Bueno es que desde hace dos días he comenzado a sentir varias sensaciones muy extrañas y no sabia como comentártelo ya que son muy molestas.

-¿Sensaciones?, es extraño pero si gustas ven a verme y descubriremos que son aquellas sensaciones y de paso practicamos un poco para afinar un poco mas tus habilidades.- en esos momentos la mujer colgó.

Yami comenzó a pensar pero lo que decía era cierto había comenzado a sentir un sin fin de sensaciones que lo dejaban confundido y no sabia que o quien se las provocaba, cada vez que le surgía una duda llamaba a aquella mujer a quien le tenia mucha confianza, del cajón de su mesita saco unas cartas que eran largas y se las guardo en su bolsillo y comenzó a alistarse para visitar a aquella mujer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos estoy de regreso con una nueva historia, Miley como te lo prometí aquí esta la historia que has estado pidiéndome y espero que sea de tu agrado este primer capitulo, este capitulo es corto pero espero que les guste, poco a poco se ira revelando lo que oculta Yami detrás de su conducta misteriosa y como es el dote que le oculta a su familia, bueno sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el segundo capitulo. Sayonara

DarkYami Motou.


	2. Predicciones y sueños extraños

**Médium**

**Capitulo 2: Predicciones y sueños extraños**

Salió de su habitación llevando consigo sus cartas, quería disipar una gran duda y esta no debía consultarse por teléfono debía ser en persona, se dirigió a la salida pero antes de poder salir fue interceptado por su madre y abuelo.

-¿A dónde vas bebe?- pregunto Zora.

-Yo debo salir es importante.- dijo Yami no queriendo decir a donde.

-No iras a ningún lado si no dices a donde.- Solomon llevo a Yami al sillón para hablar con el.- Yami dijiste a tu madre que sentías que estabas aquí por un error y queremos que sepas que no hay motivos para que te sientas de esa manera, te amamos con todo el corazón.

-Es bueno saberlo, adiós.- Yami se levanto pero Zora lo detuvo y lo volvió a sentar.

-No te iras así de fácil, dime ¿Qué leías que no me dejaste ver? Y no contestaste a mi otra pregunta ¿A dónde vas?

-De acuerdo te lo diré, leía una novela sobre fantasmas y apariciones ya que últimamente me han llamado la atención esos temas así que iba a la biblioteca a buscar otros libros con esos temas.

Mintió ya que no diría de lo que realmente se trataba su lectura y mucho menos diría a donde realmente se dirigía.

-¿Apariciones y fantasmas? No me gusta que leas sobre esas cosas, no quiero que estés leyendo sobre lugares embrujados ni nada de eso, mantente alejado de eso.

A Yami le extrañaron un poco las últimas palabras de su madre ya que las dijo un poco alterada.

-Por eso no te deje ver, sabia que no te gustaría además son solo libros no hay nada de malo en eso como tu lo crees.

-No quiero que leas nada que se relacione con espíritus y fantasmas.- en esos momentos el abuelo decide intervenir.

-Hija estas exagerando, esas historias son interesantes y no tienen nada de malo, son solo ficción y nada mas, anda hijo ve y busca tus libros.

Yami se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia la salida pero antes de marcharse dirigió unas palabras a su madre y abuelo.

-Tratare de abrirme un poco mas ya que no es justo que sufran con mi silencio, los quiero.- salió de ahí sin esperar una respuesta.

-Bueno esto fue un pequeño avance dijo que iba a abrirse mas.- noto que su hija estaba muy seria.- Zora creo que exageraste las cosas cuando te dijo de que se trataba lo que estaba leyendo.

-No me gusta que este metiéndose en esas cosas, no me gusta en lo absoluto.- enterarse de que su hijo leía esas cosas le había molestado.

-Zora esto es solo una fase, recuerda que Yami es solo un adolecente curioso y esas cosas son fantasías y nada más.

-¿Cuál será la siguiente fase? ¿Practicar esas cosas por su curiosidad?- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Estas exagerando, si sigues portándote así cuando quiera hablarnos lo único que lograras será que Yami se cierre, en si el ya siente que no lo apoyas en este pequeño gusto no se lo confirmes.- la señora Moto se quedo pensando en eso.

Mientras Yami se dirigía con rumbo al centro de la cuidad, le había extrañado que su madre se hubiera puesto entre nerviosa y molesta en cuanto menciono el tema, pensaba que si le hubiera dicho la verdad lo mas seguro es que se hubiera enojado mucho, ahora menos que nunca le diría su secreto.

Casi llegaba al centro, doblo una esquina caminando un poco mas llego a una casa grande de un piso, esta tenia un pequeño jardín el cual cruzo y toco la puerta, le abrió una mujer alta de cabello largo de color rojo, un rojo muy intenso como el fuego que hacia combinación con sus ojos del mismo color, ella vestía con un kimono de color blanco.

-Te estaba esperando Yami pasa.- Yami entro y ella lo dirigió a la mesa donde había una jarra de te con 2 tazas al centro, galletas y algunos bocadillos ya tenia bien prevista la visita de Yami.- siéntate y dime cual es tu duda ¿Gustas te y bocadillos?

-Claro Anika y gracias.- ella le sirvió te en una de las tazas y en un plato le sirvió galletas.- bueno por teléfono te dije que desde hace 2 días había comenzado a tener varias sensaciones extrañas y me gustaría que me ayudaras a averiguar que es lo que las provoca, Anika tu eres la única que me puede ayudar.

-Entiendo, dime ¿Cómo son esas sensaciones? ¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente?- dijo Anika mientras le daba un sorbo a su te.

-No sabría explicarlo, son como mesclas raras de varios sentimientos: ansiedad, miedo, desesperación entre otros, me confunden demasiado ya que no se porque empecé a sentir todo esto ya que fue muy repentino.

-Es extraño ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una sesión de lectura con las cartas del tarot para averiguar que es lo que significa lo estas sintiendo? Yo hare la sesión, se que las traes así que sácalas.

Yami sonrió y saco unas cartas largas y junto con Anika hizo una sesión, los resultados no fueron muy buenos, Yami fue el mas asombrado ante los resultados.

-No es posible que salga esto, el colgado.

-La carta del colgado predice una etapa de silencio forzado y soledad, predice situaciones dolorosas también predice que en ti no hay deseos de vincularte de manera afectiva a tus seres queridos, veamos la siguiente carta.- saco la siguiente carta.

-Esta no me gusta para nada, el diablo.

-Significa traiciones inesperadas, frustración y sufrimiento, veamos la siguiente.- Anika saca una carta mas.

-La torre.- dijo Yami.

-Opresión, un ambiente conflictivo, distanciamiento con tus seres queridos, algo se desmoronara en ti.- vuelve a sacar una carta mas y esa fue la que mas impresiono a Yami.

-No puede ser ¿La muerte?- esa ultima carta lo había sorprendido mucho.

-Cambios, destrucción, alejamientos pero más que nada se ve que te tocara ver una muerte o tal vez serás tu el que morirá.

-Ya no saques mas cartas es obvio que mi suerte no es buena.- dijo resignado.

-Tiempos malos se aproximan y tal vez es por eso que estas sintiendo todo eso, créeme tampoco me gustan estas predicciones.- dijo Anika de una manera seria.

-Y ¿si te equivocaste?- dijo Yami de forma inocente.

-Tal vez.- Anika repitió la lectura 3 veces y en las 3 veces salía lo mismo.- lo siento cariño no me he equivocado, todo esto basado en las sensaciones de tu cuerpo, más que nada estas predicen muerte, desesperación y dolor.

-Con todo esto entonces ¿voy a morir?- Yami dio un suspiro.- no es algo agradable enterarme y que no se me de una esperanza.

-Tranquilo a pesar de lo que digan las cartas yo creo que puedes llegar a cambiarlo, muchas veces este tipo de predicciones pueden cambiarse solo dependerá de ti cambiar el destino que se aproxima.

-¿Enserio crees que podre cambiar ese destino?

-Si lo creo, muchas veces cuando nuestro futuro parece marcado si se cuenta con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad puede cambiarse, lo creo porque ya ha pasado y yo creo que tú podrás.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Anika me esforzare en cambiar estas malas predicciones, en verdad te agradezco por darme una esperanza.

-Cambiemos de tema, lo ultimo que quiero es que te deprimas.- Yami asintió.- ¿Cómo va el asunto de tu familia?

-Se preocupan mucho por mí y lo aprecio pero no me siento listo para abrirme totalmente con ellos, creo que es aquí donde entran parte de las predicciones de la carta del colgado.

-No tiene porque ser así, como te dije no te reserves tanto e interactúa mas con ellos, aun no se porque no quieres decirle sobre tus habilidades de médium espiritista*.

-Jamás, si les dije una mentira sobre lo que leía cuando mi madre entro a mi habitación, le dije que era una novela de fantasmas y mi madre se molesto y dijo que me mantuviera alejado de eso, se altero con solo escuchar esa pequeñez ahora si le digo la verdad sobre mi y lo que realmente hago se enojaría bastante.

-Me parece raro que se molestara por una pequeñez como esa dime ¿Qué leías realmente?

-Un libro sobre las artes de la adivinación, si lo hubiera descubierto lo mas seguro es que no me verías en un buen rato por estar castigado, no le diré mamá ¿adivina que? Soy un médium espiritista, tengo percepciones sobrenaturales y me puedo comunicar con espíritus, al momento en que diga eso además de enojarse me tacharía de loco.

-Ya entendí, solo prepárate porque van a terminar por descubrirte, eso tenlo muy en cuenta.- Yami asintió.- ya que estas aquí vamos a practicar un rato

Pasaron un buen rato platicando y practicando, a Yami le gustaba mucho estar con Anika ya que para el Anika era la única que podía comprender su habilidad sobrenatural sin ser juzgado como un demente por ello, la consideraba su mejor amiga y maestra ya que ella le enseñaba lo que debía saber sobre sus habilidades, esos sentimientos de amistad eran correspondidos por Anika que también consideraba a Yami como su mejor amigo ya que ella por lo general no se relacionaba con gente que no comprendía los dotes especiales que ella y Yami poseían, muchas veces veía a Yami como su hijo, ambos disfrutaban están en compañía del otro.

Llego la hora de que Yami tenia que regresar a casa, había pasado un rato muy agradable en compañía de Anika, camino a casa pensaba en las predicciones hechas por Anika, pensaba en una de las cartas que habían salido en la predicción "el colgado", pensaba que la predicción de esa carta ya estaba actuando ya que miraba su situación y era verdad estaba forzado a guardar silencio con respecto a sus habilidades, se sentía solo cuando estaba en compañía de su familia y tampoco tenia deseos de estar con ellos, no sabia que situaciones dolorosas se le vendrían pero trataría de cambiar eso.

Cuando llego a casa vio que su madre y abuelo no estaban solo su hermano menor jugando videojuegos.

-Hola don misterios.- dijo Yugi.- ¿Qué tal la biblioteca? Mamá me dijo sobre tu gusto por leer sobre fantasmas y espectros.- decía sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-Bien, es silenciosa y apta para leer.

-Por lo general las bibliotecas son así, oye ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

-Por ahora no solo iré a mi habitación- en eso Yugi le pone pausa a su videojuego.

-Le dijiste a mamá que te ibas a abrir mas pero lo que estas haciendo es cerrarte de nuevo, vamos hermano convive mas con nosotros, extraño mucho los días en que jugábamos juntos y ahora ya no quieres estar conmigo.

-Mi situación es complicada Yugi se que lo prometí pero no ahora.- Yami iba a subir a su habitación pero Yugi lo tomo de una mano para sentarlo en el sillón.- no otra vez, sabes eres el tercero que me obliga a sentarme.

-Si no quieres que te obliguen entonces se mas abierto, convive y juega conmigo como en los viejos tiempos.

-De acuerdo entonces vamos a jugar. ¿Qué videojuego es?

-Box, toma el control y rétame a una pelea.- dijo emocionado de que al fin Yami estuviera ahí para jugar.

-Esta bien aunque terminaras ganándome ya que hace mucho tiempo que no tomo un control de videojuego.- Yami tomo el control y comenzaron varios rounds y aunque tenia mucho tiempo que no jugaba Yami le daba una buena pelea a Yugi, varios rounds después el ganador fue Yugi.

-Gane la pelea.- dijo Yugi feliz por ello.

-Eso era lógico como te dije ya tiene mucho tiempo que no jugaba.

-Eso es porque no quieres nadie te lo prohíbe y mira aun así diste buena pelea casi me ganas ¿quieres que te de la revancha?

-Lo que quiero es ir a mi habitación.- Yugi entristeció al escuchar esa respuesta.

-Tanto te aburrí que prefieres ir a la soledad de tu habitación en lugar de estar conmigo, Yami yo soy tu hermano se supone que deberías convivir conmigo.

-No empieces con tu discurso de porque ya no convives conmigo.

-De acuerdo ya vete esta vez no te voy a obligar a quedarte conmigo, sabes me gustaba mas como eran las cosas antes ya que eras muy alegre y sonreías mucho, no se porque cambiaste.

Yami solo se retiro sin decir palabras, le molestaba mucho que siempre le dijeran "porque no eres como antes", estando a la mitad de las escaleras vio la expresión de Yugi y decidió hacer algo, subió a su habitación por algo que necesitaría, Yugi se quedo entristecido jugando solo cuando de repente escucho la voz de Yami.

-Oye Yugi piensa rápido.- al momento en que volteo un balón le dio en la cabeza derribándolo al piso, Yami bajo rápidamente para ver si se encontraba bien.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, oye ¿Qué fue eso?- volteo a ver el balón que era de basquetbol.

-Bueno pensé mejor las cosas y tienes razón debo hacer mas convivencia contigo solo que yo prefiero un juego al aire libre que estar aquí encerrado con los videojuegos, ¿Recuerdas que antes jugábamos mucho basquetbol?

-Si lo recuerdo, creo que es una gran idea jugar al aire libre.- Yami asintió.- de acuerdo.- Yugi se levanto y tomo el balón.- solo que antes… voy a desquitarme del balonazo que me diste.- al escuchar eso Yami no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo.- ven para acá Yami.

-Claro que no además yo te dije piensa rápido y debías atrapar el balón con las manos no con la cabeza.

Después de salir y Yugi lograr su objetivo al darle un balonazo a Yami los dos se pusieron a jugar, sacaron un aro de basquetbol que tenían guardado, los dos se divertían mucho sobretodo Yami quien recordaba los tiempos en que jugaba todo el tiempo con Yugi, decidió hacer mas convivencia con su hermano menor y así saber si Yugi era de suficiente confianza como para decirle el secreto de sus habilidades de médium, en esos momentos llegaron los señores Moto que al verlos jugar les dio mucha alegría.

-Niños que bueno es verlos jugar como antes.- dijo Zora sonriente.

-Si, hoy quise jugar con mi hermanito.- contesto Yami.

-Eso nos da mucha alegría niños, verlos convivir como hace tiempo lo hacían.- se expreso Solomon.

-Sigan jugando iré a preparar la comida, los llamare cuando este lista.- Los dos siguieron jugando tranquilamente cuando Yami de repente sintió una sensación muy extraña, escuchando una voz en su cabeza.

-Sangre, matar.- esta se escuchaba en susurro y de inmediato sintió un golpe en su corazón haciéndolo caer de rodillas al piso, Yami se tomo su pecho con fuerza, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, Yugi se preocupo mucho por el y se acerco tomando a Yami de los hombros.

-Hermano ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te paso?- decía preocupado.

-No te preocupes por mi estoy bien solo fue un mareo, ya se me esta pasando.- Yami no dejaba de tomar su pecho.

-¿Estas seguro? No quiero que te pase nada malo, yo creo que mejor vamos adentro para que descanses.

-Bien pero antes hazme un favor, no le comentes esto a mamá ni al abuelo, no quiero preocuparlos.

-Pero Yami ellos deben de saberlo, hermano este tipo de cosas no debes de guardártelas.

-No es nada grave, solo por esta vez Yugi.

-Esta bien Yami solo esta vez.- dijo Yugi no estando muy convencido de guardar silencio.- si te vuelve a suceder le diré a nuestra madre lo ocurrido ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato.- vamos adentro tengo sed.- Yugi asintió ayudando a Yami a levantarse.

Yami se preguntaba si este era el inicio de su destino predicho por las cartas y si en realidad podría cambiarlo, no comento nada sobre la voz que escucho, eso solo se lo diría a Anika.

Los dos entraron a casa, tomaron un poco de agua y volvieron a jugar videojuegos pero esta vez de otro tipo, la señora Moto los llamo a comer, la hora de la comida pasaba tranquilamente, todos platicaban de sus cosas incluyendo a Yami solo que el hablaba de otras cosas sin tocar el tema de sus habilidades ya que no sentía la suficiente confianza para decirlo, cuando terminaron cada uno lavo lo que utilizo y fueron a ver televisión. Alrededor de las 8 de la noche Yami comenzó a sentir mucha pesadez y sueño, cabeceaba y entre cerraba sus ojos, fue entonces cuando decidió mejor retirarse a descansar.

-Discúlpenme.- levantándose.- pero me retiro a mi habitación, tengo mucho sueño.- decía Yami mientras se tallaba un ojo en señal de que ya no aguantaba el sueño.

-De acuerdo cariño, descansa y sueña bonito.- dijo Zora, Yami asintió y se retiro a su habitación.

Al entrar a su habitación se puso su pijama y se acostó, casi de inmediato se quedo dormido, comenzaba a soñar.

Estaba en un pasillo de color blanco, este estaba completamente solo.

-Que extraño ¿En donde estoy?- se pregunto y observo un poco más el lugar.- creo que puede ser un hospital pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Comenzó a recorrer aquel sitio para identificarlo un poco mas, en esos momentos vio lo que parecía ser un paciente eso se podía deducir por la bata que traía puesta y por detrás un hombre que podría decirse que era el doctor por sus vestimentas blancas, la cara del doctor parecía estar distorsionada ya que no se distinguía.

Al inicio Yami no le dio importancia hasta que escucho un grito y fue corriendo a donde se había escuchado, cuando estuvo frente a la habitación donde se escuchaban los gritos por debajo de la puerta comenzó a salir un liquido de color rojo, los gritos se detuvieron.

-Dios mío ¿Eso es sangre? ¿Qué paso?- Yami estaba muy impresionado por lo que había visto.

De un momento a otro se abrió la puerta dejando ver a aquel doctor, sus vestimentas blancas se habían teñido de rojo, este no tenia rostro y tenia en sus manos un hacha la cual estaba cubierta de sangre y algunas gotas de ese liquido caían al piso, sin perder mas tiempo Yami salió corriendo de ahí pero al doblar uno de los pasillos aquel doctor estaba frente a el, Yami estaba sorprendido y se preguntaba como llego ahí tan rápido, el doctor lo tomo del cuello y lo acorralo contra la pared

-¡SUELTAME! ¡ DEJAME IR! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!- el doctor comenzó a hacer presión sobre el cuello de Yami asfixiándolo.

Gritaba por ayuda tanto dentro como fuera de su sueño, el doctor mostro el hacha la cual se veía muy afilada, Yami veía eso con horror. De un momento a otro recibió un hachazo, claramente podía sentir la sangre emanar de su cuerpo, gritaba.

-¡AHHHH!- fuera de su sueño gritaba muy fuerte y se movía con mucha desesperación, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver la figura de su madre, hermano y abuelo, Zora se acerco a Yami y comenzó a moverlo para despertarlo.

-Yami despierta, vamos bebe despierta.- estaba preocupada por los gritos que su hijo daba, en esos momentos Yami abrió sus ojos mostrando el terror vivido en ellos, su madre lo veía con preocupación.- tranquilo ya paso solo fue un mal sueño.- Yami se sentó, volvía a sentir como su corazón latía con mucha rapidez.

-Fue horrible, ese sueño me dio mucho miedo.- temblaba.

-¿Qué soñaste hermano?- pregunto Yugi, en su tono se notaba la preocupación por su hermano.

-Soñé que estaba en un hospital y uno de los doctores me asesinaba.- todos estaban impresionados por lo que Yami dijo.- podía sentir claramente la sangre salir de mi cuerpo.- su madre le puso una mano en la boca para que ya no siguiera hablando.

-Mejor no lo cuentes, veo que eso te asusto mucho, tranquilo solo fue un mal sueño, no fue real.- Zora lo abrazo tiernamente mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

-Tienes razón solo fue un mal sueño (pensando: lo sentí muy real ¿Acaso esto quiere decir que moriré? ¿Esto será una muestra de cómo voy a morir?)

Después de eso la señora Moto preparo una taza de te para calmar los nervios de su hijo, cuando Yami se tranquilizo volvió a recostarse, tardo en volver a dormirse por estar pensando si en sus sueños se había manifestado un poco del destino predicho por las cartas, tiempo después el sueño volvió a ganarle quedándose dormido pero esta vez tuvo paz por el resto de la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Un médium o clarividente es una persona a la que se considera dotada de facultades paranormales de percepción extrasensorial que le permiten actuar de mediador(a) en la consecución de fenómenos parapsicológicos o comunicaciones con los espíritus.

Hola a todos he aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia, los sueños de Yami revelaran mas cosas pero eso es algo que se vera mas adelante, de antemano agradezco a todos los que están siguiendo esta loca historia, mando un saludo especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Miley Atem, Chiyo Asakura y Laura Andara, Miley espero que esta historia te este gustando n.n bueno sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo con mas misterio y sorpresas. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	3. El primer día de escuela

**Médium**

**Capitulo 3: El primer día de escuela**

Habían pasado 3 días y Yami siguió teniendo aquel sueño solo que este variaba ya que empezaba y se desarrollaba de distintas maneras pero terminaba en el mismo trágico final, Yami ya estaba temeroso ya que aquellos sueños los sentía tan reales que pensaba que estaba siendo asesinado en esos momentos pero cuando despertaba venia a su cabeza el pensamiento que era así como iba a terminar, una tarde salió para ver a Anika ya que aun no le comentaba nada, se sentía nervioso y ansioso, Anika lo noto muy bien y decidió preguntar.

-A ver dime ¿Cuál es el problema?, desde hace 3 días has estado ansioso y no me dices el porqué, podría adivinarlo y bien sabes que si puedo pero prefiero que me lo digas.

-Anika creo que voy a morir.- dijo Yami en un tono de resignación y preocupación.

-¿Por qué lo dices así como si fuera a ocurrir mañana? Además ¿Por qué piensas eso?- dijo sorprendida

-No sé cuando ocurra pero sé que ocurrirá, he tenido sueños donde veo mi muerte, el escenario es en un hospital, un doctor me asesina además he estado escuchando voces que me hablan en susurro diciendo sangre, matar o muerte y mi corazón se acelera mucho por ello por eso te digo que creo que en realidad moriré.

-Sueños y voces que predicen un destino en donde la muerte está presente, no debes temer se que parece que no hay una esperanza pero yo sigo creyendo que aun puedes cambiar ese destino solo debes esforzarte y no dejar que el miedo te venza.- tomando a Yami de una mano.- se que puedes yo creo en ti y en la fuerza que hay en tu interior.- mostrando una sonrisa.

-Gracias por animarme Anika, no me dejare vencer y solo por precaución evitare los hospitales.- Yami se llevo una mano al pecho.- espero poder burlar a la muerte.- Anika lo tenia de una mano y decidió leerla, puso un gesto sorpresivo.- ¿Qué sucede Anika?- dijo Yami notando ese gesto de sorpresa.

-Esto es extraño, la palma de tu mano en la línea de la vida me dice que tendrás una vida larga pero tus sueños me dicen lo opuesto, esto es muy contradictorio y puede significar que tu destino aun no está predeterminado en su totalidad, si es eso puede haber una esperanza.

-Esto es muy confuso Anika pero si hay una esperanza entonces me aferrare a ella, debo irme gracias por todo.

Anika lo acompaño a la puerta, también se aferraría a esa esperanza ya que ella no quería que aquel destino donde la muerte estaba ahí se cumpliera, aquello si era confuso, los sueños de Yami le decían otra cosa pero su mano le decía otra, era la primera vez que se topaba con algo así.

Yami llego a casa, solo estaba su madre quien lo saludo al momento de verlo entrar, de un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse mal y subió rápidamente a su habitación antes de que su madre lo notara lo último que quería era preocuparla.

-¿Por qué siento todo esto? En estos días las sensaciones se han vuelto más fuertes, todo esto es muy confuso y solo deseo que mejore, no quiero morir y luchare para cambiar eso.- Yami se recostó a pensar más en ese asunto.

Pasaron los demás días llegando el día en que Yami y Yugi tenían que asistir a su nueva escuela, Yami estaba en su habitación arreglándose pero aun pensaba en el asunto de sus sueños, no pasaba ni un solo minuto en que sus sueños no pasaran por su mente pero tampoco dejaba que se notara ya que no quería preocupar a nadie, había convivido con Yugi en los días anteriores y por lo que notaba su hermano era de suficiente confianza pero algo en el le decía que esperara un poco mas antes de decirle algo a Yugi sobre su secreto y sus sueños, la única que sabía sobre sus sueños era Anika.

Salió de su habitación y después de desayunar salió rumbo a la escuela junto con su hermano, los dos platicaban en el camino, al llegar observaron que la escuela era muy grande, entraron y cruzaron el patio pero al momento de poner un pie dentro del edificio Yami tuvo la más extraña de las sensaciones y sintió como si alguien lo golpeara en su corazón ya que este comenzó a latir muy rápidamente podía escucharlo claramente, se quedo de pie tomándose su pecho.

-(pensando: es una sensación muy fuerte, el ambiente aquí es muy pesado, puedo sentir claramente la presencia de un espíritu solo que este es diferente a cualquiera que haya sentido antes)

Yugi se percato muy bien de los malestares de Yami y se acerco a él preocupado.

-Hermano ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- noto que el rostro de Yami había empalidecido mucho.

-Solo fue un mareo estoy bien, vamos para que nos asignen un aula.- vio que Yugi lo miraba con preocupación.- estaré bien ya se me pasara.- Yugi asintió.

Ambos fueron a la oficina del orientador encargado de asignar los salones y las materias que se iban a impartir, una vez asignado el salón se dirigieron hacia él.

Conforme avanzaban y se adentraban en la escuela el ambiente iba poniéndose más y mas pesado, Yami podía sentirlo a la perfección y estaba que no soportaba estar ahí, comenzó a escuchar nuevamente aquella voz.

-Sangre, sangre, quiero tu sangre, matar, te voy a matar.

Podía escuchar esas palabras a la perfección las cuales le preocuparon mucho y no pudo evitar sentir algo de temor, no se veía a nadie cerca aunque Yami sabía que no era necesario ver para poder saber que algo estaba ahí observando y acechando desde las sombras, de pronto se percato de un olor a metal concentrado y putrefacto cuando lo sintió Yami quiso vomitar ya que para él ese olor era muy asqueroso, cada paso que daba su corazón latía con más rapidez tanto que pensó que iba a explotarle.

Las voces se dejaron de escuchar en cuanto entro al salón pero aun sentía aquella presencia junto con otras sensaciones que le eran muy molestas, se acerco a una ventana para ver el exterior, Yugi se acerco a él.

-¿Estas seguro de que te encuentras bien? Desde que llegamos aquí te comportas más extraño de lo que te comportas generalmente, si te sientes mal solo dilo para ver si pueden posponer tu entrada a la escuela.

-Agradezco tu preocupación hermanito pero ya estoy bien solo fue un mareo que ya se me pasó, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mí (pensando: no puedo dejar que me veas mal Yugi)

-Eres mi hermano y siempre me preocupare por ti, me alegra que ya estés bien.

En esos momentos entro el primer profesor y después de las presentar a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso las clases comenzaron, todo transcurría tranquilamente, Yami no dejaba de sentir todas esas sensaciones y aunque intentaba ignorarlas simplemente no podía, en un momento volteo hacia la puerta y vio a una sombra pasar rápidamente, se quedo pensando en que había sido eso hasta que fue interrumpido por el profesor de matemáticas.

-Joven Yami.- Yami volteo a verlo.- se que ansia salir pero aún falta mucho para eso así que pase al pizarrón a resolver estos problemas.

Yami se sintió un poco apenado por ello así que se levanto y paso al pizarrón, comenzaba a resolver los problemas de algebra que el profesor de matemáticas le había puesto, iba bien hasta que comenzó a sentir varias de las peores sensaciones, sentía mucha desesperación y mucho dolor, puso una mano en su pecho ya que esta vez sintió como si tomaran su corazón y lo apretaran y la otra en el pizarrón recargándose para no caer al piso.

-Joven ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo el profesor al verlo en tan malas condiciones, Yugi era el más preocupado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano.

Yami intento reponerse de un momento a otro vio unos ojos de color rojo frente a él y de pronto una presencia de color negro salió del pizarrón atravesándolo por el estomago, Yami sintió un dolor punzante y cayó de rodillas al piso, su corazón latía con mucha rapidez y sentía que su estomago estaba sangrando aunque en realidad no sangrara, Yugi al ver a su hermano caer se levanto rápidamente para ayudarlo.

-Hermano ¿Qué te ocurre?- todo el salón comenzó a murmurar por lo sucedido.

-Cálmese joven Yugi, todos guarden silencio, joven Yami lo llevare a la enfermería, todos hagan los ejercicios de la página 6 del libro ya vuelvo, joven Yugi quédese aquí.

El profesor ayudo a Yami a levantarse y lo llevo a la enfermería, la enfermera comenzó a revisarlo noto que su pulso estaba muy acelerado, puso un estetoscopio en el pecho de Yami y noto que su corazón latía con mucha rapidez, también noto la palidez de su rostro.

-Su corazón esta latiendo demasiado rápido me sorprende que no esté teniendo un infarto, joven ¿Usted padece del corazón?

-No señorita yo siempre he sido muy sano, no sé qué fue lo que me paso.

-Debe ir a un hospital para que le hagan un chequeo y unos estudios, no es normal que su corazón lata con esa rapidez sin una enfermedad.

-Eso hare (pensando: ir a los hospitales es algo que quiero evitar)

-Entonces ¿El joven Yami estará bien?- pregunto el profesor en un tono serio.

-Si, solo necesitara quedarse aquí un rato, lo enviare en cuanto su ritmo cardiaco se estabilice.- el profesor asintió y salió de la enfermería, Yami se recostó llevándose una mano al pecho.

-(pensando: tranquilo corazón, esa cosa que me atravesó… pude sentir mucho odio en ese espíritu ¿Por qué estará aquí?)

Yami cerró los ojos, sin dormirse pensaba sobre lo que había ocurrido, antes ya había sentido presencias espirituales eso era parte de su habilidad de médium pero nunca lo mareaban ni lo hacían sentir mal sin embargo esta era diferente, aparte del odio aquel espíritu carecía de emociones además de que su esencia era muy fuerte tanto que lo mareaba mucho, sabía que aquel espíritu no era común también suponía que el olor a sangre que percibía con tanta claridad se debía a aquella esencia que emanaba aquel ser espiritual, en 25 minutos el corazón de Yami se normalizo y volvió a latir a su ritmo normal, la enfermera lo reviso y le dio unas últimas indicaciones.

-Tu ritmo cardiaco ya se regularizo, te recomiendo que saliendo de la escuela vayas a un hospital para un chequeo médico ya que es probable que sean inicios de una enfermedad cardiaca, cuídate mucho jovencito.

-Hare caso a sus indicaciones iré a ver a un doctor saliendo de aquí (pensando: no iré a ningún hospital eso es algo que quiero evitar)- salió de la enfermería para dirigirse a su salón, esperaba no sentir otra sensación abrumadora como la que había sentido en el salón de clases.

Avanzaba a su salón cuando sintió que algo paso por detrás de él, volteo y no había nadie pero Yami sabía que se trataba de aquel espíritu así que mejor acelero su paso hasta llegar a su salón donde el profesor le dio el pase.

Pasaba el tiempo y no hubo otro incidente, Yami ya no veía la hora para salir de ahí, seguía sintiendo muy fuerte aquella presencia y su corazón volvía a latir con rapidez e intentaba no darlo a notar, lo último que quería era preocupar a su hermano.

Toco la campana para el receso, al salir al patio Yami sintió el ambiente más ameno podría decirse que era normal, Yami no dejaba de preguntarse qué pasaba con esa escuela, ¿Por qué había un espíritu ahí? Necesitaba tanto el consejo de Anika pero sabía que ella no se encontraba ya que sus vacaciones habían terminado y ella siempre trabajaba hasta tarde.

Terminando el receso al volver a entrar al edificio Yami volvió a sentir a aquel espíritu pero esta vez trataba de que no le afectara, paso el tiempo y el día escolar termino, los hermanos salieron dirigiéndose a casa, cuando llegaron ambos saludaron a su madre pero Yami se dirigió directo a su habitación mientras Yugi se quedaba hablando con su madre, Yami acomodaba sus cosas de la escuela en su escritorio cuando escucho a su madre llamarlo.

-Yami ven acá.- en su tono se denotaba molestia combinada con preocupación, Yami acato la orden y bajo encarándola.- Yami ¿Desde cuándo te has estado sintiendo mal?

-¿Sentirme mal? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu hermano me dijo que te sentiste mal en la escuela, el profesor le pregunto si no estas enfermo del corazón porque casi te desmayas y tu corazón se acelero, eso es grave así que dime ¿Desde cuando te pasa eso?

-Desde hoy mamá pero no fue nada, enserio.- Yugi rodo los ojos era obvio que su hermano no iba a decir que eso ya le había ocurrido antes.

-No te creo y no se porque no has querido decírmelo, esta bien que seas reservado pero si algo esta sucediéndote deberías decírmelo, iremos a un hospital para que te revisen y sepamos que te pasa.

-¿Hospital?- Yami dio un paso hacia atrás al escuchar esa palabra.- ya me siento bien y te aseguro que esto no volverá a pasar aquí que me retiro.- Yami dio media vuelta, Zora no tomo bien su respuesta.

-¡Yami Atem Moto!- se detuvo en seco al escucharla, sabia que cuando su madre lo llamaba por su nombre completo era porque estaba molesta con el.- puedo pasarte todo pero con tu salud no vas a jugar, no se hasta donde llega tu falta de confianza hacia mi pero en esto quieras o no me vas a obedecer, así que ven para acá y vamos a que te revisen y no quiero excusas.

Ante eso Yami no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer, Zora dio instrucciones a Yugi y junto con Yami tomo un taxi rumbo al hospital.

Yami no aceptaba la idea de ir a un hospital, junto sus manos en su regazo temblando levemente, los hospitales era algo que quería evitar a toda costa, mientras iban rumbo a aquel lugar al cual Yami no deseaba ir su madre le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir al hospital? No tiene nada de malo.

-Ya lo se pero yo…- vino a su mente los sueños que había tenido donde era asesinado.- no puedo decírtelo simplemente no puedo.

-Ahí vas otra vez a guardar secretos ¿Qué hice para merecer tu desconfianza? Dime si hice algo malo y que puedo hacer para que confíes en mi.

Yami desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y no pronuncio palabra alguna, así fue todo el camino, odiaba tanto tener que hacerle eso a su madre pero sabía que ella no lo iba a comprender.

Llegaron al hospital, la señora Moto pidió una consulta y junto con Yami se sentó a esperar, Yami observaba con detenimiento aquel lugar, sus ojos examinaban hasta la más mínima parte de aquel lugar dándose cuenta de algo.

-(Pensando: ahora que veo bien este lugar no es el mismo hospital que aparece en mis sueños, debería sentirme mas tranquilo pero no es así estaré alerta y no me confiare.)

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando entro en una camilla un hombre que estaba siendo atendido por los paramédicos quienes se dirigían rápidamente a urgencias para intentar salvarlo, Yami puso mucha atención a esa escena ya que vio que una esencia comenzaba a salir de aquel hombre.

-Pobre hombre va a morir.- dijo Yami como si eso fuera un hecho seguro, su madre logro escuchar sus palabras.

-No digas esas cosas esperemos que se salve.- dijo Zora al ver a aquel hombre.

-Ojala (pensando: se que no se salvara, su alma ya esta desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, su muerte ha llegado)

Antes de perder de vista a los paramédicos Yami vio como el alma de aquel hombre se desprendió de su cuerpo siendo envuelta por una luz proveniente del cielo, Yami no dijo nada pero supo que aquel hombre había muerto.

Paso el tiempo y fue el turno de Yami para la consulta, primero una enfermera le tomo la presión para después ser revisado por el doctor, Yami dijo al doctor lo que le había sucedido como su corazón se había acelerado sintiéndose muy mareado, el doctor mando a hacer un electrocardiograma entre otros estudios pero todos salieron bien, ningún estudio mostraba señales de alguna enfermedad.

-Esto es extraño, sus estudios salieron bien jovencito, usted no tiene nada lo que me desconcierta ya que no habiendo señales de enfermedad cardiaca su corazón no tiene porque acelerarse.

-A mí también me extraña doctor, no se que decir (pensando: era obvio que mis estudios salieran bien no estoy enfermo, mi corazón se acelero debido al espíritu que habita en esa escuela pero eso es algo que jamás voy a decir ya que no me van a creer y no quiero ser tachado como un loco)

-Entonces si mi niño no esta enfermo del corazón ¿Qué esta causándole que su corazón se acelere?

-No lo se, le daré una cita para dentro de 3 días para hacer mas análisis ya que esto simplemente no tiene explicación, encontraremos la causa.

-Me parece bien (pensando: que genial con todo esto me sentiré como una rata de laboratorio)- pensó ya que no le gustaba la idea de mas análisis.

Los dos se despidieron del doctor, Yami sabia que era lo que le pasaba y sabia que aquello no era por una enfermedad física sino mas bien por un asunto espiritual, ya que al no soportar sentir al espíritu de su escuela se debilitaba y eso afectaba especialmente a su corazón, quería saber porque estaba ahí y muy pronto descubriría mas de lo que se pudo haber imaginado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, poco a poco se ira desenvolviendo el misterio que guarda la escuela Domino junto con los sueños de Yami, mando una gran saludo a mis hermanas ya que ellas me apoyan en esta loca historia también mando una agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Miley Atem, Chiyo Asakura, Laura Andara y Natasha gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo en este fic, sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	4. Espiritu oscuro

**Médium**

**Capitulo 4: Espíritu oscuro.**

Eran las 12:40 de la noche en Domino y Yami nuevamente se encontraba soñando, su expresión era de desesperación total, apretaba sus puños con fuerza y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, en sus sueños se encontraba atado a una camilla tanto de pies como de manos luchaba por zafarse.

-¿Alguien me escucha? ¡Quítenme estas cosas!

En respuesta a sus gritos entro una persona vestida de blanco con una hacha que se notaba estaba muy bien afilada en las manos, sus ojos brillaban con un color rojo intenso, su rostro no se distinguía muy bien, Yami lo miro con gran terror.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Déjame ir!

En respuesta a esas palabras aquel hombre vestido de blanco le tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra alzo el hacha, Yami se movía desesperado, de un momento a otro recibió varios golpes con el hacha manchando las paredes de sangre.

¡AHHHH!- en esos momentos abrió sus ojos sentándose rápidamente respirando de forma muy agitada, su corazón latía con mucha rapidez tanto que podía escucharlo latir, se llevo una mano al pecho.- otra vez ese sueño ¿Qué es lo que significa?- en esos momentos entro su madre a la habitación.

-Yami ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto preocupada.- ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?

-Sí, la misma de siempre ¿Por qué tengo que soñar que soy asesinado? ¿Acaso significa que me voy a morir?- dijo bajando la mirada.

-No digas eso, tu no vas a morir solo fue un feo sueño.- Yami se levanto dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-Pero siempre es el mismo sueño, el mismo lugar, la misma persona, se que la muerte llega a todos sin excepción en algún momento pero siento que a mí me llegara antes de tiempo.

-Ven te preparare un te endulzado con miel para que te tranquilices.- ambos se dirigieron a la planta baja de la casa, minutos después el te ya estaba listo Yami solo le dio 2 sorbos después solo veía la taza que sostenía entre sus manos.- estas muy sugestionado con ese sueño lo más seguro por leer historias de fantasmas.

-Desde la primera pesadilla deje de leerlas ya que también pensé que se debía a eso.- dijo mintiendo.- creo que mis sueños me dicen que seré asesinado por un doctor.- al decir eso Zora cayo cuenta de algo.

-Dime ¿Es por eso que no quieres ir a los hospitales?- Yami asintió volteando a otro lado.- cariño basas tu temor en una pesadilla, eso es algo que no va a pasar es algo absurdo.- Yami se levanto del sillón.

-Esto no es algo que puedas entender, mis sueños se presentan de una manera vivida y real aterrándome, yo se que algo va a pasarme y hasta que compruebes que me equivoco no iré a ningún hospital, no quiero.

Se dirigió a su habitación para intentar volver a dormir pero simplemente no podía, aquel sueño lo atemorizaba mucho, en la parte baja de la casa Zora se quedo pensando en las palabras dichas por su hijo.

-Hijo mío ¿Cómo te puedo quitar esos pensamientos de la cabeza? Te sugestionaste mucho con un sueño, aunque sea lo último que haga te quitare esa mentalidad negativa.

Zora subió a su habitación para descansar esperaba que Yami no tuviera otra pesadilla, no le gustaba que su hijo se obsesionara con ese sueño, un sueño que sin que Yami lo supiera representaba mucho más de lo que él creía.

A la mañana siguiente Yami se encontraba arreglándose, no quería acercarse a esa escuela ya que sabía que al primer momento en que pusiera un pie ahí empezaría a sentirse mal, simplemente no soportaba sentir la presencia de ese espíritu, termino de arreglarse y salió de su habitación para desayunar y después irse junto con su hermano.

En el camino a la escuela fue silencio total, Yugi notaba la seriedad de Yami ese día, decidió preguntarle el porqué.

-Yami ¿Qué te ocurre hoy hermano? Estas demasiado serio.

-Nada solamente me quede pensando en lo ocurrido ayer y espero que nada similar pase hoy, es todo.

-Entiendo, yo también espero que hoy no te sientas mal, ayer me preocupe mucho por ti y sabes se me hace extraño que te hayas sentido mal y el doctor te dijera que no tenias nada.

-Bueno eso salió en los estudios yo no me lo explico.

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a la escuela la cual Yami miro con mucha desconfianza, no quería entrar pero no le quedo de otra, cuando entro las mismas sensaciones del día anterior se hicieron presentes pero esta vez trato de que no le afectaran, cuando ambos hermanos se adentraron mas para ir a su salón Yami sintió la presencia de aquel espíritu solo que algo había cambiado en la esencia.

-(pensando: ¿Qué? No puedo creerlo este espíritu incremento su fuerza, su presencia es mucho más fuerte y ya comienza a afectarme)- pensó al sentirse más mareado que el día anterior.

Llegaron a su salón y Yami se sentó de inmediato en su lugar correspondiente, tenía la mirada baja, no quería sentir nada de lo que estaba sintiendo; pasaban las clases Yami se sentía más incomodo que el día anterior, de un momento vio pasar una presencia blanquecina por la puerta, decidió ignorarla, poco tiempo después el profesor le pidió a Yami que fuera a la biblioteca por un libro que necesitaba para su clase.

Yami salió dirigiéndose a la biblioteca caminaba por los pasillos estos tenían algo de oscuridad ya que a pesar de que la luz del sol entrara por las ventanas se veían con algo de oscuridad como si fuera a caer la noche, llego a la biblioteca llevándose el libro que le habían pedido, ya iba de regreso a su salón cuando las sensaciones de su cuerpo comenzaron a incrementarse tanto fue así que comenzó a sentir mucho dolor.

-Me está doliendo mucho.- dijo mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.- ¿Qué clase de espíritu es este? Tengo que ser fuerte y aguantar.

Decidió alejarse lo mas que le fuera posible de ahí, mientras caminaba pudo sentir como si alguien lo estuviera siguiendo, volteo y no había nadie pero no se dejaría engañar por sus ojos así que acelero su paso, su corazón se lo decía al comenzar a latir a un ritmo acelerado, comenzó a escuchar una especie de gruñido y al voltear vio a un perro de color negro grande con un aura oscura rodeándolo miraba a Yami con mucha malicia como queriendo hacerlo pedazos.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? – Vio que poco a poco se le iba acercando.- pensándolo bien no quiero saberlo.

Yami comenzó a correr y aquel perro también corrió aquella criatura se acercaba rápidamente a Yami, de un momento a otro Yami se tropezó cayendo al piso al voltear vio que aquel perro salto hacia el mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Logro quitarse a tiempo, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y siguió corriendo siendo perseguido.

-Debo escapar de esa cosa o terminara matándome.- se decía así mismo al ver que aquella criatura se acercaba rápidamente hacia el.

Aquel "animal" se abalanzo contra él con mucha fuerza, casi logra atrapar a Yami pero el dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos y en lugar de envestirlo termino atravesando el muro, Yami miro por un momento atrás y por nada del mundo se detuvo alejándose lo más que le fuera posible, antes de entrar a su salón tomo unos minutos para poder calmarse y regular su respiración, una vez estando tranquilo entro como si nada le hubiera ocurrido.

Pasaban las clases pero Yami no les ponía atención pensaba mas en el suceso ocurrido anteriormente en el pasillo, eso no se apartaba de su mente.

-(Pensando: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? Sin importar que forma tome se que era ese espíritu que me debilita, tuve mucha suerte de que no me atrapara o lo más seguro es que estaría muerto)

Pasaban las clases llegando la hora del receso, Yami quiso almorzar bajo uno de los arboles de las áreas verdes de la escuela junto con su hermanito, Yami sentía mucha paz al estar cerca de los árboles o cualquier planta, no se explicaba la razón del porque pero le gustaba.

-Oye hermano ¿hoy no te has sentido mal verdad?- pregunto Yugi ya que había visto a su hermano actuar muy misterioso después de que lo mandaron a la biblioteca, era como si se hubiera sentido mal pero fingiera que nada pasaba.

-No te preocupes Yugi estoy bien nada malo ha pasado hoy.- contesto Yami mientras le daba un trago a su jugo, en esos momentos se acercaron 3 personas ya bien conocidas por los hermanos Moto.

-Hola viejo ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que empezabas a asistir aquí a Domino?- pregunto un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos cafés.

-Hola Joey, Tea, Tristán discúlpenme no había tenido la oportunidad.

-No importa ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto la castaña.

-Bien.- contesto Yugi con una sonrisa al ver a sus amigos.

-Vemos que Yami también estudia aquí.- comento Tristán al ver a Yami solo que él estaba solo sentado dándoles la espalda, Yami no decía nada solo escuchaba. Joey se agacho y en susurro le hizo una pregunta a Yugi.

-Oye ¿Yami sigue actuando raro?- por más bajo que hablo Yami logro escucharlo molestándole la pregunta que había hecho Joey, volteo encarándolo.

-Te escuche y por si no te has dado cuenta estoy aquí ¿Por qué mejor no me lo preguntas a mi Wheeler en lugar de preguntárselo a mi hermano?

-Lo siento no quería ofenderte.- se disculpo Joey.

-Responderé a tu pregunta, sigo actuando raro.- se levanto.- Yugi voy a recorrer la escuela te dejo en compañía de tus amigos.

-Espera Yami, Joey no lo pregunto con la intención de ofenderte, además que pasa si te llegas a sentir mal.

-Estaré bien no te preocupes por eso y con lo de tus amigos déjalo así es obvio que para ellos soy invisible no espero que ellos me entiendan ni siquiera espero eso de ti, de hecho no lo espero de nadie.- se retiro de ahí para ir a caminar.

-Joey eso fue de mal gusto, no debiste decirlo cabeza hueca.- le reclamo Tea.

-No creí que me llegara a escuchar además creo que exagero un poco las cosas.

-Tarado lo preguntaste como si él no estuviera aquí, sé que es mucho pedir pero la próxima vez piensa antes de abrir la boca.- dijo Tristán.

-Tu mejor cállate Tristán.

-Mi hermano sigue siendo un misterio para mí y aunque en estos días hemos convivido mucho por lo que dijo está claro que no confía en mí.

Mientras Yami se había detenido y estaba recargado en una pared del patio cercano al edificio de la escuela, tenía las manos atrás de la espalda moviendo su pie derecho, su mirada la tenía en el piso, pensaba en lo que Joey había dicho.

-Son unos tontos desde que cambie ellos no me han comprendido, no lo espero de nadie en realidad, vamos Yami que esto no te afecte tu siempre has sido alguien solitario no debe importante la opinión de ignorantes como ellos.- dio un suspiro.

En esos momentos un par de chicas pararon frente a él, lo que platicaban le llamo la atención.

-¿Crees que vaya a pasar otro incidente de desaparición en esta escuela?- al escuchar eso Yami levanto su mirada hacia ellas.

-No lo sé pero ya sabes que eso no se ha podido comprobar de otra manera nuestros padres no nos dejarían estar aquí.- Yami decidió acercarse a ellas para preguntarles.

-Chicas.- ellas voltearon.- hola, disculpen que me meta pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que dijeron y me dio curiosidad ¿Incidentes de desaparición?

-No te preocupes amigo yo soy Carly ella es mi amiga Sayuri ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Yami.

-Lindo nombre ahora que ya se terminaron las presentaciones te contaremos: hay rumores que en esta escuela han desaparecidos varios alumnos ya que dicen que ellos vinieron de noche y entraron y jamás se les vio, la escuela tiene esa lista solo que lo encumbre.- dijo Sayuri.

-Pero solo son rumores ya que esos chicos fueron encontrados sin vida en otro lado lejano a la escuela.- Yami se sorprendió por ello.- además ¿Por qué alguno de esta escuela iba a asesinarlos? eso no tiene sentido

-No todos han sido encontrados algunos siguen desaparecidos y es un hecho que están encubriendo, si alguien lo descubre y se llega a saber tendrán que cerrar la escuela y eso no les conviene a los de más arriba, los mismos directivos se encargan de que no haya evidencia que los implique.- comento Sayuri deduciendo todo aquello.

-Suena lógica esa razón para que haya un encubrimiento, ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo ha sucedido eso?- pregunto Yami, aquel tema le estaba pareciendo muy interesante, el sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

-Quien sabe tal vez ya tenga años que ha venido ocurriendo.

-Se ve que eres muy curioso, eso es algo lindo.- Yami se sintió apenado por aquel comentario e hizo todo lo posible para no sonrojarse.- pero son rumores solamente, no hagas caso de lo que Sayuri te diga a veces ella parece detective queriendo investigar todo lo que le parezca misterioso y extraño.- dijo Carly.

-A la que no debería hacer caso es a ti, debes abrir tu mente a todas las posibilidades no solo a la que te parezcan las mas lógicas a veces las respuestas de un misterio están en las cosas que parecen ser inexplicables.- se defendió Sayuri, a Yami le había gustado lo que había dicho.- yo creo algo mas pasa aquí además de las explicaciones que nos dan para que estemos tranquilos, hay algo que nadie quiere ver.

-De acuerdo, ¿Saben de algún otro rumor? No se algo más que hayan escuchado sobre este lugar.- pregunto Yami queriendo saber más sobre la escuela.

-Hay muchos pero todos son rumores absurdos sobre aquí hay un fantasma que porque este era un cementerio.- dijo Carly.

-¿Cementerio? Eso explica mucho.- dijo entre dientes.

-Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Carly ya que no alcanzo a escucharlo.

-No nada, disculpa por interrumpirte continua Carly.

-Bueno dicen que uno de los trabajadores que construían esta escuela tuvo un accidente el cual le costó la vida y desde entonces su espíritu vaga aquí pero nada de eso es cierto, al preguntar sobre todo esto es obvio que eres nuevo aquí pero no te dejes influenciar por las historias que escuches, ninguna es cierta.

-Yo creo que existe algo de cierto en esas historias y me encantaría poder darle solución a un gran misterio.- se expreso Sayuri al emocionarse con la idea.

-Entiendo.- Yami volteo a ver al edificio de la escuela, en una de las ventanas de los pisos más altos vio la silueta luminosa y blanca de alguien, Yami se quedo viendo eso con detenimiento.

-Oye Yami ¿te ocurre algo?- al escuchar a Sayuri devolvió su mirada a donde estaban las chicas negando con su cabeza.- es que te quedaste viendo hacia el edificio como si vieras algo.

-No fue nada, bueno chicas fue un gusto en conocerlas, me debo de ir.- salió corriendo adentrándose al edificio de la escuela.- Debo averiguar lo que ellas me dijeron, un cementerio parece muy probable.

Ambas chicas se le quedaron viendo hasta que Yami desapareció de su vista.

-Es un chico simpático y guapo.- dijo Carly ya que Yami le pareció muy atractivo.

-También es alguien muy misterioso y eso me agrada (pensando: pareció como si pudieras ver algo que nosotras no, siento que ocultas algo y voy a averiguar que es.)

Mientras Yami subió al quinto piso de la escuela, vio que era muy solitario y pensó que nadie usaba ese piso de la escuela, por alguna razón este estaba muy oscuro como si la luz que entraba por las ventanas no pudiera iluminar aquel pasillo, mientras caminaba sentía una presencia parecía que recorría una casa embrujada.

-Bien dudo que esto haya sido alguna vez un cementerio ya que si fuera así se sentirían muchas presencias y solo hay una la cual es horrible o tal vez si me concentro lo suficiente encuentre algo mas.- cerro sus ojos intentando sentir más presencias pero no daba resultado, se concentro un poco mas pudiendo percibir algo, abrió sus ojos.- si hay mas pero por alguna razón están muy débiles, tanto que son casi imperceptibles ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

De un momento a otro la temperatura comenzó a bajar de una manera drástica, Yami se abrazo a sí mismo al percibir el cambio tan brusco en la temperatura, después comenzó a escuchar como si algo goteara a lo lejos, de un momento a otro las lámparas se prendieron dejando ver que había mucha sangre en la pared y parte del piso, Yami abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión al ver aquello.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Eso es sangre? ¿Por qué hay tanta? Parecería que mataron a varias personas aquí.- se agacho y claramente pudo sentir aquel liquido rojizo entre sus dedos pero no solo eso también pudo percibir de una manera muy clara el olor a metal característico de la sangre, Yami estaba muy asombrado al presenciar tal escena.

La oscuridad volvía a apoderarse de aquel sitio, sintió como si algo se aproximara hacia él, en su mente volvía a escuchar aquella voz misteriosa.

-Sangre, sangre, te voy a matar.- Yami se horrorizo al escuchar eso.

-Creo que esa es la señal para salir de aquí.- Salió corriendo rumbo a las escaleras para bajar, volteo un momento y vio un par de ojos de color rojo en la pared del fondo, Yami no se detuvo ante nada.

Corrió hasta el patio donde se sintió aliviado, volteo a ver nuevamente al edificio al piso donde estuvo anteriormente y desde afuera podía apreciar la oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar.

-Esta escuela esta mas que embrujada esta maldita, creo que lo que siento aquí no es solamente la presencia de un espíritu, es la presencia de la misma muerte.

Decidió descansar en una de las áreas verdes antes de entrar al edificio y continuar con las clases, Yami tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía como si algo fuera a desatarse, quería creer que no pero sabía que la escuela Domino ocultaba un gran misterio, uno que jamás se imagino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores espero que esta historia les vaya gustando, se empezara a saber el secreto que oculta Domino, todo cada vez se irá tornando un poco más misterioso, mando un gran saludo a mis hermanas ya que ellas siempre están apoyándome en todo momento en mis historias n.n, mando un saludo a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Miley Atem, Laura Andara y a todos los que están leyendo está loca historia, bueno sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	5. Parte de mis secretos al descubierto

**Médium**

**Capítulo 5: Parte de mis secretos al descubierto**

Pasaron las clases llegándose la hora de la salida Yugi notaba la seriedad de su hermano, Yami había estado así desde el receso, Yugi creía que no era para tanto que estuviera molesto por el comentario que hizo Joey ya que él no lo hizo con mala intención, iban rumbo a su casa cuando una voz llamo a Yami.

-Oye Yami.- ambos hermanos voltearon y vieron a una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules aproximarse a ellos, a Yami se le hizo conocida.

-Hola Sayuri ¿Deseas algo?- pregunto amablemente.

-Hablar contigo.- volteo a ver a Yugi.- veo que tienes compañía.

-Sí, Sayuri él es mi hermano Yugi, Yugi ella es Sayuri.

-Es un gusto conocerte Sayuri.- contesto Yugi dándole la mano en saludo.

-El gusto es mío, me permites voy a robarte a tu hermano por un rato ya que necesito hablar con él.

-Creo que está bien, no tardes mucho hermano.- Yami asintió dirigiéndose con Sayuri al parque, una vez estando ahí.

-Bueno ¿De qué querías hablarme?- vio que Sayuri se le quedo mirando fijamente de arriba hacia abajo.- ¿Qué?

-Solo estoy viéndote.- dijo Sayuri sin despegar su vista de Yami.

-Podrías dejar de mirarme así, me haces sentir incómodo.

-Lo siento esa no era mi intención pero desde que te conocí sentí algo de ti, eres muy misterioso, diferente a cualquier otra persona que haya conocido, como que tienes algo que te vuelve alguien muy especial y eso me da curiosidad ¿Qué es?- Yami se puso nervioso.

-Te equivocas, no hay nada que me vuelva especial, no soy misterioso solo soy alguien muy reservado solo eso, si quieres que te diga secretos pues pierdes tu tiempo ya que yo no soy abierto con nadie ni siquiera con mi familia, no tengo razones para confiar en ti cuando no te conozco.

-Eso de que no nos conocemos es cierto pero podemos arreglarlo, cuéntame de ti.

-No lo creo niña, yo no soy abierto y eso grábatelo bien y si eso es todo me tengo que ir.

Cuando dio media vuelta para retirarse sintió un gran malestar que ocasiono que casi cayera al piso, Sayuri se acercó a Yami al ver que casi se cae.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Yami asintió.- yo no creo que estés bien casi te desmayas, vamos te llevare a un hospital.- al escuchar la palabra hospital de inmediato se alejó desconcertando a Sayuri.

-Hospitales no, solo acompáñame a mi casa ahí descansare, estaré bien una vez que me recueste a descansar.

-Percibo cierta alergia hacia los hospitales de tu parte pero está bien te acompañare a tu casa pero vamos en un taxi ya que pareciera como si fueras a morir.

Ambos tomaron un taxi y al poco rato llegaron, Sayuri pudo apreciar la casa-tienda, ayudo a Yami a entrar a la casa, para su buena suerte solo estaba su hermano, ambos chicos le ayudaron a Yami a llegar a sillón donde solo se sentó sin decir nada.

-Debo irme Yami espero que te recuperes pronto.- Yugi acompaño a Sayuri a la puerta.

-Gracias por acompañar a mi hermano a casa, no sé qué habria pasado si él hubiera estado solo.

-De nada, sabes tu hermano me da mucha curiosidad, él es un misterio andante.

-Sí que lo es, algo oculta pero jamás va a decirlo.

-Entonces creo que lo averiguare, nos vemos.- Sayuri se fue, cuando Yugi fue a la sala vio que Yami ya no estaba ahí, se escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, Yugi dio un suspiro.

-Y ahí va a encerrarse de nuevo, conociéndolo no saldrá de ahí en un buen rato.

Yugi decidió ver la televisión un rato, no insistiría en saber qué fue lo que ocurrió ya que Yami no le diría nada, por su parte Yami se recostó en su cama a pensar.

-¿Qué ocurre con esa chica? Apenas nos conocemos y ya quiere que le cuente mi vida entera, sintió mi habilidad por la forma en que se expresó, creo que debo cuidarme de ella ya que por lo que note tiene una gran curiosidad y no quiero que sepa mi secreto.- cerro sus ojos, pensaba en los acontecimientos del día.

Sentía una gran necesidad de hablar con la única persona que lo comprendería: Anika, quería pedirle su consejo, contarle lo que había sucedido, lo que había vivido en esa maldita escuela pero sabía que ella no estaba y que llegaba ya muy tarde además de que cuando trabajaba ella no atendía su teléfono. Paso un rato y llegaron los señores Moto, encontraron a Yugi viendo la televisión.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Zora.

-Bien mamá.- contesto Yugi.

-Yugi ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- pregunto el abuelo Moto.

-El señor misterioso está en su habitación, se sintió mal nuevamente además de enojarse con mis amigos hoy.

-¿Otra vez? iré a ver como esta.

Zora fue a la habitación de su hijo mayor, toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta alguna, abrió la puerta ya que Yami la había dejado sin llave y lo vio dormido, sonrió al verlo dormir en paz, se sentó junto a él y comenzó a hablarle mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Hijo me alegra verte descansar tranquilo, no sé qué enfermedad es la que padeces que te hace sentir mal pero lo averiguaremos aunque no quieras iras con el médico y si debo de obligarte lo hare, hago esto porque te amo y quiero que estés sano, me gustaría que confiaras en mí que no te cerraras de esta manera, descansa mi pequeñito.- le dio un beso en su mejilla, deseaba con toda el alma que Yami cambiara.

En un rato Yami ya había despertado, en esta ocasión sí pudo descansar sin que aquel sueño se hiciera presente, estaba sentado en su cama revisando las cartas del tarot pensando en las predicciones hechas por Anika, sostenía la carta del colgado entre sus manos, pensaba en lo que representaba esa carta.

-Silencio forzado, distanciamiento, cuánta razón tienes carta ya que me siento muy solo, mis supuestos amigos se alejaron de mi sin aceptar mi cambio ahora para ellos soy invisible, para ellos el único que les interesa es mi hermano Yugi.- dio un suspiro.- sin contar con que yo mismo me he distanciado de mi familia y estoy forzado a guardar silencio con respecto a mi secreto, a mis habilidades de espiritista, lo mantengo en secreto porque ellos no me comprenderán tal vez lo esté suponiendo mal pero me da miedo que me juzguen y no quiero eso ya que si me juzgan por quien soy en verdad me dolería demasiado, ya no sé qué hacer.

Decidió bajar para hacer un rato de convivencia con su familia, platicaba con ellos hasta que su madre toco un tema que él no quería tocar.

-Hijo supe que hoy volviste a sentirte mal, en dos días es tu cita con el doctor, iras a esa cita aunque no quieras.

-No quiero, ya te había dicho que no iría.

-No te pregunte si querías ir o no, vas a ir y se acabó.- Yami puso un gesto de fastidio.- no hagas caras jovencito si te tengo que llevar arrastrando lo hare.- Solomon interviene en ese momento.

-Zora déjame hablar con Yami a solas.- así lo hizo se llevó a Yugi a otro lado.- ¿Por qué no quieres ir al doctor?

-Porque no.- dijo Yami desviando la mirada.

-Esa no es una respuesta, tu madre me comento que tenías miedo por las pesadillas que has estado teniendo ¿De que tratan exactamente?- el abuelo hablaba en un tono que denotaba comprensión, que dijera lo que le dijera no iba a juzgarlo.

-Un doctor me asesina y pienso que eso es lo que me va a pasar por eso no quiero, siempre es el mismo sueño, no sé porque te lo cuento supongo que como mamá creerás que mi temor es algo estúpido.

-A menos que seas adivino no quieras suponer lo que creo y no creo que tu temor sea estúpido pero lo que sí creo es que deberías superar y enfrentar ese temor, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, iras con el doctor yo te acompaño y no te dejare solo momento en ningún momento, confía en tu abuelo.- Yami lo medito un poco después tomo su decisión.

-Está bien abuelo iré y espero que no pase nada malo.

Pasaron los dos días y se llegó el día de la cita, Yami ya se encontraba en el hospital en compañía de su abuelo, los doctores estaban haciéndole análisis y estudios para diferentes enfermedades, Yami se sentía como si fuera una rata de laboratorio siendo examinado, después de esperar al fin dieron los resultados de los análisis.

-Señor Moto los análisis de su nieto salieron limpios, su nieto no tiene absolutamente nada.- dijo el doctor serio.

-Es imposible, él se ha sentido mal y me dicen que no tiene nada, no lo creo.- dijo Solomon sorprendido ante los resultados de los análisis de Yami.

-Jovencito ¿Ha fingido sus malestares?- Yami se molestó ante tal insinuación.

-Claro que no además ¿Por qué fingiría? No me gusta tener que venir aquí además esto no es un por asunto físico sino por uno espiritual.- se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se llevó de inmediato una mano a la boca apresurándose a cerrarla para no decir más.

-¿Asunto espiritual? ¿A qué te refieres con eso hijo?- pregunto Solomon al no entender a qué se refirió su nieto.

-A nada, solo dije la primera tontería que se vino a mi cabeza olvídalo abuelo (pensando: que tonto soy casi se me sale decir que esto me pasa por mis habilidades)- Solomon no le creyó pero decidió no preguntar.

-Bueno señor Moto solo le digo los resultados de los análisis, seguiremos buscando la causa.

Después de escuchar los resultados Yami y Solomon se retiraron, Solomon no se dejó de preguntar a qué se refirió Yami con eso de asunto espiritual así que pregunto.

-¿A qué te referiste con asunto espiritual?- pregunto Solomon.

-A nada abuelo solo dije la primera tontería que se vino a mi cabeza, no me refería a nada.

-Hijo confía en mi yo no te voy a juzgar ¿Qué ocultas?

-Ya te dije que nada solo fue una tontería y nada mas.- Yami no le diría nada a su abuelo por más que insistiera.

-Está bien hijo cuando quieras decírmelo sabes que yo te voy a escuchar, no voy a juzgarte al contrario te comprenderé.

Yami quería creer en las palabras de su abuelo que no sería juzgado y seria comprendido pero su desconfianza era más grande.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viernes había llegado ese sería el último día de la semana escolar. Yami estaba feliz por ello ya que seguía el fin de semana y al fin podría ver a Anika, estaba en la escuela en la hora del receso, Yami se había vuelto a separar de su hermano ya que llegaron Joey, Tea y Tristán, Yami no impediría la amistad de su hermano con esos chicos pero tampoco quería tener nada que ver con ellos, Joey intento disculparse por su pregunta tan fuera de lugar pero Yami en esos momentos no quiso escuchar y opto por alejarse de ellos.

Estaba sentado viendo fijamente hacia el edificio de la escuela, el quinto piso más específicamente, veía una gran oscuridad en ese piso, nadie excepto el podía verlo así que decidió investigar más, se levanto y entro aunque al entrar mil y una sensaciones lo invadieron, trataba de dejar eso a un lado, Yami subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a donde quería, pudo ver y sentir con mucha claridad aquella oscuridad, Yami comenzó su recorrido por los pasillos de ese piso, veía algunas puertas pero estas estaban cerradas bajo llave no se explicaba la razón de porque estaban cerradas.

Pero la puerta del fondo del pasillo antes de llegar a las escaleras que lo llevarían a la azotea de la escuela estaba abierta así que tomo la perilla de la puerta pero al hacerlo sintió una enorme presión y mucha energía negativa, cuando la abrió una mano salió de ahí tomándolo de la muñeca con mucha fuerza Yami se sorprendió mucho ya que eso no fuera algo que se esperara.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Suéltame maldita cosa! ¡Déjame!- forcejeaba para soltarse pero aquella cosa lo tenía muy bien agarrado.- ¡Suéltame!

Aquella mano lo soltó cerrando la puerta, Yami retrocedió, respiraba agitado ya que se había llevado un buen susto, se sujetaba su muñeca izquierda con insistencia.

-Es mejor que salga de aquí, la energía negativa de este piso está en aumento y ya comenzó a marearme.

Se dirigió a las escaleras y bajo al primer piso, le dolía mucho su mano así que decidió ir a los sanitarios, al entrar se subió la manga de su chaqueta azul y vio una gran herida que estaba sangrando, la presión que aquella cosa había ejercido fue tanta que dejo marcados sus dedos en la muñeca de Yami, abrió la llave del agua poniendo su muñeca lastimada bajo el agua, hacia pequeños gestos de dolor con el contacto con el agua, cuando termino cerro la llave y al mirarse en el espejo noto una silueta de color negro con penetrantes ojos rojos, esta figura se asemejaba a la figura de la muerte, escucho una voz.

-No te entrometas en mi camino, si lo haces voy a matarte y a derramar tu sangre como ya lo he hecho antes con los entrometidos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Yami trataba de mantener la calma ante la presencia detrás de él, no se atrevía a voltear solo la veía por el espejo.

-No te incumbe, no sigas entrometiéndote o me las vas a pagar.

Aquella silueta desapareció del espejo y fue cuando Yami volteo, se quedo pensando en lo que escucho, cuando menos se lo espero vio como una mano salía del espejo dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha, vio como aquel golpe le dejo impresas 4 heridas en forma de rasguños grandes y profundos que sangraban, decidió salir de ahí.

Abrió la puerta para salir de ahí pero una presencia negra salió con mucha fuerza lanzando a Yami contra la pared golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza y cayendo inconsciente, pasaron unos minutos y un chico que se dirigía a los sanitarios vio a Yami tirado en el piso, fue a dar aviso a un profesor quien llevo a Yami a la enfermería, una vez estando ahí la enfermera trato las heridas de Yami quien no daba signos de que fuera a despertar pronto.

Nuevamente se encontraba soñando, estaba dentro de una habitación de lo que parecía ser un hospital, esta estaba cerrada bajo llave.

-Nuevamente, me pregunto que es lo que va a pasar.- en esos momentos una persona que vestía de blanco entro a la habitación.- ¿Quién eres tú?- no contesto solo se fue acercando poco a poco a Yami.- alejarte de mí.

Aquel hombre no hizo caso y tomo a Yami de los hombros, Yami forcejeaba para que lo soltara, logro zafarse y salir corriendo de ahí, mientras corría volteo hacia atrás para asegurarse que no lo venían siguiendo, se detuvo en las escaleras para bajar pero de un momento a otro sintió que lo empujaron por las escaleras, rodo hasta caer al piso, se levanto un poco adolorido subiendo un poco su mirada vio a aquel hombre con el hacha en sus manos, Yami sintió terror indescriptible al verlo con aquel artefacto, ya sabía que iba a pasarle.

-No me lastimes.- su suplica no fue escuchada puesto que en respuesta recibió un hachazo salpicando tanto el piso como las paredes de sangre, fuera de su sueño comenzó a gritar y moverse desesperado.- ¡AHHHH NOOOO!- la enfermera al escucharlo comenzó a moverlo para despertarlo pero Yami simplemente no podía despertar.- ¡DEJAME NO ME MATES! ¡POR FAVOR NOOO!

En esos momentos entro Yugi junto con sus amigos ya que el profesor que había llevado a Yami a la enfermería le aviso, al entrar escucho como su hermano estaba gritando desesperado.

-¡NO, NO! ¡NO ME MATES DEJAME EN PAZ!- Yugi se acerco a él asombrado por las cosas que estaba gritando y al igual que la enfermera comenzó a moverlo intentando despertarlo.

-Yami vamos hermano despierta, abre los ojos.- pero Yami no despertaba.

-¡NOOO ANIKA AYUDAME!

Joey decidió acercarse y empezó a moverlo pero al ver que eso no funcionaba le dio una bofetada fuerte y solo así Yami abrió sus ojos sentándose rápido, observo un poco mas el lugar donde estaba y se dio cuenta que no estaba en aquel lugar donde estaba siendo asesinado sino mas bien estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, tanto su respiración como su corazón estaban muy acelerados.

-Hermano hasta que despiertas, estabas gritando desesperado, gritabas que no te mataran.- Dijo Yugi estando muy preocupado por Yami.

-Fue el mismo sueño de siempre solo que esta vez fue mucho peor que antes.- cerro sus ojos llevándose una mano al pecho sintiendo su corazón acelerado.- es tan horrible soñar siempre eso, ser asesinado sin compasión es en verdad algo horrible.

-Tranquilo jovencito solo fue un mal sueño, dime ¿Sabes quién te dejo inconsciente?- pregunto la enfermera.

-No, lo último que recuerdo fue que iba saliendo del sanitario y alguien me empujo contra la pared, me golpee la cabeza y no recuerdo mas (pensando: se que fue lo que me paso pero no lo diré) fue tan rápido, lamento no poder decir quien fue pero no vi nada.

-Mi hermano estará bien ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?- pregunto Yugi preocupado al ver una gaza en el rostro de su hermano, sus amigos solo se mantenían al margen sin decir palabra alguna.

-La persona que te ataco te quemo en la muñeca y te hirió el rostro, lo raro de tus heridas es que en la de tu muñeca quedaron una especie de dedos marcados en la piel y en tu rostro pareciera como si un animal grande te hubiera arañado.

Yami se reviso su muñeca y vio una venda, se toco su mejilla ya que la sentía algo adolorida encontrándose con aquella gaza que cubría la parte afectada.

-Como le dije no vi quien me ataco, todo fue tan rápido.

-Lo importante es que ya estás bien hermano.- dijo Yugi dándole un abrazo el cual Yami al inicio dudo en si debía corresponderlo pero al final termino correspondiendo, se recostó, Yugi tenía una duda así que decidió preguntar.- hermano ¿Quién es Anika?- Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión al escuchar nombrar a su maestra.

-¿Anika? ¿Por qué lo preguntas Yugi?- pregunto estaba asombrado por la pregunta.

-Cuando intentamos despertarte gritaste ayúdame Anika, por eso me dio curiosidad saber quién es ella ¿Es tu novia?

-No digas tonterías ella es mi mejor amiga, es la única con quien en verdad puedo hablar.- se volteo al otro lado dándole la espalda a Yugi.- (pensando: no puedo creerlo ¿En verdad grite su nombre? No puedo dejar que descubra quien es Anika en realidad)

-De acuerdo Yami.- dijo sin creerle.- un día de estos me gustaría conocer a la amiga de mi hermano.

-Tal vez (pensando: ni en sueños)

Yami se quedo pensando su hermano ahora sabia sobre la existencia de Anika y no permitiría que Yugi supiera cómo era Anika en realidad ni que averiguara de las habilidades que la convertían en una persona muy especial, paso el tiempo dando terminado ese día de escuela, al llegar a casa la señora Moto se preocupo al ver a Yami, exigiría a la escuela que encontraran a la persona que lo había herido.

Yami se encontraba leyendo un libro en la mesa del comedor Yugi desde lejos lo observaba.

-Yami eres un misterio, creo que la tal Anika es más que tu mejor amiga ya que no lo habrías ocultado, siento que ella está influyendo mucho en ti, descubriré quien es ella en realidad y si su influencia te hace ser como eres veré la manera de apartarte de ella.

Se dijo así mismo como si fuera una promesa, ya estaba cansado de que Yami guardara tantos secretos, averiguaría el principal: ¿Quién era Anika en verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos espero que esta historia este siendo de su agrado, ya se descubrió un poco de los secretos que guarda Yami: Anika, ya verán lo que sucederá y si Yugi descubrirá todo lo que Yami oculta, mando un saludo a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Miley Atem, Laura Andara y a todos los que están siguiendo esta loca historia, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara

DarkYami Motou.


	6. Secretos sobre mi padre

**Médium**

**Capitulo 6: Secretos sobre mi padre**

Al fin había llegado el fin de semana, Yami estaba feliz por dos razones: la primera no tendría que ir a la escuela (n/a: aunque cualquiera se pondría feliz por eso n.n) y la segunda al fin vería a Anika, estaba en su habitación arreglándose para visitarla. Mientras en la parte baja de la casa Yugi platicaba con su madre por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-¿Anika? Es muy raro que no lo mencionara.- dijo Zora a su hijo menor.

-Yami siempre hace cosas raras eso ya no me sorprende, dice que es su mejor amiga pero yo creo que es algo mas que eso.

-Yo también lo creo, es posible que ella este influenciándolo.- en esos momentos Yami bajo.

-Saldré un rato, vendré mas tarde.- salió de la casa sin esperar respuesta de parte de su madre.

-Lo mas seguro va a verla, Yugi querido hazme un favor ve y sigue a tu hermano averigua a donde se va a meter, vienes y me dices como es la tal Anika.- Yugi asintió y se levantó a hacer lo dicho por su madre.

Salió de la casa siguiendo a Yami, quería averiguar porque tanto misterio con respecto a Anika, iba bien pero con lo que no conto fue con la sensibilidad de Yami para percibir las cosas a su alrededor, Yami se dio cuenta de que Yugi lo seguía.

-(Pensando: Yugi me esta siguiendo, lo mas seguro es que quiere saber a donde voy, no le daré ese gusto, hermanito sígueme si es que puedes)

Comenzó a caminar mas rápido tomando un camino diferente al que normalmente tomaba para ir a la casa de Anika, se metió en un lugar de videojuegos, Yugi lo seguía muy de cerca.

-Se metió a la arcada, lo mas seguro la vera aquí.- Yugi también se adentro a la arcada pero el lugar estaba tan lleno de chicos jugando videojuegos que perdió de vista a Yami, se adentro mas para buscar a su hermano mayor lo que no sabia era que Yami no se había alejado de la salida, cuando vio que Yugi se perdió entre tantas personas salió de su escondite y salió de la arcada, tomo un taxi y se dirigió a ver a Anika.

-(pensando: vaya con mi hermanito, no sabe ser discreto en cuanto se refiere a seguir a una persona, mi secreto esta comenzando a revelarse, lo que debo hacer es prolongar el tiempo)- ese era el pensar de Yami.

Mientras Yugi no podía dar con Yami por más que buscaba no lo encontraba.

-No lo encuentro es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.- en esos momentos Yugi cayo en cuenta de algo.- que tonto soy, entro aquí para perderme ¿Cómo supo que lo venia siguiendo? Ya debió haberse ido, mi hermano es extraño e inteligente.

Salió del lugar sin duda alguna Yami supo burlarlo, mientras Yami ya había llegado con Anika, entro al patio y toco el timbre, Anika le abrió la puerta, sonrió al verlo al igual que Yami.

-Hola Anika te extrañe mucho.- dijo Yami con un tono que denotaba alegría al verla.

-Yo también querido, pasa.- Yami paso y ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala.- ¿Cómo te ha ido en esta semana?

-No tan bien que digamos, no ha sido mi semana.

-Empieza por contarme ¿Qué fue lo que te paso en la cara?- dijo al ver la mejilla de Yami cubierta por una gaza.

-Fue en mi escuela, algo salió del espejo de los sanitarios y me hizo esto.- señalándose en donde estaba lastimado.- hay un espíritu ahí y yo casi no aguanto sentirlo, su energía me debilita mucho.

-Con que un espíritu, déjame ver.- Anika le quito la gaza dejando ver 4 rasguños largos y profundos, estos parecían que sangrarían.- ¿Qué clase de criatura o espíritu será? Esto no va a cicatrizar a menos que se aplique el remedio correcto, ya vuelvo.

Anika se levanto y fue por algo a su habitación, Yami se quedo sentado, volteo a ver el librero de Anika y le llamo mucho la atención uno de los libros que estaban ahí así que se levanto, lo tomo y comenzó a ojearlo, en el había varios conjuros y frases que normalmente un hechicero utilizaría, vio uno que llamo su atención, este era de cómo paralizar a un espíritu con un conjuro, leyó aquel conjuro y lo memorizo, escucho que Anika venia de regreso así que dejo el libro de donde lo agarro y se volvió a sentar.

-Esto va a arderte un poco pero hará que sanes mas rápido.- coloco en un algodón un líquido transparente y se lo aplico a Yami quien de inmediato aparto la mano de Anika.

-Esa cosa arde mucho ¿Qué es Anika?

-Es una pequeña formula hecha a base de hierbas, tiene propiedades curativas, como te dije va a arder pero también te ayudara a que sanes mas rápido así que no seas quisquilloso y déjate poner esto.

-Esta bien Anika aunque si arde y duele.- Anika se encargo de curarlo, Yami también le había mostrado su muñeca y Anika también le coloco un poco de ese liquido en la muñeca, en cada toque Yami hacia pequeños gestos de dolor indicando que no quería que le pusiera mas esa formula.

-Listo ya termine.- le pone una gaza limpia para su mejilla al igual que una venda limpia a su muñeca.- ya estas, no fue tan malo.

-Eso es lo que tu crees.- tomándose la mejilla.- si dolió.- Anika rio un poco después se pusieron a platicar.

-¿Cómo es el espíritu que habita en esa escuela?- pregunto Anika.

-No sabría decirlo, su esencia esta vacía, no tiene sentimientos bueno solo uno y es el odio, su presencia es muy fuerte tanto que no aguanto y me mareo mucho, cada día su presencia se ha ido haciendo mas y mas fuerte, en algunos rincones de esa escuela hay oscuridad pero es poco densa pero al subir al ultimo piso la oscuridad es muy profunda y es ahí donde se siente mas su presencia, además de que siempre puedo percibir el olor de la sangre.

-Ya veo, tus ojos están adaptados para ver lo que nadie mas puede ver y tu olfato percibe lo que nadie puede percibir, tus sentidos son muy sensibles a este tipo de cosas, lo que me preocupa es que esa presencia te marea y ya te ataco, debes ser muy precavido cuando estés ahí.

-Así será Anika te lo prometo, solo me pregunto ¿Por qué esta ahí?

-Hay varios motivos puede ser que sea un espíritu errante que no se le permite entrar al cielo ni al infierno, también puede ser alguien que rehúsa a irse a descansar eternamente.

-También conocí a dos chicas, una es extremadamente curiosa y la otra muy escéptica, dijeron que hay rumores que en esa escuela hay un espíritu lo que resulta ser cierto, también dijeron que antes de construirla era un cementerio y también mencionaron muertes y desapariciones en ese lugar.

-¿Cementerio? Entonces tal vez varios espíritus fueron perturbados y es por eso pero se me hace raro que solo haya uno.

-Hay otros pero son muy débiles casi imperceptibles, me concentre y es cuando pude percibirlos, no se que es lo que los debilita, solo ese espíritu es el que se hace mas fuerte.- Anika se quedo pensando.

-Eso esta muy raro cariño, no se que puede estar sucediendo ahí pero puedo ver que es muy peligroso, ten mucho cuidado Yami, se muy vigilante.- en su tono se denotaba mucha preocupación por Yami.

-Estaré bien Anika, no te preocupes.

-Me preocupo porque me importas mucho, solo quiero eso que tengas mucho cuidado.- Yami asintió.- dime ¿sigues teniendo las pesadillas?

-Si y en la ultima grite tu nombre y mi hermano me escucho ya que me pregunto que quien eres, mi familia ya sabe tu nombre pero no quien eres en realidad.

-Debió ser muy fuerte como para que me llamaras, ellos terminaran sabiendo quien soy en realidad y sobre los dotes que te vuelven alguien muy especial y creo que no les gustara.

-Eso es lo que me temo, cuando lo sepan querrán separarme de ti y no quiero eso, tu eres la única que me entiende en realidad.- Anika tomo las manos de Yami entre las suyas y cerro sus ojos.

-Veo algo en tu futuro, tendrás a alguien mas que va a comprenderte y apoyarte en lo que hagas, esta persona guardara tu secreto con mucho recelo, sabrá tu secreto porque te descubrirá y terminaras confesándoselo.- soltó mas manos de Yami.

-¿Quién es esa persona Anika?- dijo emocionado, al fin alguien aparte de Anika lo comprendería.

-No lo se, eso no se me permite ver, al parecer eso es algo que deberás descubrir por ti mismo.

-Espero que sea mi hermano o mi madre o mi abuelo, ansió mucho eso ser comprendido y no ser juzgado.

Ambos se quedaron platicando un buen rato, Yami se la pasaba bien con Anika, le gustaba mucho estar en compañía de Anika y Anika pensaba y sentía lo mismo que Yami, paso el tiempo y Yami tuvo que retirarse, se despidió de Anika.

-Debo irme para estas horas ya deben preguntarse en donde estoy.

-Muy bien querido solo una cosa antes de que te vayas.- Yami escuchaba atentamente a Anika.- no intentes usar el hechizo que leíste del libro de la repisa.- Yami se sorprendió.- ¿Acaso creíste que no me había dado cuenta?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me sorprendes Anika, solo leí uno que sirve para paralizar espíritus.

-No funcionara contigo, Yami tu eres un médium no un hechicero, no confundas los términos los médiums no cuentan con habilidades mágicas como los hechiceros además de que se te prohíbe usar cualquier cosa que involucre hechicería, tu bien sabes que yo soy digamos parte hechicera y adivina es por eso que me valgo por los métodos de brujería y hechicería, a ti no te corresponde lo que yo hago, tienes las cartas de tarot pero no las usas solo las tienes, yo tengo conocimientos sobre los médiums y eso es lo único que te he enseñado en este año y medio que llevo de conocerte.

-Entiendo Anika yo jamás podre hacer hechizos porque no tengo facultades mágicas como tu.- bajo su mirada.

-Pero tu puedes utilizar canticos.- Yami subió la mirada.- los médiums se valen de canticos y oraciones, esto aun no te lo he enseñado pero ya comenzare a hacerlo, además no se tanta fuerza espiritual tengas.

-¿Fuerza espiritual?

-Que tan fuerte es tu espíritu como para usarlo para defenderte a ti mismo y a los demás, los médiums usan eso, su propia fuerza de espíritu, si esta es muy fuerte y sabes usarla puedes alejar a cualquier espíritu solo con desearlo pero no se que tan desarrollada tengas esa habilidad, pero cuidado si la usas en exceso, si vas mas allá de tus limites puedes caer en la inconsciencia y no despertar en un buen rato y eso es muy peligroso ya que pones tu vida en riesgo.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso antes?

-Porque no se si estas listo, tienes un fuerte espíritu de lucha pero no se que tan fuerte es tu fuerza espiritual, yo te enseño conforme veo tu avance.

-Te entiendo ¿Cuándo me enseñaras los canticos?

-Mañana mismo querido, ya casi no los recuerdo pero los tengo anotados, los buscare solo para ti.- Yami sonrió.

-Gracias Anika.- volvió a bajar la mirada.- sabes a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué soy el único de mi familia con este tipo de habilidades?

-Tus habilidades no te escogieron, son una herencia.

-¿Herencia?- Yami se sorprendió con eso.- eso no es posible ni mi madre, ni mi abuelo ni nadie de la familia de mi madre posee algo así.

-¿Qué me dices de tu padre y su familia?

-El murió cuando yo tenia dos años de edad apenas lo recuerdo, no se mucho de el y no conozco a mis abuelos paternos, según mi madre ya murieron.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

-Si.- vio que Anika lo miraba de una manera muy profunda.- un momento ¿Por qué crees que mi madre mentiría con algo así?

-Eso no lo se querido, dime ¿Te ha dicho como era tu padre? ¿Cómo murió? ¿Algo sobre su familia?

-Ella me ha dicho que el murió en un accidente automovilístico, nunca me ha dicho nada sobre mis abuelos paternos o alguien de la familia de mi papá, le preguntare.

-Te aconsejo que lo hagas discretamente, creo que al igual que tu ella guarda un secreto que no esta dispuesta a compartir.

Yami asintió y después de marcho de la casa de Anika quien se quedo pensando en todo lo que habían platicado, le preocupaba mucho Yami y esperaba que no hubiera otro ataque en contra de el, mientras Yami se dirigía a su hogar, Anika le había metido algunas dudas con respecto a su madre, no creía que ella fuera capaz de mentirle pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, cuando Anika decía algo era por algún motivo, llego a casa y solo se encontraba su madre, Zora lo saludo.

-Hola cariño ¿A dónde fuiste?- le pregunto.

-Fui a ver a una amiga.- contesto Yami.

-Supongo que fuiste a ver a Anika.- Yami asintió.- no se porque no me la presentas, me gustaría conocerla.

-Mamá ¿Cómo era papá?- evadió el tema anterior preguntando por su padre, Zora se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Yami ya que fue algo inesperado.

-Tu padre era un hombre maravilloso, era muy especial, heredaste su carácter fuerte y también su rebeldía.

-(Pensando: me pregunto si eso es todo lo que herede de el) ¿A que se dedicaba?- Zora se puso nerviosa ante esa pregunta, Yami lo noto muy bien.

-El era doctor del hospital general de Tokio, una amiga que en paz descanse me lo presento ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Nunca te había interesado saber sobre el.

-Es que se me vino a la mente lo poco que recuerdo de el y es por eso que me dio curiosidad.

-Era maravilloso y solo necesitas saber eso, tuviste un buen padre.- eso ultimo Zora lo dijo con molestia.

-De acuerdo, háblame de mis abuelos paternos o de la familia de mi padre.

-Fue hijo único y tus abuelos paternos ya murieron, no me gusta tu interrogatorio jovencito.- no le agradaba que Yami estuviera haciendo preguntas con respecto a su padre.

-No preguntare mas pero no hay razón para que te pongas a la defensiva y por lo que me doy cuenta no soy el único que oculta cosas.

En esos momentos se escucho el timbre de la puerta, la señora Moto se dirigió a abrir encontrándose con una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Buenos días señora.- saludo cortésmente.- ¿Se encuentra Yami?

-Claro jovencita ¿Y tu eres…?

-Disculpe mis malos modales mi nombre es Sayuri Azuna mucho gusto en conocerla.

-No te preocupes se ve que eres una niña bien educada, pasa.- Sayuri entro a la estancia de la casa, Zora la dirigió a donde estaba Yami.- Yami no me comento de ti.

-No tiene mucho que nos conocemos, hola Yami.

-Hola Sayuri.- se levanto del sillón.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Yo muy bien y con mucho animo.- Sayuri noto la mirada de Zora sobre Yami y noto que Yami le devolvía esa misma mirada pero de una forma discreta, al notar la tensión decidió improvisar.- vine porque acordamos vernos hoy en tu casa para salir.- Yami se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Sayuri, vio como Sayuri le guiño el ojo y Yami entendió perfectamente y le siguió el juego a Sayuri.

-Es cierto por un momento lo olvide así que ya nos vamos mamá, nos vemos mas tarde.- ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la casa.

-De acuerdo hijo diviértete en tu cita.- Sayuri solo se rio mientras Yami trataba de no ponerse rojo ante a la palabra cita, una vez afuera de la casa.

-¿Por qué dijiste que teníamos un compromiso para salir hoy cuando eso no es cierto?- le pregunto Yami.

-Pero bien que me seguiste el juego, el porque es que vi mucha tensión entre tu y tu madre y vi que no querías estar ahí, por eso.

-Bueno en parte te lo agradezco, es mejor que vayamos a algún lado.- los dos fueron caminando al parque de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué fue el problema?- pregunto Sayuri con toda la curiosidad que la caracterizaba.

-No empieces de curiosa.- dijo Yami.

-Vamos no le diré nada a nadie, confía en mi si te puedo ayudar en algo con mucho gusto lo hare.- no supo porque pero en esos momentos Yami tuvo confianza en Sayuri.

-Comencé a preguntarle sobre mi padre y su familia, se puso muy a la defensiva, mi padre murió hace tiempo cuando yo tenia 2 años y me dice que el no tuvo hermanos y mis abuelos paternos ya murieron pero la verdad es que no le creo nada.

-Ya entiendo, vamos.- tomo a Yami de una mano y salió corriendo tan rápido que casi tira a Yami.

-Espera me vas a tirar ¿A dónde vamos?

-A la biblioteca de la ciudad, si lo quieres saber te ayudaré a averiguarlo.

En minutos llegaron a la biblioteca de Domino, Yami tenia curiosidad.

-Además de que casi me arrancas un brazo ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

-Dijiste que querías saber sobre el lado paterno de tu familia, en las computadoras de la biblioteca de la ciudad hay un obituario y un censo de todo Japón, aquí debe estar ese registro, si tus abuelos ya murieron entonces lo sabremos.- Sayuri se sienta frente a una de las computadoras que se encontraban en ese lugar.- ¿Cómo se llaman tus abuelos paternos?

-No lo se, jamás los conocí.- contesto Yami algo apenado al no saber esos datos.

-Eso no ayuda, bueno entonces ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre? ¿En que año murió? y ¿Dónde?

-El se llamaba Alexander Moto, murió en Tokio hace 13 años cuando yo tenía 2 en el año de 1997.

-Muy bien déjame introducir los datos a la computadora y veamos que resultados nos da.- Sayuri iba introduciendo a la computadora los datos que Yami le había dado.

-Se ve que investigar te apasiona mucho.- comento Yami.

-Así es, quiero llegar a ser periodista cuando sea mayor, mira aquí tenemos a un Alexander Moto, hay un informe de que murió incinerado en una casa.- Yami se sorprendió con eso.- con dos hijos pequeños Yami Moto y Yugi Moto, el nombre de su esposa es Zora Moto, sus padres se llaman Ayani y Nicholas Moto, según esto en ese tiempo seguían vivos, aquí hay un numero de teléfono de una casa.- seguía tecleando en la computadora.- eso es en los datos de hace mucho tiempo, en los datos actuales Nicholas Moto murió el año pasado por muerte natural pero no hay una acta de defunción de Ayani, es probable que tu abuela paterna siga viva.

Yami sentía algo de emoción al ver esa posibilidad, que su abuela, la madre de su padre siguiera viva pero también había algo que le molestaba.

-En el informe ¿Dice que Alexander Moto murió en un incendio en una casa?

-Si este es el informe y aquí hay un artículo, según esto fue un incendio muy sorpresivo ya que no se encontró la causa del incendio, fue algo muy raro dijo uno de los bomberos que apagaron el incendio ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque mi madre me dijo que el murió a causa de un accidente automovilístico, que un conductor ebrio se estampo contra el y que eso lo había matado.

-¿Por qué mentiría tu madre respecto a la causa de la muerte de tu padre? No tiene sentido mentir por algo así a menos que algo mas allá ocurrido, algo que no quiere que sepas.

-Y eso es algo que planeo averiguar.

Se dijo eso así mismo, Yami estaba dispuesto a averiguar sobre su padre ya que ahora el representaba un misterio, quería saber si su padre había tenido dotes como los suyos y también quería saber sobre su abuela y saber si seguía viva o ya había muerto y nadie se había dado cuenta, Yami estaba mas que dispuesto a averiguarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí un nuevo capitulo en esta historia, espero que les este gustando, ¿Qué habrá pasado realmente con el padre de Yami? Y ¿Qué es lo que esconde Zora? Les dejo estas interrogantes, cualquier duda o comentarios son bienvenidos, mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Miley Atem, Laura Andara y Chiyo Asakura, gracias por seguir esta loca historia, un agradecimiento especial a Chiyo Asakura por los consejos que me dio, te mando muchos abrazos y espero que te recuperes pronto de tu mano, sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	7. Sesión espiritista

**Médium**

**Capitulo 7: Sesión espiritista**

Yami y Sayuri siguieron investigando todo lo relacionado con el incendio, imprimieron la información y la guardaron en un folder que les dieron en la biblioteca, Sayuri llevaba entre sus manos esa información, Yami anoto el numero telefónico que venia en el articulo, sentía emoción al pensar en que su abuela paterna siguiera con vida pero también se preparaba por si acaso no era así, ambos salieron de la biblioteca, Yami estaba muy pensativo.

-¿Intentaras llamar a ese numero para saber si tu abuela aun sigue con vida?- pregunto Sayuri.

-No lo se, me siento emocionado pero ¿Qué tal si mi abuela ya falleció? esto me emociona pero también estoy nervioso.

-Te entiendo pero también creo que deberías marcar y de una vez averiguar la verdad.

-Creo que tienes razón, acompáñame a un teléfono, es mejor que sea ahora o nunca me atreveré.- Sayuri asintió con una sonrisa.

Los dos fueron a una cabina telefónica, Yami marco el número pero en cuanto sonó colgó.

-¿Por qué colgaste? Creí que querías saber si tu abuela estaba viva.- pregunto Sayuri al ver la forma tan repentina en que Yami había colgado.

-Los nervios me ganaron, volveré a marcar y esta vez no colgare.- volvió a marcar, cuando termino de marcar el numero comenzó a sonar para finalmente escuchar la voz de una mujer mayor.

-Buenas tardes.- Yami se quedo mudo al escuchar aquella voz, Sayuri con señas le pregunto si habían contestado y Yami asintió.- ¿Quién es?- pregunto la mujer, Sayuri le dio un codazo a Yami para que contestara.- hola ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-Hola ¿Esa es la residencia de Ayani Moto?- pregunto estando nervioso.

-Yo soy Ayani Moto ¿Quién es usted?- el corazón de Yami comenzó a latir con rapidez pero esta vez era por la emoción que lo invadía.

-¿Conoce a Alexander Moto?- quería confirmar que no estaba soñando.

-El era mi hijo que en paz descanse, vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Yami Atem Moto, yo soy el hijo de Alexander.- Ayani quedo sorprendida ante lo que Yami dijo.

-¿Yami Atem Moto? ¿Quieres decir que eres mi pequeño nieto? No puedo creerlo, tenia 13 años que no sabia nada de ti, esta es una gran noticia ¿Cómo has estado? Me imagino que eres ya todo un joven.

-Yo… yo estoy muy bien, emocionado porque encontré familiares de mi padre, creí que estabas muerta.

-¿Muerta? Claro que no soy más fuerte que una herradura, déjame adivinar tu madre te metió esa idea ¿En que ciudad vives?

-En la ciudad de Domino… abuela.

-Perfecto, iré a buscarte, no necesito que me des mas datos yo se como encontrarte, te recuerdo bastante bien, cuando eras pequeño eras el mas lindo bebe del mundo.- Yami se sonrojo al escuchar eso.- es hora de que vea al hijo que mi Alexander dejo, debo colgar hare los preparativos.- Ayani colgó, segundos después también Yami colgó.

-Y bien ¿Qué te dijo? Vamos cuéntame.- dijo Sayuri con impaciencia.

-Dice que me recuerda y dijo que es hora de encontrarnos, no puedo creerlo realmente esta viva.

-Pero ¿Cómo se van a ver? Yo no escuche que le dijeras alguna dirección solo el nombre de la cuidad.

-No lo se ella dijo que no necesitaba mas datos que el nombre de la cuidad pero para estar seguros procurare llamarle otra vez y darle una dirección.

Ambos caminaron hacia al parque iban platicando hasta que Sayuri pregunto algo de lo que tenia curiosidad desde que fue a buscar a Yami.

-Oye espero que no te moleste pero he querido preguntarte algo ¿Qué te paso en la cara?

-No hay problema, fue alguien de la escuela me hirió y luego me dejo inconsciente, no fue nada grave estaré bien.- dijo mintiendo, por ningún motivo Yami iba a decirle la verdad a Sayuri.

-Entiendo, espero que castiguen a la persona que te lastimo.- dijo Sayuri con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos siguieron su conversación, Sayuri le dio el folder con la información que habían sacado del obituario a Yami, después de eso los dos se separaron y cada quien se fue a su hogar, Yami quería confrontar a su madre ya que quería saber porque le había mentido, pero por el momento no lo haría ya que la verdad sobre su padre se sabría poco a poco.

Llego a su hogar, su familia estaba ahí, su madre estaba preparando la comida, Yugi estaba con los videojuegos y el abuelo Solomon atendía su negocio, Zora lo vio y lo saludo.

-Hola Yami ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- Yugi escucho lo dicho por su madre y decidió preguntar con mucho interés.

-¿Yami tuvo una cita? Que genial ¿Con quien hermano?

-No fue una cita, solo fue una salida con una amiga.- Yugi puso un gesto de no te creo nada.- fue con mi amiga Sayuri, anduvimos por ahí.- no diría que estuvo investigando acerca de su padre y que Sayuri le ayudo.

-Si claro saliste solo así con tu "amiga"- dijo Yugi en un tono picaron.- eso es bueno además ya era hora de que empezaras a hacer cosas de una persona normal.- aquel comentario disgusto a Yami.

-Yugi lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe, iré a mi habitación.- Yami se fue corriendo a su habitación, no le habían gustado para nada el comentario de su hermano.

Una vez en su habitación, saco el folder que había ocultado muy bien bajo su chaqueta para que nadie lo viera y comenzó a leer el articulo del incendio, el articulo decía **"incendio misterioso"** como encabezado del articulo y después decía lo siguiente **"ocurrió un gran incendio en una casa en el centro de Tokio, las causas son desconocidas, hubo una victima identificada como Alexander Moto, su esposa estaba afuera traumatizada por lo ocurrido, la señora Zora Moto declaro que el incendio se inicio así de la nada, no quiso hablar mas, uno de los bomberos declaro fue algo muy raro ya que no se encontró alguna causa aparente de este incendio"**, Yami termino de leer el articulo, se quedo pensativo con lo que había leído.

-¿Por qué mentiste con esto mamá? Quieres que te diga mis secretos pero como puedes pedirme que sea sincero cuando tú no lo eres ¿Qué es lo que ocultas mamá? ¿Por qué mentiste respecto a mi abuela?

Paso ese día, Yami guardaba silencio con lo que había descubierto ya que por ahora no confrontaría a su madre respecto a sus hallazgos, al día siguiente Yami salió para ver a Anika, llego a la casa de Anika quien lo invito a pasar, los dos se sentaron en el sillón.

-Anika tenias razón.- soltó de una manera sorpresiva.- mi madre me engaño, dijo que mi padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico pero en realidad fue un incendio lo que lo mato y también mintió respecto a mis abuelos paternos, mi abuelo murió pero mi abuela sigue viva.- dijo Yami de una manera intranquila.

-Tranquilízate ¿Cómo supiste todo esto?- Anika tomo a Yami de los hombros.

-Bueno primero le pregunte a mi madre sobre mi padre y su familia y ella se puso muy a la defensiva, después salí de mi casa con Sayuri, la chica que te conté y ella me ayudo a investigarlo y así es como lo supe.- Yami traía su mochila, saco el folder y le dio al información a Anika.

-Veamos, incendio misterioso, las causas son desconocidas, victima del incendio Alexander Moto y una esposa traumatizada, ya veo todo esto ocurrió bajo circunstancias extrañas y me imagino que esas circunstancias son las que la llevaron a mentir.

-Eso creo y estoy seguro que no va a querer decir nada, ella es la única que sabe que fue lo que ocurrió en realidad.

-Ella no es la única.- dijo Anika sorprendiendo a Yami.- tu padre también lo sabe y el mejor que nadie sabe que ocurrió ese día.

-Pero el ya esta muerto.- dijo Yami.

-Cierto el esta muerto y tu eres una persona con la capacidad de comunicarte con los muertos ¿Realmente me pregunto como te podrías comunicar con el?- dijo Anika, en su tono se notaba que lo decía de broma ya que en ningún momento pretendía burlarse de Yami.

-Ya entendí sarcástica solo que hay un problema, yo nunca he intentado hacer comunicación con los muertos ni que decirse de una sesión espiritista para hacer esa comunicación, casi siempre hablamos de ese tema pero nunca lo he intentado.

-¿Y para que crees que estoy aquí tontito?- le revolvió el cabello a Yami.- Yo voy a enseñarte como hacer las sesiones espiritistas, en una sesión jamás debes estar solo, en una sesión se usa tu energía para llamar a un espíritu, vamos a hacer una sesión de práctica llamando a tu padre.

-De acuerdo pero no se si quiero perturbar a mi padre de su descanso, quiero saber que fue lo que ocurrió ese día pero no quiero molestarlo.

-Es tu decisión Yami, tarde o temprano deberás practicar estas sesiones ya que son parte de las actividades de los médiums, tu decides si quieres hacerlo ahora o lo posponemos.- Yami se quedo meditándolo un poco tomando una decisión.

-Esta bien pero me siento nervioso ya que nunca he hecho esto.

-Debes estar tranquilo al momento de una sesión ¿Quieres que sigamos adelante?- Yami asintió.- correcto preparare lo que necesitaremos.- Anika fue por lo que necesitaba, en el centro de la mesa encendió una vela y tomo las manos de Yami entre las suyas.- cierra las ojos y aspira profundo.- Yami hizo lo dicho.- concéntrate en quien quieres llamar, llama a esa persona.

-Padre, déjame ver y sentir tu presencia, si me escuchas por favor hazte presente tomando mi cuerpo o deja que te vea en mi mente.

La llama de la vela se acrecentó un poco, moviéndose de un lado a otro, una ventana se abrió de repente dejando entrar al viento, una figura transparente estaba detrás de Yami y esta se introdujo en su cuerpo, Yami dejo caer hacia el frente su cabeza, Anika lo supo y abrió los ojos.

-¿Tu eres Alexander Moto?- pregunto Anika seria y sin soltar las manos de Yami.

-Así es yo soy el padre de Yami, veo que mi hijo heredo mis habilidades, tu que eres la persona que le esta enseñando sobre su don te pido un favor, jamás lo dejes solo.- decía con los ojos cerrados, Anika escuchaba con mucha atención cada palabra.

-Nunca lo abandonare, debes saber que el es una persona muy especial para mi, tu hijo quiere saber la verdadera causa de tu muerte ¿Podrías decírmela?- pregunto Anika.

-El sabrá la causa de mi muerte a su debido tiempo, yo mismo se lo diré en sus sueños cuando vea que ya esta listo para saberlo, ahora es mejor que no lo sepa ya que podría meterse en problemas por ello, el terminara sabiendo la verdad.

-De acuerdo Alexander, tu hijo lo sabrá al tiempo debido.- Anika vio que Yami se quejo.- es mejor que abandones el cuerpo de tu hijo, como debes saber el es primerizo en esto y comprenderás que esto lo agota mucho.- asintiendo con una sonrisa Alexander salió de Yami dejándolo semiconsciente, Anika se levanto para revisarlo.- Yami ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, algo cansado Anika ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto en un tono cansado.

-Tu padre tomo posesión de tu cuerpo y se comunico conmigo, dijo que heredaste sus habilidades.

-Así que es cierto, mi padre era un médium, ahora ya se de donde provienen mis habilidades.- Yami sintió emoción al saber eso.- ¿Te dijo como murió?

-No, me dijo que en tus sueños te lo daría a saber pero será al tiempo debido, cuando el crea que ya estas listo para saberlo.

-Entiendo Anika, al final no importa cuanto tenga que esperar sabré la verdad.- Yami se levanto de la silla pero al recargar su peso sobre sus piernas estas no aguantaron y casi cae al piso pero fue sostenido por Anika.- me siento débil Anika.

-Es normal, como es la primera sesión que haces es normal que te debilitara, vamos al sillón para que descanses un rato.- Anika ayudo a Yami a llegar al sillón para que descansara un rato por ahora no iba a agotarlo, solo dejaría que repusiera algo de fuerza.

Después de un rato Anika le dio a Yami una pequeña caja de madera, Yami reviso su contenido encontrándose con unas piedras, unas de color blanco y otras transparentes.

-¿Qué es esto Anika?- tenia curiosidad.

-Son cuarzos, por lo general se usan para purificar a las personas o lugares de las malas vibras, quiero que las tengas ya que presiento que vas a llegar a necesitarlas, toma esto también.- le dio una hoja de papel bien doblada.- son canticos, practícalos, por hoy es todo no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado.

-De acuerdo Anika.- guardo las cosas que Anika le dio en su mochila.- muchas gracias Anika guardare todo esto muy bien, ya debo irme.

-Espera a recuperar un poco mas tu energía, aun estas débil.

-Estaré bien, tomare un taxi y descansare en mi habitación, no te preocupes estaré bien te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo, cuídate mucho Yami.- Yami asintió y se levanto y salió de la casa de Anika, ella esperaba que regresara con bien a su hogar.

Yami tomo un taxi y al poco tiempo llego a su casa, en esos momentos no había nadie así que solo subió a su habitación, guardo lo que Anika le había dado y se recostó ya que aun se sentía muy débil en cuestión de minutos cayo en un profundo sueño así estuvo todo ese día, su madre con constancia iba a verlo a su habitación y lo veía estar en paz, Yami no despertó hasta el día siguiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comenzaba una nueva semana en la escuela Domino, Yami esperaba ser fuerte ya que se imaginaba que aquella presencia había incrementado su fuerza, al llegar junto con su hermano lo confirmo ya que el olor de la sangre y el ambiente eran mas pesados, casi cae al piso al sentir aquello, por suerte Yugi no se dio cuenta y siguió caminando junto con el hacia su salón.

Pasaban las clases, el profesor de literatura daba su clase de manera tranquila y normal, la puerta del salón estaba abierta cuando de repente esta se cerró con fuerza, el profesor fue a ver quien había sido pero no vio a nadie y termino por no darle importancia, solo Yami había visto aquella presencia, su corazón latía con rapidez.

Llego la hora del receso, Yami salió al patio separándose de su hermano ya que llegaron sus amigos, miraba con mucha atención el quinto piso de la escuela.

-La oscuridad se incremento en ese piso al igual que esa presencia ¿Qué estará pasando ahí?

Camino para adentrarse a la escuela, de lejos Sayuri estaba observándolo y decidió seguirlo ya que quería saber porque Yami siempre miraba fijamente el quinto piso de la escuela.

Primero Yami se dirigió a su salón y saco una vela junto con un encendedor y luego se dirigió al ultimo piso de la escuela.

-Lo que voy a hacer es arriesgado ya que Anika me dijo que nunca hiciera una sesión yo solo pero no puedo involucrar a nadie mas en esto, tomare el riesgo.- camino por el pasillo y vio uno de los salones abiertos lo cual era raro ya que siempre habían estado cerrados, Yami entro y se sentó en el piso encendiendo la vela.

Sayuri lo seguía de cerca y esta vez Yami no se dio cuenta de que lo seguían puesto que estaba mas concentrado en sentir al espíritu de la escuela que en preocuparse en si alguien lo seguía, Sayuri vio que se metió en un salón y fue a ver que es lo que hacia encontrándose con Yami, el estaba sentado dando la espalda a la puerta.

-Si algún espíritu de esta escuela me escucha que se haga presente dejándome conocer su esencia, hazte presente delante de mi o en mi mente.

La vela que estaba encendida comenzó a mover su flama y después una esencia blanquecina comenzó a formarse frente a Yami, el abrió los ojos observándola y sin que lo supiera Sayuri también observaba aquello asombrada.

-Eres uno de los tantos espíritus que habita este lugar ¿Por qué estas aquí errando?- el espíritu negó con la cabeza.- ¿Sabes que estas muerto?- esta vez asintió.- ¿Cómo fue que moriste?

El espíritu se tomo del cuello y comenzó a moverse desesperado como suplicando a alguien, hacia gestos que denotaban mucho sufrimiento, dolor y desesperación, en esos momentos parecía que se desvanecería, aquel espíritu se acerco a Yami y toco su frente, Yami pudo ver pedazos de escenas en su mente pero estas no estaban bien definidas donde alguien era asesinado, en esos momentos el espíritu se desvaneció.

-Fue asesinado aquí pero no pude ver bien lo que me quiso mostrar, lo poco que vi me recordó a las pesadillas que he estado teniendo.

-Eso fue asombroso.- dijo Sayuri muy repentinamente, Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión y volteo al escucharla.- eres increíble.

-Sayuri ¿Qué haces aquí?- se levanto rápidamente.

-Solo estoy aquí viendo la manera en que invocaste a ese espíritu, sabia que había algo en esta escuela y que en ti había algo que te volvía muy especial y ahora ya se que es ¿Cómo se llaman esas personas que tienen estas habilidades?

-Se llaman médiums.- se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se llevo una mano a la frente.- que tonto soy.

-Cierto se llaman médiums, eres un médium espiritista.- dijo con emoción.

-Si y ahora que me viste lo mas seguro piensas que soy raro y terminaras diciéndole a todo el mundo.

-¿Quieres que lo diga?- pregunto Sayuri.

-Por supuesto que no quiero que lo digas.

-Entonces no le diré a nadie.

-Bien porque si le dices a alguien yo…- detuvo sus palabras al procesar y entender bien el significado de las palabras de Sayuri.- espera ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que no le diré a nadie si no quieres, soy una persona curiosa pero no soy una lengua larga ni bocona, guardare tu secreto con mucho recelo.

Yami se quedo impresionado por lo que Sayuri había dicho y recordó la predicción que le había hecho Anika sobre una persona que descubriría su secreto.

**-RECUERDO-**

-Veo algo en tu futuro, tendrás a alguien mas que va a comprenderte y apoyarte en lo que hagas, esta persona guardara tu secreto con mucho recelo, sabrá tu secreto porque te descubrirá y terminaras confesándoselo.- soltó mas manos de Yami.

-¿Quién es esa persona Anika?- dijo emocionado, al fin alguien aparte de Anika lo comprendería.

-No lo se, eso no se me permite ver, al parecer eso es algo que deberás descubrir por ti mismo.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

-No puedo creerlo Anika se refería a ti.- Sayuri no entendió eso.- gracias Sayuri, entonces ¿No piensas que soy raro?

-No, cada persona es como es yo no tengo derecho a juzgarte, nadie tiene ese derecho solo Dios lo que yo pienso es que tu habilidad es asombrosa pero es muy obvio que quieres ocultarla de los demás, no te preocupes no diré nada de lo que vi.- comenzó a emocionarse.- que emoción te puedes comunicar con los muertos.

-Cuando te acostumbras es impresionante y emocionante pero al inicio da miedo.- comento Yami mientras salía del salón junto con Sayuri y ella soltaba una ligera risita.- en verdad es una habilidad única.

-Me encantaría tener ese don, ver lo que otras personas no pueden ver.- Yami le sonrió pero repentinamente cambio su expresión a una muy seria volteando a ver hacia atrás.- ¿Qué te ocurre Yami? De repente te pusiste muy serio.

Yami no contesto de un momento a otro se llevo una mano al pecho sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su corazón el cual latía rápidamente, Sayuri se preocupo mucho por el.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto con mucha preocupación.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido, algo se acerca a nosotros y no es bueno.- tomo a Sayuri de una mano y se la llevo rápidamente, tenían que llegar al patio, las puertas de los salones comenzaron a azotarse con fuerza, Sayuri se asunto mucho con ello.

-Yami ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

-Es el espíritu que habita esta escuela, quiere arremeter contra nosotros.

Iban corriendo pero Sayuri se tropezó y cayo al piso, Yami se dio cuenta fue a ayudarle a levantarse, en eso vio una especie de espectro negro acercarse a ellos, tomo a Sayuri de una mano y la levanto pero aquella presencia ya estaba arriba de ellos, Yami en esos momentos solo pensaba en proteger a Sayuri y de el comenzó a salir una especie de energía azulada que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, tomo con fuerza la mano de Sayuri quien hasta esos momentos pudo ver al espíritu quedándose muy asombrada (n/a: por si lo preguntan ella no lo había visto hasta el momento en que Yami tomo su mano.)

-¡Aléjate de aquí espíritu maligno, yo te lo ordeno, no causes mas daño! ¡Regresa al lugar oscuro de donde viniste!

Aquel espíritu parecía retroceder ante las palabras de Yami, antes de alejarse le dio un golpe a Yami haciéndolo chocar contra la pared y luego desapareció, Sayuri estaba asustada pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy emocionada.

-Lo alejaste, estuviste increíble.- dijo Sayuri con toda la emoción que la invadía en esos momentos.

-No ha desaparecido, su presencia sigue aquí, solo lo aleje de nosotros, tenemos que irnos.- ambos bajaron y salieron al patio, caminaban por el patio cuando Yami cayo de rodillas, Sayuri se preocupo mucho por el.

-Yami ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?- noto que Yami respiraba algo agitado.

-No te preocupes, use mi energía para protegernos de ese espíritu y como no estoy acostumbrado me mareo y debilito con facilidad, soy un médium principiante, solo necesito descansar y estaré bien.

Sayuri le ayudo a levantarse y después los dos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, Yami se mantenía en silencio y Sayuri solo lo observaba esperando a que se recuperara, le alegraba saber que era lo que Yami tanto había ocultado y era un secreto que ella guardaría como a lo mas sagrado del mundo, volteo a ver el quinto piso de la escuela, a sus ojos se veía normal pero sabia que no era así, quería descubrí porque esa presencia estaba ahí y estaba segura que muy pronto sabría la verdad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí el séptimo capitulo de esta loca historia, espero que les este gustando, Sayuri descubrió a Yami, ya verán que es lo que pasara en los siguientes capítulos, mando una agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Miley Atem, Laura Andara y Azula1991, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, una aclaración para mi amiga Azula1991 Yami tiene 15 años en la historia solo que puse mal el año en el capitulo anterior pero eso ya esta corregido, la historia se estaría desarrollando en el año 2010 no en este año 2011 como a lo mejor muchos lo pensaron (siento no haber especificado el año desde un principio), elegí ese año por varias cosas agradables que me pasaron con una de las personas mas especiales para mi, mi hermanita Nadia, espero que eso haya aclarado tu duda, sin mas que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	8. Reencuentro

**Médium**

**Capitulo 8: Reencuentro**

Había pasado un rato, Yami ya se había recuperado, volteaba hacia otro lado para evitar encarar a Sayuri, entre los dos era silencio hasta que Sayuri decidió hablar.

-Gracias por salvarme.- Yami volteo.- fue asombroso se nota que eres una persona muy fuerte.

-No tienes que agradecerme, no iba dejarte ahí a merced de ese espíritu.

-Ese espíritu me dio miedo ya que tenía la forma de la muerte.- Yami se impresiono ante lo dicho por Sayuri ¿Acaso ella vio al espíritu?

-¿Lograste verlo?- Sayuri asintió.

-Cuando tomaste mi mano pude verlo, da miedo pero al mismo tiempo me da una gran emoción, es genial.

-Eres la primera persona que conozco que ha visto una presencia sobrenatural y se emociona por ello, pero para ti es mejor que te alejes de mí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te agrado?

-Nada de eso, me agradas y eres una gran chica y por lo mismo no puedo involucrarte en mi mundo, esto tiene sus peligros y no quiero exponerte a ellos, no me perdonaría si algo malo llegara a pasarte a causa de esto.

-Agradezco tu preocupación Yami pero no es necesario, yo quiero afrontar esos peligros contigo, yo soy tu amiga o al menos creo que lo soy y por nada del mundo te dejaría solo, piensas que es mejor si lo afrontas tu solo pero no es así y aunque me lo pidas no te dejare.

-Sí que eres una chica fuera de lo común.- dijo Yami con una sonrisa.

-Y me lo dice el chico que se comunica con los muertos.- ambos rieron por el comentario.- ahora confirmo que el rumor de que en esta escuela existe un espíritu es cierto y me imagino que el rumor sobre las muertes y desapariciones también es cierto y que es posible que haya un encubrimiento.

-Es posible, si resulta ser cierto ¿Cómo pueden poner la vida de la gente en riesgo?

-El móvil es la ambición, si esto se llega a saber la escuela tendrá que cerrar, hay muchos contribuyentes a la escuela y no les conviene que se sepa o esos contribuyentes dejaran de hacer donaciones, estoy segura de que los directivos tienen esa lista, si tan solo pudiéramos conseguirla.

-Si lo que quieres hacer es aventurarte a la dirección para conseguirla es mejor que lo vayas olvidando es demasiado arriesgado.- dijo Yami.

-Si me imagino que es igual o más arriesgado que aventurarse a ver qué clase de espíritus se encuentran ahí o mejor aún arriesgarse a ser atacado por ellos.- Yami volteo a otro lado.- de acuerdo olvidare esta idea ¿Desde cuando tienes habilidades de médium?

-Desde hace 3 años cuando tenía 12 después de desmayarme, creo que el desmayo duro una semana ya no lo recuerdo, al inicio me daba mucho miedo mis habilidades y más porque no sabía que era lo que me pasaba, podía ver cosas y escuchar voces y sí que vivía aterrorizado al no saber que era lo que me ocurría, un año y medio después conocí a una mujer llamada Anika y ella es la que me ha enseñado sobre mis habilidades, que no debo temerles ya que son parte de quien soy en verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando hay un espíritu cerca?- Sayuri preguntaba con demasiada curiosidad.

-Es diferente con cada espíritu, por ejemplo con el de esta escuela siento un escalofrió que recorre todo mi cuerpo, es una horrible sensación, la presencia de este espíritu hace que mi corazón se acelere y por lo tanto me debilito mucho.

-Vaya ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa sobre tus habilidades? No tiene nada de malo ya que como dijiste forman parte de quien eres.

-Porque nadie lo entendería solo tú y Anika saben la verdad sobre mí ya que es un secreto que le he ocultado a mi propia familia, cuando estoy con mi familia me siento completamente solo además de que mi familia tacha a los médiums como locos, personas que no deberían de existir, ellos no serían capaces de entenderme siendo ese su pensamiento.- Sayuri bajo un poco la mirada.- sabes últimamente descubrí que mi padre poseía las mismas habilidades que yo.

-Eso es estupendo Yami ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Mediante una sesión espiritista como la que viste solo que su espíritu poseyó mi cuerpo y hablo con Anika, mis habilidades son una herencia de mi padre, él dijo que pronto sabré la verdad tras su muerte, Sayuri por favor no le digas a nadie lo que viste y sabes de mí.

-No te preocupes no le diré a nadie sobre esto, tu secreto es mi secreto.- ambos sonrieron, en esos momentos sonó la campana indicando que el receso había terminado- ¿puedes ponerte de pie?- dijo Sayuri mientras se levantaba.

-Si.- Yami también se levantó.- ya estoy bien y aunque no quiero entrar porque mil y una sensaciones desagradables me invaden pero tengo que para terminar con este día de escuela.

-Vamos te ayudare a llegar a tu salón.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el edificio, al entrar Yami sintió nuevamente la presencia de aquel espíritu, se llevó una mano al pecho, Sayuri se preocupó por el pero Yami la tranquilizo, ambos se separaron y cada uno se fue a su salón correspondiente, Yami se sentó en su lugar mirando a la ventana, Yugi entro en esos momentos y vio a Yami observando por la ventana, decidió acercarse a él.

-Hermano ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así?- lo dijo en forma de reproche.

-Se mas especifico no sé qué te refieres con eso.- Yami no volteo a ver a Yugi.

-Me refiero a tu actitud con mis amigos, cuando ellos se acercan tú te alejas, prometiste que te ibas a abrir pero debí esperar que no lo ibas a cumplir ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo? ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera?

-No tengo nada en contra de tus amigos es solo que me doy cuenta de que a ellos solo les interesas tú, aquella vez me ignoraron y Joey pregunto algo de mí como si yo no hubiera estado ahí, yo no les intereso y por consiguiente no me interesan.

-No es como lo estás pensando, antes eras amigo de ellos también hasta que quien sabe porque motivo cambiaste, tu solo te alejaste de ellos, si no confías en ellos está bien pero confía en mí.

-¿Qué tanta confianza puedo depositar en ti?- Yugi no entendió la pregunta de Yami.- eres mi hermano pero no significa que seas de confianza.- Yugi se sorprendió pero también entristeció al saber que su hermano mayor no lo consideraba una persona de confianza, en esos momentos Yami volteo a ver a Yugi.- haremos esto estaré contigo y tus amigos y veremos que tanto eres de confianza, si veo que eres confiable te diré mi mayor secreto pero si empiezas a ignorarme junto con tus amigos ya puedes ir olvidando que te diga algo sobre mí.

-No es justo que hagas esto pero está bien te probare que puedes confiar en mí y que puedes dejar a un lado tu desconfianza.

-Esto no me gusta más que a ti pero mi secreto es algo muy profundo y no quiero decírselo a nadie a menos que sepa que no me van a juzgar ni tachar como un loco por ello, si lo llegas a saber entonces te darás cuenta que soy más diferente de lo que piensas.

Yugi iba a decir algo pero en esos momentos entro la profesora de historia, las clases continuaban, Yugi observaba a Yami quería saber que era lo que ocultaba, no podía creer que su hermano lo había puesto a prueba pero cumpliría con las condiciones de Yami y le demostraría que sin importar nada podría confiar en él.

Terminadas las clases ambos salieron del salón, al estar en el patio se acercaron Joey, Tea y Tristán para saludar a Yugi aunque como siempre solo saludaron a Yugi, Yami solo los observaba y vio que nuevamente volvía a pasar Yugi volvió a ignorarlo, así paso un buen rato en que Yami se sintió solo al estar en compañía de alguien, se sentía muy frustrado por ello y solo se mantenía al margen ya que no tenía nada que decir y a ellos no parecía importarles si decía algo o no, estaba a punto de irse hasta que escucho la voz de Sayuri, al voltear vio que venía corriendo.

-Hola Yami.- se paró junto a el.- pensé que no te alcanzaría.

-Hola Sayuri pensé que te vería hasta mañana.- dijo Yami en parte ver a Sayuri le quitaba la frustración que sentía al ser ignorado.

-Claro que no.- volteo a ver a Yugi y compañía.- veo que estas con tus amigos y tu hermano, hola Yugi.

-Hola Sayuri.- Yugi contesto de una manera cordial y amable.

-No son mis amigos ya que han estado ignorándome en todo este rato más bien son amigos de mi hermano.- Sayuri sintió algo de enojo al saber eso.- te los presentare el chico rubio el Joey, ella es Tea y este chico castaño es Tristán.

-Mucho gusto señorita yo soy el gran Joey Wheeler.- dijo Joey queriendo impresionar a Sayuri ya que le pareció una chica muy linda.

-Hola señor tengo complejo de superioridad pero en realidad no soy nada.- tanto Yami como los demás trataron de contener la risa por lo que Sayuri había dicho.

-Mi nombre es Tea Gardner.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Tea.

-yo soy Tristán Taylor.- saludo el castaño.

-Es un gusto en conocerlos chicos mi nombre es Sayuri Azuna.

-Oye ¿Por qué me dijiste eso solamente a mí y no a ellos?- reclamo Joey.

-Porque quisiste lucirte y presumir para impresionarme, odio eso de un chico esto fue para ponerte en tu lugar, bueno no importa de todas maneras es un gusto, Yugi te robare a Yami por un rato.- dijo abrazando el brazo derecho de Yami.

-Bueno de hecho yo quería que Yami estuviera con nosotros para hacer algunas cosas.

-No le veo el propósito, si me di cuenta en el tiempo en que venía corriendo para alcanzarlos la manera en que estaban ignorando a Yami así que como no quiero que el este así mejor me lo llevo.- volteando a ver a Yami.- solo si tú quieres y estás de acuerdo, tu opinión es la última palabra.- volteo a ver a Yugi y luego regreso la mirada a Sayuri.

-Iré contigo Sayuri ya me canse de ser ignorado.

-Pero Yami…

-Pero nada Yugi, en el rato que estuve con ustedes ellos solo te saludaron a ti y tu pusiste toda tu atención en ellos, me ignoraste otra vez y por lo que note lo que te dije en el salón termino por no importarte, así ha sido siempre desde que cambie, no me importa que ellos m ignoren pero si me duele que tú lo hagas, no lo demuestro pero no quiere decir que no lo sienta.- Yugi se sintió mal ya que se le había olvidado por completo lo que hablaron en el salón.- prefiero estar con una amiga.

-Bueno al menos si comenzaras a comportarte como una persona normal y no tan extraño como ya es tu costumbre, sabes que de saber lo que te pasa tal vez te entenderíamos.- dijo Joey, su voz denotaba enfado.

-¿Tal vez? Quieres decirme que aunque les hubiera dicho no lo entenderían del todo ¿Eso es lo que me quieres decir?- Joey no supo que contestar a eso así que dijo otra cosa.

-Es que si eres muy raro como un fenómeno.- Yami solo puso un gesto en desagrado por el comentario de Joey, iba a decir algo pero vio que Sayuri se acercó a Joey y lo más fuerte que pudo le dio una bofetada.- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- dijo mientras se tomaba la parte afectada, esa acción había impresionado a todos pero más a Yami.

-No vuelvas a decir eso de Yami enfrente de mí, tú no eres nadie para juzgar a los demás, ya veo claramente porque fue el distanciamiento, ustedes son muy intolerantes ante cualquier persona que les parezca diferente, son de mente cerrada.

-No creí que defenderías a Yami de esta manera.- dijo Tristán impresionado al ver como Sayuri defendía a Yami.

-Él es mi amigo y yo lo defenderé de ser necesario, a un amigo se le acepta tal y como es y no se le juzga por cómo es su personalidad, si aplican eso podrán entender lo que es la verdadera amistad.

-Tranquila Sayuri mejor vámonos, te veré en casa Yugi.- Yugi no dijo nada solo se quedó pensando en las palabras de Sayuri, Yami y Sayuri se alejaron iban recorriendo la ciudad.- oye gracias por defenderme pero no era necesario que le dieras un golpe a Joey.

-Si lo era ese chico es un bocón y un cretino con cara de bobo sin cerebro, no me gusto que te calificara de extraño y fenómeno, eres un gran chico no mereces que te digan esas cosas tan despectivas.

-Mis habilidades son la razón por la cual me he cerrado ante los demás, aun cuando no saben que tengo este tipo de habilidades me califican de extraño pero ya no importa ya me acostumbre a ello.- Yami puso una triste sonrisa.

-Aunque digas que no te importa sé que te duele que te digan esas cosas, no lo demuestras pero yo puedo ver eso, ni ellos ni nadie tienen porque juzgarte de esa manera solo porque para ellos eres muy diferente, además todos somos diferentes no hay nadie igual en este mundo, no eres raro ni extraño ni mucho menos un fenómeno solo eres una persona muy especial y aunque no tuvieras esas habilidades seguirías siendo un chico especial.

-Me gusta mucho la manera con la que te expresas, gracias Sayuri en verdad te agradezco que sepas comprenderme y no seas intolerante como los demás.- Sayuri le sonrió y Yami correspondió esa sonrisa ya que se sentía feliz de ver que aunque Sayuri era una persona común ella era capaz de comprenderlo y aceptarlo tal y como era, en esos momentos Yami sintió una energía y volteo en dirección al parque.

-¿Te ocurre algo? De repente te pusiste muy serio.

-Siento una presencia, no es energía de algún espíritu es otra cosa, en esta energía hay algo que me parece familiar y no sé porque pero sentirla me trae un sentimiento de paz.

-¿Qué podrá ser?

-No lo sé pero quiero averiguarlo.

Yami camino hacia el parque siendo seguido por Sayuri, aquella sensación lo atraía mucho, buscaba aquella presencia, de repente una persona se colocó detrás de ellos Yami lo percibió muy bien y volteo a ver encontrándose con una mujer mayor de mediana estatura, ojos violetas, vestida con un kimono floreado y un bastón, su mirada era muy parecida a la de Yugi, noto que aquella presencia que sentía era emanada por aquella mujer que les sonreía.

-Yami Atem Moto.- tanto Yami como Sayuri se impresionaron al escucharla nombrarlo por su nombre completo.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Te dije que nos reencontraríamos, yo soy Ayani.- Yami se impresiono mas.- eres justo como te imagine.

-¿Abuela? No puedo creerlo ¿En realidad eres tú? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Un médium siempre siente cuando hay otro médium cerca, sentí tu energía y tu sentiste la mía es por eso que no necesitaba que me dieras una dirección sabía que tenías este tipo de habilidades, lo supe cuando me llamaste.

-Increíble entonces ¿Eres una médium?- Ayani asintió.- ahora sé de donde provienen mis habilidades.- en esos momentos Yami se sentía más que emocionado al saber que sus habilidades eran innatas del lado paterno.

-Veo que estas con una agradable compañía.- en esos momentos Sayuri reacciono.

-Mi nombre es Sayuri Azuna mucho gusto en conocerla señora.- haciendo una reverencia.

-Eres una niña linda, posees un alma pura y bondadosa digna de confianza, eres una niña común y aun así eres especial.- Sayuri se sonrojo por el comentario de Ayani.- dame un abrazo mi niño.- Yami se acercó y abrazo a Ayani con fuerza, Sayuri estaba enternecida por la escena.- tú también dame un abrazo mi niña.- Sayuri se sorprendió de que le dijera que la abrazara pero al final accedió.

-Es un gusto y todo un honor en conocer a la madre de mi padre.- dijo Yami separándose del abrazo al igual que Sayuri, Yami hizo una reverencia.- todo este tiempo pensé que estabas muerta.

-La muerte aun no me alcanza y no lo hará en un buen rato, tu madre te metió esa idea porque no le agrado joven médium, tu hermano ¿Cómo está?

-Yugi se encuentra bien, el piensa como mi madre, el también cree que moriste.- dijo Yami.

-Comprendo, tu madre siempre quiere negar nuestro mundo, nuestras habilidades ¿Sabe tu madre sobre tus habilidades sobrenaturales?

-No, nunca se lo he dicho y temo hacerlo ya que siento que no va a comprenderme y va a terminar juzgándome.- dijo Yami bajando la mirada.

-No temas cariño, tienes una gran apoyo.- volteando a ver a Sayuri.- espere por años para poder ver a mis nietos pero nunca supe a donde habían ido hasta ese día que me llamaste, me siento tan feliz.

-Yo también me siento feliz por haberte encontrado abuela, me siento muy emocionado.

-Vamos al hotel donde me estoy hospedando, estaré unos días en Domino, quiero conocer al hijo mayor de mi Alexander, al hijo que heredo sus habilidades, ven con nosotros jovencita, tengo un gran interés en conocerte.

Ambos asintieron, Yami sentía una gran felicidad al conocer finalmente a su abuela, se sentía muy bien al estar en su compañía era como cuando estaba con Anika, muy pronto sabría más sobre la familia de su padre y los misterios que guardaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos espero que esta historia les esté gustando, todo comenzara a saberse, sobre todo uno de los misterios ¿Qué hay detrás de la muerte del padre de Yami? mando un saludo a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Laura Andara y Miley Atem, gracias por sus lindos reviews eso me inspira a continuar con esta historia, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	9. Conociéndonos

**Médium**

**Capitulo 9: Conociéndonos.**

Era una gran alegría la que embargaba a Yami en esos momentos por haber conocido a su abuela, a la madre de su difunto padre, los 3 estaban en una habitación de un hotel modesto, Ayani les contaba varios relatos sobre su vida de niña y sobre todo sobre su matrimonio con Nicholas, Ayani saco de una de sus maletas una fotografía y se la dio a Yami.

-¿Quién es la persona de la fotografía?- pregunto Yami.

-Es tu padre, Alexander.- Yami se sorprendió al ver a un hombre de cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros y mechones rubios como los suyos, su mirada era idéntica a la de Yami.- quiero que tengas esta fotografía cariño.

-Con que el es mi padre, no recuerdo casi nada de el yo apenas tengo fragmentos de imágenes de cómo era el pero no tengo un recuerdo concreto, gracias por la fotografía abuela, la cuidare muy bien.

-Díganos señora como era el señor Alexander cuando estaba con vida.- pregunto Sayuri y Yami puso mucha atención a eso ya que tenía mucho interés en conocer de su padre, Ayani sonrió al recordar a su hijo.

-Era un muchacho con un carácter muy fuerte, era bueno e inteligente, la bondad emanaba de todo su ser, Nicholas y yo le enseñamos a dominar sus habilidades que despertaron desde temprana edad, cuando decía que veía o escuchaba cosas le creíamos porque nació con la habilidad de ver lo sobrenatural igual que tu mi querido nieto.

-Y mi abuelo ¿Cómo murió? ¿Cómo era él?

-La muerte de Nicholas fue tranquila, el murió debido a la vejez, una noche se fue a dormir y no despertó, murió con una sonrisa en su rostro, fue muy pacifico. Nicholas era un hombre bueno y de mucho carácter, era fuerte como ningún otro hombre, cuando tenía algo en mente aunque le fuera difícil siempre conseguía llegar a sus metas, Nicholas casi nunca se enfermaba o se quejaba de que le dolía algo, a él le hubiera gustado hablar contigo Yami ya que fuiste una de sus alegrías, él y yo te vimos cuando eras un bebe.

-A mí también me hubiera gustado hablar con él y conocerlo.- Dijo Yami con una sonrisa algo triste al saber que Nicholas no estaba vivo como Ayani.

-No te pongas triste que él te está observando desde el cielo, Nicholas era un médium completo y muy experimentado, su muerte me dolió mucho pero al menos se fue de una forma pacífica.

-Se fue en paz, díganos ¿Cómo es esto de ser médium? Yami ya me dijo algo pero ahora quiero escucharlo de alguien con experiencia, por favor.

-Eres una niña con una gran curiosidad por las cosas.- sonriendo.- tu alma es muy pura y es por eso que te lo diré, los médiums percibimos el mundo sobrenatural, somos mediadores ya que percibimos a los espíritus, tenemos como misión comunicarnos y llevar mensajes de las personas que ya han muerto, muchas veces hay que practicar para controlar nuestra fuerza de espíritu ya que es la que nos permite purificar ya veces batallar contra un espíritu, eso solo de ser necesario.

-Fuerza de espíritu, Anika me dijo algo sobre eso, dijo que se usa para alejar a los espíritus o defenderte de ellos cuando atacan pero también me dijo que si se usa en exceso el médium cae inconsciente.

-Muy bien querido se ve que esa persona te ha enseñado bien, muchos médiums son muy fuertes y con solo desearlo alejan del lugar a un espíritu, otros usan los canticos, este tipo de médiums usan los canticos porque requieren de una intervención divina.

-¿Usted alguna vez cayo en la inconsciencia por excederse?- pregunto Sayuri.

-Varias veces, la primera vez cuando era joven fue porque hice una purificación a una casa, la presencia allí era tan fuerte que termine excediéndome al utilizar mi fuerza además cometí el error de hacer eso yo sola y tarde como 8 horas en despertar y aun así al despertar me sentía muy mareada tanto que pensé que moriría.

-Wow eso es mucho tiempo ¿Un médium no puede hacer ese tipo de cosas solo?

-No porque arriesga su vida mucho mas que cuando esta acompañado, la compañía ayuda a que la defensa del médium este activa y puedas protegerte tanto a ti mismo como a tu acompañante, este es un consejo para ti mi querido Yami, nunca intentes hacer purificaciones o sesiones espiritistas tu solo ya que hay riesgo de que los malos espíritus te posean y en el peor de los casos te maten, siempre hazlo acompañado de alguien ya sea que esta persona sea un médium o no.

-Entiendo abuela nunca hare esas cosas yo solo, Anika también me lo dijo pero.- bajo su mirada.- debo confesarte que desobedecí e hice una sesión espiritista en mi escuela yo solo ya que no quería involucrar a nadie aunque ahí fue cuando Sayuri me descubrió.

-Fue increíble jamás había visto algo así, yo le prometí a Yami que no le diría nada a nadie, después un espíritu nos ataco, al inicio no podía verlo hasta que Yami tomo mi mano y logro alejarlo, me salvo.

-Pudiste verlo querida porque tu energía y la de Yami interactuaron en esos momentos, en cuanto a ti mi niño eso fue una tontería, pusiste tu vida en riesgo, que no se te haga fácil hacer ese tipo de cosas tu solo, prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer.

-Te lo prometo abuela, no volveré a hacerlo, cuando todo eso termino me sentí muy cansado ¿Eso es normal?- pregunto Yami.

-Cuando no estas acostumbrado o usas en exceso tu fuerza es totalmente normal que te sientas así ¿Cómo es el espíritu de tu escuela?

-Es vacío, sin emociones, con un sentimiento de odio profundo en todo su ser, no aguanto estar ahí ya que su presencia hace que me maree mucho- Ayani se puso seria ante lo que dijo Yami.

-Esta mal, es un espíritu errante al cual los Dioses no le permiten el descanso eterno, lo más seguro es porque en vida debió cometer actos terribles de maldad contra otras personas ¿Ese espíritu te hizo esto mi cielo?- dijo Ayani al tocar la mejilla de Yami la cual tenia una gaza, Yami asintió.

-Me dijiste que fue alguien de la escuela el que te había herido.- dijo Sayuri con algo de reproche ante la mentira que Yami le había dicho.

-No te enojes conmigo Sayuri toma en cuenta que en esos momentos no confiaba en ti como para decirte que fue un espíritu el que me ataco.

-Buen punto, eras muy desconfiado conmigo.- dijo Sayuri.

-Ese espíritu me dijo que no me entrometiera o me mataría como a otras personas.- Sayuri se sorprendió y Ayani mantenía un semblante serio y sereno.- en esa escuela puedo ver una oscuridad muy profunda y densa.

-Ese espíritu te sentencio a muerte y aun así te atreviste a hacer una sesión tu solo, no sé si decir que eso fue muy valiente o algo muy tonto de tu parte mi niño.

-Yo se la respuesta, fue muy tonto que lo hicieras Yami, si lo sabias ¿Por qué te atreviste?- dijo Sayuri al pasarle por la mente que algo malo le pudo haber pasado a Yami.

-Me atreví porque quiero saber que está pasando en esa escuela y se lo peligroso que es y no quiero involucrar a nadie, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado a causa de esto.

-Tus intenciones son las mejores mi niño pero no hagas esto a costa de tu propia seguridad y tu vida mi joven médium, ándate con mucho cuidado cuando estés ahí, no deseo que te ocurra algo malo mi pequeño niño.- Ayani se acercó a Yami tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente de una forma muy tierna, luego tomo de una mano a Sayuri y también le dio un beso en la frente.- cuídense entre los dos, Yami algo más que me quieras contar.

-Si abuelita, en esto me confundo mucho y puede que me puedas ayudar.

-Cuéntame mi pequeño médium.- dijo Ayani cariñosamente.

-Es sobre mis sueños, en ellos veo que soy asesinado por una persona que es doctor, siempre es de diferentes maneras y eso me da mucho miedo, le tengo pánico a los hospitales.- lo último Yami lo dijo algo apenado.

-Ahhhhh es por eso que ese día que te sentiste mal dijiste que no querías ir a un hospital.- Yami asintió.

-Mis sueños predicen muerte pero Anika dice que tendré una vida larga ya que ella leyó mi mano.

-Mencionas mucho a esa persona ¿Anika es una adivina?- pregunto Ayani.

-Sí, no es ninguna charlatana ni nada de eso, las cosas que predice siempre se hacen realidad, ella es la que me ha enseñado las cosas que se sobre mis habilidades, solo me enseña lo que corresponde a un médium, nunca sobre otras cosas.

-Tus sueños predicen muerte, me parece que esto es un poco misterioso ya que muchas veces los sueños predicen lo que va a pasar pero también sobre cosas que ya pasaron, no sé decirte cuales son los tuyos, Anika ¿Ha predicho algo más para ti?

-Si por medio del tarot, situaciones dolorosas, soledad, silencio forzado, traiciones, frustración, opresión y distanciamiento, no son cosas nada buenas, le pedí que me ayudara ya que comencé a tener sensaciones muy raras una semana antes de entrar a la escuela y esas predicciones son el resultado de aquellas sensaciones.

-Ya veo, déjame investigar para darte una respuesta concreta, ella te predijo cosas malas pero apuesto a que no desea que te sucedan ¿la quieres mucho verdad? Y apuesto a que ella también te quiere y solo te desea lo mejor.

-Si ella es una gran amiga y era la única ahora tengo a Sayuri y a ti también abuelita, ya no me siento solo como antes.

-Eres tan tierno.- Yami sonrió.- ¿Has pensado en decirle sobre tus habilidades a tu madre o a tu hermano?

-También vivo con mi abuelo y no he pensado en decírselo a ninguno de los 3, no sé cómo lo tomaran o si me creerán, aunque he pensado en decírselo a Yugi ya que él ha intentado acercarse más a mí y él me dice que puedo confiar en él pero no sé si de verdad podre darle confianza como para decirle de esto.

-Inténtalo querido y ya veremos qué pasa, al final la decisión es tuya.- dijo Ayani con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo pensare.- Yami volteo a ver el reloj de pared.- ya es muy tarde, se pasó el tiempo volando, debemos irnos abuelita vendré a visitarte mañana ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Domino?

-Una semana me quedare aquí y luego regresare a Tokio, cuídate mi niño.- volteo a ver a Sayuri.- tú también cuídate mi niña, los quiero a ambos.- entre los 3 se dieron un abrazo, luego Yami y Sayuri salieron de la habitación.

-Tu abuelita es una señora muy simpática, es un dulce.

-Lo sé, en todo su ser emana mucha bondad, estoy muy feliz de haberla conocido.

Ambos se retiraron del hotel y se dirigieron a la fuente de sodas, Yami estaba muy feliz ya que su abuela era una persona muy noble, pensaba que le hubiera gustado conocer a su abuelo Nicholas y sabía que mediante una sesión espiritista era posible aunque a Yami le hubiera gustado más conocerlo en vida y no en la muerte, estando en la fuente de sodas Sayuri y Yami comenzaron a platicar mientras ordenaban un helado para cada quien.

-Tu abuelita es muy tierna y dulce, me cayó muy bien, ella me trato como si yo fuera su nieta, sabes su carácter me recuerda un poco al de mi abuela.- Sayuri comenzó a ponerse nostálgica.- ella falleció hace 5 años, me gustaría poder hablarle.

-Deja que tenga un poco más de practica en esto de las sesiones espiritistas y si quieres yo hare que hables con ella.

-¿Enserio harías eso por mí? ¿Me darías esa oportunidad?- los ojos de Sayuri comenzaron a iluminarse en alegría al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Claro, te lo prometo Sayuri.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.- Sayuri se levantó de la silla y se abalanzo sobre Yami y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi lo tira de la silla, estaba feliz y agradecida.

-De nada, ahora no me abraces tan fuerte que no puedo respirar.- dijo al tratar de zafarse de ese abrazo tan cariñoso.

-Lo siento.- dijo sacando la lengua.- es que me emocione demasiado, ya que esto significa mucho para mí.

-No te preocupes entiendo esa emoción, a mí me gustaría hablar con mi padre o mi abuelo, la emoción y la alegría de hablar con aquellas personas queridas que ya no están en este mundo terrenal, créeme entiendo a la perfección la alegría que estas sintiendo solo que la próxima vez que te emociones así trata de no partirme en dos.

-jajajaja de acuerdo.- Sayuri se sentó nuevamente.- tus habilidades son algo que me encantaría tener, dime ¿Terminaras diciéndole a tu familia sobre esto?

-No lo sé.- la mesera se acercó y les puso dos copas de helado frente a ellos, Yami le dio la primera probada al suyo.- si quiero pero me da temor, mi miedo es mas a ser juzgado por mi familia que por alguien más, la opinión negativa de personas de afuera me tiene sin cuidado pero si esa opinión viene de mi familia me dolería demasiado.

-Entiendo tu miedo, al final tú decides si quieres seguir manteniendo esto en secreto o no, lo que decidas estará bien para mí, yo seguiré guardando tu secreto como mío.

-Gracias por eso Sayuri pero creo que terminare diciéndolo, de todas maneras van a descubrirme.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Sayuri.

-Anika lo predijo, sus palabras fueron **"****tus secretos y tu verdadero ser van a ser revelados ante tu familia, te van a descubrir de un modo u otro eso tenlo por seguro, quiero que estés consiente que ese momento va a llegar aunque tú no quieras"** y yo creo en lo que me dijo.

-¿Quién o qué es Anika en realidad?

-Ella es una adivina aunque también tiene dotes de hechicera aunque nunca la he visto usar magia en si aunque si utiliza cosas de hechicería, ella me prohíbe hacer ese tipo de cosas ya que no me corresponden como médium, Anika predice cosas mediante las cartas de tarot o la lectura de la mano, sus predicciones son muy acertadas ya que todo lo que predice se vuelve realidad, es una buena mujer y una buena maestra, ella me ha enseñado lo que se hasta ahora, cuando le diga que hice una sesión yo solo terminara regañándome.

-Entonces no se lo digas.

-De cualquier forma terminaría adivinándolo y así me iría peor, prefiero que lo escuche de mi boca antes de que lo adivine.

-Se ve que le guardas mucho respeto, aunque no me gusto que te predijera cosas malas.

-Sí, lo del silencio forzado es algo que se ha venido cumpliendo ya que yo me fuerzo a guardar silencio sobre mis habilidades por miedo, hubo otra cosa que Anika predijo solo que no quise mencionárselo a mi abuela ya que la preocuparía mucho.

-¿Qué cosa? Vamos dime.

-Tranquila curiosa, en su predicción con el tarot saco la carta de la muerte.- Sayuri se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de esa carta.- esa carta significa cambios, destrucción y alejamientos pero más que nada predice que me tocara ver morir a alguien o seré yo el que morirá.- Sayuri estaba atónita ante eso.- y en mis sueños me he visto morir, ese sueño es constante y presiento que eso me va a pasar.

-Espero que se equivoque en esa predicción, de hecho ojala se equivoque en todo lo que predijo para ti, no quiero que tu ni nadie muera.- Sayuri soltó un sollozo.

-Yo también lo espero, vamos Sayuri no llores.- dijo al ver que los ojos de Sayuri se pusieron cristalinos debido a que formaron lagrimas.- yo espero cambiar ese negro futuro, Anika también cree que podre cambiarlo, confía en mi Sayuri, confía en que podre cambiarlo.

-Yo sé que puedes hacerlo Yami, pondré toda mi fe en esa esperanza.- Sayuri tomo las manos de Yami entre las suyas.- sé que puedes porque eres un chico muy fuerte.

Sayuri se quedó viendo fijamente los ojos de Yami y Yami hacia lo mismo mirando a Sayuri a los ojos, los dos entrelazaron sus dedos y se acercaron un poco pero después reaccionaron soltándose las manos estando apenados.

Terminaron de comer el helado y después de pagar cada uno se dirigió a su hogar, Sayuri se sentía muy emocionada por la promesa que Yami le había hecho pero también estaba preocupada por él y esperaba que las predicciones de Anika no se volvieran realidad, confiaría en que Yami podría lograrlo, lo acompañaría y siempre estaría con él en las pruebas que el enfrentara sin importar lo difíciles que estas fueran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lindos lectores, he aquí un capítulo más de esta loca historia, lo último como que se vio algo romántico y no sé de donde se me ocurrió eso pero me pareció bien para ponerlo, (no se emocionen esto no se volverá algo romántico) n.n todavía falta un poco más y los secretos están a punto de descubrirse, sobretodo el que sigue pendiente sobre la muerte del padre de Yami ¿Qué creen que pasara? Mando un saludo a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Laura Andara, Azula1991, Danny GMaster y Miley Atem, gracias por sus lindos reviews, eso me inspira a continuar, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de esta historia. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	10. Una nueva pesadilla

**Médium**

**Capítulo 10: Una nueva pesadilla**

Ya casi llegaba a casa, pensaba en las cosas de ese día, la plática con su abuela y con Sayuri, sintió su corazón romperse cuando Sayuri casi llora, no le había agradado eso y vería la manera de cambiar aquellas predicciones, sintió algo con ese acercamiento entre Sayuri y el, no supo que era y a su parecer era mejor no saberlo. Al llegar a casa vio a su hermano menor jugando con los videojuegos.

-Hola Yugi ¿Dónde está mamá?- pregunto al no verla.

-Salió con el abuelo a comprar la comida.- Yami iba a retirarse a su habitación cuando Yugi hablo nuevamente.- Yami antes de que te vayas a encerrar quiero disculparme contigo.

-¿Disculparte de qué?- pregunto al no saber a qué se refería su hermano menor.

-Por la manera en que te trate cuando estábamos con mis amigos, no debí ignorarte de la manera en que lo hice y debí ponerle un alto a Joey por las cosas que dijo, no te las merecías, demostré que no soy de confianza.- Yugi había entristecido por ello.

-Está bien ya paso y por mi parte también me disculpo no debí ponerte a prueba tampoco fue justo para ti, tu amigo Joey es un cretino.

-Eso creo por las cosas que te dijo, hare que se disculpe mañana contigo.

-Así déjalo, si se disculpa que sea porque le nació hacerlo no porque tú lo obligues, mejor vamos a hacer como si nada de eso hubiera pasado ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo hermano.- Yami se sentó junto a Yugi cosa que le extraño ya que pensó que se iría a encerrar a su habitación como ya era su costumbre, Yugi no comentó nada respecto a eso.- ¿Cómo te fue con tu amiga Sayuri?

-Bien, caminamos un rato, platicamos y fuimos a comer un helado en la fuente de sodas.- Yami aún no le diría a Yugi sobre la existencia de su abuela, eso se lo reservaría hasta el momento en que lo considerara más apropiado.

-Se ve que ella te quiere y te estima mucho, vaya manera de defenderte, es una buena chica, juraría que tú le gustas.- Yami no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo por ese comentario, no quería pensar en eso.- y también parecería que te gusta.- esta vez se volteo a otro lado ya que sintió como su rostro se ponía rojo ante ese comentario.

-No le gusto ni ella me gusta, solo somos buenos amigos.

-Si tú lo dices, últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con ella, parece que son pareja ¿Por qué te volteaste?- pregunto Yugi al ver que su hermano había volteado evitando encararlo, luego sonrió de una forma algo picarona.

-¿Acaso no puedo voltear a otro lado?- se expresó con algo de enojo ante esos comentarios.

-Si puedes pero te conozco mi querido hermano y sé que cuando no quieres encarar a alguien es porque tu cara se puso tan roja como un jitomate.- Yami sentía que se sonrojaba más, al no haber respuesta Yugi pensó en molestar un rato a Yami.- no puedo creerlo Sayuri te gusta.

-No digas tonterías ella es solo mi amiga, parece que un chico y una chica no pueden ser amigos porque todo el mundo piensa que son algo mas.- Yami se tranquilizó y su cara volvió a su tono normal, en esos momentos encaro a Yugi.

-Sé que lo más seguro vas a matarme por esto pero ¡Yami y Sayuri! ¡Yami y Sayuri! ¡Se quieren, se aman y se besan!- Yugi se levantó rápidamente, a Yami le salió una venita en enojo.

-Tienes razón Yugi voy a matarte.- también se levantó para corretear a Yugi.- ven para acá, no huyas cobarde.

-No me acercare a ti quiero vivir, alcánzame si puedes hermano, jajajaja Sayuri es tu novia ¿Ya la besaste?

-Eso no te importa, ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima.

-Tomare eso como un si.- Yami seguía correteando a Yugi por toda la casa.

-No digas babosadas yo no la he besado, no tengo esa clase de intenciones con ella.

Entre los dos era una persecución, Yugi provocando a Yami y Yami queriendo agarrar a Yugi para darle varios coscorrones por decir e insinuar todo lo que estaba diciendo. En medio de su pelea llegaron los señores Moto de sus compras, vieron como Yami quería agarrar a Yugi.

-Niños ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- al escuchar a Zora los dos se detuvieron.

-Huyo de Yami ya que quiere ahorcarme.

-Cuando te agarre si te voy a ahorcar.

-¡Basta! Yami ¿Por qué quieres hacer tal cosa?

-Porque se está burlando, está haciendo mofa de mi relación de amistad con Sayuri, me molesta que insinué que somos algo más que amigos.

-Ella es tu novia, admítelo ya la besaste.- tanto Zora como Solomon se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Yugi.

-Eso no es cierto, ella es solo mi amiga, tiene menos de una semana que la conozco ¿Cómo podría hacer tal cosa como besar a una chica que no llevo mucho tiempo de conocer?

-Ya se besaron.- dijo en tono de burla.

-Ven acá voy a ahorcarte.- se quiso acercar a Yugi pero Zora lo detuvo.

-Ya basta los dos, Yugi es de muy mal gusto que hagas ese tipo de burlas ¿Has visto a tu hermano besando a esa chica?- Yugi negó.- entonces no tienes por qué hacerle burla a tu hermano.- Yugi bajo la cabeza apenado.- Yami si sabes que lo que dice tu hermano no es cierto solo ignora sus palabras, no dejes que te provoque.

-De acuerdo yo me calmare, me molestaron las insinuaciones de Yugi, él no tiene porque…

Yami paro sus palabras ya que repentinamente sintió un golpe en el corazón y comenzó a tener una visión, esta era de un lugar quemándose y una persona atrapada en las inmensas llamas, Yami cayo de rodillas sujetándose fuertemente el pecho ya que su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, en esos momentos sentía que el oxígeno no entraba a sus pulmones, los presentes se preocuparon mucho por él.

-Hermano ¿Qué te pasa?

-Yami querido, habla, di algo.

-Yami vamos respóndenos.- pero Yami estaba inmerso en aquella visión, Solomon aparto la mano de Yami de su pecho y el coloco su mano sobre el pecho de Yami.- no me gusta esto su corazón está latiendo muy rápido.- esos momentos Yami reacciono.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Tu corazoncito comenzó a latir muy rápido, tranquilo mi pequeño, debemos ir a un hospital.- al escuchar la palabra hospital sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo.

-No, solo necesito descansar, iré a mi habitación creo que correr me hizo mal.- Yami se levantó dirigiéndose a los escalones, comenzó a subir cuando casi cae pero logro sostenerse del barandal, Zora fue a ayudarle a subir, a mitad de los escalones Yugi hablo.

-Yami lo siento, no pensé que hacerte correr te iba a dañar, yo solo estaba jugando, en verdad lo siento hermano.- dijo Yugi ya que pensó que había sido su culpa.

-No es tu culpa Yugi, no te preocupes por mí solo necesito descansar y estaré como nuevo.

Siguió subiendo los escalones hasta llegar a su habitación, entro y se recostó.

-Esto no es normal, es mejor que vayamos a un hospital.- dijo Zora en un tono serio.

-Por favor mamá nada de hospitales, no quiero.

-Yami date cuenta tu corazón se aceleró sin motivo alguno, hay algo mal en ti y debemos saber que es.

-Ya me han hecho decenas de pruebas y en ninguna sale que tenga algo, si quieres trae al doctor aquí porque yo no iré a ningún hospital, déjame solo quiero descansar.

-De acuerdo, si tu no vas a ver a un doctor entonces lo traeré, descansa, lo último que quiero es que te alteres, te dejo hijo intenta relajarte.- Zora salió de la habitación dejando a Yami solo tal y como lo deseaba, el corazón de Yami aun latía rápido.

-¿Qué fue esa visión? ¿Qué significa?- Yami cerro los ojos queriendo relajarse, de repente sonó su celular, al ver quien lo llamaba sonrió.- hola Anika.- pensaba que ella no podía ser más oportuna.

-Hola Yami tengo unos 10 minutos de tiempo libre y pensé en llamarte, te escuchas algo agitado ¿Estas bien?- pregunto al escucharlo intentando tomar aire para sus pulmones.

-Es que acabo de tener una visión, era un lugar quemándose creo que era una casa o algo así y había una persona atrapada en el fuego, al ver todo eso mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sentí que me falto el aire.

-Una visión.- Anika se quedó pensando recordando algo.- ¿Lograste ver la cara de la persona que quedó atrapada en el fuego?

-No Anika no pude verlo bien, el fuego era tan intenso que no pude ver su rostro ¿Por qué?

-Porque acabo de recordar algo que me dijiste días atrás y creo saber porque tuviste esa visión.

-Ilumíname porque no tengo idea.

-Un incendio, una persona quemándose, el lugar probablemente una casa, me sonó al artículo que me diste a leer sobre la muerte de tu padre ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Ya lo recuerdo, entonces es probable que mi padre ya está comenzando a decirme que le sucedió pero yo pensé que me daría a conocer esto en mis sueños no en una visión.

-Como médium los mensajes de las personas muertas no solo te pueden venir en los sueños sino también en visiones, las visiones son parte de tu habilidad, querido te dejo mi jefe vino antes de tiempo y si me ve hablando por teléfono me mata, cuídate te llamare esta noche.

-Está bien Anika no quiero que tu jefe te regañe y gracias por llamarme fuiste muy oportuna.

-Cuídate, platicaremos en la noche.- Anika colgó.

-Mi padre ya está dándome a conocer lo que le sucedió.- entre cerro sus ojos.- me siento muy cansado, tengo mucho… sueño.- en ese mismo instante Yami cayó en un profundo sueño, estos eran tranquilos hasta que empezaron a ser perturbados.

En sus sueños tenia puesta una bata de hospital, estaba corriendo intentando huir de alguien, al voltear hacia atrás vio al doctor persiguiéndolo con el hacha, Yami corría más rápido.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!

Aunque intento escapar aquel doctor logro atraparlo dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente, cuando despertó Yami tenia manos y pies atados, la boca la tenía amordazada, escucho un sonido pero al moverse le dolió mucho su cuello, podía sentir claramente la sangre salir de su cuello, volteo a ver y aquel doctor ya estaba aún lado de él.

El doctor lo cargo entre sus brazos, Yami vio que se acercaba a un agujero en la tierra y de inmediato supo que era lo que iba a pasarle así que comenzó a moverse desesperado, el doctor lo arrojo al agujero dándose un golpe en la espalda al caer, se horrorizo aún más ya que vio caer la tierra sobre él, estaba siendo enterrado vivo y aunque quisiera no podía gritar, después todo fue oscuridad, no podía respirar ya que tenía mucha tierra encima impidiendo el paso del aire a sus pulmones, al final dejo de luchar puesto que ya había muerto, en esos momentos Yami despertó sobresaltado, miro sus manos las cuales estaban temblando.

-Otra vez ese sueño, me asesino enterrándome vivo, tengo mucho miedo.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, su corazón se había acelerado más, de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre vestido de blanco, Yami quiso alejarse pero el miedo lo tenía paralizado, después entro su madre notando la mirada aterrada de Yami.

-Yami, cariño ¿Qué te ocurre?- Zora lo movió y Yami volteo a verla.- ¿Qué te ocurre? Estas temblando mucho.

-Tuve una pesadilla, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo.

-¿El mismo sueño?- Yami asintió.- tranquilo cariño, calma, te traje al doctor para que te revise, me quedare contigo.

El doctor comenzó a revisar a Yami, noto que tenía el pulso acelerado y que había empalidecido mucho, con una jeringa le saco sangre para analizar.

-Joven menciono una pesadilla ¿De qué trato?

-Me mataban enterrándome vivo, estoy aún muy perturbado por ello.

-Ya veo, me llevare su sangre para que la examinen, veremos si esta vez podemos encontrar la causa del aceleramiento de su corazón, ahora se aceleró por el impacto que tuvo ese sueño en usted pero veremos cuál fue la causa para que se acelerara antes de que tuviera la pesadilla, descanse y recuerde ese sueño no es real, me retiro.- Zora acompaño al doctor a la puerta.

-Doctor ¿Qué tiene mi hijo?- pregunto Zora preocupada.

-Eso es lo que tratare de averiguar, señora ¿Su hijo ha tenido otras pesadillas además de esta?

-Si doctor, esos sueños horribles siempre lo molestan, siempre sueña que lo matan y que es un doctor el que lo asesina por eso se rehúsa ir al hospital.

-Entiendo porque su negación ¿Desde cuando empezaron esos sueños?

-Desde hace dos semanas aproximadamente.

-Ya veo, su hijo está al borde de una crisis nerviosa debido a esos sueños, los más probable es que su subconsciente le haga recordar esas pesadillas y debido al temor que tiene su corazón se acelera, debe llevarlo a un psiquiatra para que le ayude a deshacerse de esos malos sueños.

-Entiendo doctor, hare caso a su consejo, muchas gracias por venir.

Zora acompaño al médico a la puerta, pensaba que sería difícil que Yami quisiera ver a un psiquiatra ya que en el pasado se negó rotundamente y sabía que probable eso no había cambiado, esperaba ayudar a su hijo, Zora regreso a la habitación de Yami donde lo vio recostado, seguía abrazándose.

-Hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya me calme un poco, este sueño me dio un poco más de miedo que los anteriores.

-El doctor dice que estas al borde de una crisis nerviosa debido a esos sueños que has tenido, Yami creo que sería bueno que vieras a un psiquiatra.- Yami volteo a verla.

-No estoy loco.

-Sé que no lo estás cariño pero un psiquiatra te ayudara a deshacerte de esos sueños que has tenido y tal vez con eso tu corazón deje de acelerarse.

-No quiero ver a un psiquiatra.- Yami se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a su madre, ella entendió que ya no quería hablar.

-De acuerdo cariño te dejo descansar, te preparare algo de comer, no quiero que estés con el estómago vacío.- Zora se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yami.- te quiero Yami.

-Yo también te quiero mamá.- Zora salió de la habitación dejando a Yami solo.- mi problema no es médico es algo espiritual ¿Por qué siempre tengo que soñar eso?- Yami se quedó recostado pensando en su sueño, le había aterrado mucho.

Paso el tiempo, Zora le subió a Yami un estofado junto con fruta picada y un vaso grande de agua, después de comer solo se quedó en su habitación realizando las tareas de la escuela, esperaba la llamada de Anika, quería contarle lo que había soñado, tiempo después la noche había llegado a Domino, estaba nuevamente recostado en su cama con su teléfono a un lado, de repente este sonó, Yami vio el número y sonrió.

-Apuesto a que esperabas mí llamada.- dijo Anika.

-Claro que la esperaba, hace rato después de que me llamaste caí en un profundo sueño y tuve una pesadilla, esta fue peor que las otras.- recordar le daba miedo.

-¿De qué trato ese sueño? Además de que termina en tu asesinato.

-Era el mismo doctor, me asesino pero esta vez no fue con el hacha como los sueños anteriores sino me enterró vivo, sentía que el aire me hacía falta, pensé que iba a morir.

-Hubo una variación muy interesante en ese sueño, sé que estas asustado desde aquí lo percibo pero no debes dejarte dominar por ese temor, tus sueños tienen un significado solo que ese significado aún no se ha revelado, ya no estoy tan segura de que representen tu muerte.

-Si no representan que moriré ¿Qué podrá ser?

-Eso aún no lo sé cariño, el significado se debe de revelar en tus sueños, por ahora trata de no pensar en eso.

-Está bien Anika tratare de olvidar ese sueño, tienes razón no me sirve de nada quedarme pensando en eso, sé que pronto vendrán las respuestas que busco, Anika hay algo que tengo que decirte, sé que lo más probable te enojaras conmigo pero prefiero que lo escuches de mí y no que intentes adivinarlo.

-¿Qué hiciste Yami?- pregunto Anika.

-Hice algo que no debía, hice una sesión espiritista yo solo en mi escuela, me dijiste que no pero no quería arriesgar a nadie, además tu predicción sobre una persona que me descubriría ya se cumplió, fue Sayuri la que me descubrió y ella prometió guardar mi secreto.

-Me alegra que al fin apareció la persona que te había predicho y con lo de la sesión te dije específicamente que no lo hicieras solo cabeza hueca, te arriesgaste demasiado, mas con el espíritu agresivo que hay en esa escuela tu vida corría mucho riesgo.- dijo regañándolo.

-Ya lo sé y te prometo no hacerlo nuevamente, también se lo prometí a mi abuela.

-Espera un momento ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Tu abuela? ¿Ya se encontraron?

-Así es ya nos encontramos, ella es una médium, me encontró por medio de mi energía, es una persona dulce, buena y muy amable, me dio varios consejos y también me regaño por eso que te estoy contando.

-Bueno conmigo recibes un doble regaño, no hagas una sesión espiritista tu solo Yami con ese espíritu no se sabe que te podría pasar, con lo de tu abuela me da mucho gusto que hayas encontrado a un familiar que comparte las mismas habilidades que tú, así ya no te sentirás solo.

-Sí, cuando estoy con mi abuela y Sayuri es como si estuviera contigo, me siento muy a gusto y como dijiste ya no me siento solo, me gustaría que primero conocieras a Sayuri.

-Mañana tengo un rato libre, no es mucho tiempo pero creo que podre salir de mi trabajo para conocer a tu amiga, veré si es la persona que te predije.

Así quedaron, Anika conocería a Sayuri, Yami estaba feliz de que sus dos amigas se conocieran, Yami y Anika se quedaron hablando hasta tarde haciendo planes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lindos lectores, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, ya verán que pasara en el siguiente capítulo, mando un saludo a todos aquellos que siguen está loca historia, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	11. Relato de un pasado

**Médium**

**Capítulo 11: Relato de un pasado**

Era un nuevo día Domino, Yami estaba ansioso porque presentaría a Sayuri con Anika, también pensaba en la pesadilla del día anterior, eso era algo que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza, salió en dirección a la escuela junto con Yugi.

-Hermano ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- pregunto Yugi repentinamente.

-Ya estoy mejor no te preocupes además lo que me ocurrió ayer no fue tu culpa.

-Aun así me siento culpable por lo sucedido ayer, yo solo estaba jugando no pensé que te fueras a sentir mal.

-A ver.- le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Yugi como si estuviera tocando una puerta.- hola ¿Hay alguien ahí? Dejo un mensaje: no fue tu culpa, ya deja de culparte sin razón estoy bien.

-De acuerdo hermano ya no me culpare, gracias por hacerme sentir mejor.

-Olvídalo vamos a dejar eso en el pasado.

Mientras caminaban una persona se iba acercando a Yami y aunque estaba muy centrado en su plática con Yugi se dio cuenta, aquella persona iba a tomarlo por sorpresa cuando Yami hablo sin voltear.

-Hola Sayuri.- ella se detuvo y se colocó a un lado de Yami.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo si ni siquiera me volteaste a ver?

-Me di cuenta y aunque seas silenciosa créeme puedo saberlo.

-Quería tomarte por sorpresa, hola Yugi.- dijo saludando.

-Hola Sayuri, al parecer ya llego tu novia Yami.- ese comentario le saco una venita a un lado a Yami.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Te voy a…

-¿Su novia?- dijo Sayuri, decido hacer algo.- claro, cariño te extrañe mucho.- dijo abrazando a Yami.- Yugi se reía.

-No me hagas esto Sayuri, sabes que tú y yo no somos nada de eso, no le des cuerda a la loca imaginación de mi chiflado hermano.

-¿Por qué lo niegas?- le susurró al oído.- sígueme el juego y ya verás.

-Ya lo sabía, Sayuri si es tu novia.

-Claro Yami es mi corazón, sabes cuándo un chico le dice esas cosas a su hermano solo significa que esta celoso.

-¿Qué? Yo no… no lo malinterpretes yo no estoy celoso de Yami.- en esos momentos Yami capto la idea de Sayuri.

-Ahora lo entiendo, ya se me hacía raro de que me molestaras solo porque sí.

-No es cierto.- Sayuri se colocó detrás de Yugi.- yo no tengo celos.- un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-No tienes por qué estarlo, Yami y yo no somos novios solo amigos, que lindo sonrojo.- Yugi se cubrió la cara mientras Yami reía muy divertido por la situación.- una cosa más.- con sus dedos le pico las costillas a Yugi.

-¡Oye! No hagas eso.- se quejó sobándose las costillas.

-Bueno la próxima vez lo pensaras dos veces antes de decir cosas sin sentido.

-Ya entendí, vaya manera de desquitarte.- dijo Yugi, Sayuri cerro sus ojos y saco la lengua.

Los 3 llegaron a la escuela, en el patio estaban los amigos de Yugi así que Yugi se separó de Yami dejándolo en compañía de Sayuri.

-Linda manera de ponerle un alto a las burlas de mi hermano.

-Si hacen bromas sé cómo regresarlas con un sentido de vergüenza por haberlas hecho, oye ¿Cómo supiste que estaba detrás de ti? Era obvio que delante de Yugi no dirías nada.

-Pude sentir tu presencia, cada persona emana una ligera energía y la tuya es inconfundible.

-Ya entiendo ¿Qué vez?- pregunto al ver que Yami tenía su mirada centrada en el edificio de la escuela.

-En el quinto piso de la escuela hay mucha actividad paranormal.- dijo Yami al ver varias bolitas de color blanco moverse rápidamente, Yami se llevó una mano a la cabeza y dentro de su mente comenzó a escuchar una voz.

-Sangre, sangre, matar, matar, quiero matar.- de un momento a otro dejo de escuchar esa voz.

-Yami ¿Qué sentiste?

-Fue una extraña sensación, escuche una voz que decía quiero matar.- Sayuri se sorprendió mucho.

-El espíritu que hay en esta escuela te provoca todo esto ¿Verdad?- Yami asintió.- me da miedo pensar que algo malo te pudiera llegar a pasar.

-Nada malo me pasara.- Sayuri se tranquilizó con las palabras de Yami.- saliendo de la escuela acompáñame quiero que conozcas a mi amiga y maestra: Anika.

-Claro, quiero conocer a tu amiga Anika.

Ambos se dirigieron al edificio de la escuela pero al momento de entrar Yami sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo, se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, luego comenzó a escuchar voces, estas gritaban tan fuerte que se llevó las manos a los oídos, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-Yami, Yami ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que estas sintiendo? Yami contéstame.- decía Sayuri desesperada al ver que Yami no respondía.

-Gritos, están gritando con muchas fuerzas, me están lastimando, siento mucho dolor, basta ¡ya basta! ¡Dejen de gritar!- Sayuri tomo a Yami de una mano y lo saco del edificio, una vez en el patio Yami dejo de escuchar los gritos.- al fin se callaron.- se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Me alegra ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada al verlo temblar.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, esos gritos eran de desesperación, sentí mucho dolor.

-¿Qué era lo que estaban gritando?

-Gritaban "ayúdanos"- volteo a ver al edificio- hay muchos espíritus siendo atormentados y por alguna razón no pueden descansar en paz ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué les impide el descanso eterno?

-Debe de ser algo muy malo como para impedirlo ¿Tendrá que ver con ese espíritu que nos atacó la otra ocasión?

-No lo sé, me gustaría responderte pero no tengo la respuesta.

Yami decidió entrar al edificio nuevamente, esta vez no escucho nada pero el ambiente era muy pesado, el olor a sangre se volvió más fuerte asqueándolo, Sayuri sabía perfectamente que Yami podía percibir aromas que ella no podía percibir, Sayuri acompaño a Yami a su salón y después ella se retiró al suyo.

Paso todo ese día de clases, Yami sentía claramente ese olor a metal invadirlo, le repugnaba tanto que quería vomitar, ese olor era putrefacto y muy asqueroso, ya no veía la hora para salir, el tiempo paso rápido llegando la hora de salida, Yugi se acercó a Yami.

-Hermano iré con mis amigos a la arcada ¿Nos acompañas?

-No Yugi ya tengo planes.- dijo Yami.

-Supongo que tus planes son con Sayuri.- Yami asintió.- vamos acompáñanos.

-No gracias hermanito no quiero terminar siendo ignorado.

-De acuerdo hermano.- Yugi vio que sus amigos pararse en la puerta.- hasta luego.

Después de que su hermano se retirara Yami tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al patio donde Sayuri lo esperaba, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la fuente de sodas, sin que lo supieran había alguien dispuesto a espiarlos.

-Yugi explícame de nuevo ¿Para qué quieres seguir a Yami?- pregunto Joey.

-Ya me canse de que guarde tantos secretos y quiero saber que tanto hace con Sayuri que solo quiere estar con ella.

-Es probable que tenga una cita con ella, eso no es nada extraño hasta Yami tiene derecho a salir con una chica.- dijo Tea, le parecía una exageración de parte de Yugi.

-Se la pasan tanto tiempo juntos que es probable que sean novios.- comento Tristán.

-Ellos lo niegan, solo vamos a ver que hacen, si es una simple cita nos iremos y ya.- los otros chicos accedieron.

Sigilosamente seguían a Yami y Sayuri pero sin importar que tan sigilosos fueran Yami se dio cuenta.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto Sayuri al ver a Yami muy serio.

-Nos vienen siguiendo.- Sayuri iba a voltear pero Yami se lo impidió.- no voltees, has como si no supieras nada, son Yugi y sus amigos.

-Eres bueno dándote cuenta de quién te sigue ¿Por qué nos estarán siguiendo?

-Lo más seguro es que quieren saber a dónde vamos, dejare que nos sigan.

-¿Por qué? Yo pienso que deberíamos intentar perderlos.

-Siento que el tiempo de que mis habilidades se descubran está llegando, nos verán con Anika y cuando Yugi me pregunte le diré la verdad sobre mí, si mi hermano o sus amigos te llegaran a preguntar sobre Anika diles que no sabes quién es en realidad, no quiero exponerla ante ellos.

-De acuerdo se hará como tú lo desees, yo no sé nada y si la vi ni me acuerdo.

Llegaron a la fuente de sodas, en una de las mesas estaba Anika sentada bebiendo un vaso de té helado, llevaba puesto un traje azul rey y unos lentes oscuros, Yami la vio y fue hacia ella con Sayuri.

-Hola Anika ¿Y esos lentes?- a Yami le había extrañado que Anika trajera lentes oscuros puestos.

-Son un adorno, siéntense.- ambos obedecieron y se sentaron frente a Anika.- ella debe ser tu amiga Sayuri.

-Si yo soy Sayuri Azuna mucho gusto en conocerla señorita.- dijo amablemente dándole la mano a Anika.

-El gusto es mío, yo soy Anika Bergeron, Yami me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Espero que no dijera cosas malas de mí.- dijo Sayuri con un tono juguetón.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Yami, Sayuri solo se rio.- ya enserio ¿Por qué traes lentes? Anika.- pregunto Yami ya que le daba curiosidad ver a Anika con lentes.

-De acuerdo me los quitare.- al hacerlo dejo ver sus ojos color rojo, Sayuri se impresiono al ver tal color ya que la hacía ver intimidante, Anika clavo su mirada sobre Sayuri, después hablo.- ella es quien te predije, su alma es de las más puras que he visto.- sonrió.- eres digna de confianza.

-Usted es la segunda persona que me lo dice.- Sayuri se sentía nerviosa por la mirada de Anika, ella lo supo.

-Te dan curiosidad y a la vez temor mis ojos pero te apena preguntar.- Sayuri se sorprendió.- mis ojos no son pupilentes, son el color normal de mis ojos no tienes porque temerme querida, Yami me dijo que no eres prejuiciosa y que eres de mente abierta.

-Yo pienso que la gente es como es y no deben ser juzgadas por como son, nadie tiene derecho de juzgar a otros, disculpe si me sorprendí por sus ojos, nunca había visto unos ojos de color rojo pero ahora que los veo bien son muy hermosos.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Sayuri, todos se asustan al ver mis ojos y en mi trabajo uso lentes o pupilentes realmente es algo muy fastidioso.

-Yami me dijo que usted es como una hechicera y adivina, eso es sorprendente y muy genial.- dijo Sayuri emocionándose.

-Solo adivina ya casi no ejerzo la hechicería, muy de vez en cuando la llego a usar, prefiero evitar usar magia.

-¿Y eso porque Anika?- pregunto Yami, eso le extrañaba mucho.

-Es algo que no le he contado a nadie, la hechicería me trajo muchas desgracias, tanto que casi pierdo mi vida.- ambos chicos se sorprendieron.

-¿Cómo fue eso? ¿Nos podría contar?- pregunto Sayuri tenía mucha curiosidad sobre eso.

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar pero esta vez lo diré ya que creo que ya debo sacarlo, hace muchos años atrás yo estaba casada con un brujo, nuestra relación era muy buena yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón pero el comenzó a cambiar y empezó a practicar las artes oscuras, por dinero el hacia cualquier maleficio que le pidieran sin importar si las consecuencias del mismo era la muerte de una persona, yo lo confronte ya que no era correcto usar nuestros dones con ese fin e incluso trate de detenerlo y en respuesta trato de embrujarme pero debido a mi propia habilidad sus hechizos no funcionaban conmigo, pero un día me lanzo una poderosa maldición y caí gravemente enferma, tosía sangre y padecí de los dolores más terribles.- Anika cerro sus ojos y estos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, sus lágrimas eran de sangre, Yami y Sayuri se preocuparon.

-¡Anika!- Yami se levantó y con una servilleta le limpio las lágrimas a Anika.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras sangre?- estaba preocupado.

-Tranquilo, esto es un efecto que quedo en mí después de eso, si lloro mis lágrimas siempre serán sangre.

-Se nota que esto te duele mucho Anika, será mejor que ya no lo cuentes, no quiero hacer que recuerdes eso.- dijo Yami con preocupación.

-Yo tampoco, lo siento no debí pedirle que lo contara.- dijo Sayuri con culpa.

-Agradezco su preocupación niños pero está bien, si me duele pero como dije es tiempo de sacarlo de mi ser, esto jamás lo he contado y solo ustedes lo sabrán.- Anika dio un suspiro y decidió seguir relatando.- casi moría y tuve que utilizar toda mi magia para combatir contra ese maleficio pero nada parecía funcionar, al final no tuve otra opción más que regresar la maldición a quien me la había enviado y el murió en mi lugar.- ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos, los ojos de Anika formaron lagrimas rojas que amenazaban con salir, se las limpio con una servilleta.- después mis ojos que eran azules se volvieron rojos y mis lágrimas siempre serian sangre es por eso que decidí no volver a usar la magia ni la hechicería salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario y la verdad me alegra no tener que usar magia.- se llevó una mano a sus ojos.

-Anika ¿Te culpas por la muerte de ese hombre?- Anika asintió.- no debes culparte, tu no lo traicionaste al contrario él te traiciono a ti, devolver la maldición fue la mejor de las decisiones ya que te salvaste y de paso salvaste a gente inocente que él hubiera matado por un pago, ya no debes cargar con eso.- decía Yami en un tono comprensivo.

-Yo de verdad lo amaba, tienes razón Yami el me traiciono, permitió que la oscuridad se apoderara de él y cambiara la persona noble y buena que era, llego demasiado lejos por dinero, cada vez que me veo en un espejo y veo mis ojos recuerdo constantemente eso, decírtelo y decirlo a tu amiga me da una sensación de alivio.

-Ahora entiendo porque siempre te negaste a enseñarme sobre la magia, nunca lo había entendido hasta ahora.- dijo Yami.

-El médium tiene un camino y el brujo y el hechicero tienen otro, un camino que es muy peligroso ya que la magia usada para el mal es de lo más peligroso que existe, ese camino no te corresponde como médium y jamás te lo enseñaría solo para calmar tu curiosidad sobre ese mundo, nunca me perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar por mostrarte algo que nunca debiste ver, tu alma es demasiado bondadosa como para permitir que se manche como la mía.- Yami iba a decir algo pero Sayuri se le adelanto.

-Su alma no está manchada, yo no tengo habilidades como las suyas o como las de Yami pero no las necesito para saber que usted es una buena y valiente mujer, al elegir salvarse y salvar a otros de una mala persona su alma quedo limpia.

-Eres una niña muy sensata y de un corazón blando y puro, no me cabe la menor duda tu eres la persona que vendría a Yami, él te necesitara mucho.- volteando a ver a Yami.- ella es una niña en la que se puede confiar, apóyense entre ustedes dos.- Anika tomo una mano de Yami y una de Sayuri y las puso juntas, ambos se sintieron apenados por esa acción mirándose mutuamente.- cuídense mucho.- dijo Anika con una sonrisa.

-Así será señorita Anika, yo apoyare a Yami en todo lo que pueda.- sonriendo.

-Yo sé que si, Yami tienes a una gran persona a tu lado se bueno con ella, un consejo no vuelvas a hacer la tontería que hiciste en la escuela.- refiriéndose a la sesión que Yami hizo solo.

-Te lo prometo Anika no volveré a hacer nada de eso yo solo y cuidare a Sayuri puedes estar tranquila.

-Confió en ambos, ese espíritu es muy peligroso, ambos ándense con mucho cuidado ya que siento que un peligro se acerca.

-Sé que es peligroso, hoy paso algo.- Anika escuchaba con atención las palabras de Yami.- hoy escuche varias voces que gritaban en mi cabeza, decían "ayúdanos", hay varios espíritus que no encuentran descanso.

-"Ayúdanos".- Anika se quedó pensando un momento.- quieren descansar pero algo los está reteniendo, no se cuál podría ser la causa.- Anika volteo a otro lado por un momento.- ¿Sabes que nos están observando?

-Son mi hermano y sus amigos, supe que nos seguían camino hacia acá, decidí decirle la verdad sobre mí.

-Al fin te decidiste, te deseo la mejor de las suertes ya que ni yo sé que es lo que va a pasar, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, sin importar si estoy en mi trabajo o no llámame.- Anika miro su reloj.- ya debo regresar a mi trabajo.- se levanta y se pone sus lentes oscuros.- me dio mucho gusto conocerte Sayuri.- dándole la mano.

-El gusto fue mío.- también dándole la mano a Anika.- aunque para mí fue más bien todo un honor conocer a una mujer tan valiente y fuerte como usted señorita Anika.- Anika sonrió.

-Gracias, eres una gran chica, cuídense niños.

Anika dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Yami y Sayuri solos.

-Ella es una gran persona, muy valiente y con mucha fuerza, me agrado mucho.- dijo Sayuri con una sonrisa en su rostro, conocer a Anika había sido un honor para ella.

-Anika es una gran persona y es un gran orgullo para mí que ella sea mi maestra.- ambos seguían platicando con sus manos juntas tal y como Anika las había dejado.

A lo lejos Yugi había observado todo junto con sus amigos, le habían surgido algunas dudas.

-¿Quién será esa mujer con la que estuvieron platicando Yami y Sayuri?- pregunto Joey.

-No lo sé nunca la había visto antes, se me hizo una mujer muy extraña.- dijo Yugi.

-Sus ojos eran muy extraños, daban miedo.- comento Tristán.

-¿Crees que Yami te lo dirá si se lo preguntas?- pregunto Tea.

-Conociéndolo claro que no me lo dirá pero aun así se lo preguntare, esa mujer me trae mucha intriga y un mal presentimiento.- dijo Yugi.

Yugi y sus amigos se retiraron dejando a Yami y Sayuri, ellos se quedaron platicando de muchas cosas, Yami se sentía muy nervioso pero estaba dispuesto a decirle a Yugi su más grande secreto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia, espero que les haya gustado, mando un saludo especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Laura Andara, Chiyo Asakura y Miley Atem, gracias por sus comentarios, un saludo muy especial para Chiyo Asakura espero que te recuperes de tu mano y gracias por tus consejos que me han sido muy útiles, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	12. Secreto revelado

**Médium**

**Capítulo 12: Secreto revelado**

Después de que Anika se había retirado Yami y Sayuri se quedaron platicando un rato más, después decidieron ir al parque, Sayuri se subió a uno de los columpios y comenzó a balancearse, Yami la empujaba haciendo que tuviera más impulso después él también se subió a un columpio y comenzó a balancearse.

-Sabes tu amiga Anika me simpatizo muchísimo, es muy fuerte por soportar con mucha valentía todo lo que padeció.- dijo Sayuri.

-Jamás pensé que le hubiera pasado eso, tienes razón al decir que ella es una mujer muy valiente.

-No me puedo imaginar que la persona a la que amo la haya traicionado de esa manera, incluso quiso matarla, eso es muy injusto.

-Debió ser muy difícil para Anika decidir entre dejar que la maldición la matara o regresarla a sabiendas que eso mataría a su esposo, se ve que aun carga con esa culpa.

-Ese tipo estaba loco ¿Hacer tanto daño por dinero? Anika tomo la decisión correcta ya que no solo se salvó sino también salvo a muchos otros.

-Nosotros lo vemos así pero piensa en lo que ella sintió al tomar esa decisión, estoy seguro que ella en verdad lo amo y fue muy difícil, aun le duele.

-Tienes razón y también por ello Anika se reprime en usar sus dotes mágicos, todo eso le dejo secuelas graves, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y aunque son muy hermosos de ellos brotan sangre.

-Me preocupe al verla llorar, Anika no merece seguir siendo atormentada por ello, a pesar de que ya paso el tiempo sigue siendo muy difícil para ella.

-Si.- dijo Sayuri con una sonrisa.- oye sé que ya me habías dicho que desde hace 3 años tienes tus poderes pero como nacieron ¿Cómo te das cuenta que tienes esas habilidades?

-Si vez que te dije que me había desmayado.- Sayuri asintió.- bueno a partir de ese desmayo despertaron en su totalidad mis habilidades ya que antes de eso en mi casa veía algunas bolitas blancas rondar, me acuerdo que muchas veces quería agarrarlas pero desaparecían, veía figuras rondar, antes de mi desmayo ya veía cosas pero me reservaba y trataba de actuar normal.

-Entonces antes de desmayarte ya veías cosas, que genial.

-Algunas de esas cosas si me daban miedo, no las entendía, comenzaba a escuchar voces que decían fantasmas y me empezaba a interesar en esas cosas, los doctores jamás pudieron explicar ese desmayo ya que como quede inconsciente según ellos sin explicación alguna y desperté de la misma manera inexplicable quedo como un misterio médico.

-Wow y más wow ¿Por qué quedaste inconsciente?

-Al inicio no lo sabía solo cuando conocí a Anika es cuando muchas cosas se aclararon, ella me dijo que ese desmayo fue como un reinicio, antes de desmayarme mi cuerpo me probaba para ver si tenía la fortaleza suficiente y cuando me desmaye mi cuerpo se adaptó a todo, por ejemplo mis ojos se adaptaron a ver más allá de lo explicable, todos mis sentidos se abrieron, cuando desperté sabía que me había ocurrido solo que no le dije nada a nadie, de antemano se la opinión de mi madre sobre estas cosas y en si ya quería llevarme con un loquero, si le decía que desperté con habilidades sobrenaturales de seguro me mete a un manicomio, esto es algo que nadie sabe solo tú.

-Entiendo porque eres tan reservado con ese tema, solo de imaginarme que sabes que tienes esos dotes me hace emocionar, me gustaría tener ese tipo de habilidades.

-A veces no es lindo tenerlas ya que muchas veces ver espíritus da algo de miedo más que nada al inicio ya que a veces no sabes que pasa, aunque es interesante.- dijo Yami con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo conociste a Anika?

-Vaya tu curiosidad sí que esta disparada hoy.- Sayuri solo se rio.- después de desmayarme tarde un tiempo antes de salir yo solo, un día fui a recorrer el parque y sentí la energía que Anika emanaba, al acercarme a ella la vi sentada leyendo, me dio mucha curiosidad, volteo a verme y como tú también me sorprendí al ver sus ojos, ella me miro fijo y de inmediato supo lo que yo era, me sorprendí mucho y comencé a platicar con ella, Anika comenzó a explicarme varias cosas y así es como reafirme más sobre lo que ya sabía respecto a lo que yo soy, Anika accedió a enseñarme sobre los médiums y me ha explicado sobre mis habilidades.

-Creo que ya era tu destino conocerla, Anika es tu guía en esto.

-Si eso creo, yo note que ella tenía cosas de magia pero se ponía muy estricta sobre ese tema y se negaba a enseñarme sobre la magia.

-Ahora ya sabes porque, ella dijo que teme que te pase algo, se ve que se ha encariñado mucho contigo y tú con ella, ya es tarde ¿Me acompañas a mi casa?

-Claro.

Ambos chicos se bajaron de los columpios, Yami acompañaba a Sayuri a su hogar, en el camino platicaban de muchas otras cosas más finalmente llegaron a casa de Sayuri, se quedaron parados un momento en la puerta.

-He aquí mi hogar dulce hogar ¿Gustas pasar un rato?

-No gracias debo regresar y hacer mis deberes de la escuela te veré mañana.

-Está bien.- Sayuri le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yami.- nos vemos mañana Yami.

Sayuri dio media vuelta y entro a su hogar, Yami también dio media vuelta tomándose la mejilla donde Sayuri le había dado el beso, sentía que la sangre se le iba a la cara logrando un sonrojo significativo.

-Me dio un beso, Yami contrólate solo fue un beso de amigos, no tienes por qué apenarte, vamos cálmate.- comenzó a caminar intentando meterse en la cabeza que eso fue solo un gesto de amistad, finalmente se convenció de eso.

Por su parte Sayuri se quedó recargada en la puerta con el mismo sonrojo en sus mejillas pero más que nada con una gran sonrisa.

-Me dejo darle un beso eso fue súper, aunque eso es de lo más normal ya que los chicos y las chicas se despiden de esa manera todo el tiempo, he visto que muchos se despiden así en la escuela, entonces porque me emociona tanto ¡fue genial!- subió corriendo a su habitación.

Yami iba camino pensando en varias cosas pero el pensamiento que más estaba en su cabeza era lo que Anika les había contado, jamás se imaginó que ella hubiera sufrido tanto por causa del hombre que ella más amo. Yugi iba saliendo de la arcada con sus amigos, a lo lejos visualizo a su hermano notando que estaba solo, se despidió de sus amigos y fue a alcanzarlo.

-Hola hermano ¿Por qué estás solo?

-Porque Sayuri ya se fue a su casa, no vamos a estar cada minuto del día juntos además hay tareas que debemos hacer.

-Muy cierto.- Yugi quería preguntarle a Yami sobre quien era la mujer con la que estuvo platicando pero Yami se daría cuenta de que estuvo espiando sin imaginarse que Yami ya lo sabía.- hermano quiero preguntarte algo pero no sé cómo vas a reaccionar.- Yami supo a lo que se refería.

-Quieres preguntarme quien es la mujer con quien Sayuri y yo estuvimos platicando ¿Cierto?- Yugi se sorprendió mucho.- sé que nos estuviste espiando, sentí cuando nos seguías junto con tus amigos y debo decirte que no eres nada bueno en eso de espiar.

-Me sorprendes, yo quería saber que tanto haces que te apartas cada día más de mí y de los demás y esa mujer me trajo mucha intriga, es algo extraña.- Yami se molestó por ese comentario.

-Ella no es extraña así que no te apresures a juzgar a alguien que no conoces, sé que sonare como Sayuri pero tú no tienes derecho a juzgar a nadie, la persona que viste se llama Anika.

-¿Ella es Anika? ¿La misma Anika a la que vas a visitar?

-La misma.

-¿Por qué visitas a una mujer adulta? Yo creí que Anika era una adolecente.

-La visito porque ella es mi amiga.

-¿Solo por eso?

-Sí, solo por eso.

-¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Desde cuándo la conoces?

-Eso hermanito sigue siendo confidencial, no vayas a decirle nada a mamá sobre eso, te lo pido por favor.

-De acuerdo no diré nada.

Yugi no diría nada sobre lo que vio ya que quería saber más, llegaron a casa donde después de comer comenzaron a hacer sus deberes de la escuela, Yugi estaba pensativo ya que no sabía porque Yami se veía con una mujer mayor y sabía que Yami no lo diría, Yami ocultaría la verdadera identidad de Anika, no dejaría que supiera que ella era una adivina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente ambos chicos ya estaban en la escuela, Yami sentía con mucha más fuerza la presencia del espíritu que habitaba en la escuela, su presencia se sentía peor que antes mareándolo mucho, sentía como si su energía lo fuera a abandonar, llego la hora del receso y como siempre Yami se separó de Yugi estando cada uno con sus amistades, Yami estaba pensativo.

-Yami ¿Qué te ocurre el día de hoy? Estas muy serio.- le pregunto Sayuri ya que para ella esa seriedad no era normal.

-Pensaba en algunas cosas ¿Crees que hago mal al no decirle a mi familia sobre quien soy en realidad?

-¿Crees que ocultar tu secreto está mal?

-Algo, mi familia siempre se preocupa por mí y siempre quieren saber porque guardo silencio pero me da temor que me juzguen y me cataloguen como un loco.

-Siempre escucha a tu corazón ¿Crees que realmente deben saberlo o no? ¿Te han dado esa confianza para revelarte cómo eres en realidad? Al final lo que decidas hacer yo te apoyare.

-Gracias Sayuri.- mientras tanto Yugi por su parte.

-Entonces ¿esa mujer es la tal Anika?- pregunto Joey.

-Así es, no me dijo mucho ya que sigue reservándose demasiado no sé qué tanto oculta, chicos iré a hablar con él.

-Buena suerte Yugi espero que te diga la verdad.- dijo Tea, Yugi se separó de sus amigos para ir a ver a Yami y hablar con él, Yami y Sayuri vieron que Yugi se aproximaba.

-Ahí viene tu hermano.

-Creo que se lo diré, le diré a mi hermano quien soy en realidad solo espero no arrepentirme.

-¿Estas totalmente seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-La verdad no pero lo intentare, ya no guardare mi secreto por mas tiempo ¿Nos dejarías hablar a solas?

-Claro iré a comprar un jugo, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.- Sayuri se separó de Yami, Yugi llego en esos momentos con Yami.

-Hermano creo que tú y yo debemos hablar.- dijo Yugi estando serio.

-Yo también creo que debemos hablar, primero tú.

-De acuerdo, mira últimamente te muestras más distante, sigues sin convivir conmigo y el resto de la familia a pesar de que prometiste abrirte no lo has cumplido ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

-Siendo sincero me da miedo decirlo.

-¿Miedo? ¿A que le tienes miedo?

-A que ustedes no sepan entenderme, ya que yo soy diferente, demasiado diferente.- Yugi no entendía a qué se refería con eso.- yo… bueno es que es muy difícil decirlo, ni siquiera sé cómo decirlo.

-No te pongas nervioso, toma algo de aire e intenta decirlo.

-Lo que te diré sonara algo loco y deberás prometerme que no le dirás nada a nadie, estoy confiando en ti así que prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo hermano.- no podía creer que Yami se iba a abrir con él.

-Muy bien primero que nada ¿Sabes lo que es un médium o clarividente?- Yugi se extrañó por la pregunta tan rara que hizo Yami.

-¿Un médium? Según tengo entendido son personas dotadas con la habilidad de hablar con los espíritus ¿Eso que tiene que ver contigo?

-Como te dije esto sonara muy loco pero yo tengo esa habilidad.

-¿Qué?- no se imaginaba eso y tampoco le creía.- déjame ver si entendí, tu Yami Atem Moto eres un médium, una persona que ve y se comunica con el mas allá.- Yami asintió.- claro, suena como que ya te volviste loco.

-No estoy loco es la verdad, no lo dije porque pensarían eso de mí, ya veo que no me crees desde aquí se percibe la incredulidad.

-Yami ¿En verdad quieres que crea eso? Es muy difícil de creer y más porque nos han enseñado que eso es solo fantasía.- Yami dio un suspiro.

-Sé que es muy difícil de creer pero te pido que me creas y sobretodo que lo que te dije lo mantengas en secreto.

-De acuerdo lo guardare en secreto ¿Tu amiga ya sabe sobre esto?

-No, no he confiado tanto en ella como para decirle esto.- mintió ya que no quería involucrar a Sayuri, Yami vio a Sayuri parada tomando su jugo.- me retiro Yugi.- sin más palabras dio media vuelta y se fue, Yugi regreso con sus amigos.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Tristán con mucha curiosidad.

-Muchas cosas, oficialmente mi hermano se volvió loco.- era obvio que no le creyó una palabra de lo que Yami le dijo.

-Vaya ¿Qué tanto te dijo?- pregunto Joey.

-"Su secreto" y me pidió que lo guardara, no les diré a ustedes porque los conozco y son capaces de ir a burlarse de el.- Yugi se quedó hablando con sus amigos mientras Yami se acercó a Sayuri.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te dijo tu hermano?

-No me creyó, me miro como si lo hubiera inventado todo, estoy pensando que fue un error haberle dicho la verdad sobre mí.

-Tu hermano no es exactamente una persona de mente abierta pero esperemos que corresponda a tu confianza.

-Yo también lo espero, me pregunto si tu sabias sobre esto y le dije que no, no quiero que crea que tienes algo que ver así que si te pregunta…

-Yo no sé nada, eres mi amigo pero no "confías" lo suficiente en mí, desconozco tu secreto.

-Exacto, ven te invito algo de comer.

-Que caballero.- ambos se rieron y fueron a la cafetería, ese día estaba pasando tranquilamente sin ningún percance.

Saliendo de la escuela Sayuri recibió una llamada de parte de su madre por lo que tuvo que dirigirse a su hogar directamente, Yami la acompaño y luego decidió ir a ver a su abuela, el día anterior no la había visto, cuando la vio le dio un gran abrazo era muy evidente que la extrañaba mucho, se quedaron platicando de muchas cosas, mientras Yugi llego a su hogar, en esos momentos estaban su madre y su abuelo.

-Hola Yugi ¿Y tu hermano?- pregunto Zora.

-Con su futura novia.- Zora noto la seriedad de Yugi.- es evidente que ese par se gusta pero no lo aceptan.

-Te veo muy serio cariño y eso no es normal en ti.

-Me quede pensando en algo que Yami me dijo, creo que ya se volvió loco.- Solomon decide intervenir por las palabras de su nieto menor.

-No digas esas cosas de tu hermano Yami no está loco.

-Me dijo que la razón por la cual es reservado es porque es un médium, una persona con la habilidad de hablar con espíritus.- Zora se sorprendió ante lo dicho.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

-Hoy en la escuela.

Zora dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de Yami, abrió la puerta buscando indicios encontrando los cuarzos, los canticos y otras cosas que decían lo que Yami era en verdad.

-No puedo creerlo se metió en esto.- sentía un gran enojo.

Mientras tanto Yami estaba con su abuela, ella había preparado algo para que los dos comieran, ya habían terminado.

-Me encantaron las bolas de arroz, eres una gran cocinera.- dijo alabando la comida de Ayani.

-Gracias por el alago mi niño, este era el platillo favorito de tu padre, le encantaba cuando hacia bolas de arroz.

-Y le doy la razón estuvieron deliciosas, ya es algo tarde ya tengo que regresar.

-Antes de que te vayas mi niño quiero darte algo.- de su joyero Ayani saco una especie de collar dorado y se lo dio a Yami luego se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué es esto abuelita?

-Es un portarretratos, ábrelo.- Yami hizo lo indicado viendo lo que había en su interior: dos personas cargando un bebe en brazos.- somos tu abuelo y yo cargando a Alexander cuando era un bebe.

-No puedo aceptarlo, es tu recuerdo de mi abuelo y mi padre, no sería correcto ya que esto es tuyo te pertenece.

-Yo tengo muchos recuerdos de Nicholas y Alexander, viví una vida maravillosa a su lado, sus recuerdos están aquí en mi corazón y nadie me puede quitar eso, quiero que tú lo tengas, quiero que este sea tu recuerdo.- Ayani tomo el portarretratos y se lo coloco en el cuello a Yami.

-De acuerdo abuelita, te prometo que lo cuidare como mi más grande tesoro.- dijo Yami feliz por tener aquel recuerdo.

-Estoy segura de ello.- le da un fuerte abrazo.- te amo mi pequeño médium.

-Yo también te amo abuela.- correspondiendo el abrazo.- ya me tengo que ir, me encanto estar contigo abuela, siempre disfruto de tu compañía.

-Yo también disfruto de tu compañía.- Ayani acompaño a Yami a la puerta.- cuídate.- le dio un beso con mucho cariño en su mejilla con otro abrazo, Yami salió de la habitación quedándose un momento parado.

-Tengo una abuela maravillosa, soy muy afortunado.- decía con una sonrisa.

Yami procedió a retirarse para ir a su hogar sin saber que se le venían los problemas, tiempo después Yami ya estaba en casa, se sentía muy feliz por haber pasado un buen rato con su abuela pero esa alegría estaba por desvanecerse, entro a su casa y al cerrar la puerta escucho a su madre.

-¡YAMI ATEM MOTO!- Se volteo sorprendido, sabía lo que significaba ser nombrado por su nombre completo, al ver la expresión de su madre se sorprendió aún más.

-¿Por qué estas molesta? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-¿Cómo te atreviste?- Yami no entendió, Yugi y Solomon solo escuchaban sentados en la sala.

-Discúlpame mamá pero no te entiendo ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Zora saco de una bolsa negra los cuarzos, los canticos, las cartas del tarot entre otras cosas, Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión al ver sus cosas.

-¿Ya entendiste? ¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a ese mundo? ¿Estás loco? Un médium ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió?

-Yo… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Tu hermano me lo dijo.- Yami de inmediato volteo a ver a Yugi quien se mostraba serio en esos momentos.- ¿Es por esto que siempre estás de misterioso? ¿ES LA RAZON POR LA CUAL YA NO CONVIVES CON NOSOTROS?- decía alzando la voz.

-Si es por esto, yo tengo habilidades paranormales, soy un médium y la razón por la cual no lo dije es porque sabía que ibas a reaccionar así ¿Cómo decírtelo sin que te enfadaras y pensaras que estoy loco? No lo dije porque sabía que no lo ibas a entender.

-Claro que no ¿Cómo entender que mi hijo se metió en semejante estupidez? Todo eso es basura ¡Grábatelo bien!- Solomon decide intervenir ya que la discusión se estaba saliendo de control.

-Zora, Yami es mejor que se tranquilicen y hablemos este asunto con calma sin llegar a discutir de esta manera agresiva, sobre todo tu Zora tranquilízate estas muy alterada.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si me entero que mi hijo tiene la cabeza llena de basura? No puedo creer que no hayas sido honesto conmigo.- Yami se indignó por esas palabras.

-¿Honestidad? No tienes derecho a pedirme que sea honesto contigo cuando tú tampoco lo eres conmigo.- esas palabras sorprendieron a todos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Yo siempre he sido honesta contigo.

-¿Enserio? Bien entonces dime ¿Por qué mentiste sobre la muerte de mi padre y sobre mis abuelos paternos? Mi abuelo murió pero mi abuela sigue viva.- Zora se sorprendió ante eso, al igual que Yugi al escuchar eso pero el solo se quedaba callado.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa locura?- ya no sabía que decir.

-Del obituario de la ciudad y por el hecho de que conozco a mi abuela Ayani, ella es la señora más linda, dulce y cariñosa de este mundo, ella también es una médium y creo que es por eso que niegas su existencia.- Yami estaba molesto.

-De acuerdo si es por eso que negué su existencia y para estas alturas pensé que ya habría muerto, los aleje de ella para que nos los acercara a ese mundo pero de nada sirvió ya que tu solo te acercaste ¡Aléjate de esas estupideces!

-Lástima que no puedo hacer eso, yo soy un médium y aunque me quiera alejar no se puede ya que mis dones no son algo desechable ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

-No aceptare esta locura de tu parte.- Zora estaba realmente furiosa.- maldigo a ese tipo de personas, a cualquiera con esas habilidades y eso te incluye, te maldigo.- Yami sintió una puñalada en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras de parte de su madre.

-¡Zora! No digas esas cosas.- Solomon volteo a ver a Yami que se había quedado paralizado por tan crueles palabras, Yami no la escuches no es cierto lo que acaba de decir.- tomo a Zora de las manos.- ¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir?- en esos momentos Zora reflexiono dándose cuenta de las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

-Yami cariño discúlpame no… no quise decir eso.- ya no sabía cómo solucionarlo.- Yami solo cerro sus ojos y de ellos comenzaron a salir lagrimas esas palabras lo habían lastimado mucho, Zora se acercó a Yami pero el de inmediato se alejó.

-Ya dijiste lo que piensas de mí y de los que son como yo… yo… yo te detesto, a todos ustedes no quiero volver a verlos nunca más en mi vida.- salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de la casa se sentía muy herido, Zora fue tras el queriendo alcanzarlo pero no pudo Yami era muy rápido, se sentía muy arrepentida de lo que había dicho.

-¡Yami! ¡Yami vuelve!- también comenzó a derramar lágrimas.- lo siento mucho no era cierto lo que te dije estaba furiosa.- Solomon se colocó detrás de ella.

-Espero que estés feliz acabas de herir a tu hijo y ahora huyo de ti y todo por no controlar tu enojo.- Solomon sentía una gran indignación pero a la vez tristeza ya que Yami no se merecía aquellas palabras.

Mientras Yami corría veloz, quería alejarse de todo el mundo, se sentía triste, herido y traicionado, lo que más temía se había hecho realidad, se arrepentía tanto de haberle confesado su secreto a Yugi, en esos momentos quería deshacerse de sus habilidades, deseaba con todo el corazón ser una persona normal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, Yami confió en Yugi pero esa confianza no fue correspondida, aún falta más en esta historia, más secretos por revelarse, espero que esta historia les esté gustando, mando un gran saludo y muchos abrazos a mis hermanas que me apoyan en esta historia también mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Laura Andara, Miley Atem y a todos los que se toman unos minutos para leer esta loca historia, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo con más sorpresas. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	13. No estoy solo

**Médium**

**Capítulo 13: No estoy solo**

Se sentía tan arrepentida ya que esas palabras no debieron salir de su boca y ahora gracias a ello su hijo había huido, estaba sentada en la sala sosteniéndose la cabeza, Solomon y Yugi solo la observaban, Yugi pensaba que de haber sabido que su madre iba a reaccionar de la manera en que lo hizo jamás hubiera dicho nada y Yami no se hubiera ido, se arrepentía tanto, Solomon se acercó a Zora y se sentó junto a ella.

-Lo que dijiste estuvo mal, no controlaste tu enojo y mira lo que paso, no entiendo tu enojo sabes que Alexander tenía esas mismas habilidades y así lo aceptaste creo que era lógico que al menos uno de tus dos hijos saliera con habilidades similares, no entiendo tu intolerancia.- Yugi escucho eso y decidió intervenir.

-Un momento ¿Mi padre poseía habilidades como las que Yami dijo que tenía?- Solomon asintió.- entonces ¿Por qué le reprochaste a Yami de esa manera? Mi hermano no merecía lo que le dijiste también ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenía una abuela? ¿Por qué mentiste tanto?- decía Yugi con mucho reproche, no se le hacía justo.

-Por qué quería alejarlos del mundo que la rodea, jamás pensé que uno de ustedes podría sacar algo así, cometí un grave error yo nunca quise lastimar a tu hermano ahora no se a donde pudo haber ido.

-Probable este con su amiga Sayuri.- dijo Yugi.

-¿Sabes dónde vive su amiga?- pregunto Solomon, Yugi negó.- bueno tal vez su número de teléfono.

-Nada de eso, Yami se reserva demasiado y después de esto no confiara otra vez en especial en mí, hermano en verdad lo siento.- Yugi se sentía culpable, Solomon tomo el teléfono y marco al celular de Yami pero él no contestaba.

A lo lejos Yami había ido al parque estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, miraba su celular el cual sonaba pero no quería contestar ya que reconocía el número de su casa, no necesitaba más reproches de parte de su madre así que para que no lo molestaran apago su teléfono, después solo se quedó mirando al piso, pensaba ir con Anika o su abuela pero no quería preocuparlas por sus problemas, las palabras de su madre aun resonaban en su mente lastimándolo aún más, no comprendía porque había sido así, se sentía completamente solo.

-Fui un tonto un verdadero estúpido al confiar en mi hermano ahora mi madre me odia ¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? ¿Por qué tuve que tener estas habilidades?- cerro sus ojos con fuerza.- de repente escucho una voz.

-Porque tus habilidades son parte de quien tú eres.- de inmediato Yami reconoció la voz volteando y encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Ayani.

-Abuela ¿Qué haces aquí?- Ayani se sentó a su lado.

-Salí para pasear por este lindo parque pero la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Pensé que estabas en casa.- Yami miro a otro lado no queriendo encarar a Ayani, no quería que se diera cuenta de su tristeza.- vamos ¿Qué te ocurrió? Aunque no quieras voltear a verme sé que estas triste, todo tu ser emana una gran tristeza.- en esos momentos Yami soltó un sollozo le dolía demasiado pero finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-Le confié el secreto de mis habilidades a mi hermano pero él me delato con mi madre y ella se enojó mucho conmigo, discutimos y ella me dijo que me maldecía por tener las habilidades de médium y yo hui de ahí.- comenzó a llorar, Ayani sintió mucho enojo e indignación.

-Ya entiendo porque esa tristeza.- lo abrazo y Yami se aferró a ella, en esos momentos lloraba como un niño pequeño pero como no hacerlo si aquello le dolía demasiado.- ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle semejante barbaridad a un niño tan dulce y bueno como tú? Me dan ganas de ir y darle un bastonazo en la cabeza a ver si se le acomoda el cerebro, tranquilo ya paso abuela está aquí.- pero Yami no se podía calmar.- vamos al hotel no dejare que mi nieto se quede en la calle.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron al hotel, Ayani no podía creer que Zora le dijera algo así a su propio hijo, Yami había entristecido mucho, Ayani lo observaba y no se parecía en nada al joven alegre y entusiasta que estuvo con ella hace un rato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en la casa de los Moto el abuelo Solomon seguía intentando llamar a Yami pero solo lo enviaba al buzón de voz.

-No me contesta me envía directo al buzón de voz solo espero que nada malo le haya ocurrido.- Zora se sentía aun peor.

-Mi niño está perdido y es mi culpa.- se soltó a llorar.

-Atormentarte de esta manera no lo hará volver, debes disculparte con él y hacerle saber que lo aceptas tal y como es, deja a un lado ese ridículo orgullo y enojo ya que eso no te llevara a nada, ahora dime ¿A qué se debe tu intolerancia?- Zora comenzó a recordar algo y sacudió a su cabeza intentando alejar ese recuerdo.

-No puedo, me da temor, no puedo decirlo.

-Mamá este no es el momento de guardar secretos, Yami se encuentra perdido y no sabemos si se encuentra bien o no.- dijo Yugi.

-Bien guárdate tu secreto pero nada justifica lo que le dijiste a Yami, saldré a buscarlo ya que quiero que sepa que su abuelo lo acepta tal y como es, ya piensa que todos lo rechazamos y no quiero que crea eso de mí.

Solomon salió de la casa en busca de su nieto, se preguntaba ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que su hija fuera muy intolerante a ese asunto? Fuera lo que fuera no la justificaba, sabía que Alexander tuvo esas habilidades y ahora Yami continuaba con ese legado, a él no le importaba eso quería a su nieto tal y como era.

Pronto oscureció y Solomon no pudo encontrar a Yami, ya eran las 10:00PM y estuvo de regreso en su hogar sin resultados, Yugi estaba en la sala esperando impaciente.

-Abuelito ¿Cómo te fue?

-No logre nada, no se a donde pudo haber ido ¿Dónde está tu madre?- pregunto al no ver a Zora.

-Fue a su habitación, me siento muy culpable ojala no hubiera dicho nada.

-Cometiste un error, cuando Yami te dijo sobre sus habilidades y te pidió que lo guardaras era porque el ya conoce el pensar de tu madre, te equivocaste al decirlo, era obvio que tu madre reaccionaria así, ahora ya entiendo porque tanto misterio y aquella vez en el hospital cuando dijo que se trataba de un asunto espiritual, debí verlo.

-Abuelito dijiste que mi padre tenía esas habilidades, yo no recuerdo como era el ¿Podrías decírmelo?

-Alexander era un hombre bueno, cariñoso y muy bondadoso, los atesoraba a ustedes dos, era muy especial, mientras era novio de tu madre supimos que él y toda su familia tenian la habilidad de comunicarse con los muertos, a Zora no le importó y a mí tampoco ya que él era un hombre muy responsable y bueno y ahora Yami ha heredado sus habilidades, no sé qué ocurrió con Zora que se volvió intolerante a eso, Yugi ¿Cómo es la amiga de Yami?

-¿Sayuri?- Solomon asintió.- es una chica buena y siempre esta con Yami, lo defiende como nadie lo ha hecho ¿Estará con ella?

-Esperemos que sí y si es así entonces está en buenas manos, no podemos hacer nada más que rezar y pedir que se encuentre bien, descansa Yugi no te atormentes ya que lo hecho, hecho esta.- Yugi se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su abuelo, la culpa lo estaba matando.

Zora estaba en su habitación, se sentía muy mal por lo que había dicho y solo miraba por la ventana con una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Lo siento hijo nunca fue mi intención herirte, lo siento pero tampoco puedo aceptar esa maldición que te dejo tu padre, espero que te encuentres bien.- se soltó a llorar.

Por su parte Yami también miraba por la ventana, observar las estrellas le había traído algo de paz pero aún se sentía triste.

-¿Cómo te sientes mi niño?- pregunto Ayani.

-Mal, no me puedo quitar esas palabras de mi cabeza, quisiera no ser lo que soy.

-Eres un niño único y muy especial.

-No quiero ser especial quiero ser normal, deseo ser normal.

-No te desprecies así, eres un niño bueno pero ahora estas herido, no hagas caso a lo que te digan ya que siempre habrá personas de mente cerrada como tu madre que dirán eso de ti pero también hay personas como tu amiguita Sayuri que te apoyan en todo.

-Sayuri, ella es una gran amiga.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?- Yami de inmediato volteo a otro lado.- y a ella le gustas.

-No, ella es solo mi amiga y nada más.

-Sé que si pero no quieres admitirlo, si yo tuviera tu edad créeme andaría detrás de ti y no te me escapabas.- Yami sonrió un poco.

-Eso creo, ya no quiero hablar de eso.

-De acuerdo, ya es tarde hay que descansar, duerme en la cama y yo me quedare en el sillón.- señalando el sillón junto a la ventana.

-Claro que no, yo estaré bien en el sillón no me sentiría cómodo dejando que te quedes ahí.- por su mirada Ayani supo que no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-De acuerdo, eres igual que tu padre.

Yami se acomodó en el sillón, Ayani le paso una cobija y después se acostó pero Yami no pudo dormir, simplemente no podía y aunque no quisiera recordar aquellas palabras llegaban a su cabeza, se quedó toda la noche despierto llorando en silencio mientras contemplaba las estrellas que esa noche mostraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente Yugi fue a la escuela el solo y esperaba que Yami fuera pero mientras transcurría el tiempo Yami jamás llego, pronto sonó la campana indicando la hora del receso, con su mirada buscaba a Sayuri, quería preguntarle si Yami había ido con ella, sus amigos lo notaban muy desanimado.

-Yugi ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy ausente.- pregunto Tea.

-Quiero ver si encuentro a Sayuri.

-Para que quieres verla.- Dijo Tristán.

-Yami huyo de la casa debido a que discutió con mi madre, ella le dijo cosas hirientes, quería preguntarle si estuvo con ella.

-¿Tan fuerte estuvo que se fue? ¿Qué le dijo?- pregunto Joey.

-Muchas cosas pero la más hiriente fue que lo maldecía.

-Vaya que feo ni él se merece eso, si quieres después de la escuela te ayudamos a buscarlo.- a lo lejos Yugi visualizo a Sayuri, parecía que buscaba algo.

-Ya la vi, amigos espérenme aquí iré a hablar con ella.- Yugi fue a donde estaba Sayuri.- oye Sayuri.- ella volteo recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Yugi oye ¿Y Yami?- Yugi se sorprendió por la pregunta dándose de cuenta de inmediato que ella no lo había visto.- lo he buscado por todos lados pero no lo veo creo que no vino hoy.

-Yo creí que ayer había ido contigo, con permiso.- Yugi iba a retirarse pero Sayuri lo detuvo.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿No sabes en donde esta? ¿Qué paso?- Yugi no quiso contestar pero Sayuri lo tomo de una mano y lo llevo a otro lado fuera del alcance de la vista de todos.- dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Está desaparecido?- Sayuri noto la mirada entristecida de Yugi, él no quería contestar así que opto por otro método.- bien pero tú me obligaste a esto.

Tomo a Yugi de un brazo, le metió el pie tirándolo al piso boca abajo con el brazo atrás de la espalda impidiéndole pararse.

-¡Suéltame Sayuri!

-No hasta que me digas que paso, si no me lo dices por las buenas entonces te obligare a decírmelo.

-De acuerdo solo deja que me pare y te lo digo.

-Primero dímelo y después te dejo parar.- aplico un poco de presión al brazo de Yugi, lo tenía muy bien agarrado.

-Está bien Yami huyo de la casa.

-¿Por qué?- aplico un poco más de presión.

-Discutió con mi madre, ella supo que tiene habilidades especiales, le dijo muchas cosas que lo hirieron pero la más fuerte fue que lo maldecía.- Sayuri se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo fue que supo eso?- de inmediato lo dedujo.- ¿Tú se lo dijiste cierto? Le dijiste sobre las habilidades especiales de Yami.

-Un momento ¿Tu sabias?- en esos momentos Sayuri soltó a Yugi y él se sentó tomándose el brazo.- lo sabias.- Sayuri no quería decirlo y aunque no dijera nada su silencio la delataba.

-Supe que él es especial desde el primer momento en que lo vi, no diré nada.- Sayuri dio media vuelta.

-Casi me rompes el brazo para hacer que hable y ahora eres tú la que no quieres hablar, tu silencio te delata tu sabias de las habilidades de mi hermano.

-Deduce lo que quieras pero yo no diré nada ya que hice una promesa y no me harás romperla, prefiero lanzarme del edificio de la escuela antes que romper mi promesa.- salió corriendo de ahí, Yugi se levantó y fue con sus amigos ellos notaron que se tomaba el brazo.

-¿Cómo te fue con Sayuri?- pregunto Tea.

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo viejo?- pregunto Joey.

-Yami no fue con ella me di cuenta cuando me pregunto por él, no le quise decir nada pero me tiro al piso y casi me rompe el brazo para decirle lo sucedido, note que ella sabe el secreto de mi hermano pero no quiere hablar.

-¿Te obligo a hablar y ahora ella no quiere? Vaya chica.- dijo Tristán algo sorprendido.

-Pero con esto me doy cuenta porque Yami confió en ella.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el rubio.

-Porque ella está dispuesta a todo con tal de protegerlo, me dijo que prefería lanzarse del edificio de la escuela que a romper su promesa, aunque intente obligarla no dirá nada.

Mientras Sayuri fue a otro lado de la escuela, tomo su teléfono y marco al celular de Yami pero la enviaba al buzón de voz.

-¿Dónde estás Yami? Tengo que estar contigo en este momento tan difícil para ti, vamos Sayuri no entres en pánico él debe estar bien solo piensa a donde iría, fácil con Ayani o Anika no hay más, pero no me sé el teléfono de Anika ni su dirección entonces la opción que me queda es con Ayani, Yami me dio el número del cuarto del hotel.

Sayuri marco al hotel, el teléfono sonó en el cuarto, Ayani contesto.

-Buenos días ¿Quién es?

-Señora Ayani soy Sayuri, me acabo de enterar de algo terrible, llame para preguntar ¿Yami esta con usted?- se notaba desesperada.

-Tranquila mi niña Yami está conmigo, en estos momentos está dormido ya que no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, el cansancio acaba de vencerlo.- Sayuri dio un suspiro en tranquilidad.- él está bien así que puedes estar tranquilo.

-Gracias al cielo que está bien, pasare saliendo de la escuela yo tengo que estar con el apoyándolo, no lo dejare solo.

-Tu apoyo le será muy útil en estos momentos, qué bueno que te tiene mi niña aquí te estaré esperando.- Ayani colgó, en esos momentos toco la campana indicando que el receso había terminado.

Sayuri estaba más que impaciente quería que se llegara la hora de la salida, movía su pie impaciente y miraba a cada rato el reloj, después de un tiempo sonó la campana indicando la hora de la salida, Sayuri salió como rayo de ahí, corría lo más que podía por los pasillos, una sombra negra paso a un lado suyo rápidamente y a pesar de que no podía verla si pudo sentirla, se detuvo un momento.

-¿Qué fue eso? Probablemente sea el espíritu que habita en este lugar, lo siento espíritu pero no tengo tiempo para ti.

Retomo el camino saliendo del edificio lo más rápido que pudo, para no retrasarse más tomo un taxi y en poco tiempo llego al hotel y se dirigió a la habitación, Ayani le abrió y la invito a pasar.

-Hola señora Ayani.- le dio un abrazo.- ¿Dónde está Yami?

-Pasa y lo veras.- Sayuri paso y vio a Yami recostado en la cama dormido aunque su expresión era de tristeza.- cuando llamaste tenía como 10 minutos que se acomodó en la cama y se durmió, paso toda la noche en vela llorando.

-Pobrecito apenas hoy me entere de lo sucedido, su madre fue muy cruel con el ¿Por qué no me dijo nada ayer? Yo hubiera salido de mi casa para estar con él.

-Lo encontré en el parque, se notaba que acababa de suceder, no le dio tiempo no creas que no confía en ti, ahora más que nunca necesitara mucho de tu apoyo.

-Yo estaré con él, no lo abandonare nunca lo hare.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de lo sucedido querida?- pregunto Ayani.

-Yugi me lo dijo (pensando: aunque no le saque la información de buena manera) Yami le confió su secreto a Yugi y lo traiciono.- Sayuri se expresaba con enojo por ello.

-Tranquila mi niña el enojo y el rencor no quedan contigo, ahora Yami está bien y es mejor que lo dejemos descansar.- las dos se quedaron platicando mientras Yami comenzaba a tener otro sueño.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, sentía su cuerpo muy adolorido, abrió los ojos pero todo seguía siendo oscuridad dándose cuenta que tenía los ojos vendados junto con sus pies y manos, alguien lo tenía agarrado de su ropa y lo arrastraba por el piso.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando?- decía desesperado, el miedo comenzaba a inundarlo, repentinamente se escuchó una voz.

-Pronto terminare con tu sufrimiento.

-¿Quién eres?- no hubo respuesta.- ¡Contéstame!- nuevamente no hubo respuesta, se escuchó el abrir y cerrar de una puerta y luego Yami sintió como lo levantaban y lo ponían en una especie de cama, esta era dura, sintió como aseguraban su cuerpo atándolo a aquella cama, esa persona le quito la venda de los ojos dejando ver la figura de aquel doctor con el hacha en las manos, eso lo lleno de terror, vio cómo su cuerpo tenia rastros de sangre debido a heridas infligidas.

-Por favor no me lastimes ¡Déjame ir!- en respuesta a eso iba a darle un hachazo pero la puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver la figura de otro hombre vestido de blanco.

-Jack ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suelta eso.- en el acto aquel doctor volteo.- no puedo creer lo que ibas a hacerle a este paciente ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Sus males mentales son incurables, no sirve para la sociedad.- se expresaba con mucho despotismo.

-Eso es falso, nuestro deber es ayudarlos no matarlos, dame eso.

El otro doctor tomo el hacha pero Jack no se la entrego y comenzaron a forcejear, Yami aprovecho para intentar zafarse, Jack le dio un golpe en el estómago al otro doctor derribándolo al piso, tomo al otro doctor del cuello y le dio un hachazo decapitándolo, Yami vio eso y con más desesperación intento zafarse, logro liberar una mano e iba a quitarse las ataduras pero la mano del doctor se posó sobre la suya, con horror lo volteo a ver y el doctor negó con su dedo y después le dio varios hachazos manchando todo de sangre.

-¡AHHHH!- abrió sus ojos de una sola vez, estaba gritando, al escucharlo Ayani y Sayuri fueron hacia él y comenzaron a moverlo hasta que reacciono, se sentó rápido.

-Tranquilo mi niño ya paso, solo fue una pesadilla.- Ayani se sentó junto a el y lo abrazo.

-Sí, otra pesadilla donde soy asesinado.- temblaba, ese sueño le causo horror.- eso fue horrible pero en este sueño hubo algo mas.- se soltó del abrazo de Ayani.- otro doctor entro a esa habitación e intento detenerlo pero fue decapitado y después me asesino.- cerro los ojos con fuerza.

-Como dijo tu abuela solo fue una pesadilla.- al escucharla Yami de inmediato abrió los ojos encontrándose con Sayuri, no había notado que ella estaba ahí (n/a: despistado)

-Sayuri ¿Qué haces aquí? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Yo tengo mis métodos.- se abalanzo para abrazarlo.- me entere de lo que paso entre tú y tu madre y es muy injusto, vine para apoyarte, no te lo merecías.- Yami se volteo a otro lado no quería recordar eso.- quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo en todo, no te voy a dejar solo.- Yami volteo a verla notando que Sayuri había colocado el rostro sobre su pecho, en esos momentos correspondió el abrazo en que Sayuri lo tenía.

-En verdad te lo agradezco Sayuri es bueno saber que todavía tengo personas en quienes puedo confiar, eres mi gran amiga.

-Y tú eres mi mejor amigo, siempre estaré contigo apoyándote en todo, juntos en las buenas y en las malas.- dijo Sayuri con una sonrisa, soltando a Yami del abrazo en que lo tenía.

Ayani veía la escena enternecida, Sayuri era un gran apoyo para Yami, eso le ayudaría a no caer en depresión por lo ocurrido con su madre.

-No solo cuentas con su apoyo mi niño también con el mío y estoy segura que también con el apoyo de tu amiga Anika.- Yami sonrió.- que lindos se ven par de tortolos.

-¡Abuela!- dijo Yami con un ligero sonrojo, Sayuri estaba intentando contener su risa pero se le escapaba una que otra risita.- y tu ¿De qué te ríes Sayuri?

-Disculpa pero se me hace tan divertido, todo el mundo cree que somos algo más aparte de amigos, vamos tu abuela lo dice jugando no por burlarse como lo hace tu hermano, así que sonríe, vive y se feliz, toma las cosas con humor y no seas amargado.- le dio un codazo a Yami en las costillas aunque sin querer se le paso la mano y se lo dio fuerte.

-De acuerdo me tomare las cosas con humor aunque el codazo no era necesario.- dijo tomando una almohada dándole un almohadazo en la cabeza a Sayuri.

-¿Así? ¿Con que esas tenemos? Tomando la otra almohada.- acabas de declararme la guerra Yami Moto.- Yami se levantó rápido.- ven acá.

-Claro que no solo me desquite por el codazo que me diste, si me dolió.

-Pero que bebe, ven acá.

Sayuri se abalanzo sobre Yami comenzando una guerra de almohadazos, Ayani solo veía divertida aquella escena, ambos parecían un par de niños pequeños, le encantaba ver sonreír a Yami, Sayuri le había devuelto aquella sonrisa a su loca manera, después de un rato se terminaron los almohadazos, ambos estaban cansados pero felices, en ese rato Yami sintió su alegría regresar y recapacito, por la gran tristeza que sentía pensaba que no había nadie que lo comprendiera pero se equivocaba, era un gran consuelo tener a una amiga incondicional como Sayuri, se daba cuenta de algo: no estaba solo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, lo de los almohadazos fue idea de último momento jejejeje me pareció divertido y quise ponerlo n.n, agradezco todo el apoyo de mis lindos lectores que siguen los capítulos esta historia, a partir del siguiente capítulo se empezarán a revelar varias cosas, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo y por cierto feliz noche de halloween. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	14. La verdad tras la muerte de mi padre

**Médium**

**Capitulo 14: La verdad tras la muerte de mi padre**

Después de haber pasado un rato en compañía de su amiga Sayuri, ella tenia que retirarse a su hogar, Sayuri se despidió de Yami y Ayani.

-Ya debo irme me alegra que ya estés mejor- decía con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a ti que me devolviste la esperanza y la alegría que perdí por las palabras de mi madre, mi temor se hizo realidad pero ahora no me queda más que seguir adelante.

-Lo entendiste mi niño, mientras tengas apoyo de personas que te quieren tal como eres la opinión de los demás no importa.- decía Ayani con una sonrisa.

-Así es, por ahora me quedare con mi abuela, Sayuri hazme un gran favor, no le digas a nadie en donde estoy, no quiero ver a mi familia, aun sigo herido y no quiero verlos ya que podría hacer algo de lo que después me puedo arrepentir, por ahora tampoco asistiré a la escuela.

-De acuerdo yo te apoyo Yami.- le da un abrazo.- yo no hablare ni diré nada, yo no sé en donde estas, te vendré a visitar después de la escuela y seré cuidadosa para que nadie me siga.

-Gracias, yo hablare con ellos en el momento en que lo crea mas adecuado por ahora no quiero verles la cara.

-Esta bien.- se soltó del abrazo en que tenia a Yami.- cuídate mucho Yami, hasta luego señora Ayani.

-Hasta luego, cuídate mi niña.- le dio un abrazo a Sayuri, después ella se fue.- querido ¿Crees que esta bien ocultarle tu ubicación a toda tu familia? Deben estar preocupados por ti.

-No lo creo, ellos no me aceptan de la manera que soy, no quiero verlos ya que como dije aun sigo herido y así podría decir y hacer cosas que no debería, quiero esperar a que todo esto se calme un poco.

-Todos te juzgaron ¿Solomon también te juzgo?

-Mi abuelo no, el más bien trataba de calmar la discusión.

-Tomaste a todos como malos pero yo conozco a Solomon y sé que él no juzgaría a nadie en especial a alguien de su familia, el acepto a mi Alexander y a todos nosotros después de enterarse de nuestras habilidades como mediadores y mensajeros de los muertos, decía que no importaban sus habilidades que eso lo hacia especial, habla con el y comprobaras que el te quiere como eres.

Yami se quedo pensando un momento en lo que su abuela le dijo, recordó un momento en que los dos estuvieron en el hospital, Solomon le había dicho que no lo iba a juzgar al contrario iba a comprenderlo, así que solo tomo su teléfono y lo prendió pero no se atrevía a marcar.

-No puedo ¿Qué tal si es mi madre la que contesta?

-No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes, no tengas miedo estoy aquí para apoyarte.

Después de pensarlo decidió marcar al que antes considero su hogar, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y para buena suerte de Yami fue Solomon el que contesto.

-Residencia Moto ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Yami se congelo por un momento pero después hablo.

-Hola abuelo.

-Yami que bueno que llamaste me tenias muy preocupado ¿Dónde estas?- dijo con alegría al escuchar la voz de su nieto.

-No lo diré pero no te preocupes estoy bien solo llame para que no te preocuparas por mi.

-Aun sigo preocupado por ti y en verdad lamento todo lo que tu madre te dijo, quiero que sepas que yo te acepto tal y como eres mi muchacho, debí ver lo especial que eres.- Yami se conmovió por esas palabras.

-Gracias abuelo, me disculpo contigo por creer que tu también me discriminabas por quien soy en realidad.- le salió una lagrima que rodo por sus mejillas.- gracias por entenderme.- eso era algo que necesitaba escuchar.

-Nunca dudes de mi cariño Yami, yo te quiero y te acepto ¿Dónde te encuentras?- volvió a preguntar.

-Yo no puedo decirlo pero si te diré que estoy en buena compañía, estoy con mi abuela Ayani.- Solomon se sorprendió, Ayani le pidió el teléfono a Yami para hablar con Solomon.

-Hola Solomon ya tenía mucho tiempo que no sabia de ti.

-Ayani, lo mismo digo, creí lo mismo que mis nietos, pensé que estabas muerta, me entere que Nicholas falleció.

-Hace un año y la muerte aun no me alcanza, no te preocupes por Yami está conmigo y yo lo cuidare.

-Me alegra saber que mi nieto está en buenas manos.

-Por ahora dale tiempo a Yami para que sus sentimientos dejen de estar turbulentos, aún está herido por las cosas que le dijo tu hija, ella se pasó de la raya al decir lo que dijo, una vez que se calmen los ánimos lo volverás a ver.

-De acuerdo y aunque no me digas en donde está mi nieto me quedo tranquilo al saber que está sano y salvo, pásamelo.- Ayani le devolvió su teléfono a Yami.- Yami estaré esperando para que este asunto se resuelva, necesitas hablar con tu madre.

-Está bien abuelo pero por ahora no puedo ni quiero verla, no puedo perdonarle lo que me dijo, tampoco quiero ver a Yugi ya que me siento muy traicionado y herido, cuando lo crea conveniente hablare con ellos.

-Está bien Yami no quiero que descuides la escuela, te quiero Yami.

-Y yo a ti abuelo nos veremos después.- colgó el teléfono.- tenías razón mi abuelo no me juzgaría al contrario me apoya.

-Solomon es una persona de buen corazón y tolerante, vamos mi niño acompáñame vamos de compras.- Yami sonrió y asintió, los dos salieron de la habitación.

Mientras tanto Solomon estaba feliz ya que supo de Yami y al comprobar que estaba bien acompañado le daba tranquilidad, se escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrir y cerrar, era Zora que había llegado de hacer sus compras.

-Zora te tengo buenas noticias.

-Dime papá ¿De qué se trata?- pregunto.

-Yami se comunicó, él está bien.- decía Solomon alegre.

-Que bien.- dijo indiferente, Solomon esperaba más de su parte.

-¿Eso es todo? Qué bien.- dijo mientras la observaba ir a la cocina.

-Sí, solo eso ¿Querías que dijera algo más?- decía mientras sacaba sus compras.

-De hecho si, esperaba que preguntaras más sobre tu hijo.

-Dejemos esto en claro, me alegra que se encuentre bien, donde esta lo más probable no lo dijo, si él prefiere sus tontas habilidades que a su familia es su problema no mío.- Solomon estaba sorprendido por eso.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, ayer te mostrabas tan arrepentida y ahora parece que ya no te importa, a pesar de todo Yami es tu hijo, me sorprendes con esa actitud tan egoísta tuya, y solo por si te llega a interesar Yami se encuentra con Ayani.

-Con esa bruja, bien así terminara por echarse a perder.- Solomon estaba atónito.- jamás aceptare que Yami posea esa maldición heredada por Alexander, si quiere regresar que lo haga pero lo meteré a un instituto psiquiátrico para quitarle esa basura de la cabeza y si no pues que olvide que tiene familia.- Yugi había entrado a casa solo que no había cerrado la puerta, se quedó sorprendido al escuchar a su madre.

- Mamá ¿Por qué dices eso? Que Yami se olvide de nosotros, no puedo creer que lo digas, yo no podría olvidar a mi hermano.- se acercó a su madre para que le explicara porque había dicho eso.

-Yugi querido.- lo tomo de sus hombros.- tu hermano prefiere sus habilidades que a nosotros para él es como si nosotros no existiéramos es por eso que siempre se reservaba sin confiar en nadie.- Yugi negaba con su cabeza, salió corriendo a su habitación no quería escuchar esas palabras.

-Si Yami se reservaba era por esta actitud tan negativa de tu parte, el no prefiere sus habilidades que a nosotros, si sigues así perderás a tu hijo para siempre y no te alcanzara la vida para arrepentirte por ser tan orgullosa y egoísta.- Solomon dio un suspiro.- te escucho hablar así y me pregunto que hice mal.

-¿De qué hablas? Nada de esto es tu culpa papá.

-Si lo es ya que crie a una hija sin corazón.- eso le dolió mucho a Zora.- debió haberte pasado algo muy malo con Alexander como para hacerte actuar así.

-Alexander es la causa de todo, ojala nunca lo hubiera conocido.

-Iré a dar una vuelta ya que discutir contigo solo hace que me sienta mal.- Solomon salió de ahí, no podía creer que su hija tuviera el corazón tan duro y sin que Solomon lo supiera Zora se quedó estática, su cabello le cubría sus ojos y de estos salían lágrimas.

Recorría la cuidad pensando en la actitud de su hija, estaba convencido que si seguía así iba a perder a Yami ya que el optaría por alejarse de todos y él no quería perder a su nieto ya que le dolería demasiado, en su caminata visualizo algo que lo hizo sonreír, vio a Yami acompañado de una persona.

-No puedo creerlo ¡Yami!- al escuchar su nombre se detuvo y vio a su abuelo acercarse.

-¿Abuelo?- sonrió, Solomon llego a su lado.

-Qué bueno verte mi muchacho, Ayani cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Lo mismo digo Solomon, siempre es un placer verte, vamos a donde nos estamos quedando y ahí me contaras que es lo que te tiene tan angustiado.

-¿Angustiado? ¿Te paso algo abuelo?- Yami no había notado la tristeza de Solomon hasta que Ayani lo menciono.

Los 3 caminaron hasta llegar al hotel, Yami se sentó en el sillón, Ayani y Solomon se sentaron en la cama.

-Algo te atormenta Solomon es muy fácil darse cuenta, todo tu ser emana una gran tristeza.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre abuelo?- Yami estaba preocupado por su abuelo.

-No sé si decirlo ya que esto podría traerte mucha tristeza Yami, es sobre tu madre.

-Dilo quiero saberlo.

-No lo sé ¿Estás seguro?- Yami asintió.- de acuerdo, tu madre opto por poner su orgullo por delante, ahora cree que prefieres tus habilidades que a tu familia.

-Eso no es cierto, yo jamás preferiría mis habilidades que a ustedes.

-Yo lo se hijo ya que te conozco, dijo que si quieres regresar te metería a un instituto psiquiátrico y si no que olvides que tienes familia.- esas palabras le dolieron a Yami quien bajo la mirada.- Ayani decide intervenir al ver a Yami entristecer.

-No digas nada más Solomon, no creo que Yami deba saber el resto.- se levantó y fue hacia Yami.- ¿Te encuentras bien mi niño?- Yami negó y se levantó para mirar a la ventana.

-¿Tanto odia que tenga habilidades que haría esas cosas? Esto lo confirma y si me quiere fuera de su vida le daré ese gusto no me volverá a ver.- dijo derramando unas lágrimas.- abuela cuando regreses a Tokio ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No hagas eso Yami, yo no quiero que te apartes, tu madre no sabe lo que dice.- decía Solomon no quería que Yami se fuera.

-Yo creo que si lo sabe, ella jamás va a aceptarme como soy, nunca lo hará.

-Tranquilo mi niño, Solomon hablemos afuera.- volteando a ver a Yami.- quédate aquí mi niño.- Yami asintió, Ayani y Solomon salieron.- espero que hagas entrar en razón a esa hija que tienes, si sigue así sin duda va a perder a su hijo.- decía muy seria.

-Yo se eso Ayani, quiero hacerla recapacitar y que deje de lado su ridículo orgullo.

-Espero que lo logres ya que yo no dudare en llevarme a Yami a Tokio para alejarlo de ella.

-¿Realmente serias capaz de llevártelo de Domino?

-Claro que sí, Solomon yo veo lo que es mejor para mi nieto y sé que él no estará bien a lado de una madre que lo discriminara por quien es en realidad pero al final la decisión es de Yami.

Mientras afuera Solomon y Ayani hablaban Yami se encontraba adentro, sentado en el sillón ahora más que nuca le dolía las palabras de su madre, no entendía porque tenía esa actitud.

-Jamás va a aceptarme.- cerro los ojos derramando lágrimas, en esos momentos sonó su teléfono, abrió los ojos y al ver quien lo llamaba decidió contestar.- hola Anika.

-Hola Yami ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto al escuchar su tono desanimado y triste.

-Bueno yo… yo.- dejo escapar un sollozo, eso preocupo a Anika.

-¿Qué te paso? Escucho que estas llorando.- Anika se preocupaba más por Yami al escucharlo llorar.

-Lo siento Anika no quería preocuparte, yo cometí un error al decirle a mi hermano mi secreto y el me delato con mi madre, discutimos y ahora ella me rechazo y me maldijo, yo me escape, me encontré con mi abuelo y me dijo lo que mi madre piensa: que si quiero volver me meterá a un instituto psiquiátrico y si no que olvide que tengo familia, tus predicciones se cumplieron ya que me siento traicionado, desesperado y muy dolido entre otras cosas.

-Ya entiendo, por eso te llamaba ya que sentía que algo no andaba bien contigo y ahora lo confirmo, no pensé que revelar tu secreto terminaría de esta manera desastrosa pero debí preverlo, lo siento.- sentía culpa al no ver que eso podría pasar.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa Anika y aunque lo hubieras sabido no se habría podido evitar, me siento mal al saber que mi madre jamás va a quererme como soy ya que ella es muy orgullosa, estaré bien por ahora necesito desahogarme.- decía Yami con tristeza.

-¿En dónde te encuentras en estos momentos?

-Estoy con mi abuela, no me estoy quedando en la calle por si lo pensaste.

-Me alegro, sé que piensas que no hay esperanza pero si la hay ya que no te encuentras solo, tienes a tus abuelos, a tu amiga Sayuri y a mi yo no voy a abandonarte y estaré al pendiente de ti, le predigo esto a tu madre: si sigue con esa actitud va a perderte y terminara llorando lágrimas de sangre al ver su error, aún está a tiempo de corregirlo.

-Cuando lo dices sé que se hará realidad, gracias por tu apoyo Anika, sabes con tu llamada me has alegrado, sé que contigo puedo contar, ahora confirmo lo que Sayuri me hizo sentir hace rato cuando estuvo conmigo: no estoy solo.

-Te llamare después Yami, cuídate, me estaré muy al pendiente de ti.- Anika colgó, en esos momentos entraron Solomon y Ayani.

-Me retiro hijo me alegra haberte visto ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Solomon.

-Ya estoy mejor abuelo no te preocupes, me quedare aquí con mi abuela.

-Intentare hacer entrar en razón a tu madre, espero que recapacite.

-Yo también espero que lo logres abuelo.

-Cuídate Yami, Ayani cuida de él.

-Así será Solomon.- Solomon se retiró dejando a Ayani y Yami solos.- ¿Realmente te encuentras bien mi niño?

-Si abuela estoy bien.- sonrió.

Solomon llego a casa e intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Zora pero ella no accedía ya que ponía su orgullo por delante. Yami por su lado se había pasado el día tranquilo con Ayani, aun pensaba en las palabras de su madre, esas palabras que aún le dolían mucho pero trataba de que no le afectara. Llego la noche en Domino y Yami se encontraba parado viendo la ventana, le gustaba mucho contemplar el paisaje nocturno que se mostraba en la ciudad, Ayani se acercó a él.

-Mi niño ¿Qué tanto miras por la ventana?- poniéndose a un lado de él.

-Las estrellas ¿No te parece que son hermosas?- dijo sin despegar su vista de la ventana.- observarlas me trae tanta paz.

-Muchos dicen que las estrellas guían a los viajeros en sus travesías, tienes razón son muy hermosas, veo que te hipnotizan por completo.

-Desde niño me ha gustado observarlas, cuando me siento triste verlas me da una sensación de tranquilidad.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En estos momentos estas triste?- Yami negó.- eso me alegra mi niño.- Yami estiro los brazos y bostezo un poco.- creo que ya tienes sueño.

-Sí, ya comenzó a darme sueño.- Yami fue al sillón y se acomodó, la cobija estaba ahí así que solo se cubrió.- buenas noches abuela, descansa.

-Buenas noches mi niño tú también descansa.- Ayani le dio un beso en la frente, apago la luz y también se acostó, a los pocos minutos Yami se durmió y comenzó a soñar solo que esta vez su sueño era diferente.

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, no se veía absolutamente nada, a donde quiera que miraba solo veía oscuridad.

-¿En dónde estoy? Este lugar está muy oscuro.

De repente una luz apareció detrás de él, volteo pero la luz era tan brillante que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, después de esa luz apareció la figura de un hombre de cabello negro, mechones rubios y mirada seria parecida a la de Yami, su vestimenta era de color blanco, cuando la luz desapareció Yami descubrió sus ojos viendo a la persona frente a él sorprendiéndose.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Tu eres…?

-Así es Yami yo soy Alexander, tu padre.- Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión, no podía creer que tenía a su padre justo frente a él.

-Papá me da mucho gusto verte.- la emoción lo invadía.

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte hijo mío, has crecido mucho, hay muchas dudas que te invaden sobre lo que te ha ocurrido con respecto a tu madre.

-Si.- bajo la mirada.- ella no acepta que yo tenga este tipo de habilidades, me ha hecho sentir muy mal y yo no entiendo porque esto tuvo que ser así ¿Por qué no me acepta como soy? ¿Por qué tuvo que despreciarme de la manera en que lo hizo? Hiriéndome en lo más profundo de mí ser.- decía Yami con desesperación.

-He estado observando y el hecho de que no te acepte con tus habilidades es mi culpa.- Yami se sorprendió.- he visto cómo has llorado y he visto la intolerancia de tu madre.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo puede ser tu culpa?

-Comprende a tu madre, es verdad que te hirió pero es por algo muy profundo que ella tiene en su interior desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No puedo entenderlo, si tiene algo en su interior no tiene por qué desquitarse conmigo, sé que ella me odia además sigo sin entender ¿Cómo puede ser tu culpa?

-Tu madre no te odia, ella tiene mucho miedo tanto que no sabe cómo actuar y eso hace que este muy a la defensiva.

-Entonces ¿No me odia pero si me tiene miedo?

-No, ella teme que por tus habilidades termines muerto.- Yami se sorprendió.- yo morí en el incendio del cual leíste, las causas son inexplicables para un humano común pero no para un médium.- Yami no entendió eso.- tu madre presencio mi muerte te lo mostrare pero solo si crees estar listo.

-Estoy listo, he querido saber la verdad sobre tu muerte desde hace mucho tiempo.- dijo serio.

Alexander tomo de una mano a Yami y ambos fueron cubiertos por una luz muy brillante, aparecieron en lo que parecía ser el interior de un departamento.

-¿En dónde estamos papá?- pregunto Yami.

-Estamos en el apartamento donde solíamos vivir, quiero que veas la última noche que estuve con tu madre y con ustedes, aquí no nos pueden ver lo único que nosotros podemos hacer es ver, observa.- dijo señalando una escena en los sillones donde estaban sentados un hombre y una mujer, ella tenía un bebe en brazos dormido mientras el tenia a otro bebe solo que estaba muy despierto riéndose en brazos de quien parecía ser su padre.

-Vamos Yami se un buen niño e intenta dormir, los niños buenos se duermen temprano.- pero el niño se reía más, tomo un mechón de cabello de su padre y lo jalo.- suelta, duele, duele.- pero Yami no soltaba solo se reía.

-Jajajaja no se va a dormir en un buen rato, está demasiado despierto.

-Siempre es un problema hacer que se duerma, es mucho más fácil dormir a Yugi que a Yami.- decía al ver a su otro pequeño profundamente dormido.- ya suelta el cabello de papá.

En otra parte de la casa Yami y Alexander observaban la escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

-Sí que era un problema hacer que te durmieras cuando eras un bebe y también siempre jalabas mi cabello, parecía que tu energía era ilimitada.- decía Alexander con una sonrisa.

-Jajajaja no puedo creer que fuera así de problemático.- ver aquello le divertía mucho.

En el apartamento sonó el teléfono, Alexander contesto.

-Diga…- la otra persona al otro lado de la línea le comunico algo que hizo que se pusiera serio.- bien iré para allá.

-¿Quién era Alexander?- pregunto Zora.

-Un compañero del trabajo, desde hace días me dijo que en su casa han estado ocurriendo sucesos extraños, quiere que purifique su casa, tengo que ir ya que al parecer la situación se pone peor.

-Muy bien vamos recuerda que las purificaciones las hemos hecho juntos como un equipo.- en el otro lado de la habitación Yami se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-Un momento ¿Mamá siempre te ayudaba a hacer purificaciones?

-Ella era mi compañera en esto, esta sería mi última purificación.- Alexander volvió a tomar de la mano a Yami y se transportaron a otro lugar, era el exterior de una casa grande, Yami volteo y vio a sus padre llegar a esa casa.- Yami quiero que observes esta parte con mucha atención.- Yami asintió y comenzó a observar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Alex que bueno que viniste.- se escuchaban como si adentro estuvieran azotando cosas.- escucha eso no ha dejado de ser así en toda la noche, por favor ayúdanos ya no soportamos vivir así.- decía un compañero de Alexander desesperado por la situación de su hogar, los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.- vamos te mostrare, querida quédate aquí con el niño.- Alexander fue conducido al interior de la casa, al entrar Alexander hizo un gesto de malestar.

-Querido ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Zora.

-Sí, la presencia espiritual es muy fuerte en este punto sin duda puedo decir que hay más de un espíritu.- una energía azulada comenzó a rodear a Alexander.- no son cualquier espíritu maligno son demonios lo que hay aquí, Mike regresa con tu esposa e hijo.- Mike hizo lo dicho y salió de la casa.- Zora.

-Si.- saco un frasco en su interior había un poco de agua con una piedra transparente dentro.

Alexander saco la piedra del frasco y busco donde la energía negativa se sintiera más fuerte, al encontrarlo se sentó cruzando las piernas, sosteniendo fuertemente la piedra transparente estiro sus brazos y la energía azulada que salía de Alexander comenzó a extenderse por toda la casa, Zora ponía sus manos juntas recitando una oración. A lo lejos Yami observaba con detenimiento aquel proceso.

-¿Con que así es como se hacen las purificaciones?- pregunto Yami a su padre.

-Este es solo un método de tantos, a partir de este momento quiero que escuches y observes con mucha atención.- Yami asintió y siguió observando lo que pasaba.

Al parecer todo iba bien la piedra transparente iba oscureciéndose hasta que Alexander recibió un golpe que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared y por consiguiente soltar el cuarzo que traía en las manos, Zora se asustó con eso.

-¡Alexander! ¿Estás bien?

-Si no te preocupes querida.- decía mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, el golpe que había recibido había sido muy duro.

Se puso de pie y a su vista veía 5 sombras negras volando en círculos, aquellas sombras se abalanzaron contra el pero él puso sus manos en forma de oración y comenzó a recitar unas palabras, al recitarlas su energía se iba haciendo más fuerte.

_-__**Ab infinito caelestibus portis, et locum hunc mundum auxilium clamo ad corpus vivum radice hic ubi perturbationes non amplius ego vivo, et redire…- **_los espíritus parecían retroceder con esas palabras pero antes de que pudiera terminar de recitar uno se abalanzó contra Zora haciéndola caer al piso, eso termino con la concentración de Alexander, al verla convulsionarse violentamente en el piso ya no termino de recitar su cantico.- Zora.- se acercó a ella.

-Vas a morir engendro, ni tu ni nadie nos podrá expulsar de esta casa sin importar que tan fuerte seas.- la voz de Zora era diferente, era demoniaca.

Yami observaba aquello quería intervenir e iba a hacerlo pero fue detenido.

-Sé que te sientes impotente pero nada puedes hacer, solo observar y nada mas.- Yami se sintió impotente pero no dijo nada solo seguía observando aquella escena.

-Saldrás del cuerpo de mi esposa.- puso una mano en la cabeza de Zora y otra en el estómago e iba introduciendo su propia energía en ella, los otros espíritus iban a atacarlo pero el recito algo rápidamente.- _**¡depelle tenebrae in vobis!- **_de inmediato aquellos espíritus se apaciguaron y dejaron de atacar, rodeaban la casa estando como perdidos así dio tiempo a Alexander para terminar de sacar a aquel espíritu maligno de Zora, este salió sin muchos problemas puesto que el cantico había funcionado en el también, Zora reacciono.

-Alexander.- estaba asustada.

-Tranquila querida ahora hay que salir de aquí esto ya se puso peligroso y ya casi no tengo energías.

En esos momentos Alexander sintió un golpe muy duro que lo derribo al piso, el efecto de su cantico ya había terminado, intento recitarlo nuevamente pero fue tapado de la boca por uno de los espíritus, fue sujetado por aquellos 5 espíritus y elevado en el aire y azotado fuertemente contra el techo, logró zafar su boca para decirle unas palabras a su esposa.

-Zora corre, huye de aquí rápido.- Zora negó con su cabeza no quería abandonar a su esposo.- por tu bien debes irte de aquí.

Alexander luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero de pronto fue encendido en llamas.

-¡AHHHHH!- grito Zora al presenciar aquel espectáculo de horror donde su esposo estaba siendo quemado vivo, el logro decir unas últimas palabras.

-Zora te amo, cuida a los niños.- fueron sus últimas palabras.

El fuego rápidamente comenzó a propagarse por toda la casa, como pudo Zora salió del lugar, al estar afuera solo observaba como el fuego no solo consumía la casa sino también a Alexander, en desesperación e impotencia grito el nombre de su esposo.

-¡ALEXANDER!- gritaba con todo el dolor de su corazón, finalmente cayo de rodillas llorando.

Yami había observado todo eso con mucho horror, se había impactado mucho al presenciar la muerte de su padre y como su madre lloraba por ello, tanto fue el impacto que no podía hablar, después todo se volvió oscuro como al inicio.

-Ahora entiendes el porqué de la actitud de tu madre, no es que ella te discrimine o te desprecie sino que tiene un miedo de muerte hacia todo esto ya que fue poseída por un espíritu maligno y me vio morir de esta manera tan trágica, al enterarse que tu posees estas habilidades teme que te pase lo mismo y aunque no lo parece con esa actitud indiferente que ha optado pero así es.

Yami no sabía que decir ya que ver aquello en verdad lo había impactado ya que jamás se imaginó que ese había sido el destino final de su padre, ahora podía decir que entendía la actitud de su madre y el porqué de su intolerancia hacia ese mundo.

-Estas muy impresionado hijo pero esta es la verdad y ya era tiempo que la supieras.- una luz comenzó a rodear a Alexander.

-Papá espera no te vayas.- decía estirando su mano ya que Alexander se iba alejando.

-Ya es tiempo de que me vaya Yami pero nos volveremos a ver, cuídate mucho hijo ya que estas a punto de enfrentar algo peligroso, cuídate mucho y se fuerte.- la luz termino por rodear a Alexander para después desaparecer.

En esos momentos Yami despertó, se sentó y observo a su alrededor viendo a su abuela dormir tranquilamente, se llevó una mano al pecho, sentía una gran tristeza.

-Papá tu muerte fue tan horrible, vi la inmensa tristeza y terror en los ojos de mi mamá y ahora puedo decir que entiendo su actitud y que me hirió sin pensar en lo que decía.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana donde se puso a observar las estrellas, ahora sabia lo que su madre sintió al ver morir de esa manera a su padre y porque mintio sobre su muerte, aún estaba dolido por las palabras que ella había pronunciado pero ahora que sabía los motivos tras su intolerancia estaba más que dispuesto a perdonar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores he aquí un capitulo más de esta loca historia, ya se supo la razón de la intolerancia de Zora hacia el mundo de los médiums, espero que este capítulo sea de su total agrado, agradezco de todo corazón a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Laura Andara y a todos los que siguen esta historia, aún falta más por venir, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el próximo capítulo con más suspenso. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	15. Ataque

**Médium**

**Capítulo 15: Ataque**

Era un nuevo día en Domino, después de aquella revelación Yami ya no pudo dormir al ver el horror de la muerte de su padre y la angustia, desesperación y dolor en el rostro de su madre, esas imágenes eran constantes en su mente, no lo dejaban tranquilo. Su abuela despertó y lo vio mirando la ventana, Ayani sonrió al verlo despierto.

-Buenos días mi niño.

-Buenos días abuela.- Yami no volteo a verla, estaba muy concentrado en ver por la ventana.

-¿Te ocurre algo mi niño? Te siento muy serio.- pregunto Ayani.

-No es nada abuela no te preocupes.- Ayani supo que mentía pero decidió no presionarlo, cuando decidiera decirlo ella lo escucharía.

-Bueno ya me lo contaras cuando estés listo, vamos a desayunar.- Ayani preparo algo rápido y se pusieron a desayunar pero Yami solo picaba la comida, ese día no tenía ganas de nada, Ayani ya se estaba preocupando por Yami y decidió volver a preguntar.

-Hoy estas muy serio, deberías demostrar esa linda sonrisa que te caracteriza, dime ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Es solo que no dejo de pensar en mi madre.- decía en un tono desanimado.

-Ya veo, ya no pienses en las cosas que te dijo, es muy obvio que esa mujer está mal.

-No pienso en las cosas que me dijo.- dio un suspiro.- anoche en sueños mi padre se presentó ante mí y me mostro como murió, mi madre presencio su muerte, él fue asesinado por 5 demonios.- Ayani se sorprendió.- a mi madre la posesiono uno de esos 5 espíritus y mi padre logro sacarlo de su cuerpo, el intento recitar un cantico pero ya no pudo, lo atraparon y le prendieron fuego, después de mostrarme todo eso me dijo que comprendiera a mi madre ya que no era que me discriminara sino que tiene mucho miedo de que me pase lo mismo, fue tan horrible verlo morir de esa manera.- Yami se llevó una mano a los ojos.

-Ya entiendo el porqué de tu estado de ánimo, aquello te impresiono mucho, ahora entiendo a tu madre pero también pienso que debió ser más cuidadosa en decir lo que dijo ¿Intentaras hablar con ella?

-No lo sé, me da miedo que me rechace más que ahora opto por ponerse a la defensiva, creo que por ahora dejare que se calme y ya veremos después.

-Sabia decisión mi niño ahora ya no pienses en eso y come.- Yami asintió y comenzó a comer.

Mientras tanto Yugi ya estaba en la escuela, con tristeza veía el asiento vacío de su hermano, se sentía muy mal, la culpa se lo comía vivo además las palabras de su madre lo habían lastimado, le angustiaba no saber de Yami, lo que más deseaba era volver a verlo para poder disculparse.

Pasaban las clases pero Yugi no podía concentrarse debido a la angustia que embargaba todo su ser, deseaba que las clases terminaran pronto, paso el tiempo y pronto sonó la campana indicando la hora del receso, Yugi salió rápidamente del lugar. Se dirigió al patio, desde lejos sus amigos lo vieron y se acercaron a él, notaron lo triste que estaba.

-Hola Yugi ¿Aun sigues triste por Yami?- pregunto Joey, Yugi asintió.

-No sé en dónde está, estoy muy preocupado por el, me siento tan mal ya que él se fue por mi culpa.- en verdad se sentía muy mal.

-No fue tu culpa Yugi, arriba esos ánimos.- decía la castaña en tono comprensivo.

-No puedo animarme y si es mi culpa Tea, si no hubiera abierto mi bocota Yami no habría discutido con nuestra madre y él no se hubiera ido.

-Se ve que a Sayuri no le preocupa.- soltó repentinamente Tristán, los otros 3 voltearon a verlo.- miren allá esta y parece que está sonriendo.- al observar a Sayuri vieron que estaba riéndose con otra chica, Yugi la observo con más detenimiento.- se ve que no le preocupa.

-No es que no le preocupe, ella debe saber en dónde está.- dijo Yugi.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Yugi?- pregunto Tea.

-Porque si no supiera no se estaría riendo al contrario estaría angustiada, sé que ella sabe dónde está mi hermano, iré a hablar con ella y esta vez seré yo quien le saque la información.

-Te acompañamos no sea de malas que intente algo.- dijo Joey.

Los 4 chicos fueron a donde estaba Sayuri quien al ver que se acercaban opto por ponerse seria, su amiga lo noto.

-Oye ¿Qué te paso Sayuri? De repente te pusiste seria.

-No es nada Carly.- los 4 estuvieron frente a ellas.- ¿Qué quieren?- pregunto en un tono muy serio tanto que Carly se sorprendió por ello.

-Quiero hablar contigo, sé que tú sabes dónde está mi hermano.- Yugi también estaba serio.

-¿Y porque supones que yo sé dónde está?

-Porque eres su amiga más cercana y si no lo supieras no estarías tan tranquila, te angustiarías.

-En eso tienes razón, adiós.- dio media vuelta para irse junto con Carly pero Joey la sujeto con mucha fuerza de la muñeca.- suéltame.

-No hasta que respondas lo que te pregunto mi amigo, es mejor que hables o te hare lo mismo que le hiciste a Yugi ayer.- decía Joey amenazante.

-Espera… deja me rio jajajaja ¿Tu hacerme algo a mí? Por favor.

-No me tientes.

-Y tú no me subestimes, no creas que porque soy mujer soy débil e indefensa y tienes como 3 segundos para soltarme antes de que termines en el suelo.

-Yo no podría terminar en el suelo por ti niña.

-Oh, oh creo que acaba de retarte Sayuri.- dijo Carly.

-Eso veo, 1, 2, 3.

Como Joey no la soltó Sayuri le dio un pisotón muy fuerte, luego lo tomo del brazo y lo derribo, como Tristán quiso meterse Sayuri le dio un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que lo derribo al piso también, Yugi y Tea se sorprendieron por como Sayuri los derribo con facilidad.

-¿Alguien más?- Tea negó.- eso pensé, vámonos Carly.

-Sayuri solo quiero saber eso ¿Dónde está Yami?- Yugi estaba desesperado.

-No te lo diré por una sencilla razón: tu no lo mereces, traicionaste a quien te brindo su confianza, tienes razón en decir que yo sé en donde está pero como la confianza y la amistad de Yami son lo más importante para mí no lo diré ya que se lo prometí y no por aliviar tu culpa hablare, vive con eso tal vez aprendas a cerrar la boca y a guardar un secreto.- después de esas palabras Sayuri se retiró junto con su amiga Carly.

-Chicos ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Tea.

-Eso creo, esa chica sí que golpea fuerte.- se quejó Tristán.

-Ella sabe dónde está mi hermano pero jamás lo dirá.- cerró sus ojos.- (pensando: lo siento hermano)

Mientras Sayuri iba caminando con su amiga Carly por los patios de la escuela.

-Nunca te había visto actuar de esa manera Sayuri, por lo general tú no eres así.

-Con ellos tengo que ser así.

-Se ve que ese chico estaba desesperado por saber de su hermano, Yami es el nombre del chico de la otra ocasión ¿Verdad?- Sayuri asintió- ¿Por qué no le dices? Pobrecito se veía angustiado.

-Porque le prometí no decirlo además hubieras visto a Yami ayer estaba muy mal, aparte Yami no quiere ver a su hermano y estoy segura de cuando sea el momento hablaran para arreglar las cosas.

-De acuerdo aunque creo que estas tomándote esa promesa demasiado enserio.- dijo Carly.

-Yo siempre tomo mis promesas muy enserio pero mejor no hablamos de eso mejor vamos a comprar algo para almorzar.

Las dos chicas fueron a la cafetería de la escuela para comprar algo de comer, pronto sonó la campana indicando que el receso había terminado, pasaban las clases y Yugi seguía pensando en lo ocurrido durante el día, quería hacer hablar a Sayuri pero no podría ya que ella sabía defenderse, haría un último intento de hablar con ella en la hora de la salida, pasaron pronto las clases llegándose la salida de la escuela, Yugi salió apresuradamente buscando a Sayuri, pronto la localizo y acercándose a ella tomándola de un brazo.

-Oye suéltame a menos que quieras terminar en el piso como tus 2 amigos.- Yugi soltó a Sayuri.- buen chico ahora si me permites tengo prisa.

-Por favor Sayuri dime ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- decía Yugi en un tono suplicante.

-Otra vez con eso, no voy a decir nada así que no pierdas tu tiempo y el mío.

-Me pondré de rodillas si eso es lo que quieres, hare lo que sea pero por favor.

-No.- Yugi se arrodillo ante ella.- levántate, ten algo de dignidad.- como vio que algunos se quedaban viendo Sayuri se llevó a Yugi a otro lado fuera de la vista de todos.- no te rebajes de esa manera ante mí ni ante nadie, entiende no puedo decirlo.

-Sayuri estoy desesperado y me siento muy mal, no sé cómo estará mi hermano y solo tú lo sabes.- en los ojos de Yugi se formaron lágrimas, Sayuri se había conmovido pero aun así mantendría su promesa.

-No puedo de verdad que no, lo prometí y si rompo mi promesa es probable que pierda la confianza que Yami me brindo, pero si te diré que él está bien, no le ha pasado nada esta con su abuela así que despreocúpate.

-Nuestra abuela.- Yugi bajo la mirada.- cuando fue la discusión entre él y mi madre me entere que ella vivía, yo no la conozco y jamás me dijo nada al respecto, es muy obvio que jamás confió en mí y cuando lo hizo lo traicione.- comenzó a llorar.

-No llores mira por lo que yo se Yami en estos momentos no quiere verte, espera a que se calme para hablar con él ya que estoy segura de que va a ignorarte y así ambos terminarían aún más heridos, puedes estar tranquilo ya que él se encuentra bien, me retiro.

-Sayuri si vas a verlo dile esto de mi parte: lo siento.

-Yo se lo diré no te preocupes.- Sayuri sonrió.

Sayuri se retiró, primero fue a su hogar para dejar sus cosas de la escuela y cambiarse, luego se dirigió al hotel, en esos momentos Ayani no se encontraba solo Yami ya que él prefirió quedarse, se encontraba leyendo algo que su abuela le dijo que practicara, al escuchar que tocaron la puerta se dirigió a abrir encontrándose con Sayuri.

-Hola Sayuri adelante pasa ¿Cómo has estado?- Sayuri paso al cuarto.

-Yo bien y por lo que veo tu todavía sigues muy serio.- era verdad Yami estaba muy inexpresivo y serio en esos momentos.

-Sí, pienso en varias cosas pero sobretodo pienso en mi madre.

-¿Aun sigues herido por las cosas que te dijo?

-Por eso ya no, pienso en su mirada, su angustia y en el miedo tan profundo que tiene.

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso ¿En qué momento demostró todas esas cosas que dices?

-Te explicare, siéntate.- los dos se sentaron en la cama.- anoche mi padre se presentó en mis sueños, me mostro la manera en que murió, mi madre lo presencio todo, te lo juro fue tan horrible.

-¿Qué tan horrible fue?- salió a flote su personalidad curiosa.

-Para empezar tuvo un confrontamiento contra 5 demonios, uno poseyó a mi madre pero mi padre logro expulsarlo y para terminar esos mismos 5 demonios lo tomaron, lo elevaron y lo quemaron vivo, es por eso que en el artículo que leímos decía que el incendio fue inexplicable, fueron espíritus lo que lo provocaron, mi madre vio como lo mataron.

-Vaya yo no sé qué decir, a como lo cuentas si da horror, dime ¿Estas justificando las cosas que te dijo?

-Si, en cierto modo ahora lo justifico, mi padre me dijo que no era que mi madre me discriminara sino que su actitud era más porque tenía miedo a que yo termine como el, solo que no sabe cómo manejar ese miedo.

-Por lo que noto ya la perdonaste por las cosas que te dijo.- Yami asintió también bajo la mirada.- ¿Y ya perdonaste a tu hermano?- Yami volteo a ver a Sayuri al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Mi madre tiene una razón muy válida para decirme lo que me dijo pero mi hermano no la tiene al delatarme, con el aún me cuesta trabajo perdonarlo.

-Te lo pregunto porque hoy lo vi muy desesperado, se ve que la culpa se lo está comiendo vivo, en verdad está muy arrepentido, quería que le dijera dónde estabas y sus amigos trataron de obligarme a hablar.

-¿Te hicieron algo?- pregunto Yami preocupándole que la hayan lastimado.

-No te preocupes ellos terminaron en el suelo mordiendo el polvo.- Yami se sorprendió por eso.

-¿Enserio? Pagaría por ver como lo hiciste, me alegra que no te hicieran nada.

-No podrían hacerme nada despreocúpate ¿Qué harás con tu hermano?

-Aun no quiero verlo, la verdad no sé qué hacer.- Yami dio un suspiro.

-Ahora aprendió una lección: ser indiscreto no deja nada bueno, créeme yo lo sé muy bien.- Yami miro a Sayuri extrañado por lo que dijo.- bueno yo no era como me conoces ahora, antes yo era muy indiscreta, cualquier cosa que me decían lo divulgaba, una vez dije un secreto que me confió una gran amiga y eso me costó su cariño, rompí su confianza, nadie confiaba en mí y estuve sola por un buen tiempo, después me cambie de escuela donde nadie me conocía entonces fue cuando decidí cambiar eso de mí, me costó trabajo pero aprendí a controlar mi lengua, por eso estoy dispuesta a proteger tu secreto, me da temor perder tu confianza y tu cariño si digo algo, tu hermano aprendió esa misma lección a la mala.

-Yo confió en ti plenamente incluso te confiaría mi vida, por ahora ya no importa si le dices a Yugi algo sobre mi siento que ya no se atreverá a hablar pero a los demás no deben saber esto de mí, ya fue mucho rechazo.

-No le diré nada a nadie sobre ti, no hablare jamás lo hare ¿Qué harás con la escuela? ¿Seguirás ausentándote?

-Ya no puedo seguir atrasándome, lo más seguro es que mañana asista aunque no sé si sea capaz de verle la cara a mi hermano.

-Sé que podrás, el rencor no es algo que vaya contigo, si aún te sientes enojado dile a Yugi que debes tomarte un tiempo apartado de él, luego cuando ese enojo disminuya habla con él y perdónalo, la ira y el enojo no te llevaran a nada bueno, al contrario solo terminaran envenenando tu buen corazón.- Sayuri sonrió después de decir eso.

-Tienes razón, gracias por tu consejo Sayuri.- Yami también sonrió.

-De nada, antes de que se me olvide como a veces es mi costumbre.- Yami soltó una risa al escuchar eso.- Yugi me mando decirte algo: lo siento, en verdad está arrepentido.

-Lo pensare Sayuri, no sé cómo reaccionare al verlo.

-Todo va a salir bien.- Sayuri sonrió una vez más.

Yami y Sayuri se quedaron platicando otro rato sobre diversas cosas, tiempo después llego Ayani dándole un abrazo a Sayuri ya que verla le daba alegría, después de un rato de convivencia Sayuri se retiró a su hogar dejando solos a Yami y Ayani quien le trajo una bolsa con ropa y sus útiles, le conto que se encontró con Solomon y le mandaba su uniforme escolar y sus demás cosas de la escuela, tiempo después cayó el anochecer, Yami contemplaba las estrellas como ya era su costumbre junto con la luna que esa noche era luna nueva, se veía realmente hermosa junto con las miles de estrellas que se mostraban esa noche, aquella noche paso tranquila, ningún sueño perturbo a Yami quien descanso tranquilo.

La noche termino dando paso a los primeros rayos del sol de un nuevo amanecer, desde muy temprano Yami se alisto para ir a la escuela, se ducho y se colocó el uniforme, Ayani despertó encontrándolo muy activo esa mañana.

-Buenos días mi niño, se ve que esta mañana estas apurado.

-Buenos días abuela, es que hoy iré a la escuela, ya me atrase demasiado, debo pedir apuntes y hacer tareas atrasadas.

-Muy bien, dame unos minutos y te preparare de desayunar, no te iras a la escuela con el estómago vacío.

-Está bien.

Yami termino de arreglarse y después de desayunar y despedirse de su abuela se dirigió a la escuela aunque al llegar no se atrevía a entrar solo veía el edificio, no había asistido en dos días y no sabía cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo al entrar por el espíritu que habitaba ahí, cada vez que estaba ahí sentía muchos malestares, después de unos minutos se decidió a entrar y al hacerlo varias sensaciones comenzaron a cubrir todo su cuerpo, sintió que la energía negativa había aumentado considerablemente y eso provocaba que su corazón comenzara a acelerarse mucho más que antes.

-Hay demasiada energía negativa, todo esto aumento, me siento muy mareado.

El olor a sangre también había aumentado provocando que casi vomitara, en esos momentos comenzó a escuchar voces, estas eran más como gritos de auxilio que sonaban fuertemente en su cabeza lastimándolo, se recargo en una pared cubriéndose los oídos con las manos, también cerro sus ojos deseando que todo aquello terminara, sin que nadie se percatara una energía azulada comenzó a surgir de Yami rodeándolo completamente, al irse rodeando de esa energía sus malestares comenzaron a disminuir hasta que todo se calmó, Yami abrió los ojos notando aquella energía, de inmediato supo de lo que se trataba.

-Mi energía está comenzando a repeler todo, nunca antes había reaccionado, todo esto es tan horrible ¿Qué es lo que retiene a estos espíritus aquí?

Se dirigió a su salón donde vio a Yugi sentado con la mirada baja, esa mirada que expresaba una tristeza infinita y aunque Yami noto esa mirada en su hermano solo sintió enojo y frustración, todavía no le perdonaba que lo haya delatado así que procedió a sentarte en su lugar, Yugi no se había dado cuenta de que Yami estaba ahí. Entro el primer profesor: historia.

-Buenos días alumnos.- vio a Yami sentado en su lugar.- joven Yami.- al escuchar ese nombre Yugi levanto la mirada viendo a su hermano sentado en su lugar.- que bien que nos acompañe ¿Por qué no había asistido a clases?

-He tenido algunos inconvenientes que no me han permitido asistir, me pondré al corriente.

-Pida los apuntes a su hermano, vamos a comenzar con la clase de hoy.

Yugi se sentía feliz al ver a su hermano, esperaría a que fuera la hora del receso para hablar con Yami, quería disculparse con él. Las clases pasaban rápido ese día, pronto sonó la campana indicando que llego la hora del receso, todos guardaban sus cosas y salían apresuradamente para poder almorzar, Yugi se dirigió a donde estaba Yami que todavía guardaba sus cosas.

-Hermano.- al escuchar la voz de Yugi, Yami volteo a verlo endureciendo la mirada.- me alegra tanto verte.

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo.- a Yugi le dolieron esas palabras.- ¿Qué quieres Yugi?- se estaba mostrando muy frio con Yugi.

-Sé que me lo merezco pero yo solo quería disculparme contigo, yo no supe corresponder la confianza que me diste, no merecías lo que mamá te dijo, en verdad lo siento.

-¿Quieres aliviar tu culpa?- hizo un gesto con la mano.- estas absuelto, ahora si me permites tengo que irme.

-No me perdonas ¿Verdad?

-No, todo eso me lastimo como no tienes idea y con un lo siento no vas a borrar lo que paso, por ahora no quiero verte ya que con solo mirarte el enojo se apodera de mí y no quiero cometer una tontería, dame un tiempo para calmarme y ya hablaremos.- dio media vuelta saliendo del salón dejando a Yugi solo, desolado, Yami nunca había sido frio con él y ahora que sintió su indiferencia se sintió de lo peor, salió del salón para recorrer los pasillos de la escuela.

Yami se salió al patio y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, pensaba en las cosas que le dijo a Yugi, no se sentía bien con ello pero también se sentía molesto con Yugi, estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien se sentó junto a él, levanto la mirada encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Sayuri.

-Hola ¿Por qué esa cara larga?

-Por las cosas que le dije a Yugi, sentí tanto enojo al verlo y creo que termine hiriéndolo, no me siento muy bien con ello pero también no sé si pueda perdonarlo.

-Sé que sí, dense un tiempo para que ambos se tranquilicen y después se perdonen uno al otro, con ese enojo no solo lastimas a tu hermano sin que te des cuenta te estas lastimando a ti mismo, ahora tranquilízate y respira, inhala y exhala.- Yami soltó una risa al ver la manera que Sayuri tomaba aire mostrándole como debía hacerlo, lo hacía de una manera graciosa.

Mientras tanto Yugi recorría los pasillos de la escuela, quería estar solo, iba caminando perdido en su tristeza que no se percató de que algo lo iba siguiendo, una sombra lo observaba de una manera que parecía que quería destrozar a Yugi parte por parte, Yugi entro a la biblioteca que en esos momentos estaba completamente sola y por alguna razón estaba oscuro, al adentrarse se escuchaba como si estuviera pisando agua.

-¿Agua? ¿Quién la habrá tirado? No importa.- siguió adelante cuando escucho una especie de gruñido proveniente de lo más profundo de ese lugar, ese sonido hizo que se detuviera.- ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Hola?- en respuesta a eso las luces se prendieron repentinamente iluminando el lugar, ahí es cuando Yugi se dio cuenta que lo que había en el piso no era agua.- Dios mío esto no es agua, es sangre, todo está cubierto de sangre.- Yugi se llevó ambas manos a la boca en señal de impresión ante la escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

Después vio algo que lo lleno de más horror, frente a él en aquel lago de sangre comenzaba a salir una figura de color negro, aquella criatura estaba cubierta de sangre, sus ojos de color rojo, miraba con mucha malicia a Yugi quien estaba paralizado ante aquel espectáculo de horror que se mostraba frente a él, aquella cosa se estaba acercando a Yugi, poco a poco se iba haciendo para atrás.

-Aléjate de mí, aléjate.- pero aquel espectro se iba acercando a Yugi.

-Voy a matarte.- al escuchar eso Yugi se horrorizo aún más.

-No, hermano ayúdame ¡YAMI!- grito desesperado.

A lo lejos Yami se encontraba platicando con Sayuri, de repente sintió un golpe muy duro en el corazón, se llevó una mano al pecho sujetándose fuertemente, Sayuri se preocupó mucho por él.

-Yami ¿Qué te pasa? Contéstame.- Sayuri se estaba preocupando mucho por Yami al ver que no le contestaba.

-Mi corazón me está avisando algo, siento mucha desesperación.- comenzó a tener una visión donde veía a Yugi ser atacado por el espíritu de la escuela, finalmente lo escucho dar un grito para después caer al piso, muerto, vio la sangre de su hermano ser derramada, después de esa visión Yami reacciono.- ¡YUGI!- se levantó rápidamente.- debo encontrar a Yugi.

-Creí que no querías verlo porque estabas enojado con él.

-Sin importar que tan enojado pueda estar con el no puedo dejar que muera.

-¿Morir?- dijo sorprendida levantándose de donde estaba.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Yami no contesto más bien salió corriendo hacia adentro del edificio, Sayuri fue tras Yami, al estar adentro sintió mucho malestar.- Yami ¿Qué ocurre?

-Yugi está a punto de ser asesinado, tengo que hacer algo para evitarlo.- cerro los ojos y concentro su energía logrando ver pedazos de imágenes de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Yugi.- ya sé dónde está.- salió corriendo adentrándose más, Sayuri lo seguía de cerca.

En otra parte de la escuela Yugi estaba siendo atacado, aquel espíritu le había infligido varias heridas en todo el cuerpo, tenía varios golpes y un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, el espíritu derribo a Yugi quien cayó fuertemente en el piso, se sentía débil, solo podía observar indefenso como aquel espectro estaba a punto de matarlo, solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe final, pero antes de hacerlo Yami llego.

-¡Yugi!

-¡Yami ayúdame!

Al observar que Yugi iba a recibir un ataque más salió corriendo a donde estaba su hermano.

-Sayuri quédate aquí.- ella asintió.- aléjate de mi hermano.- aquel espectro no iba a hacer caso a lo dicho por Yami y se preparó para dar su ataque.- _**¡Clamo ad coelum auxilium, vociferabuntur ad terram vi commodo protege nos a malo quod est ante qui salvarent eos de tenebris copiis et castitate et libertatem animae tuae quid numbs et praecipitatur in tenebris lucet intense!- **_al terminar de pronunciar ese cantico su energía comenzó a emerger rodeando a Yugi protegiéndolo del ataque de aquel espíritu.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?- Yami se colocó frente a Yugi extendiendo sus brazos.

-No te entrometas o te matare.- dijo aquel espíritu de manera amenazante.

-Me entrometo porque es a mi hermano a quien quieres dañar.

-Entonces tú morirás primero.

Tomo a Yami de un brazo azotándolo contra una pared, iba a dar otro golpe pero Yami se rodeó de su energía así evitando el daño, el espíritu soltó más ataque pero debido a la energía que rodeaba a Yami los ataques no surtían efecto, Yugi miraba desde el piso paralizado por el miedo que le producía ver aquel espectáculo de horror. El espíritu dejo de atacar a Yami, vio a Sayuri y fue contra ella, Yami vio con horror esa acción.

-¡Sayuri aléjate de aquí corre!- Yami corrió hacia ella pero el espectro volvió a atacar a Yami dándole varios golpes fuertes que terminaron derribándolo al piso a pesar de que su energía lo tenía rodeado. Después fue contra Sayuri envistiéndola fuertemente y luego haciéndola levitar, el espíritu hizo que Sayuri extendiera los brazos comenzando a torcerlos de una manera cruel.

-¡AHHHH! ¡YAMI AYUDAME! ¡AHHHH!

-¡SAYURI! _**¡Clamo ad coelum auxilium, vociferabuntur ad terram vi commodo protege nos a malo quod est ante qui salvarent eos de tenebris copiis et castitate et libertatem animae tuae quid numbs et praecipitatur in tenebris lucet intense!**_

Volviendo a pronunciar el cantico anterior con su energía cubrió a Sayuri haciendo que dejara de ser un blanco de ataque, cayó al piso.

-Hermano ¿Qué hacemos?- Yugi se acercó a Yami poniéndose a un lado de él.

-Ven conmigo.- ambos se acercaron a Sayuri que no se podía levantar debido a que estaba adolorida.- ¿Estas bien Sayuri?

-Sí, ya te vez cansado.

-(pensando: debo proteger a Yugi y Sayuri a toda costa).- volteo a ver al espíritu que se acercaba a ellos de forma amenazante.- conozco un cantico que lo hará desaparecer.- puso sus manos frente al espíritu comenzando a recitar el cantico.- _**¡Apiensae Salamanea kolaisau sorentio…!**_

Si bien no termino de pronunciarlo ya que el espíritu comenzó a lanzar energía en forma de navajas que daban contra los brazos de Yami provocándole cortes profundos, Yami intensificaba su energía para seguir manteniendo el escudo en Yugi y Sayuri dejándose desprotegido a sí mismo, el espíritu elevo a Yami estrellándolo fuertemente contra el techo varias veces y dejándolo caer al piso de una manera muy brusca dejándolo muy lastimado tanto que ya no se podía levantar.

-¡YAMI!- dijeron Yugi y Sayuri al mismo tiempo preocupados por Yami.

-Les llegó la hora de morir.

Con energía el espíritu formo una especie de oz e iba a darles el golpe final cuando Yami levanto la mirada y pronuncio algo que en ese momento les sería de gran ayuda.

-_**¡depelle tenebrae in vobis!**_

Ese cantico dejo desorientado a aquel espectro haciendo que se fuera a otro lado dándoles la oportunidad para escapar.

-Esta atontado es nuestra oportunidad, debemos de irnos de aquí ahora.- dijo Yami.

Sayuri y Yugi ayudaron a Yami a levantarse, los 3 corrían lo más veloces que podían hacia la salida cuando Yami sintió un golpe en el corazón cayendo de rodillas, había comenzado a tener una visión, sus ojos comenzaron a ver un lugar que le pareció muy conocido, Sayuri regreso por el junto con Yugi ya que se habían dado cuenta que Yami estaba arrodillado en el piso.

-¡Yami tenemos que irnos este no es el momento para que tengas visiones!

-¡Hermano reacciona vamos reacciona!

-¡Yami!- a lo lejos se escuchó un gruñido que aterro a Yugi y Sayuri.- discúlpame por esto.- Sayuri le dio una bofetada a Yami quien reacciono.- vámonos.- decía desesperada.

Con trabajo Yami se levantó, al voltear vio un par de ojos de color rojo que los miraban desde lejos, emprendieron la carrera hacia la salida, logrando salir al patio.

-Lo logramos, estamos a salvo.- dijo Yugi estando agitado por correr.

-Si.- al voltear atrás vio que Yami caminaba con mucha lentitud, sus brazos emanaban mucha sangre derramando gotas al piso, Yugi y Sayuri se horrorizaron al ver a Yami en tales condiciones.- oh no Yami.- dijo Sayuri.

Yami cayó al piso, Yugi y Sayuri corrieron hacia el preocupados por su condición.

-Yami, no Yami.- decía Sayuri con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sayuri.- dijo Yami con mucha debilidad.

-No hables te hace mal.- tomo a Yami abrazándolo con mucha fuerza manchando su uniforme de sangre cosa que en esos momentos no le importaba.

-Sayuri investiga.- hablaba con mucho trabajo por la debilidad de su cuerpo.- investiga…- ya no pudo decir más puesto que quedó inconsciente.

-¡Yami por Dios no! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Que alguien nos ayude! ¡Que alguien haga algo! ¿Por qué nadie hace nada?- estaba desesperada ya que no sabía qué hacer.

-Llamare a un hospital.- Yugi saco su celular.- hermano por favor resiste.

Yami estaba muy mal herido, debido a los cortes en sus brazos se estaba desangrando rápidamente, en poco tiempo llego una ambulancia, Yugi y Sayuri fueron con él en la ambulancia, los paramédicos hacían lo que podían para intentar que resistiera hasta que llegaran al hospital, Yami había arriesgado su vida para salvar a Yugi y Sayuri del peligro, pronto llegaron al hospital donde Yami fue llevado a urgencias donde los doctores iban a intentar salvarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, ya hubo un ataque de parte del espíritu de la escuela donde Yami fue el mas perjudicado, todavía falta más en esta historia, agradezco a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Laura Andara y a todos los que siguen esta historia y sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo que espero no tardar como en este capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	16. Revelacion

**Médium**

**Capitulo 16: Revelación**

Cuando llegaron al hospital también fueron atendidos por los doctores, Yugi fue tratado por los golpes recibidos del ataque y los doctores determinaron que debía quedarse al menos 2 días para ver como mejoraba su cuerpo ante las heridas ya que si eran graves, el caso de Sayuri era diferente ya que como las heridas de ella no eran fuertes podía irse ese mismo día pero recomendaron que se quedara un rato a que descansara y en el momento en que quisiera podía irse, pusieron a ambos en la misma habitación, los doctores dieron aviso a la madre y al abuelo de Yugi, Sayuri no quiso avisar a nadie. Entre los dos había mucho silencio, ese silencio era muy incomodo hasta que Yugi decidió romperlo.

-Fue espantoso.- Sayuri que en esos momentos daba la espalda volteo a verlo, sabia a que se refería.- nunca me imagine que existiera algo así.- su cabeza aun analizaba lo que había pasado sin llegar a entender como es que había pasado.

-Acabas de comprobarlo y aunque sea difícil de creer esas cosas existen y son la razón por la que estamos aquí.- dio un suspiro.

-Es mi culpa que estemos aquí.- su tono era de una tristeza profunda y mas porque su hermano mayor fue quien se llevó lo peor.

-No digas tonterías, nadie podía saber que esa cosa te iba a atacar así que no te culpes sin razón.- Sayuri lo decía en un tono que denotaba comprensión, para ella también era difícil y también la ponía muy triste.

-Sayuri ¿Cómo supo Yami que me estaban atacando si estaba lejos en esos momentos?

-Lo supo por sus mismas habilidades, tuvo una visión donde te veía morir, dijo que sin importar que tan enojado estuviera contigo no te dejaría morir.

-Entiendo.- bajo la mirada, sus ojos amenazaban con dejar salir lagrimas.- Yami nos salvo y ahora esta muy lastimado, Sayuri ¿Cómo es mi hermano? Se ha distanciado tanto que ya no lo conozco.

-Que te puedo decir, es un gran chico, un gran amigo y una persona muy habilidosa y especial, yo lo aprecio demasiado.

-Se nota ese aprecio por la forma en que siempre lo defiendes, te confesare que estoy muy celoso de ti.

-¿¡Celos! ¿¡De mi! ¿Por qué?- no esperaba que Yugi le dijera algo así.

-Porque.- derramo unas lágrimas.- contigo es como un libro abierto, convive, se lleva muy bien, solo a ti te dijo de la existencia de nuestra abuela y contigo pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo además de confesarte su secreto, conmigo no hace nada de eso, ya casi no convivimos y es por eso que estoy celoso de ti.

-Yugi.- bajo la mirada por un momento y luego la regreso a Yugi.- el no me confeso su secreto por las buenas, solo lo hizo porque lo descubrí y yo le prometí que no le diría nada a nadie, si quieres que te hable de eso deberás de prometerme no decirlo y esta vez cumplirlo.

-Te lo prometo, esta vez no diré nada de nada, quiero conocer a mi hermano.

-De acuerdo, antes de que me dijera algo sobre su secreto le ayude a investigar unas cosas en el censo de Japón y ahí fue cuando descubrimos que tu abuela estaba viva y leímos un articulo sobre un incendio, ese incendio fue el que realmente mato a tu padre, después lo descubrí haciendo una sesión espiritista y fue cuando me lo dijo, poco a poco me gane su confianza y me permitió conocer su mundo, me presento a Ayani y a su amiga Anika, también te diré esto: tu error fue que cuando te confió su secreto lo primero que hiciste fue decirle a tu madre.

-Me arrepentí tanto de eso, pensé que Yami me odiaba incluso llegue a pensar que me había sustituido por ti.

-Yami no te odia, si te odiara créeme que no le hubiera importado cuando vio en una visión el ataque y te hubiera dejado morir, el cariño que siente por ti pudo mas que su enfado y estoy segura de que ya te perdono; no tengas celos de mi y jamás se te ocurra pensar que fuiste sustituido ya que en el corazón de Yami tienes un lugar muy especial, un lugar que yo jamás podre ocupar.- le guiño un ojo a Yugi.

-Gracias Sayuri por hacerme sentir mejor, ahora que hablo contigo me doy cuenta de porque eres su confidente, deseo que mi hermano salga bien de esta.

-Yo también lo deseo.- aun lado de su cama había un teléfono así que lo tomo y marco a un numero.- es hora de que conozcas a alguien.

Hizo la llamada y después de explicar la situación colgó y se volvió a acomodar en la cama ya que aún se sentía adolorida de los brazos, Sayuri y Yugi siguieron platicando, después de un rato llego una mujer de cabello blanco, kimono azul cielo, traía un bastón en las manos.

-Mi niña.- al escucharla voz de aquella mujer Yugi y Sayuri voltearon a verla.

-Señora Ayani.- Yugi se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre ¿Acaso ella era su abuela?, Sayuri se levanto y la abrazo.- que bueno que vino.- se separo del abrazo.- señora quiero que conozca a su nieto menor Yugi.

Ayani volteo a ver a Yugi con una mirada pacífica.

-Un alma gentil que ahora carga con mucha tristeza y amargura en su corazón.- Yugi se sorprendió ante esas palabras.- mi pequeño eres tan lindo.

Se acerco y abrazo a Yugi quien no salía de su asombro, al sentir el calor de Ayani se aferro a ella llorando.

-Abuelita.- apenas logro articular esa palabra, Sayuri miraba con ternura y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tranquilo mi pequeño, mi niña ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están aquí?

-Yugi fue atacado por el espíritu que habita nuestra escuela, Yami lo supo y fue a salvarlo y también me salvo ya que esa cosa también me ataco, Yami salió muy lastimado, en estos momentos los doctores lo están atendiendo.- Ayani se puso un poco seria al escuchar lo ocurrido, luego volteo a ver a Yugi y le mostro una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Yugi.

-Ya entiendo porque esta carita linda.- refiriéndose a la de Yugi.- tiene feos moretones.- se nota que recibiste un gran daño mi pequeño, mi niña el daño en ti no es grave pero se nota que si estas adolorida.

-Esa cosa me torció los brazos, en estos momentos no me duele mucho ya que tanto a mi como a Yugi nos dieron calmantes para el dolor.

-Saldrán bien de esta situación, deseemos lo mejor.

-Abuelita me da tanto gusto poder conocerte.- dijo Yugi, le daba tanta alegría tener a su lado a su abuela.

-A mí también mi pequeño Yugi, estoy tan feliz de tenerte entre mis brazos, ya verás que pronto te recuperaras.- mostrando una sonrisa Ayani abrazo un poco mas a Yugi, ese abrazo cariñoso en el cual Yugi se sentía tranquilo, le recordaba que ese era el mismo sentimiento que tenia cuando Yami lo abrazaba, no quería apartarse de esa sensación, cerro los ojos acomodándose mas en los brazos de su abuela, al poco tiempo se quedo profundamente dormido.

Así se quedaron por un rato de absoluto silencio, Ayani seguía teniendo a Yugi abrazado, parecía ser una madre cuidando de un bebe, Sayuri solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, el silencio fue interrumpido por Zora y Solomon que entraron a la habitación.

-Mi pequeño Yugi.- al ver a Ayani se quedo boquiabierta.- no puedo creerlo ¿Ayani?- Ayani volteo a ver a Zora.

-Zora, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- en su tono denotaba molestia al ver a Ayani.- ¿Por qué estas abrazando a mi hijo?

-Es mi nieto por si se te olvido, me entere de lo sucedido y vine a verlos, tengo derecho a ver a los hijos que mi Alexander dejo.

-No tienes ese derecho, debiste quedarte apartada.

-Lastima que no te complaceré en eso Zora, ahora que los encontré ni creas que me apartare de ellos y mucho menos en un momento como este.- Ayani se expresaba con tanta tranquilidad que a diferencia de Zora que lo hacía estando alterada.

-Deberías de desaparecer.- al escuchar eso Sayuri decidió intervenir antes que Solomon pudiera decir algo.

-¡Ya basta señoras! Este no es el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a discutir, deben dejar aun lado el rencor y el odio y unirse por Yami y Yugi ya que en estos momentos ellos las necesitan a las dos ¿Es tan difícil hacer eso?- las dos se quedaron calladas, Ayani sonrió.

-Eres una niña muy sensata Sayuri, tienes razón este no es el momento ni el lugar para reñir, Zora ya arreglaremos nuestros asuntos, olvida tu rencor hacia mí, si no lo haces por ti entonces hazlo por tus hijos.- Zora lo pensó un momento.

-De acuerdo solo por mis hijos, tregua ¿Dónde esta Yami?- pregunto Zora al no verlo ahí.

-El esta en urgencias, esta mas grave que Yugi.- volteo a ver a Yugi y lo soltó del abrazo en que lo tenia acomodandolo cariñosamente en la cama.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué están aquí exactamente?- esta vez fue Solomon quien pregunto, Sayuri decidió decir lo ocurrido.

-Es difícil de decir pero fuimos atacados no por una persona sino por un espíritu.- Zora y Solomon se quedaron impresionados.- esa cosa ataco a Yugi y Yami lo supo por las habilidades que posee, el ataque fue muy fuerte, esa cosa también me ataco pero no me lastimo tanto como a Yugi o Yami, se que es muy difícil de imaginar y aun mas de creer pero yo se que ustedes saben que esto existe, eso fue lo que paso, Yami fue quien salió más herido de esto.

-No, un espíritu ¿En esa escuela hay eso? ¿Saben como se encuentra Yami?- Zora expresaba mucha preocupación.

En esos momentos entro el doctor a la habitación, había escuchado la pregunta sobre Yami.

-Supongo que ustedes deben ser los familiares de los jóvenes Moto.

-Así es doctor yo soy su madre ¿Cómo están mis niños?

-Empezare por el menor, tiene varios golpes en todo el cuerpo por ahora no podrá moverse mucho, recomiendo que se quede aquí por un par de días en observación para ver como mejora, en cuanto al mayor también presenta varios golpes en la espalda, tiene 2 costillas fracturadas, las heridas de sus brazos son las mas profundas ya que tiene mas de 20 cortes que necesitaron sutura, perdió mucha sangre pero le hicimos una transfusión a la cual está respondiendo satisfactoriamente ahora esta inconsciente pero estable.

-Por Dios mi niño ¿Se va a recuperar?

-Sin duda señora, ahora necesita mucho reposo, esperemos que despierte pronto.- a pesar de esas palabras Zora no se sentía tranquila, pensaba que algo más podría pasarle a Yami.

-¿Podemos verlo?- pregunto Solomon.

-Claro aunque no pueden estar mucho tiempo con el, habitación 200, me retiro.- el doctor salió de la habitación.

-Iré a ver a Yami.- dijo Zora.

-Yo también necesito verlo.- dijo Ayani, Zora asintió.

-Yo me quedo con Yugi, aquí las espero.- dijo Solomon.

Las 2 salieron aunque no hablaban hasta que llegaron a la habitación que el doctor indico, al mirar al centro de la habitación vieron el cuerpo de Yami, tenia los brazos vendados y su rostro se veía pálido.

-Mi pequeño Yami.- Zora se acerco a el y se agacho a abrazarlo, a pesar de la palidez que presentaba su rostro se sentía tibio.- lo lamento, lamento tanto lo que te sucedió, no quiero perderte como perdí a tu padre.- Ayani también se acerco, solo miraba a Yami.- Ayani se que puedes ver mas allá que una persona normal, dime ¿Yami esta en peligro de muerte?

Temía mucho que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, Ayani se agacho, pasaba su mano por encima de uno de los brazos de Yami.

-No esta en peligro mortal pero si esta muy débil, su energía es muy escasa, sobrepaso su limite, estará inconsciente un día o tal vez 2, no sabría decir cuanto exactamente.

-Al menos.- ya podía estar tranquila.- cuando supe que tenia estas habilidades me enfade tanto pero también comencé a temer que algo horrible podría pasarle, ahora resulto herido pero que tal si la próxima vez no es así, que tal si…- no pudo continuar, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta por la idea que estaba pasándole por la cabeza.

-Zora se porque temes, la muerte de Alexander y el hecho de que te poseyera un demonio fue algo traumático para ti.- Zora estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Ayani.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Nunca se lo dije a nadie.

-Alexander hizo que Yami viera lo sucedido ese día a través de sus sueños, debes saber que Alexander está observándonos, entiendo tu temor y poniéndome en tu lugar yo también sentiría miedo pero también creo que debiste medirte en tus palabras hacia tu hijo, no creo que Yami sufra el mismo destino que Alexander, no temas más Yami saldrá de esto con bien.

-Eso espero, en estos días que no ha estado en casa me he puesto a pensar en las cosas que he dicho y acepto que he cometido un grave error al dejarme llevar por mi enojo y también fue una gran estupidez decirle esas cosas a mi niño, me ha hecho tanta falta, no se que hare si lo pierdo, tengo tanto miedo de perder a mi pequeño.- Zora ya estaba muy alterada, la sola idea de perder a Yami la ponía muy mal.

-Te estas alterando mucho, vamos a la cafetería del hospital a tomar algo.- sugirió Ayani, le alegraba comprobar que Zora se había arrepentido de corazón.

-No quiero separarme de mi niño.

-El estará bien, su cuerpo intenta recuperarse, no querrás que el sienta tu desesperación y angustia, vamos.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, iban camino a la cafetería del hospital cuando pasaron junto a una mujer de traje rojo que combinaba con su cabello, Ayani se detuvo un momento ya que sintió algo proveniente de aquella pelirroja, la miraba fijamente y la mujer también se detuvo, unos lentes oscuros ocultaban la mirada que se posaba sobre Ayani, luego siguió su camino, Ayani la miro por un momento más y luego también siguió su camino.

Mientras en la habitación de Yugi, Sayuri estaba alistándose para irse, sus heridas no ameritaban hospitalización como las de Yugi, Solomon la observaba.

-¿Te vas Sayuri?

-Sí, solo me quede a descansar un rato, iré a mi casa, me cambiare y luego regresare ya que quiero ver a Yami.

-Se me hace raro que tus padres no vinieran a verte.

-Mi padre nos dejó cuando supo que iba a nacer y mi madre trabaja todo el tiempo, apenas la veo y cuando la veo es porque tiene una emergencia en la cual me necesita así que preferí que no le avisaran, de todas maneras no vendría, ese es el precio de ser la hija de una asistente ejecutiva de una importante compañía.

-¿Siempre estás sola?

-Con la que me quedaba era con mi abuela pero ya falleció y mis "amigas" también siempre están ocupadas en sus cosas como para estar conmigo por las tardes, cuando conocí a Yami ya no me sentía sola, la compañía y la amistad de Yami es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ya que su nieto cubrió la soledad que sentía, bueno debo irme fue un gusto conocerlo señor Moto.

-El gusto es mío por haber conocido a una señorita tan educada como tu.- Sayuri sonrió y luego salió de la habitación, Solomon se quedó pensando en la situación de Sayuri, le entristecía que una chica tan bondadosa como ella estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo sola.

Antes de irse decidió pasar a la habitación de Yami para verlo, cuando llego vio a una mujer parada junto a él, le daba la espalda a la puerta, aquella mujer miraba a Yami fijamente.

-Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?

-Que rápido olvidas Sayuri.- dio media vuelta, sus ojos rojos se posaron sobre Sayuri quien estaba sorprendida al verla.

-Señorita Anika, disculpe no la reconocí ¿Cómo supo que Yami estaba aquí? ¿Quién le aviso?

-Sentí que algo había pasado, fue como un golpe en el corazón junto con la sensación de que algo malo le había ocurrido, solo tuve que investigar y aquí estoy.

-Increíble, usted es una mujer increíble señorita Anika.

-Dime ¿Qué los ataco? Por la clase de heridas que tiene sé que no es humano lo que los ataco y también se que el hermano de Yami está aquí.

-¿Cómo lo…? Olvídelo usted tiene el poder para saber estas cosas, el espíritu de nuestra escuela ataco a Yugi, Yami lo supo y fue a salvarlo y ahora está en una cama de hospital.- Sayuri miraba a Yami con tristeza, le dolía verlo así.- ojala abriera los ojos.

-También te ataco.- afirmo Anika, Sayuri asintió.- 2 días es lo que va a tardar en despertar, debe reponer algo de energía.- dijo mientras volteaba a verlo.- algo más te preocupa ¿Qué es?- devolvió la mirada a Sayuri.

-Es que me dijo que investigara algo pero no sé qué es ya que quedó inconsciente antes de poder decirlo.

Anika se acercó a Sayuri y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, los ojos de Anika comenzaron a brillar con mucha intensidad, Anika veía los recuerdos de Sayuri, vio el ataque del espíritu y las últimas palabras que Yami pronuncio antes de quedar inconsciente, luego sus ojos dejaron de brillar y quito su mano de la cabeza de Sayuri.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo señorita Anika?

-Investiga fue lo que te dijo.- se acercó a Yami y retiro un mechón rubio que le cubría el rostro e hizo lo mismo que hizo con Sayuri.- la mayoría de sus recuerdos están bloqueados pero ya vi que es lo que te quiso decir: investiga esta escuela.- hubo un momento de silencio luego Anika volvió a hablar.- te sugiero querida que te cambies esa ropa manchada de sangre y descansa otro rato que se nota que te hace falta.

-Así lo hare señorita, regresare más tarde, cuídelo bien.- Anika asintió.

Sayuri salió del hospital y se dirigió a su casa, cuando llego se dirigió a su habitación, se dio un baño y se cambió de ropa poniéndose un conjunto de blusa y falda de mezclilla color azul con botas negras altas, tomo el medicamento para el dolor que el doctor le dio ya que sus brazos comenzaban a dolerle, luego se recostó un rato, a su mente venían las imágenes de lo sucedido, eso le causaba mucha angustia, luego volteo a ver a donde estaba su computadora portátil así que se levantó y la prendió, comenzó a buscar información sobre la secundaria Domino.

-Vamos dame algo mas además de esta basura de que es una escuela de excelencia académica, una pista, algo.

Después de un rato de estar frente a la computadora solo encontraba referencias de lo buena que era esa escuela, en su historia encontró que se había fundado 40 años atrás pero nada sobre lo que existía dentro de la misma, eso desespero a Sayuri que estuvo a punto de lanzar su computadora por la ventana, por primera vez se sentía impotente.

Después de un rato tomo su laptop, la guardo en su mochila y se dirigió al hospital, cuando llego fue a la habitación de Yami que en esos momentos no había nadie, supuso que los demás de la familia Moto estaban con Yugi o ya se habían retirado después de todo no se podía estar mucho tiempo en la habitación de Yami por instrucciones del doctor.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba aún lado de la cama de Yami, saco su computadora y siguió investigando pero solo encontraba lo mismo, ya se había fastidiado, en esos momentos solo veía la computadora estando inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho una voz.

-Percibo un sentimiento de frustración de tu parte.- Sayuri volteo hacia el marco de la puerta encontrándose con Anika.

-Señorita Anika.- dio un suspiro.- si estoy frustrada, las páginas que he investigado sobre esa escuela del infierno solo me dicen lo mismo, que es una escuela de excelencia y cosas así, he visto algunas con rumores que ya sabía pero nada concreto.

-Te notas cansada y lo que paso con Yami aun ocupa tu mente, no piensas con claridad querida así que déjame ver.- tomo la computadora viendo la página oficial de la escuela.- escuela secundaria Domino fundada hace 40 años por Joseph Nakamura.

-Sí y en otras páginas dice lo mismo, la que más resalta es una que dice que se hizo una investigación por desapariciones y muertes de alumnos pero que no se comprobó nada que implicara a la escuela, es tan frustrante.- cruzo los brazos.

-¿Quieres ser periodista cuando seas mayor cierto?- Sayuri se sorprendió.

-Sí ¿Yami se lo dijo?

-No pero puedo verlo, investigar te apasiona demasiado y por esa pasión que demuestras Yami te confió esto, ese edificio ha sido una escuela por 40 años pero pregúntate ¿Qué fue antes de ser una escuela?- le devolvió la computadora a Sayuri.

De inmediato Sayuri se puso a teclear en su computadora encontrándose con un artículo muy viejo, esbozó una sonrisa.

-Creo que aquí esta lo que he estado buscando, es un artículo viejo como de hace 40 o tal vez mas, por 5 años ese edificio no se ocupó pero antes era un hospital, hospital psiquiátrico Mercy, fue clausurado.

-Ya vez como no estabas pensando con claridad.- Anika le revolvió el cabello haciendo que Sayuri soltara una risa.- ¿Por qué fue clausurado?

-Por una serie de homicidios ejecutados por un tal Jack Nakamura.

-Joseph Nakamura, Jack Nakamura, el mismo apellido así que debieron ser parientes.- comento Anika, Sayuri hizo un gesto al leer algo que le sorprendió.

-Señorita escuche esto: _"el doctor Jack Nakamura asesino al menos a 60 pacientes según los conteos oficiales pero se sospecha que pueden haber más víctimas en 15 años que estuvo laborando en el hospital psiquiátrico Mercy, los hería y a algunos los decapitaba, se encontraron cuerpos de otros doctores probablemente asesinados por tratar de detenerlo, hubo un paciente que vivió solo para ver como la policía intentaba capturar a su asesino pero frente a los oficiales se quitó la vida dándose en el rostro con el hacha que utilizaba para asesinar, aquel paciente no vivió mucho puesto que sus heridas eran severas, murió desangrado en ese hospital"_, que horror.- se expresó Sayuri al ver lo horrible de esos crímenes.

-Déjame ver bien ese artículo.- Sayuri le dio la computadora a Anika y después de leer bien ese artículo hizo un gesto de sorpresa.- ahora todo tiene sentido ¿Cómo no vi esto antes?

-¿Qué cosa señorita Anika?

-¿Alguna vez Yami te comento sobre sus pesadillas?- Sayuri asintió.- mira los asesinatos, el lugar es un hospital, el asesino es un doctor, su arma es un hacha, en sueños Yami no veía su propia muerte una y otra vez sino veía reflejado en sí mismo la muerte de todas estas personas.

Sayuri estaba asombrada, volteo a ver a Yami, no podía creer que sus sueños y lo que ocurría en la escuela estaba relacionado, solo esperaba que Yami despertara para poder decírselo, todo había dado un giro escalofriante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí el capítulo número 16 de esta historia espero que sea de su agrado, gracias a todos los que han leído está loca historia y me han apoyado con sus lindos comentarios, doy un agradecimiento especial a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Laura Andara, Azula1991, Miley Atem (espero que recuperes tu salud prima n.n) y Sagui-Chan (gracias por tu review ha sido uno de los mas largos y motivantes que he recibido, creeme me tomo mi tiempo y jamás me apresuro en los capítulos ya que eso haría que perdiera mi inspiración) gracias por sus comentarios, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de esta historia que ya comienza a entrar en su recta final. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	17. El despertar

**Médium**

**Capítulo 17: El despertar**

Sayuri no podía creer que Yami viera muerte tras muerte en sus sueños y lo peor es que estas las haya representado como su propia experiencia, realmente estaba asombrada.

-Entonces sus sueños y esa cosa de la escuela… no puedo creer la manera en que se relacionan ¿Cómo pudo ver todo eso en sus sueños? Asesinatos ocurridos hace tanto tiempo.- sí que se había impresionado por ello.

-Todo esto te impresiono demasiado Sayuri así que intenta guardar la calma.

-¿Cómo es posible que ese hombre haya hecho tanto mal cuando estaba vivo y aun muerto siga con lo mismo? Simplemente no puedo entenderlo- Sayuri estaba indignada.

-Creo que su espíritu niega a irse para seguir cometiendo estos crímenes.

-Investigare su árbol familiar, quiero ver si estos dos son familiares o si los apellidos son solo una coincidencia.

Sayuri se puso a teclear en la computadora, en la página del censo de población de hace más de 40 años de Japón se encontró con un dato valioso.

-¿Qué encontraste Sayuri?- pregunto Anika.

-Justo como pensé este par son hermanos, Joseph Nakamura era el mayor con 5 años de diferencia, aquí está el acta de defunción de ese asesino pero no hay una de Joseph así que debe seguir vivo, según esto fundo la escuela cuando tenía 38 años y ya han pasado 40 años, según mis cálculos ahora debe tener 78 años de edad y si sigue vivo tendrá mucho que responderme.- Sayuri seguía tecleando en su computadora.

-Wow alto ahí niña ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Responderte? ¿Acaso crees que lo hará?- Anika no se esperó que Sayuri dijera eso.

-Sé que no lo hará por las buenas, pero sé que debió saber la clase de basura perdón la clase de persona era su hermano, aquí está su dirección, iré a verlo mañana.

-Muy curiosa tu forma de ser, te acompañare para asegurarme de que no te metas en problemas, ya es noche.- dijo volteando hacia la ventana y ver que la noche había cubierto con su manto nuevamente la ciudad.- es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar.

-Si.- Sayuri guardo toda la información y apago su computadora guardándola en su mochila.- buenas noches Yami espero que te recuperes pronto, vámonos.

-Te acompañare a tu casa, ya es noche como para que andes sola por las calles.- volteo a ver a Yami.- descansa y recupérate querido.

Las dos salieron de la habitación dejándola solo con el sonido de los aparatos conectados a Yami, las 2 caminaban hacia la casa de Sayuri, platicaban sobre lo que habían descubierto, en poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de Sayuri, Anika la dejo en la puerta.

-Descansa Sayuri.- dio media vuelta para irse.

-Usted también descanse señorita Anika y gracias por acompañarme a mi casa.- Sayuri iba a meterse a su casa cuando Anika dijo algo antes de irse.

-Una cosa más querida.- Sayuri volteo a ver a Anika.- no asistas a la escuela mañana, siento que ese espíritu está furioso y si asistes te aseguro que encontraras la muerte.- volteo a ver a Sayuri, los ojos de Anika brillaban como los de un gato en la noche con la luz de la luna, Sayuri se había sorprendido.

-¿Es una predicción?

-Sí y es mejor que me hagas caso.- después de esas palabras Anika se retiró, Sayuri entro a su hogar pensando en lo que Anika le dijo.

-Si asisto encontrare la muerte, ojala se equivoque.- en esos momentos recordó unas palabras que Yami le había dicho en una ocasión.- _"sus predicciones son muy acertadas ya que todo lo que predice se vuelve realidad"_ creo que mejor le hago caso.

Sayuri subió a su habitación, se cambió poniéndose su pijama, después volvió a prender a su computadora para imprimir la información que había encontrado, la información la guardo en una carpeta, después se acostó aunque por lo que vivió en el día no podía conciliar el sueño, así fue hasta que pasaba de la media noche, después de las 12 el cansancio la venció.

Anika no se equivocaba aquel espíritu estaba furioso y lo daba a notar azotando las puertas, lanzando las bancas contra las paredes, nunca nadie había interferido y salvado a sus víctimas como ese chico lo hizo, debía encontrarlo y asesinarlo pero tenía un impedimento: no se le permitía salir del edificio pero en cuanto percibiera la energía que emanaba ese chico o viera a los otros dos que salvo arremetería contra ellos sin piedad haciéndoles saber lo que era un destino peor que la misma muerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el hospital Yami continuaba en un estado de inconsciencia, comenzó a soñar. Estaba atado de manos y pies acostado boca abajo con la boca amordazada, estaba cubierto de sangre, las heridas de su cuerpo eran severas, poco a poco se desangraba, veía a su agresor afilar más su hacha, no podía hablar por la mordaza, tenía terror de lo que iba a pasarle.

Aquel asesino termino de dar filo al instrumento que había le quitado la vida a muchos otros, se acercó para asestar el último golpe cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a varios oficiales de policía.

-¡Policía! ¡Suelte esa hacha y ponga las manos atrás! ¡Rápido!

Pero aquel doctor no hizo caso más bien quiso huir pero no había manera de escapar ya que esa habitación solo tenía una salida y esa era en donde estaban los oficiales, el solo se acorralo en la pared, no permitiría que lo llevaran a prisión.

-Prefiero la muerte que a ser llevado a prisión por eliminar la basura de la sociedad.

Sin previo aviso se clavó el hacha en la cara salpicando la pared de sangre, murió instantáneamente, los oficiales vieron eso con pesar, Yami también lo había visto pero solo cerro los ojos ante ese acto, la muerte del asesino, un oficial se acercó a él y le quito la mordaza de la boca.

-Descuida te trasladaremos a un verdadero hospital, te vas a salvar.

Yami no contesto puesto que tenía el cuello cortado, más bien sonrió al oficial para luego entrecerrar sus ojos, escuchaba la voz del oficial pero se escuchaba cada vez más lejano.

-Chico, chico, despierta no puedes morir.- otro oficial se acercó.

-Ha muerto.

Fue lo último que escucho volviéndose todo oscuro, se sentía flotando en la oscuridad, mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando escucho una voz.

-Has visto los eventos ocurridos en el pasado.- entre abrió los ojos pero solo veía oscuridad, una luz comenzó a brillar frente a él.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Yami, aun en sus sueños se encontraba muy débil, de la luz apareció la figura de su padre.- papá ¿Eres tú?

-Si hijo mío soy yo, todo lo que has visto en tus sueños no representa tu muerte sino la muerte de personas inocentes a manos de esa persona, hacen que experimentes su sufrimiento porque necesitan tu ayuda.

-¿Necesitan mi ayuda? Pero ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?

-Cuando sea el momento lo sabrás, ahora descansa e intenta reponer tus energías.

Una luz ilumino todo el lugar, fuera del sueño Yami apretó un poco sus puños queriendo despertar pero su debilidad se lo impidió, solo quedo igual, la habitación quedo tranquila toda la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela secundaria Domino los alumnos iban llegando, los que entraban a los salones veían el desastre ocasionado, todos se preguntaban ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho? Muchas de las bancas estaban completamente destrozadas así que se mandó a traer otras y se acomodaban en los salones donde había destrozos, todo iba tranquilo, en el salón de Yami y Yugi los vidrios comenzaron a estrellarse y después a romperse, los alumnos cuyos lugares estaban junto a la ventana tuvieron que alejarse para no salir lastimados por los vidrios, nadie se explicaba cómo pudo haber pasado, todos estaban asustados, el profesor trataba de calmar a sus alumnos.

-Guarden la calma, todos…

Algo invisible lo sujeto del cuello, a los ojos de todos no había nada, repentinamente el profesor comenzó a elevarse, desesperadamente intentaba librarse de aquello que lo tenía sujetado: una sombra negra, los alumnos no podían verla, de repente el profesor comenzó a ser estrellados contra la pared una y otra vez con mucha violencia, los alumnos salieron corriendo aterrorizados por lo que estaba sucediendo, aquel espectro soltó al profesor dejándolo mal herido y casi al borde de la muerte.

El espectro se dirigió a otro salón a hacer lo mismo solamente que esta vez se transformó en un enorme perro negro y ataco a un alumno que estaba en plena clase dejándolo moribundo, así se suscitó en varios salones, de cada uno dejaba una víctima moribunda o muerta, la mayoría de los alumnos salieron al patio, todos estaba aterrorizados por los sucesos ocurridos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras eso ocurría Sayuri se dirigía a una dirección junto con Anika quien había pedido permiso en su trabajo, Anika creía que no era muy buena idea.

-¿Estas totalmente segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-Completamente señorita Anika, quiero saber qué es lo que sabe el señor Nakamura, confié en mi esto saldrá bien.

-De acuerdo querida, te apoyo en esta locura que se te ocurrió.

Sayuri solo puso una sonrisa, estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, quería saber si el fundador de la escuelas secundaria Domino sabía lo que su hermano había hecho y sobre todo si sabía cuales fueron esas razones que habían llevado a Jack Nakamura a matar. Al poco tiempo llegaron a la dirección que Sayuri había sacado de internet, tocaron la puerta, abrió un anciano en silla de ruedas.

-Hola buenas tardes ¿Usted es el señor Joseph Nakamura?- pregunto Sayuri de una manera educada y amable.

-Así es señorita ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Sayuri y ella es la señorita Anika, hacemos una investigación sobre la fundación de la escuela secundaria Domino y según lo que hemos leído usted fue su fundador, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas.

-Adelante.- las dejo pasar a su casa y se dirigieron a la casa, las dos se sentaron en el sofá.

-Señor Nakamura como le mencione antes leí que usted fue el fundador de la escuela secundaria Domino.

-Así es, hace 40 años tuve la visión de una escuela, un lugar donde los jóvenes pudieran tener una preparación adecuada para el futuro.

-Interesante y créame es un objetivo excelente ¿Cuánto tiempo tardo con la construcción de la escuela?

-El edificio ya estaba solo se tenian que hacer algunas remodelaciones aunque hubo algunos accidentes, tardamos un año en terminarla, el proyecto fue todo un éxito.

Anika solo escuchaba, su mirada escondida tras sus lentes oscuros miraba fijamente al señor Nakamura, al observarlo sentía que estaba escondiendo algo así que decidió improvisar.

-Señor Nakamura en las fotos que hemos encontrado.- Anika saco de su bolsa una imagen del señor Nakamura de hace 40 años.- en la inauguración se nota que está de pie sin embargo ahora yace en una silla de ruedas ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?- para Sayuri la pregunta de Anika estaba muy fuera de lugar.

-Fue un accidente señorita, lo sufrí después de la inauguración.- Anika noto nerviosismo en esa respuesta.- después de eso cedi los derechos de la escuela a otra persona y no quise volver a saber de esa escuela.

-Al investigar la historia de la escuela encontramos que la escuela estuvo bajo una investigación policiaca ¿Qué puede decir sobre eso señor Nakamura?- pregunto Sayuri.

-Solo rumores, todos esos jóvenes están muertos pero la escuela jamás estuvo involucrada con esos incidentes.

-Muy curiosas sus respuestas, dijo que cedió los derechos a otra persona y que jamás quiso volver a saber de la escuela que usted mismo se esmeró en hacer además ¿Cómo sabe que todos están muertos? Algunos de esos jóvenes siguen desaparecidos y no se han encontrado sus cuerpos.- Anika comenzaría a presionar, en definitiva sabía que algo escondía.

-La entrevista termino.- ya no quería seguir respondiendo a sus preguntas.

-Señor Nakamura no tiene por qué ponerse a la defensiva, si nada debe entonces no debe de temer.- dijo Sayuri, le pareció extraño ese cambio de actitud.

-Tendré que pedirles señoritas que se retiren.- Anika decidió confrontarlo con lo que sabía.

-Jack Nakamura era su hermano menor ¿sabe lo que hizo?- pregunto Anika.

-Siempre viviré con el constante recuerdo de los homicidios que cometió, se ganó el apodo de el doctor muerte, el ya no está vivo.

-Pero aún sigue aquí y usted lo sabe, puedo verlo en su mirada.- Anika se quitó los lentes oscuros revelando sus ojos rojos, en esos momentos mostraba una mirada muy intimidante.- su hermano aun vaga en este mundo.- su mirada era tan intimidante que hizo que el señor Nakamura comenzara a hablar.

-No eres una mujer común, eres una mujer con una capacidad más allá del ser humano común, tienes razón en algo mi hermano sigue aquí en este mundo.

-Así que si lo sabe ¿Sabe que es lo que hace?- dijo Sayuri al fin comenzaba a escuchar lo que quería averiguar.

-Matar, solo a eso se dedica.- bajo la mirada.- era un buen psiquiatra, en el hospital Mercy el atendía la sección donde estaban los pacientes más difíciles y un día comenzó con la idea de que no se les podía ayudar y que solo eran un estorbo y con esa idea comenzó a matarlos, quienes intentaban detenerlo resultaban muertos, creo que esto era lo que realmente querían averiguar o me equivoco.

-No se equivoca señor Nakamura, su hermano lo dejo en esa silla de ruedas.- dijo Anika mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Así es señorita adivina, el me dejo paralitico, después de la inauguración comenzaron a haber muchos accidentes entre los alumnos y fui a investigar, me tomo y me estrello contra la pared tan fuerte que fracturó mi medula espinal, quería cerrar la escuela pero hablo conmigo diciéndome que si lo hacía me mataría, debí haber cerrado esa escuela ya que mi vida no se comparaba con las que ya se perdieron.- dio un suspiro.- elegí ese lugar para una escuela porque quería compensar lo que él había hecho dándoles una educación a los jóvenes pero lo que en realidad hice fue llevarle más víctimas, todo al que ataca termina muerto, han sido tantos jovencitos los que han sido arrancados de la vida.

-Yo sé cómo es que ataca su hermano ya que yo fui atacada por él.

-Así que jovencita eres estudiante de esa secundaria, no puedo creer que hayas sido atacada ya que sigues viva, él no te permitiría vivir.- Sayuri iba a responder pero Anika se le adelanto.

-Ella fue salvada por un joven, él ahora se encuentra en el hospital con heridas graves.

-Un joven ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto el señor Nakamura ya que se le hacía difícil de creer que hubieran sobrevivido.

-No le diré el nombre ni el aspecto de ese muchacho.- Anika jamás revelaría la identidad de Yami a un desconocido.- sobrevivieron por una razón: él es un médium espiritista, una persona con los dotes para defender a sus seres queridos de los espíritus, ese muchacho salvo 2 vidas.

-Entonces ese muchacho no sabe lo que hizo, al salvar dos vidas puso en riesgo a muchas otras.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Sayuri.

-Al salvarte jovencita provoco la ira de Jack, ya que él no quedaba conforme hasta matar a quien se interpusiera en su camino, créanme no se quedara conforme hasta haber matado a ese joven, gracias a su acción muchos otros corren peligro de morir.

-Debe haber una forma de detenerlo.- dijo Sayuri preocupada por lo que el señor Nakamura había dicho.

-Solo purificándolo o exorcizándolo, que Dios se apiade de aquellos que caigan en las manos asesinas de mi hermano porque van a sufrir una terrible agonía antes de morir, ahora les pido que se retiren.

Las dos se levantaron y salieron de aquella casa, descubrieron que el señor Nakamura supo todo el tiempo que su hermano seguía asesinando aun después de su muerte.

-Debió hacer algo para evitar que todo esto ocurriera.- dijo Sayuri.

-En realidad querida no había nada que pudiera hacer, el deseo de compensar lo que su hermano había hecho mediante impartir una educación es genuino pero jamás se imaginó que su hermano aún seguía aquí o hubiera hecho esa escuela en otra ubicación, ese espíritu no tendrá compasión con nadie, ni a su propio hermano se la tuvo.

-Hay algo que dijo y no se lo creo, dijo que al salvarnos Yami condeno a otros a muerte.- Anika desvió un momento la mirada de Sayuri.- señorita.

-No voy a engañarte, eso es cierto.- Anika sabía que si, Sayuri puso un gesto de tristeza.- si dijo que nadie intervenía y cuando lo hacían se enfurecía, al salvarte a ti y a su hermano debió enfurecerse.- Sayuri no quería aceptar eso, de repente Sayuri puso un gesto como acordándose de algo.

-Mi amiga Carly, ella asistió a clases hoy, debo ir a ver si se encuentra bien.- salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela pero Anika la alcanzo tomando a Sayuri con firmeza de la muñeca.

-No te lo recomiendo a menos que desees la muerte.

-Pero Carly es mi amiga ¿Y si algo le paso? Tengo que asegurarme que no.

-¿Cómo es tu amiga?- pregunto Anika.

-Ella tiene ojos verdes, el cabello de color negro, corto, siempre tiene una pañoleta rosa en el cuello.

-De acuerdo, averiguare si se encuentra bien o no.

Anika cerró los ojos, usaría su poder para averiguarlo, comenzó a ver imágenes de paramédicos saliendo con jóvenes y maestros tanto heridos de gravedad como muertos, vio a la amiga de Sayuri en el piso llorando de una manera angustiosa.

-Por lo que pude ver ese espíritu ya ataco, dejo personas heridas de gravedad y personas muertas, tu amiga no está herida ni muerta pero si llora por lo sucedido.- Anika estaba muy seria al ver eso.

-Me alegra que no le haya pasado nada malo, bueno en el aspecto físico, debo ir con ella.

-Te acompañare, vamos.

Las dos se dirigieron a la escuela, cuando llegaron vieron que había muchas patrullas, los oficiales les impedían el paso a los padres que querían saber que había pasado con sus hijos, había ambulancias estacionadas afuera, los paramédicos salían con personas heridas y con otras que ya estaban muertas, con todo eso les sería imposible pasar.

-Se ve que estuvo muy grave ¿Cómo pasaremos?- sin decir una palabra Anika tomo de una mano a Sayuri, las dos desaparecieron y aparecieron en una parte del patio de la escuela, por el alboroto nadie las noto.- señorita eso fue asombroso pero pensé que jamás usaría su poder.

-Tu amiga te necesita así que era necesario.- volteo a ver el edificio observando algo que jamás creyó volver a ver.- una inmensa oscuridad rodea ese edificio.

-¿Enserio?- a sus ojos no podía ver la oscuridad que Anika veía.- me gustaría poder ver lo que usted está viendo.- Anika puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sayuri, de inmediato los ojos de Sayuri comenzaron a ver esa oscuridad, se llevó una mano a la boca.- ¿Eso es lo que usted está viendo señorita Anika? Se ve horrible, es como una nube negra rodeando el lugar.- Anika soltó a Sayuri, la oscuridad ya no pudo ser vista por sus ojos.

-Yami vio esta oscuridad y también la sintió recorrer su cuerpo, es por eso que no soportaba estar mucho tiempo, la presión que sintió debió ser enorme.- dijo Anika.- serias persona muerta querida si hubieras asistido a clases hoy.- al ver a una de las ventanas del quinto piso vio una presencia queriendo salir del edificio, estaba envistiendo la ventana pero algo le impedía salir.-  
>ya se dio cuenta de que estas aquí pero no puede salir.- eso alivio a Sayuri ya que en el patio no podría hacerle nada.- busquemos a tu amiga y salgamos de aquí.<p>

Sayuri asintió, buscaban entre toda la gente, todos los alumnos estaban horrorizados por el espectáculo que les toco ver, muchas de las chicas estaban llorando por ese mismo motivo, al poco tiempo dieron con Carly.

-Ahí está ¡Carly!- Sayuri se preocupó al verla llorar, al escuchar a Sayuri se levantó para ir en su encuentro.- ¡Carly!

-¡Sayuri!- las dos se abrazaron pero Carly lo hacía con desesperación, Sayuri noto que estaba temblando mucho.- Sayuri fue tan horrible, tenías razón cuando dijiste que había algo aquí, tengo mucho miedo.

-Tranquila amiga ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Estábamos en clase de física, algo levanto al profesor y comenzó a ahogarlo, los vidrios de las ventanas comenzaron a romperse y los asientos a moverse de una manera violenta, finalmente la cabeza del profesor fue partida en dos.- volvió a aferrarse a Sayuri quien estaba sorprendida por el relato de su amiga, ya entendía porque estaba aterrada y casi en shock.

-Sé que ahora es muy difícil pero intenta conservar la calma, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, iremos a un hospital para que te revisen y te den un calmante, en el camino llamaremos a tus padres.

-Con todo este alboroto será difícil salir de aquí.- hablo Anika, en esos momentos Carly noto a Anika quien se había colocado sus lentes oscuros, ella no debía ver sus ojos o se asustaría aún más.

-Sayuri ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Carly.

-Es una amiga, nos ayudara a salir.

-Vamos niñas, nos haremos paso entre toda la gente.

Caminaban hacia la salida haciéndose paso, un oficial al verlas les impidió continuar con su camino.

-Alto señoritas no pueden pasar.- dijo el oficial.

Anika se quitó por un momento los lentes dándoles la espada a Sayuri y Carly, con su mirada hipnotizo al oficial.

-Déjanos salir de aquí.- dijo Anika, el oficial les dio el paso, así lograron salir, Anika se volvió a colocar los lentes, Carly no entendió como pasó eso pero Sayuri si.- tomaremos un taxi e iremos a un hospital, un médico debe verte jovencita.

Tomaron un taxi, al poco tiempo ya estaban en el hospital, una doctora reviso a Carly y le dio un calmante ya que estaba muy alterada, Sayuri se quedó un rato con su amiga, Anika había ido a la habitación de Yami, al poco tiempo llegaron los padres de Carly, Sayuri hablo con ellos y después de un rato se dirigió a alcanzar a Anika, al llegar a donde deseaba vio a Anika sentada a un lado de Yami observándolo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Anika?

-Poco a poco está recuperando su energía pero aún está débil.

-Yami ojala despertaras.- se sentó a la silla junto a la cama de Yami, ansiaba verlo despertar.

Transcurrió ese día y los incidentes seguían ocurriendo en la secundaria Domino, cualquiera que entraba terminaba muerto, las autoridades decidieron cerrar la escuela por lo peligroso que se había vuelto, aunque no podían creer lo que estaba pasando sabían que era una realidad por más difícil que fuera de creer, aquel espíritu arremetía con furia contra cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar, ya había varios cuerpos dentro del edificio pero por miedo ya nadie se atrevía a entrar. Ese día podía catalogarse como un día donde la muerte y el dolor estaban presentes.

Al día siguiente ya por la 1 de la tarde Sayuri estaba en la habitación de Yami, había llevado un ramo de flores y las acomodaba en un florero que había en la habitación, su mente estaba en lo ocurrido el día anterior, su amiga Carly que lo más seguro tuvo pesadillas por el incidente vivido, lo que descubrió del señor Nakamura, se preguntaba tantas cosas.

Se acercó a la ventana para contemplar el paisaje, mientras miraba Yami comenzó a apretar sus ojos y dio un quejido que Sayuri escucho, volteo a verlo, apretó otro poco sus ojos y poco a poco fue abriéndolos mostrando sus luceros color violeta, al inicio veía todo borroso pero poco a poco todo se iba aclarando, Sayuri al inicio se impresiono para luego lentamente sonreír ante lo que veía, unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos por la inmensa felicidad que sentía, al fin una buena noticia después de tantas malas, Yami volteo a verla.

-Yami, al fin despiertas.- una lágrima cayo por su mejilla que de inmediato se limpió.

-Hola Sayuri es un gusto volver a verte.- en su tono de voz se denotaba la debilidad que aun tenia pero al menos ya estaba despierto, mostro una sonrisa a Sayuri.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí un capítulo más de esta historia, Yami al fin despertó ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere de los sucesos ocurridos en la secundaria Domino? Les mando un saludo a todos mis lindos lectores, mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Laura Andara, Riux (pasen a leer su historia de los teen titans titulada el hombre lobo) y a todos los que se han tomado unos minutos para leer los capítulos de esta historia, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	18. Luna llena

**Médium**

**Capítulo 18: Luna llena**

Estaba más que alegre, al fin Yami había despertado, por un momento había llegado a pensar que jamás lo vería abrir sus ojos, Sayuri se sentó a un lado de Yami, sus ojos se habían cristalizado por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Sayuri ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Yami, en su tono de voz mostraba que estaba débil.

-Porque estoy feliz de que al fin despertarte.- se limpió sus lágrimas.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-A decir verdad algo mareado, siento como si todo diera vueltas.- se llevó una mano a la cara.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas?- pregunto Sayuri, en esos momentos Yami recordó lo que sucedió, el espíritu los había atacado.

-Ya lo recuerdo, esa cosa ataco a mi hermano.- se sentó rápido aunque eso le produjo un gran mareo que hizo que se acostara de nuevo.- no hubiera hecho eso.

-Tontito no te sientes rápido o terminaras más mareado de lo que ya estas.

-Ya entendí ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

-Según tengo entendido hoy lo darán de alta, salió muy lastimado pero el doctor piensa que es mejor que descanse en su casa, yo creo que ahí estará mejor.

-Me alegra que este a salvo y tú también Sayuri.

-Nosotros estamos a salvo pero esta situación ha empeorado mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar.- el tono de Sayuri paso de uno alegre a uno serio, eso extraño mucho a Yami.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- se apoyó en sus brazos para sentarse lentamente aunque eso le trajo mucho dolor.- mis brazos me duelen.

-Ese espíritu te los corto, los doctores dijeron que los cortes fueron muy profundos que necesitaste muchas puntadas.- Sayuri ayudo a Yami a sentarse con mucho cuidado.

-Ya recuerdo eso, recitaba un cantico para desaparecerlo y lanzo su energía contra mí, bueno ahora dime ¿Qué quisiste decir con que todo había empeorado?

-Esa cosa ataco a más personas, dejo heridos de muerte y asesino a otros, tuvieron que cerrar la escuela porque ya no era seguro que nadie estuviera ahí, todo el mundo ya sabe sobre la existencia de ese espíritu.

-Ahora entiendo porque entristeciste, tranquila al menos con la escuela cerrada nadie corre peligro.- Yami se llevó nuevamente una mano a la cara.- tonto mareo.

-Sabes parece como si hubieras estado bebiendo toda la noche y ahora tuvieras una cruda que no soportas.- dijo poniendo una leve sonrisa.

-Chistosa.- Sayuri volvió a sonreír.- me pregunto ¿Quién será ese espíritu?

-Se llama Jack Nakamura.- Yami se sorprendió al escuchar a Sayuri.- hice la investigación que me pediste, ese edificio ha sido durante los últimos 40 años una escuela pero antes fue un hospital psiquiátrico.- de la mochila que traía saco la información que había sacado de la computadora y se la dio a Yami.

-Jack Nakamura, culpable de más de 60 asesinatos de pacientes.- Yami vio la fotografía del doctor Jack, se impresiono por ello.- es el, el espíritu que habita la escuela.- se quedó pensando en algunas cosas.

-Yami, los sueños que has tenido…

-Ya lo sé, no representan mi muerte sino los sucesos del pasado, vi las muertes de todas las personas que ese loco asesino, sabes en esos sueños todo lo sentí muy real y pensaba que eso era lo que me iba a pasar por eso me rehusaba a ir a un hospital pero ahora ya lo sé, yo solo represente esos homicidios, ahora entiendo las predicciones que Anika hizo con el tarot.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Sayuri no entendió eso.

-¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que Anika había predicho varias cosas por medio del tarot?- Sayuri asintió.- también te había dicho que se basó en las sensaciones que mi cuerpo sentía en ese momento: soledad, situaciones dolorosas, frustración, sufrimiento, opresión incluso el silencio forzado, entre otras cosas, todo eso sintieron esas personas antes de morir y de alguna manera yo pude sentirlo, todo eso comenzó una semana antes de entrar a esa escuela.

-Asombroso, una semana antes de entrar, tengo una duda ¿Cómo supieron que eres un médium? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué tú?

-Bueno antes de cambiarnos de escuela nuestra madre nos llevó a conocer dónde íbamos a estudiar, solo la vimos por fuera, al menos yo nunca entre solo mi madre al momento de hacer el cambio de escuela, debieron sentirlo, en esos sueños veía el edificio tal y como era hace 40 años atrás.

-Vaya, tengo una curiosidad.

-¿Tu una curiosidad? Qué raro.- dijo de una manera sarcástica, Sayuri solo le saco la lengua.- solo estoy jugando dime ¿Cuál es?

-Lo se.- sonrió.- ¿Por qué te cambiaron de escuela?

-Por rumores sobre mí, en mi antigua escuela todos me consideraban raro por mi comportamiento reservado y callado, digamos que mi madre no soporto todo lo que decían sobre mí y decidió cambiarnos, ya ni yo que era quien debía soportar burlas y el hecho que todos me llamaran raro.- Sayuri sintió enfado por ello, no podía ser que la gente fuera tan discriminante solo porque alguien fuera diferente, pensaba que si hubieran sabido sobre el poder de Yami hubiera sido peor para él ya que hubiera sido víctima de acosos y constantes abusos.- por eso me mantenía a raya y prefería no hablar con nadie y ni juntarme con otras personas, sabía que me acosarían constantemente si hubieran sabido de mi poder.

-Te entiendo, te hubiera ido peor si lo hubieran sabido, solo que es irónico te cambiaron de escuela para que no se burlaran de ti y terminaste encontrándote con algo que hizo que tu poder actuara, bueno regresando al tema, según el artículo ese hombre se suicidó frente a la policía que iba a detenerlo para evitar otro asesinato.- Yami se impresiono al escuchar eso ya que se le hizo muy familiar.

-Se dio un hachazo en el rostro, el último paciente lo presencio y después murió desangrado ahí, la policía no pudo salvarlo.- dijo Yami muy serio.

-Sí, exacto ¿Cómo lo…?

-Ese fue el último sueño que tuve, después mi padre se apareció y me dijo que necesitaban mi ayuda y que era por eso que soñaba todo eso.- se volvió a llevar una mano a la cara, los mareos eran un poco más fuertes.- ¿Cómo se supone que los ayudare? No sé por dónde empezar.

-Empieza por calmarte, aun estas muy débil, Anika dijo que ese espíritu no puede salir del edificio así que nadie corre peligro a menos que alguien sea tan tonto como para entrar ahí.- Sayuri sonrió y Yami correspondió esa sonrisa, después escucharon una voz.

-Yami que bueno que ya despertaste.- volteo rápido hacia donde escucho la voz aunque eso le provoco otro mareo.

-Te recomiendo que no te muevas rápido.- dijo Sayuri.

-Ya lo sé.- dijo Yami con algo de molestia.

-Lo sabes pero no lo haces.

-No me molestes Sayuri.- ella se rio con eso, a veces le gustaba hacerlo rezongar, unas personas entraron a la habitación.- hola abuelo.

-Hola hijo, que bien que ya estas despierto, decidimos pasar a verte antes de llevar a tu hermano a casa para que descanse.- Yami volteo a ver a Yugi que estaba siendo abrazado por Ayani, le daba gusto que al fin Yugi conociera a Ayani pero también noto que Yugi no se atrevía a encararlo, noto que tenía una mirada de tristeza.

-Yugi.- llamo Yami, Yugi apenas volteo.

-Me da gusto que despertaras, hermano yo lo siento, por todo.- cerro los ojos aferrándose a Ayani quien sonreía pacíficamente.

-Olvídalo, ya no estoy enojado contigo.- Yugi levanto la mirada.- me alegra que estés a salvo hermanito.

-Ve con tu hermano mi pequeño es ahora cuando deben terminar con ese asunto, por lo que veo él ya te ha perdonado.- dijo Ayani con una sonrisa que le daba tanta paz y tranquilidad a Yugi, se acercó a Yami y le dio un abrazo con fuerza, cosa que hizo que Yami se quejara.

-Está bien no tan fuerte, me lastimas.

-Lo siento Yami.- dijo Yugi apenado separándose del abrazo y sentándose en la cama.

-El doctor dijo que tenías dos costillas rotas.- dijo Sayuri.

-Eso explica porque me dolió ese abrazo.- Yami acerco a Yugi hacia él y lo abrazo aunque no tan fuerte, sabía que Yugi también estaba adolorido.

Yugi se sentía tan feliz de que Yami lo abrazara, ya extrañaba eso, derramo una lágrima mientras sonreía por el abrazo.

-Zora ¿No tienes algo que decirle a tu hijo?- dijo Solomon al ver que Zora solo se quedó cerca de la entrada de la habitación junto con Ayani, Zora se acercó, Yami volteo a verla.

-Yami yo… me disculpo contigo mi pequeño, lo que te dije fue sin pensar debido a que temo mucho perderte.- Zora en verdad se arrepentía por lo que le había dicho a Yami.- pero pensé las cosas y me di cuenta que si seguía con mi actitud negativa iba a terminar por perderte.

-Yo entiendo mamá, sabes estaba muy enfadado contigo pero cuando papá me mostro la razón por la cual te comportaste así… cuando vi lo que te había pasado entendí tu comportamiento.

-¿Me puedes perdonar mi pequeño?- Yami sonrió.

-Te perdono mamá ¿Eso significa que me aceptas tal y como soy?

-Si mi pequeño aunque aún tengo miedo de que por tus habilidades termines muerto.

-Eso no va a pasar, yo no terminare así, te lo prometo así que no temas más por mí.

Zora se acercó a Yami y acompaño a Yugi en el abrazo, Solomon, Sayuri y Ayani sonrieron al ver esa escena tan tierna, se alegraban de que las diferencias entre ellos al fin se hubieran arreglado.

-Qué bueno que todo se arregló, incluso en este par de días tu madre y yo hemos hablado y puede decirse que las diferencias que había entre ella y yo se arreglaron, nos llevamos como antes de que muriera mi Alexander.- dijo Ayani acercándose, Yugi y Zora se separaron del abrazo.

-Me alegra saber que ya todo está bien y que ahora seremos una familia unida.- se le vino otro mareo que hizo que se quejara.- odio estos mareos.

-Son completamente normales después de despertar por haber sobrepasado tu límite de energía, en poco tiempo ya no los sentirás.- Ayani acomodo más las almohadas para asegurarse de que Yami estuviera cómodo, Yami sonrió al ver a toda su familia unida.

Después de un rato de convivencia entre familia, Solomon, Zora y Ayani se llevaron a Yugi a casa para que descansara ya que comenzó a sentirse adolorido, Sayuri se quedó con Yami platicando otro poco.

Ya casi salían del hospital cuando una mujer pelirroja paso junto a ellos, a Zora, Solomon y Yugi no pareció importarles ya que siguieron su camino pero Ayani si se detuvo ya que sintió algo de esa persona, volteo a verla y esa mujer pareció percibir la mirada de Ayani pero aun así no se detuvo ni volteo a ver a Ayani, la mujer doblo una esquina, esta vez Ayani quiso averiguar quién era esa persona.

-Se me olvido algo así que en un momento regreso.

-No te tardes abuela te esperamos en las bancas del hospital.- dijo Yugi, salió con su madre y abuelo del hospital y se sentaron en una de las bancas que estaban afuera.

-Tan tierno mi pequeño.- Ayani camino y al dar doblar esa misma esquina vio a la mujer recargada en la pared con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, tenía sus lentes oscuros en una mano.- así que me espero jovencita.

-A juzgar por la mirada que poso sobre mi supe que esta vez no se quedaría con las ganas de saber quién soy yo y decidí esperar aquí.

-No me volteaste a ver y sabes que me quede viéndote, desde ese día que paso junto a mí y mi nuera pude sentir la extraordinaria fuerza que emana de su ser.

-Yo también pude sentir la fuerte energía que usted emana señora Ayani Moto.- Ayani puso un gesto sorpresivo pero luego sonrió.

-Ya veo señorita, juzgando la fuerte energía mágica que emana de todo su ser podría decirse que usted es la señorita Anika.

Anika abrió sus ojos, a Ayani no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo sus ojos, esa mirada roja y penetrante se posó sobre la mirada dulce y bondadosa de Ayani, se quedaron viendo por unos minutos, luego Ayani sonrió.

-Su alma y su corazón son puros pero en su alma hay rastros de una maldición que cayó sobre usted y sus ojos color rojo sangre son consecuencia de eso.- a Anika no le sorprendió, si podía ver las almas como ella era obvio que se daría cuenta.- cuenta con un gran poder en su interior

-Sí, el poder de la magia, usted puede ver las almas como yo, su alma es bondadosa y limpia, fuera de toda maldad, esa bondad sobresale y es muy fácil de ver.- dijo Anika con mucha tranquilidad.

-Supongo que viene a ver a mi nieto Yami.

-Sí, él es alguien muy especial para mí, es un chico dulce y yo lo aprecio mucho.

-Eso lo noto y por la forma en que se expresa de usted él también la quiere mucho Anika.- Anika sonrió aunque su mirada seguía siendo fría.- le ha enseñado muy bien a Yami lo que debe de saber sobre sus dotes sin meterlo en cosas que no le corresponden.

-La magia y la hechicería son cosas que él no debe saber, jamás lo metería en mi mundo y más sabiendo los peligros que este representa, creo que su otro nieto la espera para poder convivir más tiempo con usted, me retiro, fue todo un placer hablar con usted.

-Lo mismo digo joven hechicera, cuida bien de mi nieto, te lo encargo mucho, sé que está en buenas manos.

-Gracias.

Anika se retiró y Ayani hizo lo mismo, fue a donde Yugi la esperaba, una vez que se vieron se retiraron del hospital. Mientras tanto Sayuri estaba platicando con Yami.

-Me alegra que todo se haya arreglado en tu familia.- dijo con su sonrisa habitual.

-Aunque se nota que a mi madre aun le cuesta trabajo aceptar mis habilidades pero aun así estoy feliz de que todo se haya arreglado, sobretodo que mi madre se lleve bien con mi abuela.

-Ten todo lo que investigue, una cosa más que se me olvido decirte, encontré al fundador de la escuela Domino, se llama Joseph Nakamura, lo entreviste y Anika me ayudo a eso.

-Me impresionas.- tomando la carpeta que Sayuri le dio.- ¿Qué pudiste sacarle?

-Es el hermano mayor del doctor asesino, fundo la escuela en el edificio que era el hospital para compensar lo que había hecho su hermano, jamás se esperó que Jack aun estuviera ahí, ahora ya es una persona muy grande y está en silla de ruedas, el propio Jack le rompió la medula espinal cuando investigaba sucesos de accidentes que estaban ocurriendo, él supo todo este tiempo que su hermano sigue ahí.

-Y no hizo nada mientras personas inocentes morían a manos de ese espíritu demente.- Yami se había molestado al saber eso.- ¿Recuerdas lo que me habías dicho sobre los sucesos de muertes y desapariciones?

-Sí y lo confirme, todos esos alumnos están muertos, apuesto a que mandaron a esconder los cuerpos y a los otros los tiraron donde todo el mundo los vio, lo que más me preocupa fue algo que dijo.

-¿Qué cosa Sayuri?- una persona en la puerta decidió contestar esa pregunta antes de que Sayuri pudiera responder.

-Que al salvar dos vidas pusiste en riesgo otras.- los dos voltearon hacia la puerta viendo a Anika parada en el marco.

-Anika.- Yami sonrió al verla.

-Hola dormilón, por lo que escuche ya te están poniendo al día con los últimos acontecimientos.

-Sí y lo que dijiste que al salvar dos vidas puse en riesgo otras…

-Me molesta tener que decirlo pero es cierto, ese espíritu está muy inquieto, creo que ya te dijeron que ya ataco y mato a varias personas, no me cabe la menor duda que al intervenir lograste enfurecerlo y según el señor Nakamura no se quedara tranquilo hasta matar a quien se puso en su camino.- dijo Anika en un tono muy serio.

-No tenía idea, entonces por mi culpa otras personas murieron.- Yami bajo la mirada al enterarse de eso.

-No es tu culpa Yami, no sabías que eso podría pasar.- dijo Sayuri al ver que había entristecido.

-Y aunque lo supieras apuesto a que no habrías dejado morir a tu hermano y a Sayuri, era una situación de perder o perder, de todas maneras alguien hubiera muerto.- Anika también quería animar a Yami.

-Creo que tienes razón en eso Anika, no habría permitido que mi hermano muriera, Jack debe ser erradicado de este mundo y creo que debo ser yo quien debe hacerlo.

-Ahora estas débil y mareado, no puedes hacer nada, las heridas en tus brazos te impedirían moverlos, esta enfurecido y no puede salir del edificio, por ahora nadie corre peligro, descansa.

-Es cierto así que despreocúpate.

-De acuerdo.- Yami se volvió a acostar ya que los mareos volvían a molestarlo, su expresión era muy pensativa en esos momentos, Anika quiso desviar los pensamientos de Yami sobre ese asunto.

-Tu abuela es una mujer con una gran alma bondadosa.- Yami de inmediato volteo al escuchar eso, se había se había sorprendido al escuchar a Anika hablar sobre su abuela.

-Un momento ¿Cuándo la conociste?

-Hace unos minutos me encontré con ella, es una persona con un gran corazón pero sobretodo con mucha fuerza y muy perceptiva, logro percibir mi energía y yo percibí la suya, ella puede ver las almas y supo sobre la maldición que les había contado.

-Pero ¿Cómo supo eso?- pregunto Sayuri asombrada.

-En mi alma aún quedan rastros de eso y bueno cualquiera con habilidades y experiencia al verme a los ojos lo sabría.

-Mi abuela es increíble, me alegra que la conocieras.- esta vez se sintió más mareado y comenzó a sentir algo de sueño.

-La debilidad de tu cuerpo es muy fuerte, intenta dormir un rato y ya no pienses en ese espectro ni en los sucesos que han pasado, nada es tu culpa ahora lo más importante es que repongas tus fuerzas querido.

-Duerme un rato, aquí estaremos apoyándote.- Sayuri sonrió al igual que Yami para corresponder esa sonrisa.

A pesar de las palabras de apoyo de Anika y Sayuri, Yami se culpaba por las muertes de las personas inocentes que habían caído en manos del espíritu, sabía que Anika tenía razón pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse mal por ello, al poco tiempo el sueño le gano debido a la debilidad que sentía en su cuerpo, Anika y Sayuri lo dejaron descansar, pasaba el tiempo y ya pronto seria de noche, Anika salió del hospital y se dirigió a la escuela Domino ya que quiso investigar un poco, cuando llego vio un letrero que decía clausurado, volteo a ver hacia el edificio, observando la inmensa oscuridad que había ahí, desde donde estaba noto mucha actividad paranormal, sus ojos dieron un ligero brillo de color rojo para poder ver adentro del edificio, observo que varias bolas de color blanco se movían rápidamente por todo el lugar pero sobretodo vio una presencia oscura, sabía que todas las bolas blancas eran las almas de las personas que murieron en ese lugar.

Sus ojos brillaron un poco más para ver más a fondo cuando sintió que todo se le nublo y solo vio oscuro, de entre esa oscuridad aparecieron un par de ojos color rojo, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se llevó ambas manos hacia su cabeza y comenzó a escuchar una voz resonar dentro de su mente.

-Tu sabes quién es el chiquillo que se atrevió a intervenir ¡tráelo!- Anika intentaba tomar el control y a través de su mente contesto.

-No traeré a ese joven, se cuáles son tus intenciones, ahora respóndeme ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Para seguir matando hechicera.- volvió a darle otro dolor de cabeza a Anika, tanto que la hizo gritar.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Ya basta!- el dolor era muy agudo.

-Trae al médium o más pagaran las consecuencias, a pesar de que no puedo salir de aquí puedo establecer contacto con el mediante sus sueños, torturare su mente como lo hago con la tuya, ya lo veras.- la comunicación con ese espíritu termino, en esos momentos Anika cayo de rodillas pero aún se sujetaba la cabeza.

-Este espíritu es muy fuerte, debo ir con Yami.

Anika se levantó aunque se sintió mareada cosa que no le importaba tenía que ir de regreso al hospital, tomo un taxi para llegar rápido. En el hospital Yami estaba profundamente dormido, Sayuri estaba a su lado revisando la información encontrada, de repente Yami dio un quejido que Sayuri pudo escuchar perfectamente, volteo a ver a Yami y vio que comenzó a apretar sus puños.

-Yami.- se levantó de su lugar acercándose más a él, dentro de la mente de Yami podía observar una inmensa oscuridad, escucho una voz resonar fuertemente.

-Te advertí que no te entrometieras, puedo comunicarme contigo mediante tus sueños como los otros espíritus que quieren que los liberes lo han hecho.- un dolor punzante llego a su cabeza, comenzó a gritar.

-¡AHHHH!- Sayuri no sabía que hacer al escucharlo gritar de esa manera desesperada, así que comenzó a moverlo.

-Yami por favor despierta.- pero no funcionaba. La voz seguía hablando.

-Te daré tiempo a que te recuperes pero si no te presentas este dolor que estas sintiendo lo sentirán las dos personas que salvaste multiplicado por 10, con tu sangre aseguraras su bienestar mental y su vida ya que los torturare tanto que desearan la muerte y ellos mismos buscaran su final.- la voz se desvaneció y Yami dejo de gritar, abrió los ojos, respiraba agitadamente.

-Yami que bien que despiertas ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sayuri preocupada.

-Me duele la cabeza, esa cosa estableció contacto conmigo y me dijo que debía ir a esa escuela o si no...- el dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que sentía le impidió continuar hablando, se sujetó la cabeza, en esos momentos llego Anika y vio la manera tan insistente en que Yami estaba sujetándose.

-No puede ser llegue tarde ¿Te encuentras bien querido?

-Anika ese espíritu…

-Lo sé, pudo establecer contacto contigo y por lo que veo te provoco mucho dolor, lo hizo también conmigo, quiere que vayas a la escuela para matarte.- Sayuri se sorprendió mucho al escuchar a Anika decir eso.

-Esa cosa sí que es poderosa al poder hacer esto a pesar de que no puede salir de la escuela.- dijo Sayuri, estaba preocupada por cómo se estaban dando las cosas.

-El hecho de que no pueda salir no es ningún impedimento, la distancia en la comunicación entre un médium y un espíritu no existe, el espíritu siempre vera la forma de comunicarse y en este caso eso no es nada bueno.- dijo Anika seria.

-Tendré que ir allá para pelear contra él.- dijo Yami de una manera muy repentina.

-¿¡Que! No puedes aun estas muy débil.- Sayuri se preocupó aún más.

-Si no lo hago amenazó con hacerte daño y a mi hermano, no puedo permitir que los lastime.

-Sé que quieres protegernos Yami pero no a costa de tu seguridad y tu vida.- definitivamente Sayuri no estaba de acuerdo con eso, no quería que Yami se sacrificara de esa manera.

-Tengo que hacerlo Sayuri, prefiero 1000 veces ser yo y no ustedes.

-Si lo intentas morirás, la razón por la cual te dejo en ese estado es porque no supiste pelear contra él, no quiero que tomes ese riesgo.- esta vez fue Anika la que hablo, lo hizo con mucha seriedad y en un tono muy severo.

-Entonces ¿Qué hago Anika? ¿Lo dejo torturar a Yugi y Sayuri solo para mantenerme a salvo? Discúlpame pero no hare eso, cuando te conocí me dijiste que los médiums son los mediadores entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos, que la misión del médium es proteger a los vivos de los espíritus de los muertos que quieren hacer daño, si me escondo ¿Qué clase de médium seria? ¿Cómo podre cumplir mi misión? ¿Cómo protegeré a mis seres queridos de ese monstruo? Sino peleo ¿De qué me sirve tener estas habilidades? ¡Respóndeme Anika!

Anika no supo que decir, estaba sorprendida ya que era la primera vez que Yami le hablaba de esa manera, recordó que efectivamente ella le había dicho sobre la misión del médium cuando lo conoció, Sayuri solo miraba que los dos estaba intercambiando miradas, la de Yami era muy desafiante en esos momentos, Anika solo cerro los ojos.

-Si quieres pelear deberás recuperar rápidamente tu energía y así tus heridas sanarían más rápido.- Anika se acercó a la ventana y miro hacia arriba, se quedó así por un par de minutos luego volvió a hablar.- perfecto ¿Crees poder estar de pie por lo menos unos 15 o 20 minutos?

-No lo sé pero yo creo que sí, si es que no me mareo ¿Por qué Anika?

-Hay algo que no te he dicho y por lo que noto tu abuela tampoco te lo dijo, los médiums pueden recargar su energía por medio de la luna llena.- dijo mientras veía la luna llena.

-¿La luna llena?- pregunto Sayuri, eso si se le hacía muy difícil de creer.

-Puedo sentir la incredulidad de ambos desde aquí y sé que esto puede sonar muy fantasioso pero recuerden que en el mundo de los médiums y de los hechiceros todo puede pasar y nada tiene mucha lógica, se los demostrare.- dio media vuelta acercándose a Yami y Sayuri, cargo a Yami entre sus brazos.- no pesas nada parece como si no comieras.- Yami solo se limitó a hacer un gesto de molestia mientras Sayuri quería estallar en risas.- querida toma mi mano.- Sayuri hizo lo dicho, desaparecieron y aparecieron frente a la fuente del hospital.

-Anika ¿Usaste tu poder? Creí que prometiste jamás usarlo.

-En momentos como este es necesario que rompa mi promesa.- bajo a Yami pero en cuanto su peso se recargo en sus piernas casi cae pero Anika lo sostuvo a tiempo.- aun no tienes fuerzas así que quédate sentado en la fuente.- dijo sentándolo.- ahora escucha: mira hacia el cielo y observa la luna.- Yami hizo lo que Anika le dijo, alzo su mirada hacia la luna que esa noche era hermosa.- hoy es luna llena así que haz esto: abre los brazos y palmas arriba y ya verás lo que pasara.- Anika se apartó llevándose a Sayuri con ella.

Yami hizo lo dicho y levanto un poco los brazos, no podía mucho por las heridas que tenía, de inmediato su energía lo cubrió, cerró los ojos y sintió su cuerpo relajarse, Anika tenía de una mano a Sayuri quien podía ver la energía que rodeaba a Yami.

-¿Esa aura azulada es la energía de Yami?- Anika asintió, ver eso le había impresionado y al mismo tiempo emocionado.

-No solo se está recargando de energía, también se está purificando, en esta fase la luna está a todo lo que da y este es el efecto que tiene en los médiums que están débiles, si lo notas en su expresión esta relajado, siente una sensación de tranquilidad probablemente piensa en su existencia o busca respuestas sobre algunas cosas.

-Cada vez su mundo me sorprende más, es increíble.- comenzó a soplar el viento de una manera ligera dando una sensación que era agradable.- el mundo de los médiums es de lo más asombroso.- sonrió, Anika no contesto.

15 minutos después Yami bajo los brazos y abrió los ojos, miro su mano y pudo observar su energía rodearlo, luego esta se desvaneció, se puso de pie y esta vez pudo sostenerse como si nada hubiera pasado, ya no se sentía débil ni mareado como antes.

-Ya no me siento débil, siento que toda mi fuerza y mi energía regresaron a mí.

-Ahora has aprendido algo mas.- dijo Anika mientras se acercaba con Sayuri.- no solo te recargaste sino también te purificaste, la luna llena emite mucha energía, en las otras fases de la luna solo te puedes recargar no purificar y esa recarga es nada comparada con la de la luna llena.- denme sus manos.- los dos hicieron lo dicho desapareciendo del patio y reapareciendo en la habitación, Yami se sentó en la cama.- ahora descansa tus heridas son las que tienen que sanar pero ahora que recuperaste tu energía tus heridas sanaran más rápido, ya es algo tarde, me retiro, buenas noches Yami.

-Yo creo que también me retiro, debo llegar a mi casa, es hora de que yo recupere mi energía durmiendo.- Anika y Yami se rieron un poco con ese comentario que hizo Sayuri.- buenas noches espero que te recuperes de tus heridas.

-Gracias y descansen.- Sayuri se agacho para darle un abrazo después se retiró junto con Anika.

Yami no tenía nada de sueño así que solo se acercó a la ventana a contemplar el paisaje nocturno, vio como Anika y Sayuri iban saliendo del hospital, Anika se detuvo un momento y volteo hacia arriba, en sus ojos se reflejaba la luna haciendo que estos brillaran, con su mano se despidió al igual que Sayuri al verlo en la ventana, Yami hizo el mismo gesto de despedida con la mano después miro hacia arriba no solo contemplaba la luna sino también las miles de estrellas que mostraba el cielo nocturno, había aprendido algo nuevo ese día sobre la naturaleza de los médiums, a sus pensamiento vino nuevamente la amenaza hecha por el espíritu.

-Pienso enfrentarte y esta vez eliminarte de este mundo para que no vuelvas a hacer daño, también liberare a los demás espíritus que están ahí prisioneros.

Estaba determinado, no dejaría que el espíritu de Jack Nakamura le hiciera daño a Yugi, Sayuri o a otra persona o espíritu, tiempo después pasando la 1 de la mañana comenzó a sentir sueño, se acomodó en la cama, tardo otro rato pero finalmente se durmió, paso la noche tranquila, esperaba salir pronto del hospital para terminar con toda esa locura de una vez por todas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos espero les guste este capítulo, aún falta lo último de esta historia, agradezco de antemano a todos los que me han comentado y dicho lo mucho que les ha gustado esta historia, eso me inspira y hace que tenga más ganas de continuar trayendo más historias n.n, agradezco a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Sagui-Chan, Laura Andara y Riux, les mando un abrazo y agradezco mucho sus comentarios inspiradores, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	19. Entrenamiento

**Médium**

**Capítulo 19: Entrenamiento**

Conforme pasaban los días Yami se iba recuperando rápidamente, para los doctores era asombroso la manera en que mejoraba ya que recibieron a un chico moribundo y ahora una semana después daban de alta a un joven lleno de vida, los doctores recomendaron que todavía tuviera mucho reposo para que los huesos de sus costillas sanaran correctamente, cuando fue dado de alta Yami regreso a la casa de su madre ahora que ya se habían arreglado los malos entendidos no había razón para que siguiera fuera, Ayani visitaba diariamente a sus nietos disfrutando su compañía, a Yami le encantaba ver a su familia unida.

Era una tarde de viernes, todos en la familia Moto estaban viendo la televisión cuando comenzó a pasar un reportaje especial, hablaban sobre la secundaria Domino.

-Ya ha pasado una semana desde la masacre de alumnos y profesores ocurrida en la secundaria Domino, la causa es difícil de creer: un espíritu, eso fue lo que atestiguaron todos los alumnos, en esta semana han venido médiums a este precinto pero han salido severamente lastimados, ahora la secundaria Domino es considerado por toda la ciudad como un lugar maldito, nadie se atreve a entrar.- Zora apago la televisión, no quería saber más sobre ese asunto.

-Me alegra que ustedes estén a salvo de eso mis niños.- dijo Zora.

-Aún me cuesta trabajo creer que eso exista, si no fuera porque nos atacó y casi nos mata no lo creería.

-Es una realidad hermanito, en vida era un doctor que mato a muchos y aun muerto sigue con lo mismo.- Yami lo decía en un tono muy serio.

-Creí que todos esos médiums podrían ponerle fin a eso pero no fue así ¿Qué no se supone que un médium tiene el poder para erradicar a los espíritus?- pregunto Solomon.

-Esos que se hicieron llamar médiums no eran de verdad.

-¿Cómo sabes que no eran médiums de verdad hermano?

-A través de las cámaras que llevaron para documentar todo lo que hacían y transmitir a toda una audiencia debería de haber visto la energía que se supone tendrían que emanar al estar en contacto con un lugar embrujado pero no, no emanaron energía ni utilizaron canticos o cualquier otro método característico de los médiums, solo hemos visto como los masacraron y poseyeron, yo soy un médium y podría reconocer a otro, solo fueron a arriesgar sus vidas por algo de publicidad, tuvieron suerte de que no los mataran aunque en el estado en que los dejaron es un milagro que pudieran salir del lugar y es probable que mueran.

-Hijo puedo verlo en tu rostro, quieres que todo esto se termine y es probable que quieras ser tu quien lo termine pero sabes que te arriesgarías demasiado y yo no quiero perderte por esta causa.- dijo Zora.

-Sé que me arriesgaría mamá pero alguien debe poner un alto a todo lo que está pasando.

-Pero no tú, eres aún muy joven como para que te enfrentes a algo así, no tienes la experiencia que se necesita, creo que es mejor que te mantengas alejado de ese lugar mi niño.

-Me siento cansado así que iré a recostarme un rato.- dijo cambiando de tema de manera repentina, Yami se levantó del sofá y fue a su habitación, cuando llego cerró la puerta recargándose.- sé que ese espíritu me quiere a mi ¿Cómo debería enfrentarlo? Ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo o por donde debo empezar.

En medio de sus pensamientos sonó su teléfono, al ver el número sonrió.

-Hola Anika como siempre eres muy oportuna.

-Gracias por el cumplido ¿Cómo sigues?

-Cada día mis heridas sanan más, Anika ¿Qué debería de hacer con este asunto del espíritu?

-No sé si enfrentarlo cara a cara sea una buena idea, lo digo porque no sabes pelear.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que no se pelear si ni siquiera me has visto?

-Cariño ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy una hechicera con poderes que tú no te imaginas y ver en la mente de las personas es uno de esos poderes, al ver en la mente de Sayuri vi como peleaste, ahora no pienses en eso, descansa y ven mañana a mi casa a las 12:00, voy a enseñarte algo más, solo te llame de rápido ya que sentí mucha confusión en ti, debo seguir trabajando, cuídate.- colgó el teléfono.

-Enseñarme algo más ¿Qué será?- seguía pensando en eso, sus pensamientos no se podían apartar de ese asunto por más que lo intentara.

Pronto oscureció, Yami contemplaba las estrellas del cielo nocturno, después de dar las buenas noches a su familia se recostó y al poco tiempo se durmió, comenzó a soñar.

Estaba adentro del que alguna vez fue un hospital psiquiátrico solo que este se veía diferente a sus otros sueños, veía que la oscuridad rodeaba el lugar, varias bolitas de color blanco se movían con mucha rapidez.

-Es el hospital pero ahora se ve que esta transformado en la escuela, son muchas almas y todas quieren que les ayude.- dijo mientras recorría los pasillos y veía todas aquellas esencias, algunas tenian forma humana y solo flotaban, de un momento a otro sintió que algo lo acorralo contra la pared sin darle la oportunidad de moverse.

-Médium ¿Cuándo vendrás a darme tu sangre?- de inmediato Yami reconoció la voz, una sombra oscura apareció frente a él.

-No voy a darte mi sangre.- la mirada del espíritu se posaba sobre la suya.

-Entonces las mentes de quienes más amas serán torturadas hasta la locura, la chica y el niño, mediante sus sueños hare que se vuelvan locos haciendo que vivan sus peores pesadillas.

-No te atrevas, te prometo que vendré solo espera un poco más mientras no intentes nada contra ellos.- intentaba zafarse pero no podía, aquel espíritu lo tenía bien agarrado.

-Te daré 5 días, si no vienes en 5 días los veras enloquecer, te daré una pequeña muestra de lo que les hare si no te presentas.

Coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Yami quien de inmediato comenzó a ver escenas de muertes y torturas crueles aplicadas a los alumnos que el espíritu había asesinado y luego un punzante dolor comenzó a invadir su cabeza.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Déjame!- el dolor iba en aumento tanto que ya no podía soportarlo.

-Recuerda ese dolor porque es el que aplicare a esas dos personas si no te presentas solamente que será mucho peor de lo que te imaginas.

En esos momentos despertó, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, su corazón estaba acelerado.

-Ya no tengo opción si no quiero que esto les pase a Yugi o Sayuri, debo enfrentarlo y esta vez me asegurare de borrarlo de este mundo para siempre.

Estaba decidido, no dejaría que dañara a sus seres queridos, volvió a recostarse aunque ahora padecía de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al poco tiempo el dolor se fue calmando hasta que desapareció, después volvió a dormirse.

Al día siguiente se alisto para ir con Anika, su madre no creía que era buena idea que saliera pero Yami insistió mucho, dijo que era un asunto muy importante, después de tanto insistir su madre lo dejo salir, tomo un taxi puesto que ya estaba retrasado, al llegar cruzo el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada, antes de tocar vio una nota pegada a la puerta con su nombre escrito en ella.

-Una nota, veamos dice: **"entra y camina hacia el fondo del corredor, veras una puerta, ábrela y baja por los escalones"** que raro.- hizo lo dicho en la nota, entro a la casa pero no vio a nadie, parecía que estaba totalmente vacía.- Anika ¿Dónde estás?- nadie respondió.

Camino a donde la nota decía, al final del corredor vio la puerta, al abrirla vio los escalones y bajo, cuando llego abajo vio una especie de salón, al observar más detenidamente vio a Anika en una esquina, estaba inconsciente.

-¡Anika!- corrió hacia ella preocupado, cuando ya estaba cerca un espíritu salió repentinamente del piso impidiéndole el paso y sorprendiendo mucho a Yami.

-No pasaras.- a los ojos de Yami el espíritu se distorsionaba.- pelea conmigo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Anika? (pensando: que extraño ¿Por qué no pude sentir la presencia de este espíritu?)

-Pelea conmigo y lo averiguaras.

El espíritu se abalanzo contra Yami quien de inmediato se cubrió con su energía evitando el golpe, aquel espíritu arremetía contra Yami con mucha fuerza, Yami esquivaba y se protegía con su energía, quería recitar un cantico pero debido a los constantes ataques no podía, en un descuido de Yami el espíritu lo derribo al piso, luego lo tomo arrojándolo contra la pared con fuerza, el espíritu tomo del cuello a Yami y lo elevo, poso su mirada sobre Yami quien no podía hacer nada luego simplemente lo soltó dejándolo caer al piso, Yami tosía debido a la falta de aire luego levanto su mirada y vio al espíritu flotar enfrente de el sin hacer nada, aquel espíritu fue a donde estaba Anika y poco a poco se introdujo en Anika quien abrió sus ojos de una sola vez, se levantó y fue hacia Yami quien estaba asombrado ante lo que acababa ver.

-Con esto me acabas de demostrar que no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra ese espíritu agresivo.- le dio una mano a Yami ayudándole a levantarse.

-¿Anika? ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

-Peleaste contra mi alma eso paso.- Yami se sorprendió.- yo tengo la capacidad de separar mi cuerpo de mi alma, quise probarte y fallaste, en una batalla contra ese espíritu no tendrías ni la más mínima oportunidad, ya te habría matado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que harías esto Anika?- en su tono denotaba enfado y reproche.

-Porque te conozco y si hubieras sabido que era yo no te habrías atrevido a pelear por temor a hacerle algún daño a mi alma y aunque no lo sabias no fuiste capaz de hacer absolutamente nada, te ataque como ese espíritu lo haría, sin darte la oportunidad de pronunciar un solo cantico que es tu mejor arma.- vio que Yami la miraba fijamente.- por si te preguntas ¿Por qué no sentiste mi espíritu? Fue porque me asegure de eso con algo de magia, tenía que ser una sorpresa.

-Ya entiendo.- se quejó ya que le dio un fuerte dolor debido a la batalla que tuvo.- aunque no consideraste que tengo dos costillas rotas.

-¿Crees que ese espectro lo consideraría? Claro que no, si le das la oportunidad terminara por romperte el cuerpo entero.

Anika puso la mano sobre el pecho de Yami, comenzó a brillar y a emitir un ligero calor, unos minutos después quito la mano.

-Ya no me duele nada ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Acabo de curarte, tus costillas ya no están rotas ni tus brazos tienen esos cortes.- lo tomo de un brazo y le quito la venda, se veía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Asombroso ya no tengo esas heridas, un minuto, si puedes hacer esto ¿Por qué no lo hiciste cuando estaba en el hospital? Me habría recuperado más rápido.- su tono era de reproche, Anika le volvió a poner la venda.

-Yo sé porque hago lo que hago, pasemos a la lección del día.- dijo repentinamente al parecer Anika no lo diría, Yami lo supo y no insistió, la conocía demasiado bien como para no saberlo.- la energía será tu defensa más fuerte y esta reacciona al estar en contacto con un lugar lleno de energía negativa pero eso tú ya lo sabes ya que tu energía reaccionaba al entrar a esa escuela, pero no solo con tu energía bastara para enfrentarte a un espíritu violento también deberás ser rápido y muy listo para evitar que te golpee y sobretodo que no te noquee ya que si te deja fuera de combate se acabó, los espíritus violentos lanzan todo lo que tengan al alcance, en el caso de ese lugar las bancas, los escritorios incluso arrancara las puertas y te las lanzara créeme no se va a detener hasta que logre su objetivo que será matarte. Por lo que será primordial que aprendas a moverte rápido para poder esquivar y tener la oportunidad de contraatacar con alguno de tus canticos, en esta pelea deberás controlar tu energía a voluntad.

-Controlar mi energía, sé que esta solamente sale cuando estoy en contacto con ese lugar pero ¿Cómo podre controlar mi energía?

-De eso me encargare de enseñarte así no solo esta te rodeara sino también podrás formar un escudo para defenderte y puedas darle un golpe y lo aturdas y así tengas la oportunidad de pronunciar un cantico.

-¿Golpearlo? ¿Enserio se puede golpear a un espíritu?

-Tu energía es incorpórea igual que el espíritu, esta se vuelve un arma para poder golpearlo y que tu cuerpo no lo traspase, sé que suena difícil de creer pero así es, perteneces a un mundo donde lo que es una fantasía para la gran mayoría de las personas en verdad es una mera realidad. Ahora bien vamos a practicar como controlar tu energía, esto se logra a base de meditaciones, la meditación hace fluir la energía de tu cuerpo y nos llevara algo de tiempo.

-¿Será tardado?- pregunto Yami.

-Es probable, depende mucho de ti y de tu capacidad para esto, no sabría decirte cuanto tiempo en realidad.

-Solo tengo 5 días para esto.

-¿5 días?- Anika se sorprendió al escuchar ese corto periodo de tiempo.- ¿Por qué te pones un límite de tiempo tan corto?

-No me lo pongo por gusto, lo que paso fue que ese espíritu se presentó en mis sueños diciéndome que si no estaba ahí en 5 días comenzaría a torturar las mentes de Yugi y Sayuri con sus peores pesadillas, tú y yo sabemos que si puede hacerlo aunque ellos no sean médiums, el dolor que les aplicaría seria insoportable, lo sé porque lo aplico conmigo y no estoy dispuesto a que ellos sientan ese dolor.

-5 días, tenemos tanto que hacer en tan poco tiempo, muy bien nada es imposible, pero estando aquí no podremos lograr mucho, vamos a mi patio trasero.

Yami asintió y siguió a Anika, al recorrer otra parte de la casa noto que esta era más grande lo que aparentaba, llegaron a una puerta de madera, Anika la abrió dejando ver un hermoso patio cubierto de diferentes flores: rosas blancas, rojas, rosas y amarillas, girasoles, claveles, entre otro tipo de flores, al centro un árbol de Sakura (también llamadas flores de cerezos.)

-Wow Anika que hermoso jardín tienes aquí.- estaba asombrado por la belleza de aquel jardín.

-Gracias, este es un lugar tranquilo con mucha naturaleza, lleno de vida, cuando quiero pensar sobre las cosas y estar en paz aquí es a dónde vengo, siente el ambiente, siente el viento.- el viento en esos momentos soplaba suavemente siendo agradable al tacto.

-Es muy agradable, pareciera como si este jardín estuviera fuera de la influencia externa de la calle, es tan tranquilo, puedo sentirlo ¿Qué haremos aquí?

-Controlar tu energía, veras por lo general esto que vamos a hacer lo haríamos en un bosque ya que eso es lo mejor para abrir tus canales de energía y recargarte cuando termines la meditación, lo único malo es que no hay bosques aquí cerca y los paisajes naturales que se asemejan están a 5 o 6 horas de aquí y no nos podemos dar el lujo de desperdiciar el tiempo, por lo que este proceso lo haremos aquí, este patio es tranquilo y está fuera del alcance de cualquier influencia externa, con un poco de magia se puede lograr cualquier cosa, ahora siéntate bajo el árbol.- Yami hizo lo dicho y se dirigió al árbol sentándose, podía sentir tanta tranquilidad.

-Listo ¿Y ahora qué?

-Escucha con mucha atención, en estoy voy a guiarte, haz exactamente lo que te diga.- Yami asintió.- cierra tus ojos despacio, respira suave y pausado, escucha el sonido del viento, la manera en cómo te susurra, escucha el sonido del árbol y las flores, respira suavemente, siente como tu cuerpo se pone liviano, respira suavemente, todo tu cuerpo es muy liviano, respira suavemente, cuando cuente hasta tres, tu estarás en un cuarto blanco en el interior de tu mente, 1,2,3.

Al hacer lo que Anika le indicaba, Yami se transportó a una especie de cuarto de color blanco en el interior de su mente, luego eso se fue disipando hasta que se empezó a convertir poco a poco en un hermoso mar, abrió sus ojos en impresión al ver la puesta del sol, como el cielo había tomado un tono rojizo muy hermoso, sentía claramente como el agua tocaba sus pies, también sentía como el viento soplaba de manera suave haciendo que sus mechones rubios se movieran, sonrió al estar maravillado con ese paisaje tan hermoso que se mostraba ante sus ojos, después su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a brillar, afuera de su mente la energía comenzó a formarse rodeándolo y fluyendo libremente a través de su cuerpo, Anika sonrió con satisfacción al ver el resultado que deseaba, lo dejo así por 15 minutos después se agacho poniéndose a la altura de Yami y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Muy bien joven médium ahora a la cuenta de tres regresaras a tu cuerpo lentamente, 1. Respira suavemente, 2. Sientes tu cuerpo pesado y relajado, 3. Despierta.

Yami abrió los ojos lentamente, al abrirlos totalmente se sintió agotado.

-Me siento muy cansado.- ese cansancio se denotaba en su tono de voz.

-Lo sé, la primera vez que se hace esto es muy cansado, dime ¿Sientes algo de dolor en el cuerpo?

-Un poco ¿Por qué quedo esta sensación?

-Acabas de expulsar muchísima de tu energía y es normal que te sientas así, recuéstate y descansa.- Yami hizo lo dicho, se recostó mirando hacia arriba.

-Anika aún no me queda muy claro ¿Cómo me ayudara esto que acabo de hacer? Solo me siento cansado y adolorido.

-Como te dije a base de meditaciones es como se hace que la energía fluya en tu cuerpo, cuando haces este tipo meditación es como si estuvieras entrenando la energía que hay dentro de ti, esta fluye como un torrente que corre por todo tu cuerpo y sale para tomar una consistencia y puedas moldearla a tu gusto, en tu caso para detener a un espíritu. Ahora quédate tranquilo y descansa ya que como hiciste esto ahora comenzaras a recargarte ya que tus canales de energía están abiertos, la naturaleza se encargara de llenarte de su energía, solo debes quedarte relajado.

-Hay tantas cosas que parecen tan ilógicas como esto, siento como mi energía comienza a fluir.- Anika se recostó aun lado de él, Yami solo le dedico una sonrisa.- sabes muchísimas cosas sobre los médiums y no eres una médium sino una hechicera.

-Cuando se es hechicero no solo hay que aprender las cosas que corresponden a lo que uno es sino también aprender sobre los demás que están vinculados al mundo paranormal, he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida estudiando hechizos y conjuros, también sobre las habilidades de los médiums, sobre los seres elementales y demás cosas que para muchos son meras tonterías sin saber que hay más de lo que la simple vista humana puede ver, solo muy pocos como Sayuri son de mente abierta, la demás gente prefiere ignorar el hecho de que en este mundo no estamos solos, que existe mucho más de lo que se imaginan, tienes suerte de tener a una amiga como ella.

-Si ella es una gran chica.- sonrió al recordar a Sayuri.- Anika espero no te enojes con mi pregunta pero además de mí y Sayuri ¿Tienes algún otro amigo?

-No, no me gusta la compañía humana, después de la muerte de mi esposo siempre estaba sola excepto por una chica que también era hechicera, se llamaba Suzuki.

-¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Por qué dejaste de hablarle siendo ella una hechicera?

-No fue por lo que estás pensando, fue porque se quitó la vida.- Yami se impresiono.- veras muchos humanos pueden llegar a ser en extremo crueles con las personas que son distintas a ellos, eso lo vi con Suzuki, ella era víctima de constantes acosos y abusos, todos sabían sobre sus dones y ella sabía que no debía usarlos para desquitarse de aquellos que la molestaban, finalmente no soporto y se quitó la vida, era muy joven como de tu edad.- Yami se impresiono aún más con ese relato.- yo era quien le enseñaba todo lo que debía aprender, después de eso yo me fui de ahí ya que yo también era molestada por esos mismos humanos y podría decirse que por el resto de la comunidad, sabes a veces pienso que si hubiera tenido el valor para detener a esas personas con alguno de mis hechizos ella seguiría con vida.- Anika había entristecido al recordar a esa chica, en sus ojos se formaron lágrimas de color rojo.

-Pero Anika la muerte de Suzuki no fue tu culpa, aunque queramos no siempre podremos controlar ciertas situaciones, esta es otra muerte de la cual no te debes de culpar.- Yami puso su mano sobre el hombro de Anika para darle apoyo.- no te atormentes por ello.

-Me atormento por ello querido porque Suzuki era algo más que una amiga, ella era mi hija.- Yami se impresiono aún más con eso ya que no se lo esperaba, Anika se soltó a llorar al recordar a su hija, las lágrimas rojas salían de sus ojos eso preocupo mucho a Yami, no le gustaba ver a Anika llorar.

-¿Tu hija? No sabía que habías tenido una hija.- Yami saco un pañuelo de la bolsa de su chaqueta azul y le limpio las lágrimas a Anika.- lo siento fue un error haberte preguntado no sabía… yo no… no quería que lloraras, perdóname.- se sintió muy culpable de que Anika llorara.

-No te preocupes no lo sabías, también por eso abandone la magia y la hechicería, estuve a punto de perder mi vida y termine perdiendo a mi esposo y mi hija y esto no lo dije ese día frente a Sayuri ya que no quería que ella lo supiera, perder a mi familia fue lo más duro y lo más doloroso que he vivido, después siempre estuve sola hasta que te conocí y comencé a disfrutar de una buena y agradable compañía.- puso su mano sobre la de Yami que aun sostenía su hombro.- no te cure antes porque en ese hospital estaban llegando los heridos de la escuela, de sanar rápido por heridas que llevaría semanas todos comenzarían a hablar y a sospechar de ti, no estaba dispuesta a que te convirtieras en un blanco de odio por usar mi magia para sanarte, se lo que el odio y los prejuicios humanos son capaces de hacer y no quería que padecieras lo mismo que Suzuki.

-Ya entiendo, lamento haberte reprochado por eso.- Anika le sonrió ya que vio su culpa.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo no dejaría que padecieras algo así por mi culpa, te protegeré de los humanos prejuiciosos y crueles ya que yo te veo como algo más que un amigo, te veo como si fueras mi hijo, Sayuri es una excepción ya que ella no es como los demás humanos, ella es de mente abierta, comprensiva, con un corazón de oro y una amiga fiel.

Yami solo se quedó mirando a Anika sin decir nada, en su mirada se notaba el agradecimiento que tenía hacia Anika, volteo hacia arriba viendo las hojas del árbol de Sakura, pensaba en lo que Anika le había contado, se había enternecido cuando Anika le dijo que lo consideraba su hijo, después Anika hablo.

-Después de descansar un rato iremos adentro para practicar tus movimientos, quiero asegurarme de que en batalla te muevas rápido.

-Sí, Anika quiero decirte que en verdad muchas gracias por hacer esto, por ayudarme y por ser una gran amiga y consejera en los momentos en que lo necesito, no me alcanzaría la vida para poder pagarte todo lo que haces por mí.

-Para eso son los amigos, para apoyarse en los momentos en que se necesita ¿No lo crees?- Yami sonrió y asintió.- además ya me pagaste, al brindarme tu compañía, tu cariño y sobre todo tu amistad, tu cubriste mi soledad y es el mejor regalo que alguien ha podido darme.

Anika lo abrazo y aunque al inicio se sorprendió por ese gesto Yami correspondió ese abrazo tan protector que Anika le daba, cerró los ojos para sentir el calor de Anika y derramo una lagrima en felicidad, quería mucho a Anika, ambos disfrutaban enormemente estar en momentos así, llenos de paz y tranquilidad y más al estar en un lugar tan pacífico y tranquilo como lo era ese jardín. Anika se separó de ese abrazo y mientras platicaban de otras cosas Yami podía recargarse con la energía que ese jardín le brindaba.

Después de un rato volvieron adentro de la casa donde Anika ponía a prueba los movimientos de Yami, utilizaba su energía para lanzarla contra Yami y aunque al inicio esa energía lo derribo varias veces conforme practicaban se podía notar una mejoría en sus movimientos, Anika era estricta en ese aspecto pero Yami sabía que lo hacía para que el tuviera una mejor oportunidad contra ese espíritu, después de un rato de practica Yami se retiró a su hogar, regresaría al día siguiente.

Al llegar a su hogar vio que su madre ya estaba preocupada por él aunque para Yami no había motivo para estarlo, después de comer y ver un rato la televisión con su familia, Yami vio que la noche nuevamente estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad cubriéndola con su manto oscuro así que salió y solo se quedó parado mirando hacia arriba, Yugi lo observaba por la ventana no entendiendo que era lo que hacía exactamente.

-¿Que tanto mira al cielo? Ya lleva un buen rato haciendo eso.- Solomon y Zora se fijaron y vieron a Yami parado con la mirada al cielo sin hacer nada.

-Ya está haciendo frio, iré a decirle que ya se meta.- dijo Solomon pero Zora lo detuvo.

-Déjalo papá, podría reconocer lo que está haciendo puesto que Alexander también lo hacía.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que está haciendo mamá?- pregunto Yugi al no entender.

-Tomar energía de la luna y meditar mientras lo hace.- Solomon y Yugi se impresionaron por eso.- los médiums hacen eso con la luna y aunque no es luna llena sino cuarto creciente.- dijo al mirar hacia la luna y verla a la mitad.- puede tomar esa energía y hacerla suya, cuando considere que ya fue suficiente el solo vendrá aquí adentro.

-Se ve que ya aceptaste las habilidades de Yami, de no ser así ya le estarías diciendo que se meta.- dijo Solomon.

-Yami es quien es, un médium como su padre y créanme que veremos muy seguido esta clase de cosas que para nosotros no tendrán ningún sentido pero para el sí, ahora es mejor que lo dejen.- Zora se retiró de ahí.

Paso otro rato antes de que Yami se metiera a la casa, solo les dio las buenas noches a su familia y se retiró a su habitación, 10 minutos después Yugi decidió ir a la habitación de Yami ya que sentía que estaba volviendo a ser el mismo desconfiado de antes al guardar silencio sobre sus actividades, toco la puerta y aunque no recibió respuesta abrió viendo a Yami sentado sobre sus piernas en su cama y con los ojos cerrados, veía claramente como una especie de aura azulada estaba rodeándolo, se sorprendió mucho por ello.

-Hermano ¿Qué… que haces?- estaba muy impresionado.- Yami abrió sus ojos y volteo en dirección a la puerta viendo a su hermanito ahí parado.

-Solo medito Yugi ¿Deseabas algo?

-Solo quería hablarte ya que hoy estuviste muy misterioso sin decir a donde fuiste y que tanto estuviste haciendo en el día, pareciera como si no volvieras a confiar en nosotros.

-Nada de eso, confió en ustedes.- la energía dejo de emerger.- se levantó y fue a donde estaba Yugi y lo encamino al interior de su habitación sentándolo en la cama, Yami se sentó junto a el.- meditaba, es una forma para controlar mi energía.

-Ya veo aunque debo decir que es algo tenebroso ver como haces eso.- Yami dio una ligera risa, no se había molestado era obvio que Yugi pensara eso más si no estaba familiarizado con esas cosas.- ¿Para qué quieres controlar tu energía?

-Para mí enfrentamiento contra ese espíritu.- Yugi se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

-Espera ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Enfrentarte a esa cosa de la escuela? ¿Por qué vas a hacer esa locura? Podría ser muy peligroso ya que te puede pasar algo muy malo.- se había alarmado con las palabras de Yami.

-Porque no quiero que te haga daño.- Yugi se sorprendió aún más.- es por eso que me estoy entrenando.

-Pero ¿Cómo podría hacerme daño si estamos lejos de esa escuela?- no entendía.

-Tienes mucho que aprender Yugi, para un espíritu no importa si está encerrado en un lugar siempre encontrara la forma de hacer contacto con los seres humanos en especial con los médiums.- Yugi puso un gesto que denotaba que seguía sin entender.- a pesar de que está atado a ese edificio ha logrado comunicarse conmigo en más de una ocasión y me dijo que si no me presentaba a donde él esta torturaría tu mente, ya lo ha hecho conmigo y los dolores son insoportables y no estoy dispuesto a que padezcas eso. La comunicación entre el médium y el espíritu no es impedida por la distancia que pueda haber entre ambos.

-Ya veo entonces lo haces por protegerme, hermano tengo miedo de que te pase algo malo.

-No te preocupes además estaría cumpliendo con mi misión al protegerte.

-¿Misión? No entiendo ¿Cómo que misión?

-Veras como médium tengo una misión y esa es proteger a los vivos de los muertos, yo soy el mediador entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos, si soy lo suficientemente hábil saldré victorioso.- le revolvió el cabello haciendo que Yugi soltara una risita.

-Si harás esto, prométeme que vas a regresar, no quiero perder a mi hermano mayor.

-Te lo prometo hermanito, yo voy a regresar.

-Tu mundo es muy terrorífico, hermano ¿Cuándo supiste que tenías este tipo de habilidades?

-Después de desmayarme, cuando desperté supe que las tenía y decidí guardar silencio, he aprendido todo lo que tengo que aprender de mi maestra y gran amiga Anika.

-Anika, la mujer de la otra vez ¿Cierto?

-Sí, fui con ella hoy, me está ayudando a prepararme para esto.- Yami se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia la ventana.- ¿No crees que las estrellas son muy hermosas?

-¿Las estrellas?- se acercó a donde estaba su hermano y volteo hacia arriba.- tienes razón son muy hermosas, casi nunca las veo, no me apasiona observarlas como te apasiona a ti.

-La noche es algo que me fascina, observar las estrellas y la luna que cada noche se muestran con gran resplandor en ese manto oscuro que cubre a la cuidad al final del día me da una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, todas las noches por un rato me quedo observando las estrellas.

-Eso se nota por la forma en que estuviste hace rato fuera de la casa mirando todo embobado al cielo.- Yami solo se rio.

-Este tipo de cosas aun no las entiendes pero espero que con el paso del tiempo las llegues a entender y comprendas todo lo que rodea mi mundo.

-Está bien, descansa hermano y no te desveles tanto mirando las estrellas.- le dio un abrazo a Yami y luego se retiró dejando a Yami en la soledad de su habitación, Yami devolvió la mirada al cielo oscuro de la noche y pronuncio unas palabras.

-Dios dame la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentar y superar esta prueba tan difícil que se me viene en los próximos días, si fallo muchos pueden salir perjudicados, Dios te pido fortaleza, la fortaleza de proteger a mis seres amados de ese espíritu maligno, protégelos de todo mal, que ese espíritu no perturbe sus sueños y que ellos puedan estar tranquilos esta noche y las noches que siguen.

Después de decir esa pequeña plegaria se quedó observando más el cielo, dentro de sí corría el temor de lo que pronto tendría que enfrentar pero más que temor a enfrentar al espíritu tenia temor a fracasar, sin importar lo que Anika le hubiera dicho sabía que él era quien había provocado a ese espíritu y que por esa causa muchos alumnos y maestros inocentes habían muerto así que detenerlo era su responsabilidad, daría lo que fuera necesario solo para proteger a aquellos que tanto amaba sin importar que estuviera arriesgando su propia vida, después de todo proteger a las personas de los espíritus era su misión como médium y sin importar nada cumpliría con esa misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos he aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia, apuesto a que nadie se esperaba que Anika le confesara algo así a Yami n.n ahora solo falta que Yami enfrente su prueba más grande ¿Qué creen que es lo que vaya a pasar?, las palabras que Anika dijo "Para eso son los amigos, para apoyarse en los momentos en que se necesita" se las dedico a mis hermanas y a mis amigas Yuli, Laura-Chan y Chiyo Asakura, n.n las quiero chicas, agradezco a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Laura Andara, Yuli (discúlpame que no te agradeciera en capítulos pasados) y Riux, no se pierdan los últimos capítulos de esta historia, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de esta loca historia y espero que tengan una muy feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	20. El ultimo enfrentamiento parte 1

**Médium**

**Capítulo 20: El último enfrentamiento parte 1**

Estaba en el cuarto día de entrenamiento, en esos 4 días Yami había practicado movimientos y canticos, también había aprendido a manejar su energía a voluntad, en esos momentos se encontraba con Anika quien con su poder hacia levitar cosas y se las lanzaba a Yami, él tenía que esquivar y lo hacía con gran agilidad, de pronto Anika dejo de levitar cosas.

-Excelente te mueves muy rápido, ya no chocas contra las cosas como al inicio, moviéndote así tendrás una oportunidad de ganar.

-Es gracias a ti Anika, me has enseñado mucho en estos 4 días.

-La gran batalla se acerca, dime ¿A quién piensas llevar contigo?

-¿Llevar? Bueno yo…

-No puede ser ¿Acaso pensabas ir solo?- Yami no contesto.- tomare tu silencio como un sí, no sé si los golpes que te diste al inicio ocasionaron un daño en tu cabeza o si eres tonto, regla número uno de los médiums ¿Cuál es?- pregunto en un tono muy severo.

-Un médium jamás debe hacer estas cosas solo.

-Exacto ¿Por qué pensabas romper esa regla que es la más importante?

-Porque no quiero que nadie salga lastimado de esto, es mi batalla no la de alguien mas y solo a mí me corresponde pelearla.- Anika le dio un zape.- oye ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Por la respuesta tan tonta que me acabas de dar.

-¿Querer proteger a los demás de algo que seguramente los lastimara se te hace tonto?

-Sí, no quieras hacerte el héroe salvando a las personas de un espíritu maligno.

-Yo no quiero ser un héroe como lo estás pensando Anika, yo solo quiero que esto se acabe.

-¿Sabías que yo te puedo ayudar? También si se lo pides a tu abuela que es una médium veterana tendrías las de ganar pero no, el niño quiere hacer esto a lo tonto.

-Creo que ya comienzas a pasarte de la raya con tus palabras Anika.- dijo Yami en un tono que denotaba molestia, no le gustaba que Anika le hablara así.

-El acompañante mantiene tu defensa alta, el acompañante hace oraciones mientras estas encargándote del espíritu, las oraciones del acompañante te protegerán y harán que el espíritu se doblegue, eso es muy importante, si lo haces solo lo único que conseguirás es un pasaje de ida sin regreso al otro mundo y no veo la necesidad de eso.

-Ya lo había pensado y no quiero que tú o alguien mas arriesgue su vida por algo que yo cause, yo cause que ese espíritu se volviera más agresivo y eso causo la muerte de más personas.

-Eso no fue tu culpa.- le dijo Anika ya que noto que ese era su motivo para querer combatir solo.

-Si lo es Anika, esto es algo que hare yo solo, creo que ya es hora de retirarme, nos vemos después ya que no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo.

-Claro que no, no iras a ningún lado.- lanzo algo de su energía para paralizarlo pero Yami lo evadió formando un escudo.- se ve que aprendiste bien, no quiero que vayas tu solo a ese lugar y si te atreves ya puedes olvidarte de mí.- a Yami le dolieron esas palabras.

-Que así sea Anika, prefiero perder tu amistad que a que salgas lastimada o peor.- salió corriendo de ahí, Anika cayo de rodillas, ella mejor que nadie sabía a lo que Yami se arriesgaba al ir solo, Anika cayo de rodillas entristecida, tanto que comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas rojas.

-No, acabo de perder a mi hijo.

En la calle Yami corría mientras derramaba unas lágrimas, le habían dolido demasiado las palabras de Anika.

-Acabo de perder la amistad de Anika.- se detuvo un momento.- pero creo que así es mejor así ella no se arriesgara a morir, no podría con eso, necesito un consejo.- corrió en dirección al hotel donde se hospedaba su abuela, al llegar toco la puerta, Ayani abrió.

-Hola mi niño ¿Cómo estás?- noto la mirada entristecida de Yami.- creo que no muy bien ¿Qué te ocurrió?- lo paso al cuarto y los dos se sentaron en la cama.- cuenta a tu abuela que te paso.

-Tuve una discusión con Anika y creo que ya perdí su amistad.- eso en verdad le dolía.

-¿Por qué discutieron?- pregunto Ayani en un tono comprensivo.

-Por algo que no quiero recordar.- no le diría totalmente la verdad a su abuela, no quería discutir con ella también ya que le daría la razón a Anika y aunque sabía que Anika tenía razón no quería que nadie se arriesgara por él.

-Calma, yo sé que tú la quieres mucho y ella también te quiere, su amistad no desaparecerá solo por una discusión.

-¿Cómo lo sabes abuela?- Ayani sonrió ante la pregunta de Yami como ya era su costumbre.

-Déjame contarte algo.- Yami estaba atento.- dice una linda historia que dos amigos viajaban por el desierto y en un determinado momento del viaje discutieron, tan fuerte fue la discusión que uno golpeo al otro, el amigo ofendido sin decir nada escribió en la arena: _"hoy mi mejor amigo me dio una bofetada en el rostro"_. Siguieron adelante y llegaron a un oasis donde decidieron bañarse, el que había sido abofeteado comenzó a ahogarse pero fue salvado por el amigo, cuando se recuperó tomo un estilete y escribió en una piedra: _"hoy mi mejor amigo me salvo la vida"_. Intrigado el amigo le pregunto ¿Por qué después de que te lastime escribiste en la arena y ahora escribes en una piedra? Sonriendo el amigo respondió: _"cuando un gran amigo nos ofende deberemos escribir en la arena donde el viento del perdón y el olvido se encargara de borrarlo, por otro lado cuando nos pase algo grandioso deberemos grabarlo en la piedra de la memoria del corazón donde ningún viento en todo el mundo podrá borrarlo"_.

-Que hermosa historia abuela.- esa historia le había llegado al corazón.

-Lo es y muy certera, cuando dos personas se conocen y se hacen amigos inician un viaje, como Nicholas siempre decía habrá un momento en que los amigos discutan, si es amistad verdadera no importa si discutieron el cariño y el lazo que comparten hará que superen cualquier malentendido, los lazos amistosos reales son muy poderosos y eternos tanto que superan la distancia e incluso superan la misma muerte, así yo creo que Anika y tu superaran esto.

-Eso espero abuela (pensando: también espero que me pueda perdonar.)

El decir que prefería perder su amistad que a algo malo le ocurriera a Anika era verdad pero una verdad aún más grande era que no quería perder a Anika en ningún sentido.

-Tranquilo mi niño, calma.- Yami soltó un sollozo así que Ayani lo abrazo, unos minutos después se calmó.- te has puesto muy fuerte.- Yami se separó del abrazo al escuchar esas palabras.- ¿Has entrenado cierto?

-Sí, Anika me ha enseñado muchas cosas en estos últimos días, otros canticos y dos métodos de cuando un médium está en las últimas al enfrentar a un espíritu agresivo, son un cantico que es realmente poderoso y pedir energia prestada al compañero.

-Ya veo, se ve que te ha enseñado bien, existe un tercer método, es otro cantico y es uno de los más poderosos, casi ningún médium lo usa.

-¿Y eso porque abuela?- eso le había llamado mucho la atención.

-Por sus consecuencias en el médium.- Ayani tomo una libreta y una pluma de un cajón, lo escribió y se lo dio a Yami.- léelo pero no lo pronuncies, al pronunciarlo hace que el lugar en donde estes se llene de luz purificando todo lo que haya pero el médium quedara inconsciente al menos una semana.

-Eso es mucho tiempo pero ¿Solo porque deja inconsciente durante un largo periodo de tiempo no lo usan?

-No solo por eso, este cantico hace que el cuerpo del médium entre en estado de shock y no puede recargar su energía con la luna además de dejarlo mareado, el médium tarda en recuperarse ya que su energía la recobra poco a poco, solo conocí a dos médiums que lo recitaron y tardaron en recuperarse.

-Enserio ¿Quiénes fueron esos médiums?

-Tu padre y abuelo, algunas de sus batallas contra espíritus fueron muy peligrosas y no tuvieron otra opción, memoriza ese cantico puede serte útil en algún momento.

Se quedaron platicando un rato, estar con su abuela le había hecho mucho bien, después de un rato Yami tuvo que despedirse.

-Gracias abuela, debo de irme, cuídate y gracias por tus consejos, me hicieron mucho bien

-Por nada mi niño, cuando quieras ya sabes que estoy aquí para ti.- le dijo con una sonrisa, Yami le dio un abrazo a Ayani después se retiró.

Caminaba pensando en las cosas que Ayani le había dicho, se disculparía con Anika pero aun así no quería que ella corriera peligro, estaba decidido a enfrentar al espíritu solo. Al poco tiempo llego a su hogar, cuando entro vio que Yugi estaba acompañado de sus amigos, se dirigió a los escalones.

-El desaparecido al fin apareció.- a Yami no le agrado ese comentario que Joey hizo, Yami se quedó al inicio de las escaleras.

-Hola chicos, si ya aparecí.- en su tono denotaba tristeza, una tristeza que nadie noto.

-Yugi ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que Yami ya había regresado?- pregunto la castaña.

-Discúlpenme es que han pasado tantas cosas que no había podido, todos los malentendidos entre Yami y yo ya se arreglaron y Yami confía en mi.- Yugi expreso eso último con mucha alegría, Yami apenas esbozo una sonrisa.

-Eso es muy bueno, me alegro por los dos.- dijo Tristán.

-Entonces ¿Yami ya no actúa raro?- esa pregunta molesto a Yami.

-No veo como eso te pueda importar.- dijo molesto.

-Joey discúlpate con Yami.- Yugi lo dijo en un tono que denotaba molestia.- mi hermano no es raro, Yami es serio y reservado y eso no lo convierte en raro así que discúlpate.

-Yugi.- Yami se acercó a Yugi.- no te enfades yo sé que tus amiguitos jamás van a aceptarme tal y como soy.

-Si no te aceptan entonces no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos.- Yugi lo decía decidido, esta vez haría lo que jamás hizo cuando Yami era blanco de ese tipo de comentarios: defenderlo.

-Espera un momento Yugi.- dijo Tea, esa decisión la había alarmado, Yami la interrumpió.

-Agradezco que me defiendas pero no creo que sea necesario que llegues a esto, la intolerancia es algo con lo que tendré que lidiar, si Joey se disculpa fue porque le nació hacerlo no porque tú lo obligaste.- volteo a ver Joey, vio que Tristán lo tenía del cuello.- ¿Qué haces Tristán?- dijo con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

-Intento convencerlo para que se disculpe contigo.

-¿Medio matándolo es como piensas convencerlo? Mejor suéltalo si no quiere disculparse entonces yo no quiero una disculpa.- Tristán soltó a Joey quien tenía el rostro morado por la falta de aire.

-Debería de patearte el trasero por esto Tristán y eso hare.- se abalanzo hacia Tristán cayendo los dos al piso.

-Y dicen que yo soy el raro, mejor me voy a mi habitación, te veré después Yugi y piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer.- Yami se dirigió a los escalones, antes de empezar a subir escucho la voz de Joey.

-Yami me disculpo contigo por lo que te dije.- decía mientras tenia del cuello a Tristán, Yami solo quedo mirando a Joey luego hablo.

-No me engañas Joey sé que no te arrepientes ahora solo lo dices porque te obligaron, discúlpate cuando realmente lo sientas mientras tanto no seas hipócrita.- subió por los escalones para ir a su habitación, se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-Bien hecho bobo.- dijo Tea mientras le daba un zape a Joey.

-Ni quien lo entienda, me disculpe y no quiso aceptar mi disculpa.- dijo Joey mientras soltaba a Tristán.

-Pero él tiene razón no eres sincero, mi hermano ya no te agrada.- Yugi se levantó del sofá.- ahora me doy cuenta que debí ponerte un alto cada vez que le decías esas cosas a Yami pero no lo hice porque también pensaba lo mismo que tu y gracias a eso casi lo pierdo.- se dirigió a los escalones para ir con Yami, toco en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yami.- hermano ¿Estás bien?

-Pasa.- fue su respuesta, Yugi abrió la puerta y vio que Yami estaba observando por la ventana.- no estoy del todo bien.- dijo sin voltear a ver a Yugi.

-Oye lo que Joey te dijo…

-Eso no importa.- se quitó de la ventana para sentarse en la cama.- ya me acostumbre a que Joey me diga esas cosas, es una lástima que después de ser amigos me tache como a un fenómeno solo porque soy diferente, al parecer esa amistad no fue importante para el como lo fue para mí, por ahora tengo cosas más importantes de que preocuparme que por comentarios ridículos sobre mi.- Yami tenía la mirada entristecida, en esos momentos Yugi la noto.

-Pero se ve que si te afecto, se nota que estas triste.- dijo sentándose a un lado de Yami.

-No es por eso, discutí con Anika y ahora pienso en cómo me disculpare con ella ya su amistad es una de las cosas más importantes para mí y en verdad me duele haberla perdido.

-¿Por qué discutieron?

-Porque trato de protegerme.- Yugi no entendió eso.- tú sabes lo que estoy a punto de enfrentar, Anika dijo que no debía hacerlo solo.

-¿No confía en que puedes hacerlo?- pensó que ese era el motivo por el cual Anika había dicho eso.

-No es eso, es una regla de los médiums, jamás hacer estas cosas solo.

-Si es una regla ¿Por qué quieres desobedecerla?

-Porque no quiero que nadie salga lastimado, esto es algo que siento que debo hacer solo sin importar lo que digan las reglas, ella se ofreció a ayudarme pero no quiero que la lastimen.- apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-Se nota que esto es muy difícil para ti, desobedecer las reglas o arriesgarte a que alguien salga herido pero sé que las cosas entre ella y tu terminaran bien ¿Mamá sabe qué harás esto?

-No y no puedes decírselo, no quiero preocuparla.

-¿Qué no quieres que se preocupe? Hermano enfrentaras a un espíritu maligno, creo que es muy obvio por qué se preocuparía.

-Lo sé, Yugi no debes decir nada de lo que hare, estoy confiando en ti, prométemelo.- por un momento se quedaron mirando a los ojos, Yugi aparto su mirada primero.

-De acuerdo Yami no diré nada, te lo prometo.

-Gracias, quiero meditar un rato ¿Me podrías dejar solo?- Yugi asintió.- atiende a tus amigos.

-De acuerdo, hablare con ellos y si al final no te aceptan entonces cortare con ellos.

-No hagas eso, sé que su amistad es importante para ti, además Tea y Tristán casi nunca me dicen esas cosas, ellos mas bien me ignoran, Joey es el que me lo dice cada vez que me ve, a estas alturas me da igual lo que me diga, piensa bien lo que harás.

-Está bien hermano, haz tus meditaciones.

Yugi salió de la habitación de Yami, al hablar con sus amigos ellos prometieron ser más tolerantes en especial Joey quien prometió que ya no haría comentarios despectivos hacia Yami ya que Yugi lo sentencio, le dijo que si volvía a decir ese tipo de comentarios hacia Yami terminaría cortando su amistad, acepto ya que no quería perder la amistad con Yugi.

Pasaba el tiempo y pronto oscureció, Anika estaba parada en su patio delantero observando el cielo nocturno, se sentía nostálgica.

-¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer tal cosa?- no había podido quitarse ese asunto de la cabeza en todo el día.- eres un tonto Yami pero aun así te deseo suerte, la vas a necesitar, descansa.

Después de decir esas palabras al aire se metió a su casa para descansar, le deseaba lo mejor a Yami, por su parte Yami también observaba el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana de su habitación (como ya es su costumbre) sentía la misma nostalgia que Anika.

-Tú también descansa Anika.- dijo como si contestara a las palabras que Anika había pronunciado.- espero que me perdones.

Después de decir esas palabras decidió acostarse a descansar, sabía que la prueba que le aguardaba cuando amaneciera sería muy difícil, esperaba que al final todo saliera bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo día había llegado y con eso un nuevo reto para un joven médium, paso toda la mañana pensando en la estrategia que utilizaría para ponerle fin a los actos de un espíritu que mataba sin piedad, espero a que su madre y su abuelo salieran a hacer sus compras, al ver que salieron espero 5 minutos mas y después bajo por los escalones y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió para salir pero antes de poder irse escucho la voz de Yugi.

-Hermano, buena suerte sé que puedes ganar.

-Gracias.- volteo a ver a Yugi y le mostro una sonrisa.- regresare.- salió de la casa, Yugi se quedó sentado en el sillón con un gesto que denotaba preocupación.

-Sé que eres fuerte hermano ya me lo has demostrado pero también me da temor pensar en que pasara si no lo logras.- puso sus manos en oración.- yo siempre te apoyare, animo Yami, tu puedes hacerlo sé que puedes ganar.

Se quedó con esos pensamientos, solo deseaba lo mejor para su hermano mayor. Mientras Yami se dirigía veloz a la secundaria Domino, en poco tiempo llego aunque al estar frente a la institución vio algo que lo sorprendió: una inmensa oscuridad rodeaba el edificio, en los días que entreno aprendió a desarrollar aún más su visión y ahora podía ver la oscuridad.

-Como pensé esto no va a ser nada fácil.

Salto la barda y así es como entro, dio un suspiro, se sentía muy nervioso ya que era probable que en cuanto entrara comenzaría a sentir malestares, comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio , se había detenido un momento en el marco de la puerta, al entrar su energía de inmediato reacciono cubriéndolo pero también sintió un fuerte golpe en el corazón ya que la presión que sentía era aún más fuerte que antes pero trato de anteponerse, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de la escuela, subió hasta el quinto piso pero no veía al espíritu oscuro, de repente escucho algo que venía de atrás, se agacho rápidamente y una puerta paso volando estrellándose contra la pared del fondo, al voltear vio al espíritu acercarse a donde estaba.

-El momento de enfrentarme a este espíritu llego.- se puso en posición.

Aquel espectro comenzó a atacar a Yami con fuerza, hizo flotar algunas bancas que estaban dentro de los salones para estrellarlas contra Yami pero el esquivaba ágilmente, el espíritu enfureció ya que lo que le lanzaba a Yami no lo lastimaba.

-Muy bien Jack quiero saber ¿Por qué mataste a todas esas personas que confiaron en ti cuando estabas vivo?- esa pregunta estremeció al espíritu.

-¿Por qué? Los males mentales de esas personas eran incurables, siempre tuve pacientes problemáticos y era mejor para todos liberarlos de su miseria así no seguirían estorbando en este mundo.

-Ellos confiaron en que los ayudarías, matarlos no era la solución y aun cuando te suicidaste sigues aquí causando daño.

-No me iré, seguiré por toda la eternidad, ni tu ni nadie lo podrá evitar.- el espíritu lanzo la misma energía que había cortado los brazos de Yami anteriormente pero esta vez Yami formo un escudo evitando el golpe.- veo que aprendiste trucos nuevos médiums.

-Así es _¡kailen explex!_- con ese canto aunque corto logro lanzarlo lejos pero no lo aturdió como esperaba con eso solo logro enfurecerlo y desde donde estaba comenzó a lanzar su energía contra Yami pero Yami bloqueaba sus ataques con su energía.

-¿Te crees lo suficientemente fuerte? Es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel y ahí es donde veremos qué tan fuerte eres en realidad.

El espíritu apareció repentinamente detrás de Yami y soltó un golpe que Yami apenas logró esquivar, el espíritu comenzó a rodearse de un aura negra y repentinamente comenzó una lluvia de espíritus que salían tanto del piso como del techo, se comenzaron a escuchar muchos lamentos, Yami se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de espíritus que había.

-Son muchas almas de las personas asesinadas en este lugar.

-Me gustaría ver cómo te las arreglas.- el espectro señalo a Yami y los espíritus pasaron de ser color blanco a color rojo y se abalanzaron contra Yami quien formo su escudo con su energía y aunque algunos traspasaron el escudo Yami concentro su energía en su puño y comenzó a golpearlos, lo hacía rápidamente mientras se defendía con su escudo.

-Son demasiados, no podre contra todos yo solo _¡Apiensae Salamanea kolaisau sorentio emanae amina anima cliens Terra Sietniel!_- con ese canto los hacia desaparecer pero mientras mas trataba de desaparecerlos aparecían mas atacando fuertemente, recitaba el cantico una y otra vez, ya comenzaba a sentirse cansado.

Sin que se diera cuenta un espíritu salió del piso y traspaso su tobillo, el dolor fue muy punzante, Yami se agacho a tomarse su tobillo, grave error ya que con eso dio paso libre a los ataques de los espíritus quienes arremetían con fuerza contra él, termino siendo derribado al piso, mas espíritus se le venían encima pero con su energía formo un escudo que lo rodeo en su totalidad, como pudo se puso de pie, ya se le veía agotado, de un momento a otro recibió un ataque de energía en las piernas de parte del espíritu oscuro, el ataque fue tan fuerte que traspaso el escudo e hirió sus piernas de gravedad, cayó al piso estaba agotado además la presión por la esencia oscura que irradiaba el lugar lo debilitaba aún más, a duras penas podía defenderse de los otros espíritus.

-(Pensando: esto es demasiado para mí, fui un tonto al pensar que tenía una oportunidad) Anika.- apenas logro pronunciar.

Lejos de ahí en su trabajo Anika sintió un golpe en el corazón, de inmediato supo que fue lo que le provoco esa sensación en su corazón.

-Siento como Yami me está llamando.- cerro sus ojos concentrándose y vio claramente lo que pasaba, literalmente una lluvia de espíritus atacando a Yami, vio como intentaba alejarlos por medio de sus canticos, lo más grave que vio fue las piernas de Yami estaban severamente lastimadas lo que le impedía moverse rápidamente, abrió sus ojos.- está llegando a su límite y si no hago algo morirá.

Anika se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió al elevador pero para su mala suerte fue vista por su jefe.

-Señorita Bergeron ¿A dónde cree que va?

-Lo siento señor Takahashi pero es urgente y debo salir.

-Venga a mi oficina ahora.- Anika no tuvo otra opción que obedecer pero decidió seguir teniendo contacto con los sucesos de la escuela para saber que tanto le ocurría a Yami.- toda la mañana ha estado distraída, pide varios días para faltar y ahora se toma la libertad de irse sin avisar, me extraña esa actitud de usted, créame la estoy considerando de lo contrario ya estaría despedida.

-Disculpe todas las molestias que le he causado pero en verdad es urgente.

-¿Podría decirme cuál es su urgencia señorita Bergeron?

-Es un amigo, me dijo que haría algo que me parece peligroso y debo impedírselo.- decía de una manera muy seria.

-Muy lindo de su parte pero su amigo tomo su decisión, deje de preocuparse por eso y mejor vuelva a trabajar.- mediante sus visiones veía como Yami ya casi no podía moverse, vio como pronuncio el cantico _¡depelle tenebrae in vobis!_ Eso atonto y alejo a todos los espíritus incluyendo al espíritu oscuro pero ahora estaba muy lastimado y demasiado cansado como para pronunciar otro cantico.

-Lo siento señor Takahashi pero no lo hare, iré con mi amigo.- esa respuesta sorprendió al señor Takahashi.

-¿Cómo dijo? Usted está a punto de ascender de puesto y ganar 3 veces más de lo que gana actualmente, pasar de ser una simple secretaria a una asistente ejecutiva ¿Realmente dejara pasar esta oportunidad?

-Si.- dijo sin dudar.- no importa si llego a ganar mucho dinero y darme la gran vida, el dinero no comprara la vida de mi amigo y si muere el dinero no lo hará regresar y eso será lo que pasara si no lo ayudo.- dio media vuelta para irse.

-Si se va estará despedida.- Anika se detuvo un momento, luego hablo.

-¿Despedida? Está bien señor Takahashi.- el señor Takahashi pensó que logro convencerla.- vendré después por mi cheque de liquidación.- salió de ahí corriendo estaba muy firme en su decisión, se dirigió a tomar el ascensor, nada valía tanto como para dejar a Yami morir, entro al ascensor.

Anika seguía con las visiones y en la última el espíritu oscuro había regresado al parecer el efecto del cantico no fue duradero en el, estaba atacado con más fuerza a Yami tanto que lo dejo inconsciente.

-No puede ser no hay tiempo para tomar un taxi debo ir para allá ahora.- cerro sus ojos.- llévame al lugar a donde quiero llegar, escuela Domino es el lugar, la vida de mi amigo quiero salvar.

Un brillo cubrió su cuerpo para desaparecer, mientras Yami se encontraba en el piso inconsciente, el espectro hizo aparecer una hacha, iba a dar el golpe pero Anika apareció, tomo a Yami y desapareció, todo fue tan rápido que cuando dio el golpe Yami había desaparecido extrañándose mucho, no sentía la presencia de Yami así que fue a buscarlo, Anika reapareció en uno de los salones del segundo piso.

-Justo a tiempo.- coloco a Yami en el piso y comenzó a revisarlo.- tus heridas son muy graves, lastimo tus piernas para asegurarse de que no te pudieras mover y la enorme cantidad de energía negativa de este lugar hizo que te debilitaras muy rápido.- levanto su mano y unas chispas blancas salieron.- con este pequeño hechizo no podrá localizarte.

Puso sus manos sobre las piernas de Yami y comenzó a emitir un calor que conforme recorría el cuerpo para Yami iba sanándolo, en minutos Yami ya no tenía heridas, comenzó a reaccionar, entre abrió sus ojos.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estoy muerto?

-No pero estuviste demasiado cerca.- al escuchar la voz que conocía a la perfección abrió bien los ojos, vio a Anika frente a él.

-¿Anika? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- se sentó para encarar mejor a Anika, estaba sorprendido al verla ahí.

-Salvándote de una muerte segura, me da gusto verte.

-No entiendo, ayer me dijiste que si me atrevía a venir para acá que me olvidara de ti.

-Se lo que dije y lamento haberlo dicho, sé que no podrías olvidarme y la verdad yo tampoco puedo olvidarte, perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte mas bien perdóname tú a mí si te ofendí, tú solo trataste de protegerme, fui un verdadero tonto al pensar que podía hacer esto yo solo, perdón.

-El error que cometiste fue querer hacerlo solo y yo tampoco tengo nada que perdonarte, los dos actuamos como tontos y nos dejamos llevar por el calor de la discusión, yo te quiero y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar.

Entre los dos se abrazaron, Yami sonrió mientras derramaba una lagrima, su abuela tuvo razón el cariño entre él y Anika fue más fuerte que cualquier desacuerdo, recordó la historia que Ayani le conto, hizo la comparación con la historia, se estaba ahogando y Anika lo salvo, no cabía duda que la amistad con Anika resulto ser verdadera, se separaron del abrazo y se pusieron de pie, se escuchó un rugido.

-El espíritu me está buscando ¿Qué hago?- Anika tomo una mano de Yami entre las suyas para que le pusiera atención.

-Luchar, eso harás

-No puedo Anika mis fuerzas no son suficientes, la verdad yo no soy fuerte.

-Si eres fuerte pero tu solo no tienes oportunidad, esta vez no lo harás solo ya que yo voy a ser tu acompañante, sé que no quieres que nada me pase pero si te pierdo no soportaría vivir, como te dije te considero mi hijo y no abandonare a mi hijo, además la unión hace la fuerza.- Yami sonrió y puso su otra mano sobre la de Anika.

-Tienes razón Anika esta vez lo haremos juntos, por mí mismo no tengo oportunidad de vencer pero contigo existe una oportunidad para poder ganar y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

-Gano el round 1, que se prepare para el round 2, querido ¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí y mandamos a volar a ese espíritu?- Yami asintió con una sonrisa.

Ambos salieron del salón, al momento de salir el espíritu sintió la energía de Yami de inmediato apareció frente a él sorprendiéndose de verlo sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te sorprendí espectro?- dijo Yami al notar ese gesto de sorpresa en el espectro.

-¿Cómo te recuperaste médium?

-Yo soy la responsable de eso, te metiste con él lo que significa que acabas de meterte conmigo.

-Hechicera tú también morirás.

-No le temo a la muerte y tampoco te temo a ti.- Un aura rojiza comenzó a rodear a Anika.- ahora comenzara la verdadera lucha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis lindos lectores espero que hayan pasado una bonita y muy feliz navidad, he aquí el capítulo número 20, el siguiente capítulo será la conclusión de esta batalla y penúltimo de esta historia, gracias a todos por su apoyo, la historia que le cuenta Ayani a Yami se llama la leyenda del verdadero amigo y quiero dedicarla a mis amigas Chiyo Asakura, Yuli y Laura-chan pero también quiero dedicársela a mis amadas hermanas Nadia y Maru, espero que les guste, mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Laura Andara, Yuli y Riux (lean su historia carreras en el infierno está muy buena, no es de Yu-Gi-Oh sino de teen titans, es muy buena) gracias por todos sus reviews que me animan a seguir adelante n.n bueno sin más que decir me despido, espero que tengan un feliz fin de año que todos sus deseos y propósitos para el 2012 se hagan realidad, les deseo paz y prosperidad. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	21. El ultimo enfrentamiento parte 2

**Médium**

**Capítulo 21: El último enfrentamiento parte 2**

Estaba en la sala de su casa, en esos momentos tenía la visita de su abuela Ayani, ella estaba sentada a su lado igual que su abuelo Solomon, Yugi disfrutaba de la compañía de sus dos abuelos, en esos momentos Zora bajaba por los escalones.

-Yugi cariño ¿Sabes a donde fue tu hermano?- con esa pregunta Yugi se puso nervioso.

-¿No está en su habitación?- pregunto Solomon.

-No, acabo de venir de ahí, no dijo que saldría por eso le pregunto a Yugi si sabe a dónde se fue.

-¿Mi hermano?- tenía que pensar en algo rápido.- ahhhhh te refieres a Yami.

-No tienes otro hermano mas que el.- dijo Zora.

-Lo siento por un momento me despiste Yami salió con Sayuri.

-Qué raro que no lo mencionara.- en esos momentos sonó el timbre de la puerta y Zora fue a abrir, luego regreso.- Yugi dijiste que Yami fue con Sayuri.- Yugi asintió.- entonces ¿Me puedes explicar esto? Pasa querida.- apareció la figura de Sayuri, Yugi se quedó frio ya que supo que su mentira se le acababa de caer.

-Hola a todos.- dijo con su usual alegría.- ¿Esta Yami?

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.- dijo con los brazos cruzados y moviendo su pie constantemente indicando que estaba molesta.

-¿Dije Sayuri? Quise decir Anika, me confundí, como las dos son grandes amigas de Yami.- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa, Zora supo que eso también era una mentira.

-Me sorprendes Yugi Moto.- Yugi supo que estaba muy molesta con él y lo indicaba al decir su nombre completo.- nunca me habías mentido de esta manera tan descarada ¿Yami te pidió que mintieras por el verdad?

-Te equivocas mamá Yami no me pidió mentir solo me pidió que guardara un secreto.

-¿Secreto? Ya empezó con eso otra vez.- esta vez Zora lo dijo con algo de fastidio en su tono de voz.

-Entonces ¿Nadie sabe en donde esta Yami? Como no he sabido nada de el en 5 días.- a Sayuri le extrañaba mucho que Yami no le hubiera hablado durante ese periodo de tiempo, por eso fue que decidió buscarlo.

-Al parecer solo Yugi lo sabe y no lo quiere decir.- comento Solomon.

-Voy a castigarlos a los dos, a ti por mentir y a Yami por pedírtelo.- dijo Zora molesta.

-Que Yami no me pidió mentir.- dijo Yugi queriendo hacer entender a su madre que Yami no le pidió decir mentiras.

-Eso está explicito no tenía que decírtelo, dime ¿A dónde se metió?- dijo mas molesta.

-No puedo en verdad no puedo.- Ayani decidió intervenir.

-Zora cálmate, mírame a los ojos mi pequeño.- Ayani clavo su mirada en los ojos de Yugi, luego de unos segundos Ayani reacciono algo asustada.- pequeño confírmame que no fue a hacer esa acción tan peligrosa.- Yugi bajo la mirada.- pequeño sé que quieres guardar el secreto pero no lo vale y mas porque está poniendo su vida en un gran riesgo.- todos los presentes se impresionaron por lo dicho por Ayani.

-¿Poner su vida en riesgo? ¿A qué te refieres Ayani?- pregunto Zora, Yugi supo que Ayani ya sabía ese secreto y con lo que dijo no tenía otra opción más que decirlo solo esperaba que Yami lo perdonara.

-De acuerdo, Yami fue a la secundaria Domino, dijo que se encargaría del espíritu que habita ahí.- todos se quedaron impactados en especial Zora.

-¿¡Qué fue a hacer qué! Creo que me va a dar un infarto.- estaba más que angustiada y en su tono se notaba que quería llorar.

-Yugi dime que no fue solo, que Anika está acompañándolo...- dijo Sayuri también estaba angustiada.

-Lo siento pero si fue solo, me dijo que tuvo una discusión con Anika y se pelearon.

-Ahora entiendo, me dijo eso también ayer pero no me dijo porque y ahora creo que lo entiendo, Anika debió querer persuadirlo y el no quiso aceptar.

-Sí, me dijo que quiso protegerlo pero Yami no quería que ella ni nadie saliera lastimado, me dijo la regla pero que aun así no quería arriesgar a nadie.

-Esa regla se hizo para proteger al médium y al acompañante, si lo hace solo… me da horror pensarlo.- Zora no quería imaginarse que podría pasarle a su hijo.

-Zora cálmate estas muy alterada.- dijo Solomon levantándose de su lugar y yendo a donde estaba su hija.

-¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo puedo calmarme sabiendo que mi hijo está poniendo su vida en riesgo de muerte?- dijo alterada.

-Pero con alterarte tampoco lograras nada así que intenta guardar la calma.

-¿Riesgo de muerte?- dijo Yugi.

-Escúchame cariño.- dijo Ayani queriendo llamar la atención de Yugi.- cuando un médium hace estas cosas solo, lo único que consigue es poner su vida en riesgo mortal, lo que hay en esa escuela no es un espíritu común, esa cosa dejo de serlo desde hace mucho, los espíritus que son despiadados y matan con esa crueldad solo pueden llamarse de una manera: demonios, Yami fue a enfrentarse a un demonio agresivo.

-No lo sabía, eso no me lo dijo pero mi hermano es fuerte y creo que puede ganar.

-Sí, Yami es un médium fuerte yo creo en el.- dijo Sayuri queriendo convencerse de eso, Ayani volteo a ver a Zora quien negó con su cabeza.

-Zora creo que ya lo sabes ¿Verdad?- por primera vez Ayani se puso seria.

-¿Que no tiene oportunidad? Lo sé y eso me angustia ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer esto? Va a terminar como su padre.- dijo aún más angustiada.

-Hace unos días me dijo que el espíritu se comunicó con él y le dijo que si no iba para allá iba a torturar mi mente.- lo único que Yami no le dijo fue que la mente de Sayuri también estaba en ese mismo riesgo.- dijo que ese era su motivo que ya lo había hecho con la suya provocándole mucho dolor y que no estaba dispuesto a que yo sufriera eso.

-¿Cómo pudo comunicarse con Yami? Estamos lejos de ese lugar maldito.- dijo Solomon, estaba sorprendido.

-La comunicación entre médium y espíritu no es impedida por la distancia que pueda haber entre ambos, Yami fue para allá a morir.- Zora dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas Zora?- pregunto Solomon.

-Voy a traer a mi Yami de vuelta, perdí a mi esposo pero no estoy dispuesta a perder a mi hijo, no permitiré que muera en ese lugar.

-Te acompaño Zora.- dijo Ayani levantándose.- yo alejare los peligros que haya y lo traeremos a salvo.- dijo decidida.

-De acuerdo, tu eres la médium así si se complica yo seré tu acompañante, lo fui cuando Alexander estaba vivo.

-Yo también las acompaño, yo no tengo habilidades pero puedo serles de utilidad, Yami es mi amigo y aunque me duele que no me haya dicho esto no quiere decir que no lo apoyare.

-También quiero ir, quiero ayudar a mi hermano.

-Yo igual.- dijo Solomon.- la única que tiene habilidades eres tu Ayani pero te podemos ayudar en lo que requieras (n/a: eso si es apoyo familiar)

-Familia y amigos, con esto lazos de unión es difícil que podamos perder, vamos todos.- dijo Ayani con una sonrisa al ver el apoyo de toda la familia.

Todos salieron, irían a ayudar a Yami, querían que supiera que contaba con todo el apoyo de su familia y que no tenía por qué hacerlo solo, aunque había un inconveniente: cualquier taxi que pasaba se negaba a ir a la secundaria Domino así que no tuvieron otra opción que ir a pie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La batalla continuaba en la escuela secundaria Domino, Yami y Anika hacían un gran equipo, Anika hacia oraciones que debilitaban al espíritu mientras Yami atacaba con fuerza con los canticos pero a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacían el espíritu no quería ceder, su furia aumentaba ya que sus ataques no eran efectivos ya que entre Yami y Anika se protegían, el espíritu lanzaba ataques de energía pero Yami formo un escudo para protegerse y proteger a Anika.

-Este espíritu no se rinde.- dijo Yami.

-Que te he dicho, si no puedes contra el enemigo entonces persevera hasta eliminarlo, si no se rinde entonces nosotros tampoco nos rendiremos.- de repente los ataques de energía cedieron, el espíritu apareció atrás de ellos.

-Nadie me había fastidiado tanto como ustedes dos, voy a eliminarlos aunque sea lo último que haga en este mundo (n/a: no puede decir vida porque ya está muerto)

-Yo digo lo mismo espectro, no vamos a rendirnos.- dijo Anika.

De pronto los vidrios de las ventanas comenzaron a cuartearse, los vidrios se rompieron y el espíritu los manipulo para atacar a Yami y Anika, Anika rápido formo un campo de fuerza para evitar que los vidrios los lastimaran, en el lugar se comenzaron a escuchar golpeteos y comenzó a temblar, el techo comenzó a cuartearse y caerse, un pedazo de techo se desprendió justo arriba de ellos.

-¡Yami cuidado!- tomo de una mano a Yami y salió corriendo alejándolo justo a tiempo.- al parecer hará lo que sea para matarnos, mantén la guardia lista para lo que se venga.

-Como esa lluvia de espíritus.- dijo señalando que una nueva lluvia de espíritus se les venía encima.

-Exacto prepárate.- los dos se pusieron en guardia.

Los espíritus se abalanzaron atacando, Yami y Anika trataban de alejarlos pero como antes mientras mas intentaban alejarlos más se acercaban.

-Son demasiados, cuida de que no te toquen Anika o terminaras lastimada.

-Ya lo sé, pero estos espíritus están siendo controlados por ese espectro, estos espíritus no son malos, conozco un cantico que los alejara pero debes defenderme muy bien mientras lo recito, este canto debe decirlo el acompañante.

-De acuerdo Anika.- Anika puso sus manos en oración y comenzó a recitar el canto.

_-¡solucios anime stuntio naeeme salentio namae! ¡solucios anime stuntio naeeme salentio namae! ¡solucios anime stuntio naeeme salentio namae!-___repetía el canto una y otra vez con todo el fervor de su corazón, Yami protegía a Anika con uno de sus cantos, conforme Anika recitaba el cantico los espíritus comenzaron a dispersarse y solo así dejaron de ser objetivo de ataque.

-Bien hecho Anika.- Yami ya comenzaba a notarse cansado.

-Tú también ahora vamos a terminar con esto, recita un cantico para purificar este lugar ahora que no hay obstáculos.

-De acuerdo, cantare uno de los más fuertes, sé que es para las ultimas pero solo así todos desaparecerán y el lugar quedara purificado.- puso sus manos juntas en oración.- _¡ab infinito caelestibus portis, et locum hunc mundum auxilium clamo ad corpus vivum radice hic ubi perturbationes non amplius ego vivo, et redire…!_- pero el cantico fue interrumpido ya que el piso comenzó a cuartearse a tal grado que se hizo un agujero debajo de Yami.- ¡AHHHH!- Yami cayó pero Anika lo sostuvo de la mano justo a tiempo.

-Yami resiste.- dijo Anika preocupada, lo sostenía con fuerza.

-Anika.- miro hacia abajo y vio que en el piso de mas abajo también se había hecho un agujero, este se veía profundo, si caía en ese agujero no podría salir.- no me sueltes Anika.

-No te voy a soltar, pase lo que pase no te soltare.- Anika comenzó a subir a Yami pero de improvisto recibió un golpe en la espalda tan fuerte que la derribo hacia el agujero y cayo junto con Yami, Anika no había soltado a Yami y uso su poder para transportarse al primer piso lejos del agujero.- ¿Estas bien Yami?

-Sí, gracias Anika.- se levantaron pero cuando menos se lo esperaron el espectro apareció detrás de Anika, la tomo del cuello y comenzó a estrangularla.- ¡Anika! ¡Aléjate de ella!- iba a lanzar un cantico para alejarlo de Anika pero antes de poder hacerlo el espectro se introdujo en Anika, ella cayó al piso y comenzó a convulsionarse, luego dejo de moverse.- Anika por favor respóndeme.- se acercó a ella y vio que poco a poco se puso de pie.- Anika ¿Te encuentras bien?- como respuesta Anika soltó un golpe sobre el rostro de Yami tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar, la sangre salía de su boca formando un hilo rojo que bajaba por su barbilla, Yami la miro sorprendido sosteniéndose la parte afectada, Anika tenía la mirada baja.

-Jajajaja tu amiga es débil.- levanto la mirada la cual estaba completamente roja y hablaba con dos voces.- vas a morir médium a manos de tu amiga la hechicera.

-No puede ser esta poseyendo a Anika.- dio algunos pasos atrás, no sabía qué hacer.

-Si quieres destruirme tendrás que eliminar a tu amiga primero.- dijo con una sonrisa que era algo sádica.- vamos ¿Qué esperas? Te reto.- se iba acercando a Yami mientras él se hacía para atrás.- tendrás que lastimar a tu amiga si quieres liberarla.

-¡Espíritu cobarde deja a Anika en paz! ¡No peleare contra ella!- Anika formo una cuchilla grande.- aunque al parecer haces que ella piense lo contrario.- Yami no dudo en correr y ocultarse, ella no lo siguió solo se quedó en el mismo lugar, Yami se ocultó en uno de los salones.- ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo pelear contra Anika, no puedo lastimarla.- cerró los ojos, de repente se escuchó una voz frente a él.

-Sorpresa.- Yami abrió los ojos y Anika estaba frente a él, ella dio un golpe con la cuchilla que Yami apenas pudo esquivar, salió corriendo de ahí.- puedes correr pero no esconderte, vamos médium pelea.

-No, no peleare contra Anika.- lo veía correr, Anika lanzo energía contra Yami la cual le dio en la pierna derecha derribándolo al piso después apareció junto a el.- te llego la hora médium, después de matarte matare a tu amiga.

-Anika sé que eres muy fuerte como para que dejes que te controle, tienes que tomar el control de tu cuerpo.

-Muere médium.- iba a dar un golpe con la cuchilla, Yami cerró los ojos esperando recibir el golpe que lo mataría, al no sentirlo abrió sus ojos y volteo hacia arriba, a Anika le temblaban las manos.

-Maldito espíritu sal de mi cuerpo.- dejo caer la cuchilla.- Yami saca a esta cosa de mi cuerpo.- se sostenía la cabeza y cayo de rodillas.

-Anika, no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Introduce tu energía en mi… tienes poco tiempo ya que si me controla… terminaras muerto ¡APURATE!

Yami jamás había hecho eso, en esos momentos recordó como su padre lo había hecho cuando saco al demonio de su madre así que decidió intentarlo solo esperaba hacerlo bien, Anika intentaba contenerlo para que no tomara control sobre ella, así que puso sus manos sobre la espalda de Anika y comenzó a introducir su energía en Anika, estaba funcionando ya que el espectro iba saliendo del cuerpo de Anika, finalmente Yami pudo expulsarlo y Anika cayó al piso agotada, respiraba agitada.

-Bien hecho querido.

Antes de que Yami pudiera contestar fue tomado por el espíritu siendo estrellado con mucha fuerza contra la pared, el espíritu finalmente tomo a Yami del cuello y le cubrió la boca para evitar que recitara algo, comenzó a ejercer presión en el cuello de Yami, al ver eso Anika como pudo comenzó a levantarse.

-Suéltalo.- dijo levemente y de una forma agitada.- ¡SUELTALO!

Concentro su energía y la lanzo contra el espectro quien soltó a Yami de una manera brusca, cayó al piso tosiendo, el espectro dirigió toda su atención hacia Anika.

-Si tanto lo deseas morirás primero que el médium.

Fue contra Anika que recibía fuertes ataques, en si Anika ya estaba débil debido a que fue poseída y no oponía mucha resistencia, estaba siendo herida de gravedad.

-Anika _¡Clamo ad coelum auxilium, vociferabuntur ad terram vi commodo protege nos a malo quod est ante qui salvarent eos de tenebris copiis et castitate et libertatem animae tuae quid numbs et praecipitatur in tenebris lucet intense!- _la energía de Yami comenzó a cubrir a Anika y así evito que el espectro siguiera atacándola, el espectro miro a Yami que estaba en el piso, en esos momentos Yami miraba al espíritu de una manera desafiante.- no te perdonare que hayas poseído y lastimado a Anika, aléjate de ella _¡depelle tenebrae in vobis!_- con ese canto atonto al espectro que se alejó, Yami no se podía levantar así que se arrastró a donde estaba Anika.- Anika por favor respóndeme.- comenzó a moverla.

-Bien hecho querido ahora solo tienes unos minutos… vete de aquí, sálvate.- hablaba con mucha dificultad debido a las heridas de su cuerpo.

-No me iré sin ti Anika.- contesto Yami.

-Olvídalo… déjame aquí y vete, si no aprovechas… en salir de aquí… esa cosa te matara… ya viví suficiente pero tu aun tienes una vida por delante… sálvate y vete de aquí, no te arriesgues más en este lugar… vete y siempre recuerda lo que te enseñe.- eso sonó como a una despedida, Anika comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas de color rojo, Yami estaba atónito por esas palabras.

-Tonta… ¡ERES UNA TONTA! ¿CÓMO CREES QUE TE VOY A DEJAR AQUÍ?- comenzó a derramar lágrimas por esas palabras que lo habían lastimado, no quería que Anika se despidiera de él, se agacho hasta estar a la altura de Anika y la abrazo mientras lloraba.- yo no me iré sin ti, jamás me abandonaste y yo jamás te abandonare nunca lo hare así que no me lo pidas porque no te hare caso, somos un equipo eso tú me lo enseñaste Anika así que o nos salvamos juntos o morimos juntos.- se aferró a Anika.- no te dejare en este lugar.- Anika coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Yami.

-No llores querido, entonces si no me dejaras aquí… recita algo y elimina a ese bastardo de una vez por todas… ahora es tu oportunidad ya que el efecto del cantico ya casi termina y si regresa va a matarnos a los dos… tu energía como la mía está casi en el límite así que apúrate.

-Eso hare Anika.- pensaba en cual cantico recitaría y recordó el que su abuela le había dado.- (pensando: sé que ese cantico es de los más fuertes y me dejara inconsciente pero no importa si con ello salvo a Anika)- puso sus manos juntas en oración, dio un suspiro y cerro sus ojos.- _por todas las almas que han sido corrompidas en este lugar...- _Anika se sorprendió al escucharlo recitar ese canto.

-(Pensando: Ese canto yo no se lo enseñe ¿Cómo pudo…? Su abuela debió enseñárselo).- con mucho esfuerzo pudo sentarse en sus rodillas.

_-Por todas las almas que han perdido su luz, pido a Dios su ayuda para liberarlas y que vuelvan hacia él, que el espíritu maligno vuelva a su origen..._

Se escuchó el gruñido del espíritu, Yami se detuvo al escucharlo, de un momento a otro ya estaba ahí y dio un golpe a Yami para evitar que recitara algún cantico pero Anika estiro sus brazos formando un escudo antes de que el golpe le diera a Yami con la poca energía que le quedaba, lo defendería hasta el fin.

-No dejare que toques a mi hijo, Yami repite todo de nuevo… y esta vez sin importar nada no te detengas.

-Pero Anika necesitas que te ayude, ya casi no tienes energía para seguir manteniendo el campo de fuerza tu sola.

-¡NO LO DUDES! ¡SOLO HAZLO Y ELIMINALO!- el espíritu atacaba contantemente para eliminar el escudo de Anika.- ¡SI SIGUES DUDANDOLO LOS DOS VAMOS A MORIR ASÍ QUE DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR MI Y SOLO HAZLO! ¡ELIMINALO ANTES DE QUE SE TERMINE MI ENERGÍA!- lo dijo muy severamente para que Yami dejara de perder el tiempo.- (pensando: esta vez utilizare lo que queda de mi poder para proteger a mi querido Yami, no pude proteger a mi niña con mi poder y por causa de eso la perdí pero puedo proteger a mi niño, no dejare que muera en este lugar, primero sobre mi cadáver) ¡RAPIDO!- Yami se había quedado congelado al ver así a Anika pero cuando ella volvió a hablar en ese tono severo asintió y volvió a poner sus manos en oración y volvió a recitar el canto desde el principio.

-_¡Por todas las almas que han sido corrompidas en este lugar, por todas las almas que han perdido su luz, pido a Dios su ayuda para liberarlas y que vuelvan hacia él, que el espíritu maligno vuelva a su origen, que retorne hacia su destino final, que este lugar se purifique con el don que he recibido y traiga paz a este lugar!_

Su energía comenzó a reaccionar, el espíritu dejo de atacar y una luz comenzó a cubrir el lugar, la luz cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte tanto que Anika tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, desde afuera la luz comenzó a verse, Zora y compañía iban llegando y vieron la luz que salía del edificio.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- pregunto Sayuri al ver la luz que inundaba el lugar, Ayani reconoció el cantico que podía provocar esa luz.

-Lo utilizo, utilizo ese cantico.- dijo Ayani.- el lugar está siendo purificado con el poder de Yami.

-Entonces ¿Eso quiere decir que mi hermano lo logro?- esperaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, Ayani asintió.

-Entrare por el.- dijo Zora, Ayani la detuvo de una mano.

-Espera un momento, deja que esa luz se disipe y entraremos por él ya que después de esto no podrá salir de ahí.- Zora asintió pero mientras Sayuri brinco la barda para poder abrir la puerta y que los demás pudieran pasar.

Adentro del edificio la energía de Yami inundaba todo el sitio, varios espíritus aparecieron ahí con una sonrisa ya que al fin estaban siendo liberados de la prisión en la que habían estado durante muchos años, se abrió una brecha en el techo indicando que era la entrada al cielo donde casi todos los espíritus entraban para al fin descansar en paz, otra brecha se abrió en el piso, esta era la del infierno donde el espectro se introdujo hacia su destino final y luego se cerro, la brecha en el cielo aun no se cerraba, Anika abrió un poco sus ojos, observo a todos los espíritus que estaban encontrando el descanso eterno.

-(Pensando: Si que son muchos, todos los que han sido asesinados en todos estos años al fin encuentran el descanso que han estado buscando durante años).- poco a poco la luz comenzó a disiparse hasta que desapareció y la brecha se cerró, el lugar había sido purificado.- Yami lo lograste cariño.- Yami volteo a ver a Anika.

-Mas bien lo logramos… Anika.- cerró los ojos y cayo al piso inconsciente.

Anika también estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia puesto que había gastado casi toda su energía en la batalla, no podía ponerse de pie, lo bueno era que Yami no estaba lejos de ella así que con las pocas fuerzas que tenia lo tomo y le dio un abrazo, se arrastro hacia una pared para recargarse, abrazo más fuerte a Yami, sentía que en cualquier momento ella también caería inconsciente.

-Muy bien hecho… ya no me quedan energías para transportarme hacia afuera de este lugar… quiero reponerme un poco y te sacare de aquí.- a pesar de su debilidad no soltaba a Yami de ese abrazo tan protector que le daba, solo se quedo sentada agotada por la batalla que habían sostenido, cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción cubría su rostro.

Afuera Sayuri forzó las cerraduras y logro abrir la puerta para que los demás entraran, al entrar al edificio vieron que este tenía muchos daños, Ayani examinaba el lugar con mucho detenimiento.

-Este lugar esta limpio, ya no hay ningún espíritu ahora solo hay que buscar a Yami ya que lo más seguro quedo inconsciente.- dijo Ayani.

Comenzaron a recorrer el pasillo del primer piso el cual se veía que tenia algunos daños, llamaban a Yami constantemente pero el no respondía, iban a subir al segundo piso cuando de lejos distinguieron una figura, se acercaron a ver encontrándose con Anika que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, tenía a Yami en brazos.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Zora, al verla mas de cerca Sayuri la reconoció.

-Señorita Anika.- todos excepto Ayani se sorprendieron por el nombre que Sayuri había mencionado, Sayuri se acerco a ella.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sayuri.- respondió con mucha debilidad.- saca a Yami de aquí… no te preocupes por mi solo ayuda a Yami yo… estaré bien.- ya comenzaba a hablar entrecortado, sentía como sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando, sabía que pronto caería inconsciente pero antes de que sucediera quería asegurase de que Yami estaría bien.- ¿Qué esperas? Llévate a Yami y… déjame aquí, el importa más que yo.

Zora se había impresionado al escuchar esas palabras y se preguntaba ¿Qué tanto quería a Yami que prefería que la dejaran abandonada con tal de salvarlo? Se daba cuenta del cariño tan grande que le tenía a su hijo.

-Claro que no señorita Anika también la sacaremos de aquí.- observando mas a Anika, Sayuri vio que ella estaba muy lastimada, había rastros de sangre en la ropa de Anika.- señorita Anika se ve que peleo con fuerza a lado de Yami a pesar de que se pelearon.

-Esa tonta discusión no me impediría ayudarle… es mi amigo jamás lo abandonare… ahora deja de perder el tiempo y saca a Yami de aquí, llévalo a un hospital…- ya no pudo continuar puesto que sus fuerzas al fin la abandonaron quedando inconsciente.

-Debemos sacarlos de aquí.- dijo Sayuri.

Y eso hicieron entre Solomon y Yugi tomaron a Yami cada uno de un brazo haciendo que su cuerpo se apoyara en ellos, Sayuri y Zora hicieron lo mismo con Anika, Zora se había impresionado por las cosas que había dicho Anika, le alegraba conocerla y que ambos estuvieran vivos.

Salieron del edificio, una vez estando afuera tomaron un taxi para que los llevaran a un hospital, el conductor al ver la gravedad de las heridas de Yami y Anika se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al hospital, cuando llegaron de inmediato fueron atendidos por los doctores, al parecer la pesadilla de la secundaria Domino al fin había terminado y solo esperaban que Yami y Anika se repusieran de las heridas que les fueron infligidas en la batalla, les deseaban lo mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, primero que nada feliz año nuevo espero que todos sus deseos y propósitos se hagan realidad en este año que empieza, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, agradezco a todos por sus lindos reviews en verdad que me inspiran para continuar haciendo mis historias n.n, mando un agradecimiento a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura, Laura Andara, 3liiza luniita, Riux y a todos los que me han seguido en esta historia, próximo capítulo final de esta loca historia, sin más que decir me despido, les deseo lo mejor en este 2012. Sayonara

DarkYami Motou.


	22. Un nuevo despertar, un nuevo comienzo

**Médium**

**Capitulo 22: Un nuevo despertar, un nuevo comienzo**

Estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, deseaba saber cómo se encontraban Yami y Anika, Zora pensaba en las palabras de Anika cuando los encontraron, sonrió al ver que Anika era una gran amiga para Yami ya que jamás lo abandono a pesar de que discutieron, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la doctora que los atendió.

-¿Ustedes son familiares del joven y la señorita?

-Somos familiares del joven y amigos de la señorita ¿Cómo se encuentran?- pregunto Yugi.

-La señorita tiene varios golpes por todo su cuerpo, 4 costillas fracturadas lo cual dificulta que respire bien, ya se encuentra estable y esta consciente, en cuanto al joven también tiene golpes en todo el cuerpo pero no son muy graves, por ahora esta inconsciente, ambos necesitan mucho reposo, sin duda se recuperaran.- eso les dio un gran alivio a todos.

-¿Podemos verlos?- pregunto Solomon.

-Claro, la habitación de la señorita es la 215 y la del joven es 220, me retiro.- la doctora se marchó a ver a otros pacientes.

-Me alegra que salieran vivos de todo eso.- dijo Sayuri.

-Sí, yo iré a ver a la señorita Anika ya que tengo un gran interés por conocerla.- dijo Zora.

-Yo voy contigo Zora, quiero agradecerle que ayudara a mi nieto.- dijo Ayani con una sonrisa.

-Yo también quiero ir con ella.- dijo Sayuri.

-Entonces hagamos esto.- esta vez fue Solomon el que hablo.- ustedes vayan con Anika y Yugi y yo iremos con Yami ¿De acuerdo?- todos asintieron Yugi y Solomon con Yami y Zora, Ayani y Sayuri con Anika, se dirigieron a las habitaciones dichas por la doctora.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación 215 Anika tenía los ojos cerrados, un respirador cubría solo su nariz, debido a las fracturas no podía respirar bien, Zora observaba a Anika con detenimiento, pensaron que dormía hasta que hablo.

-¿Se quedaran ahí paradas o entraran? No muerdo.- dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Pensamos que estaba dormida señorita Anika ¿Cómo se siente?- pregunto Sayuri.

-Adolorida pero no me quejo, he estado peor.

-Qué bueno que salieron con vida de ese lugar.

-Sayuri ¿Cómo se encuentra Yami?

-Estable señorita, se recuperara.- esta vez la que hablo fue Ayani, Anika sonrió.- quiero agradecerle lo que hizo por mi nieto, ayudarle y salvarlo de una muerte segura, se nota que la discusión que tuvieron termino por no importarle.

-Yami es mi amigo, no lo dejaría a merced de la muerte, para mí es como mi hijo y una madre haría lo que fuera por su hijo ¿No lo cree así señora Zora?- Zora se impresiono ¿Cómo supo su nombre y que ella estaba ahí si no tenía los ojos abiertos? Decidió acercarse.

-Claro que sí, gracias por proteger a mi pequeño.- Anika abrió sus ojos mostrando ese rojo penetrante, Zora trato de mantener la calma ya que sintió temor por esa mirada tan intimidante.- es un placer conocer a la amiga que mi hijo protegía con tanto recelo.

-El gusto es mío, no tema a mi mirada ya que puede parecer que soy intimidante pero no es así, la felicito por tener a un muchacho habilidoso como Yami, impulsivo pero de buen corazón.

-Gracias, Yami es un buen niño.- Zora se sentó en la cama junto a Anika.

Entre Zora y Anika iban conociéndose mejor, a pesar de que al inicio Zora sintió temor por la mirada rojo sangre de Anika ahora parecía que eso ya no le importaba, platicaban alegremente aunque Anika comenzó a quedarse dormida ya que aún estaba muy débil.

En la otra habitación Yugi y Solomon observaban a Yami, podían ver que su cuerpo estaba muy herido, no daba señales de que fuera a despertar pronto.

-Hermano.- dijo Yugi con tristeza.

-Tranquilo Yugi ya verás que Yami se va a poner bien.

-Eso espero abuelito, me alegra que saliera con vida de ese horrible lugar.- se sentó en la cama.- lo lograste hermano sabía que eres muy fuerte como para dejarte vencer, ahora recupérate pronto.

Solomon y Yugi solo se quedaron observando a Yami en silencio, les daba tristeza verlo así, después de un rato aparecieron Zora y compañía.

-Mi pobrecito bebe, Ayani ¿Puedes ver lo que le pasa en realidad?

-Su energía es muy baja, su cuerpo se encuentra en estado de shock por haber usado un cantico muy poderoso, estará así al menos por una semana y cuando logre despertar se sentirá de lo más mareado, estará así en un tiempo pero se va a recuperar, no te preocupes.

Esas palabras le dieron alivio a Zora ya que por un momento creyó que Yami estaba en peligro de muerte, después de un rato se retiraron ya que no podían estar mucho tiempo con él, transcurrió el día tranquilo así llegando la noche nuevamente a la ciudad, Yami estaba solo y nuevamente comenzó a soñar.

Sentía que flotaba en medio de la oscuridad, tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que algo lo atrapo por detrás y lo giro, abrió los ojos encontrándose con una persona ya conocida que le sonreía.

-Papá ¿Eres tú?- se notaba que estaba débil.

-Si hijo soy yo, te felicito por lograr purificar ese sitio y liberar a aquellas almas de su prisión, hiciste un gran trabajo.

-No lo hice yo solo, Anika me ayudo y sin ella hubiera muerto en ese lugar ¿Sabes cómo se encuentra?

-Ella está bien, a causa de su mismo poder comenzará a recuperase muy rápido, ahora solo falta que seas tú el que se recupere.- una luz comenzó a rodear a Alexander.- nos veremos después hijo mío, siempre estaré al pendiente de ti ya que seré tu guardián, hasta la próxima vez.- una luz rodeo el lugar.

Yami puso una sonrisa en su rostro quedándose tranquilo, todo el asunto de la escuela secundaria Domino al fin había terminado.

Tres días después los doctores estaban dando de alta a Anika, se sorprendían de su rápida recuperación, sin que ellos supieran sus poderes de curación ya actuaban haciendo que su cuerpo sanara rápidamente, pero a pesar de que estaba recuperando rápido los doctores le recomendaron que aun debía guardar reposo y no moverse mucho. En cuanto fue dada de alta lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Yami que seguía inconsciente, se colocó a su lado.

-Querido todo esto por fin se terminó, lograste vencer ahora solo falta que abras tus ojos, puedo notar que tu cuerpo aún está en shock por lo que rechazaras cualquier tipo de energía incluyendo la mía para curarte, pronto despertaras.- se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente.- te quiero.

Se retiró de la habitación pero antes de ir a su casa a descansar decidió ir al que fue su trabajo, cuando llego vio como todos murmuraban, ignoro eso y pidió ver al señor Takahashi, cuando le dieron el pase el señor Takahashi pidió a Anika que se sentara.

-Señorita Bergeron no creí que la vería de nuevo ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto al ver que en el rostro de Anika había rastros de golpes.

-Así termine por defender a mi amigo.

-¿Y le agradeció lo que usted hizo por él?

-Sí, ahora él está en un hospital en peores condiciones que yo pero se repondrá, él y yo somos un gran equipo pero no vine a hablar de eso, vine por mi liquidación.

-¿Liquidación?

-Por si no lo recuerda usted dijo que si salía de aquí me despediría y acepte ese riesgo así que vine para que me de lo que me corresponde por haber trabajado 10 años aquí.

-Se lo que dije ese día y me sorprendí con su fuerza de decisión, no la hice cambiar de opinión a pesar de que amenace con despedirla, la verdad no le daré ninguna liquidación.

-¿Qué? Tiene que darme lo que me corresponde por los años trabajados y no me iré de aquí señor Takahashi.- cruzo los brazos.

-Tiene una gran fuerza de decisión y eso es lo que busco de una asistente ejecutiva, le daré otra oportunidad ya que usted ha sido un buen elemento en esta empresa, trabajadora y muy cumplidora con un gran sentido de responsabilidad, no quiero perder un elemento valioso.

-¿Enserio señor Takahashi?- aun no podía creerlo.

-Estará a prueba durante una semana, si toma su ritmo de siempre seguirá teniendo su trabajo de lo contrario si será despedida, tómese lo que resta de esta semana para que se recupere de sus heridas y preséntese el lunes a primera hora.

-Así será señor Takahashi.- se levantó y le dio la mano.- muchas gracias.

-Vaya a descansar señorita Bergeron.

Anika salió de ahí, estaba feliz de que aun tuviera su trabajo ahora solo debía reposar para recuperarse cosa que no sería difícil ya que sus poderes se encargaban de eso, ahora solo ansiaba una cosa: que Yami despertara.

Los días transcurrían y en uno de esos se dio una noticia, el edificio de la secundaria Domino fue demolido, se encontraron muchos cuerpos, entre ellos los alumnos que habían estado desaparecidos y de otras personas al parecer de los pacientes que fueron asesinadas en el pasado, todo el terror que emanaba ese lugar al fin había terminado y solo quedo un terreno abandonado que nadie se atrevería a ocupar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado una semana desde que Yami se enfrentó al espectro, ya era tarde y la única persona que se encontraba en esos momentos en la habitación de Yami era Anika, ya había salido de su trabajo y aunque estaba a prueba le iba bien, se encontraba sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, Yami comenzó a apretar sus ojos para después abrirlos, aunque al inicio veía borroso poco a poco su vista se iba aclarando, se sintió mareado.

-Me alegra que al fin hayas despertado.

Al escuchar esa voz que tan familiar se le hacía volteo encontrándose con Anika que tenía los ojos cerrados, le sonrió no le sorprendía que supiera que ya había despertado si no estaba mirándolo.

-Anika ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Yo estoy bien, estaba esperando a que despertaras ¿Cómo te sientes?- volteo a ver a Yami.

-Mareado, siento que todo me da vueltas.- en su tono de voz se notaba que estaba débil.

-Es normal que te sientas de esa manera querido ahora debes reposar para que te recuperes, tardara pero lo lograras.

-¿No podrías curarme tu Anika?

-Mas adelante porque ahora tu cuerpo no recibe ningún tipo de energía, necesitas salir del shock en el que te encuentras, una vez que eso termine podrás recibir la energía de la luna y la mía para curar tus heridas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me va a llevar?

-Eso depende de ti, no podría decirte cuanto tiempo pero por ahora no te preocupes por ello, todo a su debido tiempo mi querido Yami.

Yami solo sonrió y soltó un quejido, puso sus manos sobre si frente, Anika puso su mano sobre la de Yami, eso basto para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Anika.- puso una mano sobre la de Anika.- gracias por no abandonarme en ese lugar y por ayudarme en el momento en que lo necesite.

-No te iba a dejar a tu suerte en ese sitio, somos amigos y siempre te apoyare, eres mi mejor amigo.

-Tu también eres mi mejor amiga.- ambos sonrieron, escucharon una voz que venía de la puerta de entrada.

-Yami, que bueno que ya despertaste.

-Sayuri.- se quiso sentar pero Anika se lo impidió, Sayuri entro y se sentó junto a Anika.- ya no te había visto.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa? Solo desapareciste ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante locura?- dijo con reproche.

-Que linda.- dejo de forma sarcástica.- acabo de despertar y ya me estas regañando.- dio un suspiro.- lo siento no era mi intensión preocuparte.

-Está bien creo que se me paso la mano con el regaño.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mareado.- se llevo otra vez las manos a la cara.

-Eso es notorio, me alegra que salieras vivo de ahí pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.- dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

-Si jefa lo que tu digas y mandes.- dijo con sarcasmo, Sayuri solo le saco la lengua.- mi familia ¿Dónde está?- pregunto al no verlos ahí.

-Ellos dijeron que vendrían mas tarde, se nota que la batalla contra el espectro fue muy dura y difícil de ganar.

-Si que lo fue y no hubiera podido hacerlo sin Anika.- volteo a verla, Anika le sonrió.- ella merece el crédito en esto, dime ¿Van a volver a abrir la escuela?

-No, nadie sabe que el lugar fue purificado y por lo tanto demolieron el edificio, encontraron muchos cuerpos, la gran mayoría se veía que tenían mucho tiempo ahí probablemente eran los pacientes que ese psicoloco asesino, otros eran de los alumnos desaparecidos, ese sitio quedo como un terreno abandonado.

-Ya entiendo, no quisieron arriesgarse a abrir nuevamente la escuela por miedo a lo que había ahí. Supongo que la reabrirán en otro lugar.- Sayuri asintió.

-Todo eso ya se termino ahora solo preocúpate por recuperar toda tu fuerza y para ello tienes que descansar.- Anika lo cubrió mas con la cobija.- duerme un rato, estaremos aquí para ti.- le dijo Anika susurrándole al oído.

-Gracias Anika, Sayuri.- cerró los ojos.

Yami comenzó a quedarse dormido puesto que su debilidad era mucha, tiempo después llego su familia pero lo encontraron dormido, Anika les explico que ya había despertado pero que no se podía mantener despierto mucho tiempo, Yami necesitaba descansar mucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo Yami mostraba mejorías aunque estas eran lentas, estuvo en el hospital una semana mas, cuando fue dado de alta la doctora recomendó que aun tuviera mucho reposo, Yami se la pasaba en su habitación aburrido ya que no se le permitía hacer nada, Anika lo visitaba a diario después del trabajo. Anika supervisaba personalmente que Yami mejorara, una tarde Anika se quedo con Yami hasta que anocheció.

-Anika me sorprende que hoy te quedaras hasta tarde conmigo.- dijo Yami, Anika solo veía por la ventana.

-Creo que ya es tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué?- no supo a que se refirió con eso.

-Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que te enfrentaste al espectro, para estos momentos considero que tu cuerpo ya debió haber salido del shock en el que estaba, mira.- recorrió las cortinas mostrando la luna.- hoy es luna llena ¿Quieres intentar recargarte?

-Si quiero, ya me canse de estar aquí todo el día sin hacer nada.

Yami se levanto aunque eso lo mareo un poco, ya casi no tenia mareos pero cuando le llegaban le resultaban muy molestos, camino con cuidado a donde estaba Anika tomándola de la mano, Anika uso su poder y se transporto al techo, los dos se sentaron con mucho cuidado.

-Ya sabes que hacer.- dijo Anika.

Yami asintió y miro hacia la luna levantando sus brazos, su energía comenzó a rodearlo, lentamente cerro sus ojos, sentía como la luna lo llenaba con su energía fortaleciéndolo y al mismo tiempo lo relajaba, Anika miraba a Yami con una sonrisa en su rostro, 15 minutos después Yami bajo los brazos y abrió los ojos.

-Me siento mucho mejor.- dijo Yami sonriéndole a Anika.

-Me alegro mucho.- tomo a Yami de un brazo y se transportaron a la habitación, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Yami y comenzó a emanar ese calor curativo que recorría todo el cuerpo de Yami haciendo que los moretones que aun eran visibles desaparecieran, en minutos Yami ya no tenia ningún tipo de heridas.- listo ya estas totalmente recuperado.

-Gracias Anika.- se sentó en la cama.

-Me retiro querido vendré a verte mañana o tal vez seas tu quien me visite, descansa.

-Claro que si Anika, descansa.

Anika se despidió de los miembros de la familia Moto deseándoles una buena noche, se retiro a su hogar, Yugi subió a la habitación de su hermano mayor, lo vio observando por la ventana, se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Sabes hermano tu amiga Anika me simpatiza mucho, ella si que es una persona única.

-Si que lo es, yo la quiero y le tengo un gran aprecio, gracias a ella estoy vivo.

-Y eso siempre se lo agradeceré, descansa hermano.

-Tu también descansa Yugi, buenas noches.

Yugi se retiró de ahí, no había notado que Yami ya no tenía heridas, esa noche fue muy tranquila para todos, en la mañana todos notaron que Yami no tenía ni un rasguño, les explico que su cuerpo ya recibía energía y que Anika lo había curado, todos estaban presentes en la casa Moto, Ayani decidió hacer un anuncio.

-Quiero decirles algo a todos.- los presentes pusieron atención.- en este tiempo que he estado aquí ha sido de lo mas maravilloso ya que conocí bien a los hijos de mi Alexander y arregle las diferencias contigo Zora.- volteando a ver a Zora.- me quede aquí mas tiempo del que tenia planeado pero ya es hora de que me retire y regrese a Tokio.- todos se sorprendieron en especial los hermanos Moto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué abuela? Ahora que ya no hay secretos ni indiferencias entre nosotros ¿Por qué quieres irte?- dijo Yami, no quería que su abuela se fuera.

-Abuelita no queremos que te vayas.- Yugi tampoco quería que Ayani se fuera.

-Solo vine a Domino a hacer una visita porque me contactaste mi niño.- refiriéndose a Yami.- pero me quede mas tiempo por todo lo que había sucedido, ya es momento de que regrese a mi hogar en Tokio.- abrazo a Yami y Yugi, ellos se aferraron a Ayani.- cuídense entre ustedes dos, tu mi pequeño Yugi siempre apoya a tu hermano y tu mi joven médium cada día te haz vuelto mas fuerte, sigue con tu entrenamiento.

Por las expresiones de ambos hermanos era obvio que no querían que su abuela se fuera, al ver los rostros de sus hijos Zora decidió intervenir.

-Ayani no es necesario que te vayas, en Tokio estarías sola y ahora que tu y yo arreglamos nuestras diferencias no veo la necesidad de que debas irte, tu familia esta aquí en Domino ¿Realmente deseas dejar a tu familia?

-Sabes que no Zora pero ya no tengo mas dinero para seguir pagando el hospedaje en el hotel ¿Dónde me quedaría?

-¿Qué pregunta Ayani?- esta vez fue Solomon el que hablo.- con nosotros, en esta casa hay lugar para un miembro mas de la familia, no es necesario que te vayas, aquí estaríamos todos juntos como una familia.

-¿Qué dices abuela? ¿Te quedaras?- dijo Yugi entusiasmado, esperaba que Ayani dijera que si.

-Muchas gracias a todos pero no quiero dejar la casa en la que viví tanto tiempo, ahí tengo todos mis recuerdos.

-Abuela ¿Recuerdas cuando me diste este collar?- dijo Yami señalando el portarretratos que Ayani le había dado.- al inicio te lo rechace porque se que esto representa un recuerdo para ti pero me dijiste que esos recuerdos están en tu corazón y es cierto, lo que viviste a lado de mi padre y abuelo están contigo en tu corazón y de ahí jamás se irán, ahora tienes una familia que te quiere y que no desea que te vayas, puedes generar nuevos recuerdos a nuestro lado.

-Cada día te vuelves mas sabio mi pequeño médium, tienes razón venderé esa casa y estaré aquí con mi familia, todos juntos como siempre debió ser, iré a Tokio hoy mismo para hacer los tramites para la venta.

-Yo te acompaño.- se ofreció Zora.- haremos los trámites y regresaremos juntas con tus cosas.

Y así se haría, Zora y Ayani emprendieron un viaje hacia Tokio dejando a Yami, Yugi y Solomon con instrucciones, cuando regresaran ya estaría lista la habitación que seria de Ayani, tardaron 4 días en regresar con buenas noticias, toda la familia Moto estaba unida.

Dos días después de que Ayani se mudo a la casa Moto, Yami salió con Sayuri un rato, después fueron a la casa de Sayuri ya que Yami le dijo que le daría una sorpresa.

-Yami ya dime ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?- Yami le tapo los ojos mientras la dirigía a la mesa.

-No seas impaciente Sayuri ya lo veras.- llegaron a la mesa.- no abras los ojos.- Sayuri asintió, Yami saco unas cosas de su mochila y las coloco en la mesa.- abre los ojos.- Sayuri hizo lo dicho

-¿Una vela e incienso? ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Planeo cumplir mi promesa.- Sayuri no entendió.- ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo te dije que cuando tuviera mas practica en las sesiones te dejaría hablar con tu abuela?- Sayuri asintió lentamente y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sus ojos se iluminaron en alegría.- es momento de cumplir con lo que te prometí.- Yami y Sayuri se sentaron quedando uno enfrente del otro, Yami encendió la vela y el incienso.- ¿Estas lista?

-Estoy lista.- Yami tomo a Sayuri de las manos.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu abuela?

-Se llamaba Sakura Azuna.

-Bien.- Yami cerro sus ojos.- cierra tus ojos, ten en tu mente su imagen, sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo lo que recuerdes de ella.- Sayuri hizo lo dicho.- Sakura Azuna yo te llamo, tu nieta Sayuri desea hablar contigo, muéstrate tomando mi cuerpo.

La flama de la vela se incremento un poco, Yami sintió como una presencia se introducía en su cuerpo, Yami dio un suspiro, abrió sus ojos poniendo una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

-Mi princesita se ve que has crecido mucho.- Sayuri abrió sus ojos al escuchar ese sobrenombre ya que nadie la llamaba así excepto su abuela, Yami hablaba con 2 voces a la vez.

-¿Abuelita en verdad eres tu?

-Tu amigo me presta su cuerpo para hablar contigo, he estado observándote mi dulce princesita y he visto como has crecido, como superas los obstáculos y luchas por lograr tus objetivos, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, me alegra que encontraras a un amigo como este jovencito que cubrió la soledad que sentías cuando abandone el mundo terrenal.

-Abuelita te he extrañado mucho y me has hecho tanta falta, siempre quise decirte una ultima vez que te amo con todo mi corazón.- de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas, que fueron limpiadas por su abuela.

-Yo se muy bien que me amas, siempre te estaré cuidando mi dulce princesita, vive tu vida al máximo y siempre lucha.- los ojos de Sayuri dejaron de ver a Yami para ver la figura de su abuela vestida de blanco y un aura blanca emanando de su ser, Sayuri sonrió.- aunque no me puedas ver siempre estaré a tu lado, cuidando de ti.- una luz comenzó a rodear a Sakura.- nos veremos pronto mi princesita, te amo.

El espíritu de Sakura salió del cuerpo de Yami desapareciendo en una cálida luz dejando chispas blancas en el lugar, Yami tomo consciencia de si mismo y vio que Sayuri volteaba hacia arriba, vio que lloraba.

-¿Estas bien Sayuri?- se preocupo al verla llorar, Sayuri volteo a verlo.

-Estoy bien Yami.

-¿Entonces porque lloras?

-Porque soy feliz, Yami te agradezco de todo corazón que me hayas brindado la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a mi abuela, ella esta muy bien y es mejor que la deje descansar en paz, se que algún día volveré a estar junto a ella.- se levantó al igual que Yami.- gracias por cumplir la promesa que me hiciste, significo mucho para mi.- abrazo a Yami quien correspondió ese abrazo.

-Fue un gusto, me alegra haberte ayudado para que vieras a tu abuela nuevamente.

-Le agradezco a Dios que me permitió conocerte Yami.

Sayuri levanto su mirada, tenia un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo de alegría en sus ojos, Yami se sorprendió por ello, vio que Sayuri poco a poco iba acercando su rostro al suyo y cuando menos se lo espero los labios de Sayuri se juntaron con los suyos, no podía creer que Sayuri lo estuviera besando aunque poco a poco cerro sus ojos y comenzó a corresponder ese delicado beso que Sayuri le daba, dejándose llevar por el momento, Sayuri se separó.

-Jejejeje disculpa por eso, sé que me vi muy atrevida pero es que no lo pude resistir.- dijo estando sonrojada.

-Y yo tampoco me lo esperaba.- también estaba sonrojado.- si así reaccionas cuando cumpla las promesas que te haga entonces te hare promesas más seguido.- Sayuri comenzó a reírse.

-Seré sincera contigo Yami.- dio un suspiro.- me gustas y mucho.- Yami se sorprendió.- desde el primer momento en que te vi me gusto el aire de misterio que emanas, me gusta tu personalidad seria y misteriosa, me gustan tus habilidades sobrenaturales pero sobretodo me gustas porque eres tú y no finges ser alguien más para ocultar tus dones, esto es muy difícil de decir ya que no sé cómo reaccionaras al saberlo…

No pudo continuar ya que Yami hizo que guardara silencio dándole un beso en los labios aunque este fue corto, Sayuri quedo sorprendida ya que no esperaba que Yami reaccionara de esa manera.

-Hablas demasiado, tú también me gustas Sayuri, me gusta tu carisma, tu personalidad, tu curiosidad y que también siempre eres tú, el día que te conocí me impresione por la gran curiosidad que posees y aunque quise alejarte de mí para que no supieras sobre mi secreto terminaste descubriéndome y ganándote mi confianza con tu forma de ser y tu manera de pensar tan abierta, te agradezco que formes parte de mi vida.

-Yo también te lo agradezco y te lo agradeceré por el resto de la eternidad, siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

Sellaron esas palabras con un tercer beso que fue tan dulce y delicado como el primero, después de unos segundos se separaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Vamos Sayuri te invito a comer a donde tú quieras.- Sayuri soltó una ligera risa.

-De acuerdo mi amado médium, tu invitas pero yo pago.

-Oye no, si te dije que yo te invito es porque yo voy a pagar.

-Ya lo sé, solo quería hacerte rezongar jajajaja

-Malvada.- Yami le pico las costillas a Sayuri.

-¿Con que esas tenemos? Ven acá Yami Moto.

-A ver si me puedes alcanzar.- salieron corriendo de la casa riéndose.

El corazón de Yami latía rápidamente en esos momentos y no era porque sintiera a algún espíritu como antes, era porque tenía a Sayuri a su lado, le agradecía a Dios que le permitiera estar vivo y sobretodo que le permitiera tener a su lado a una chica tan noble y leal como Sayuri.

Sus habilidades quedarían como un secreto entre él y su familia, ninguno de la familia Moto le diría nada a nadie sobre los dones que hacían a Yami una persona especial. Yami seguía su entrenamiento con Anika que cada vez le enseñaba más cosas, con el tiempo Yami y Sayuri se hicieron algo más que buenos amigos, cuando Yami anuncio esa relación a su familia todos se alegraron muchísimo ya que mejor compañera que Sayuri no podría existir. Yami ya no se sentía solo como antes puesto que ahora tenía la total aceptación de su familia en especial de su madre que ya no temía porque sabía que lo que se le viniera en un futuro Yami lo podría manejar, muchas veces Yami veía a su padre mostrándole su apoyo y protegiéndolo como su guardián, una noche su padre le entrego un mensaje que lo fortaleció aún más: _"ya no estás solo, sigue adelante y jamás te rindas, siempre te estaré apoyando"_, ese mensaje lo aplicaría por el resto de su vida, ahora más que nunca Yami estaba orgulloso de ser quien era en realidad: un médium, y con el apoyo de Anika, Sayuri y el resto de su familia sabía que lograría superar cualquier dificultad que se le viniera en el futuro.

**Fin.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, disculpen el retraso pero tuve unos cuantos problemas en la semana que me impidieron actualizar pero he aquí el capítulo final de esta historia, es un final feliz después de 2 historias con finales trágicos XD, este sería el primer final que hago con algo de romance XD, espero que les guste, agradezco a todos sus comentarios en esta historia que ha tenido mucha más aceptación de la que esperaba, agradezco a Divine Hathor, Sayori Sakura, Chiyo Asakura (en especial a ti amiga ya sabes porque), Laura Andara, Riux y 3liiza luniita, gracias por todos sus comentarios y su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia, les mando muchos abrazos, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el segundo capítulo de mi fic por el camino de fuego. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
